A Girl Called Mom
by iPlumaAtPapel
Summary: "They say when you are dying, you think about your life and think of how you will survive but when I was inside that car, all I can think about is my beautiful daughter's life. I love her so much. I will give my life for her."
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Girl Called Mom

Author: iPlumaAtPapel

Rating: Adult or M

Pairing: Rachel Berry / Quinn Fabray

WARNING: This story may contain language and sexual themes not applicable for young readers. If you are under the age of eighteen, it's probably best to go back now.

A/N1: This fic is inspired by an English movie I've stumbled upon but haven't watched. "A Boy Called Dad". If you don't like it please don't hate me, just experimenting. Peace.

A/N2: English is not my first language so please bear with me. Wrong spelling and grammar is all mine.

A/N3: OOC universe.

SUMMARY: "They say when you are dying, you think about your life and think of how you will survive but when I was inside that car, all I can think about is my beautiful daughter's life. I love her so much. I will give my life for her."

DISCLAIMER: Glee is owned by FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. All the songs that are used are not mine. Any references similar to other fictional stories are not intentional. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer.

**CHAPTER 1**

"My dad's were not always here, my mom left again after she found me. Please don't take her away from me… She is the only one I have to call mine." A broken sob escaped from within her, a pair of tan hands holding tightly to pale arms. She looked at those beautiful hazel eyes with pain and pleading to understand. Her world crumbled as the broken beauty tugs her arm away and turned to look at the other side.

"I'm sorry but this is for the best." She said weakly, eyes burning with tears as she turned and walked inside the house leaving the devastated girl in her misery. She looked over her shoulder one last time before closing the door and locking them from everyone else.

The girl fell in her knees, tears streaming down her face as painful sobs wracked her body. Small hand clutched the dirt as her right grips her blue shirt over her heart tightly. As if the universe is on her side, dark sky loomed over her, heavy drops of water pelt her soaked small figure as the rain consumed everything around her. She looked up to the dark sky as the rain continues to fall. _Why are you doing this to me? Do you hate me so much to punish me like this? I didn't ask you for anything but please I'm asking this once, not her. How does it turn out like this? _The brunette wailed as thunder set upon the silent place leaving the sound of rain trickling down the roofs on the neighborhood and heart breaking cries of the lone figure.

The halls of McKinley are buzzing of excitement as the students run around going to their first class while others chats and gossips about their summer. Jocks and cheerleaders rule the school while the lowly population scramble and run away for their life, away from the bullies and attacks.

"Hey" said Finn Hudson with a smile on his face, the school's quarterback, their golden boy, and most popular boy in the school. Every girl wants him especially the cheerleaders, anything just to boost their popularity. He loomed over the head cheerio, Quinn Fabray, the head bitch of McKinley, most popular girl in school and his girlfriend. Everyone knew them as the Golden Couple, King and Queen of McKinley, their words are the rules and no one dares to cross them and because of that they can do anything they want. He reached for her arm closest to him and caressed it. He leaned for a kiss but he suddenly grips her arm when she turns her head away from him.

"What is wrong with you Quinn? I'm your boyfriend I will kiss you whenever I like." He hissed close to her ear, she feels dread crawled her back. His eyes darken and pinned her with a glare.

"I know that, let me go. You're hurting me." She tugs her arm but he held tighter making her grimace. He is not like this before they started dating, he is usually sweet and goofy even charming but as soon as he tastes the effects of being popular, he changed. His image became more important to him than she did. Quinn is the same if she is being honest with herself, she never did like him in the first place but she needs anything and anyone to survive high school and if being with Finn will do that, she will take it.

"I will do whatever I want. Now kiss me." He tugs her closer, grabs her chin with his left hand before crashing their lips together. He bit her lower lip before he pulled away. She whimpered as she felt a sting when she ran her tongue along her lower lip. She glared at the boy who is wearing a smug look on his face.

"What the hell Finn! Can't you tell that I don't like to be kiss right now?" She hissed under her breath, looking around if anyone is listening to them.

"What? At least give me that Q. You won't put out, I can't even touch your breasts. Be thankful I'm still with you, I can easily replace you. There is so many who will do anything, for me to make them my arm candy."

"Huh, you're threatening me? We both know you can't do that, you need me for your popularity Finn and no one can give you that except me. So let's see what happens to you when you broke up with me." The bell rang for the first period, students rushed in not to be late. The two left glaring at each other before the quarterback broke the eye contact.

"This is not over Q." He sneered before walking away from her. She just stood there; first period is her free period. She inspects her left arm where he grabbed her, a light bruise forming. This is getting more often, him hurting her if he doesn't get what he wants. She can't leave him though, she knew what he can do and if he decides to destroy someone he will do it without remorse. He is now a different person from the boy she first met.

"Are you okay?" A small voice came from behind her. Her blood runs cold as she recognizes that voice, that same voice that plagues her mind for a while now. She turns to look at the small brunette with a glare. She is wearing a dark red hoodie with baggy pants, her hair tied in a loose ponytail and no makeup. Her hands are full of books and binders. The blonde sneered looking at her up and down before turning to her open locker.

"It is none of your business." She sneered before grabbing her books and slammed her locker close making the brunette jump a little, the sound echoes down the hall.

"I want to know if you are okay af—"the brunette jumps a little higher as the blonde cheerio slams her hand on the lockers. She gulps as the other girl's eye darkens with anger. She backs away from the head cheerio until her back connects with the locker opposite the blonde's.

"Don't! Don't you dare finish that sentence or else…Forget everything. I don't know you, you don't know me and nothing happened!" she hissed. Her voice dark and low and her eyes are burning. She turns on her heels, back facing the brunette.

"But—"

"Fuck! Can't you understand? I don't want to do anything with you. Don't you dare talk to me or come near me again." She breezes past the stunned girl, to go somewhere, anywhere far from the brunette she hated more than ever.

"Is everything okay Quinn?" asked Brittany Pierce, another tall blonde cheerleader, best friend of Quinn. They've been friends since middle school and knew each other very well.

"Yeah, I hope so. It's Finn again." The smaller blonde slumped against her locker inside the locker room specifically for the cheerios. They just got out from an intense practice their coach set for them to do.

"What did he do this time? No, don't tell me. He hurt you again doesn't he?" asked Brittany. Her arms crossed over her chest, standing in front of her best friend.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do Britt."

"Quinn…it's easy, leave him. Don't let him treat you like this. You are smart, intelligent and strong, you don't need someone like him." Brittany grabs both of her shoulders and squeezed, looking straight in the eyes.

"But I need him for my popularity. I don't want to get slushied by those Neanderthal freaks."

"Freak!" A football jock came up from behind her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He grabs her shoulder and shoves her to the lockers.

"What?" Rachel backs away from them, her body tightly pressed back to the lockers.

"When I call you, you stop. When I talk, you listen." Karofsky, a huge built brunette boy loomed her.

"What do you want? I'm not up for a long talk," said Rachel. She squared her shoulders and stood straighter.

"Stay away from Hudson's girl. Fabray is way above you. You're a freak and no one gives a shit on you," said a black football player, she recognized him as Azimio. Those two usually starts the bullying for the day, they don't choose what time or who would it be. If they feel it, they will do it whether you expect it or not.

"Came to do the dirty work huh? Hudson doesn't want to risk his good boy image so he sends his lackeys."

"We are not his lackeys!" Karofsky pushed her harder against the lockers, her head collides with the hard metal.

"Know your place freak; maybe this one will remind you." Five cups of slushy with different flavors were thrown at her. She stood frozen as the football players walked away high fiving each other, full of laughter around her. Her dark red hoodie and jeans were soaked, cold liquid drips inside her. She rushed to her locker for her extra clothes then to the nearest bathroom to change. She looks at the mirror, looking at the image she had turn into. She won't cry, not over this.

"What do you expect Rachel, that after a year they will lose interest on you?" She takes off her clothes and put it on a plastic bag. She got her shampoo and soap and start to clean herself. After that, she looks at her body, her small frame marred with bruises from the fights she has been. When she turns on her back on the mirror a large purple discoloration started to form in between her shoulder blades, the one from earlier. She took out her change of clothes and put on another hoodie, a blue one this time and another jean with rips on the thighs. She tied her wet hair and looks at herself on the mirror and smile.

"I won't let them do this to me anymore."

Rachel parked her Audi A5, black, sleek and a two-door car, outside a huge house. For someone like her driving a car like that always catches attention, and one of the reasons she is a target at school. The house is a white two-storey building with a wide front yard and a huge metal brass gate. She punches a few buttons on her remote before the gate opens by itself. Her family is one of the richest families in Lima, everyone knew of her dads. Hiram and Leroy were both professionals and highly in demand by rich clienteles. Hiram Berry, a small pale looking man is a doctor, the Head of Surgery focusing on brain injuries and skeleto-muscular defects. Athletes and movie stars were his usual patients also sons and daughters of wealthy politicians and socialites. Leroy Berry, a business tycoon. He owns chains of hotels and restaurants across the United States and even the Pacific.

Rachel doesn't need to go to school and work, she has all the fortune one can ask for but she is still unhappy and incomplete. Her fathers are always on business trips, they only talk to her through phone and usually last for a few minutes asking her what she needs and telling her that her weekly allowance is already in her bank account. She only sees them thrice a year for a few days, which is why she doesn't usually stay in that empty house. She stays with friends no one thought she had.

She parked her car beside another car, an SUV she doesn't usually use because she thinks it's too big for her. A black Suburban with tinted windows, her father gave it to her in her sixteenth birthday. They were in the Himalayas, so they can't go home to celebrate her birthday with her. She opens and closes the front door, the lights automatically turns on when she steps inside, and she sighed looking around the empty, cold, and silent house. She went straight to her room in the second floor, first door in the left. Her room is so big; it's like a size of a decent house inside. A king sized bed with dark blue sheets on the right corner, opposite that is a door going to the en suite bathroom and a walk in closet full of signature clothes. The left side is a complete entertainment system, a 51'' LED TV, speakers and components and a collection of video games you may think of. Beside it are three shelves of DVDs and CDs that vary in genres.

She took off her clothes leaving her in her black sports bra and black boxer shorts. She jumps into her bed. She claps twice and the room surrounded in darkness, after few minutes sleep takes over her body.

It was 7am in a Saturday morning; Rachel is in the basement where she exercises. The room varies with exercise machines and weights, the walls were covered with mirror, it's like having your own gym in your house. She is doing a bench press when the doorbell rings; she thinks who could have it been. No one really knows where she lives even her friends, except the old lady that cleans the house but she has her own keys so she can go inside whenever she wants. The alarm went off again; she groaned and stood, got a spare towel on her way up and a bottle of water. She looked through the window and saw a tall woman in a business suit outside, her heart quickens thinking all the worst that could have happened. She runs outside towards the waiting figure. Her heart beats faster as she got closer to the person, something is familiar with her, but she can't put a name on it. She took in a few deep breaths; she is standing opposite the tall, dark skinned woman with long brown curly hair and deep brown eyes.

"What can I do for you?" she asked the woman who is looking intently at her.

"Hi, is this the house of Hiram and Leroy Berry?" asked the woman. The taller brunette steps closer to the gate and then grabs the metal rods with her fist clenched hard. The woman took a deep breath then smiles at her. Rachel nods and smiled at the woman in return, her head tilts to the side a little, figuring out who could she be.

"So you are Rachel," said the woman a little breathless. She thought that the woman would collapse for how she got pale when she nods her head.

"Yes, I am. May I know who you are?"

"My name is Shelby Corcoran, your mother." She froze. Her eyes wide and mouth hang open. Her hands are sweating and her mind is swirling with the words the older brunette just uttered.

**REVIEWS. COMMENTS.**

**Thanks for reading**

****What do you think? Continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The air in the living room is so thick that both occupants felt sick and awkward. The older brunette is sitting in one of the plush couch in the corner, her back is straight, her head is bowed down. Rachel is watching her from the end of the couch, biting her lower lip, clenching and unclenching her hands, taking deep breaths every now and then.

"Uhm…do you…do you like some water?" Shelby snapped up to her, she swallowed hard and then nods twice.

"Okay, I'll be right back. You can take a look around if you want."

Shelby stood and went to the black grand piano near the staircase. It is covered in a white mantelpiece and on top of it are pictures of the family. Some of the frames were a small Rachel, age 5-6, and her fathers on a vacation, few were of the brunette in her teen years. She looked around the house and can see that she gave her daughter to the right couple, they can give her anything she wants, and needs, the things she can't do the time she had Rachel.

"Here is your water," said Rachel, a glass of water in her right hand. She placed it on the table in front of the older woman and went to sit on her place earlier.

"How are you doing?" asked Shelby after taking a sip of water and put it back on the table.

"I'm okay. You said you are my mom? How come? I knew they are not my real parents but they didn't tell me anything about you."

"Yes, I am your birth mother. I had you when I was sixteen, still in high school then. I'm so young and still a kid, I don't know how to raise a baby. Dr. Hiram, was the one who deliver you, I told him of my problems and said that I'm planning to put you on adoption. He said that he and his partner wanted to start a family, so I gave you to them. I knew they can give you everything that I can't give, I'm so sorry if I have to do that." Shelby glanced at her but the smaller brunette is not looking at her.

"Where is my real father?" She bit her lower lip, looks at the woman, and then looks straight back in staring at the front door.

"I don't know. We used to date but then when he got me pregnant, he broke up with me and I never saw him again. He never tried to contact me or see you that day when I gave birth." The woman is sitting sideways now, her back resting on the armrest, and her legs are crossed on the side.

Rachel sat there absorbing the fact that her own father doesn't want her, that he don't even take a chance to get to know her before going away. Maybe it's better that he left then than he'll do now, it won't hurt that much.

"Why now? You could've come sooner, why?"

"I wanted to see you. Since the day I had you, all I think about is how you are doing. Your first step, your first word, your first in everything, I know I'm too late for all of that but I wanted to start again. If you give me a chance," said Shelby clasping both of her hands, leaning forward to the smaller girl.

"A chance? You come in here, tell me that you are my mother, and then ask for a chance? Do you know what am I thinking of all of this, if I'm okay with this or not? You didn't ask me if I am happy or not. You gave me to them and never!...Never did you see me again or contact me and now you are asking for a chance?" The small brunette had her hands clasped tightly together. She paced in front of the older woman but still out of reach. Her eyebrows drew together and shoulder tensed. Shelby looked she's about to cry, her eyes brimming with tears. She stood close to the brunette but Rachel backed away from her.

"Rachel…I am really sorry. You don't know how much it hurts for a mother to see their own daughter taken away from her. Since that day, my life has never been complete, there is always something missing, and that is you." A lone tear fell in her cheeks. It was an everyday battle not to think about your own child and always think of the what ifs.

"I don't know...When I was a kid, all I want is to have a mom but you never came or never gave something for me to know that I have one, until I stop asking and stop wanting . I accepted the fact that what I only have are my fathers." She reached for the stairs banister and leaned against it. Her own eyes are filling with tears. She remembered those times that she watched other kids play with their mothers or just holding them and carrying them around.

"Rachel please…I know I am being selfish but please just a chance to get to know you. I won't take you away from your fathers; I just want to be a part of your life."

"This is too much, I need time." She shakes her head twice then went to the door to open, Shelby closed the distance between them. She stood in the front of the girl, took a card inside her purse, and handed it to her.

"Okay, think about it. Here is my number and address. I am teaching at Carmel High, I am the new choir director. Call me when you have your decision or need something…anything."

"Okay," said Rachel not looking at the woman. She fidgets with the doorknob, waiting for the woman to step outside. Shelby steps outside then turn to look at the small girl. Rachel slowly close the door but stop when the woman speak again.

"Um, do you sing or dance?" asked Shelby in a small voice, she had a glimmer of excitement shine through her eyes.

"No," Rachel mumbled. The woman's face fell then smile at her again.

"Oh. Okay, I'll see myself out. I'll be waiting Rachel. Bye." She looks over her shoulder then turn to walk outside the house.

"Bye." She then closed the door and slumped against it. She let out a sigh, pinched her eyebrows together, and then went back to the basement to continue her exercise and let the steam out of her.

It was still warm in one Saturday afternoon, the sun almost down. Cheerios practice was finished for the day. Some of the girls were already in the shower and some are still in the field doing extra stretching. The Coach of the winning cheerleading team, Sue Sylvester, bounded over the two blondes sitting in the bench. When they saw her they stood fast and straighten their shoulder.

"Fabray! What was that? You are the captain of this team, don't make me regret of giving you that position. There are so many who want you to slip and loose that captaincy," said Sue directly at her face, her hands on her hips and looking at her down.

"I know. I'm sorry coach. It won't happen again." She took one-step back away from their usually loud coach. The girls that are left in the field overhear and start talking to themselves while watching the scene.

"Better not happen again or you're out of that uniform." The woman glared at her then turned on her heels and went straight inside the school.

"Yes coach." She ducked her head and heave out a sigh. She reached for her bags and water bottle and follow their coach inside the school. Her best friend, Brittany Pierce, followed behind.

"Are you okay Quinn? You never trip or get out of balance even how hard the routine is or exhausted you are." The last set of their routine were particularly hard, there are a lot of jumps and spins and throws spontaneously. Quinn is one of the flyers, preparing for a jump; she experienced a double vision and almost fell flat on her face if one of the male spotters didn't catch her.

"It's nothing. I didn't get to eat this morning and lunch, I'm just hungry." She brushed off her friend; Brittany stared at her for a few seconds then shakes her head after.

"Okay. I told you to eat something, even just that energy bar I gave you. You can't keep doing this to yourself Quinn."

"If coach finds out that I gained weight I'll be in trouble and besides I'm taking her protein shake, which should be enough." She shakes her head, she sat on the bench facing her locker. Brittany sat beside her and patted her back.

"Don't you know, you are the only one drinking that? Just eat okay? You don't want coach to give your captaincy to some random cheerio, don't you? The very one thing that you strived for?"

"Fine, I'll eat when I get home." She smiled at the taller blonde to placate her. Brittany smiled in return.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then. Bye." She waved at the still sitting blonde and walked out of the locker room with her things.

"Bye." She slumped in her seat, head on both hands. Thoughts running deep, and a huge weight of dread over looming her.

She's been parked in that curb for thirty minutes now, watching every people comes in and out of the grocery store. _I'm insane…totally insane. There's no way I can be—no way, it happened just once. Of all people why me? Why her? No, I need to stop this and there is one way to find out. _She took in a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth; she grabbed her dark blue pea coat from the back seat and got out of the car. Before she enters the store, she puts on the coat and tightens the knot she made. She made way around the store, looking around for people that maybe watching her. She took slow and tentative steps towards the sanitary and hygiene section, and grabbed a pack of tissue. She took in a deep breath when she stood in front of the pregnancy tests; she reaches for one box then drops it when an old woman comes behind her. She took a pack of sanitary napkin and pretends to read the label, the woman came beside her and smiles at her before taking floss and turns to go in another aisle. She releases her breath, looks on sides, back and front, then took the test, buried it on the basket that she had on her left hand then rushes to the furthest corner cashier. She dumped everything and glared at the man when he smiled at her, he looks down, and scans her purchase as fast as he can then puts it on a bag and hands to her. She paid and took off without looking back and run towards her car. _Yeah insane…_

Quinn turns on the car and speeds to her house, it is still early for her parents to be home so she has time. She parks on the driveway, got out, and run inside to her room. She locked the door, went to the bathroom, and did what the box instructed then wait. She sat on the bathtub, leans on the cold tiled wall, took a deep breath in, and closes her eyes. As soon as she closes them, the memory of that night flashes through her.

_The house is packed of people dancing around, some she recognized from school and some she doesn't know. Music is blasting from the speakers that surround the house. Her head is spinning. She shouldn't have taken that drink Tina made for her, it was the fifth or sixth she had, she didn't remember. She stumbled down the stairs and found herself in Mike Chang's basement. The music is still can be heard down there but found her comfort in the bed on the corner of the room and upon closer look it has fresh sheets. The room is dark except for the light bulb on the corner. __**What is a bed doing in here?**__ She thought for a second but realized that she doesn't care, falling face first on the bed ungracefully. She moaned as she inhaled the sweet smell of vanilla and sandalwood in the sheets._

"_That's mine," she heard from behind her. She turned on her back and looked up on the figure standing near the stairs. With the alcohol clouding her mind, she saw Rachel Berry the school loser walking towards her with a beer can on her right hand while her left is firmly placed on her hips._

"_Berry?" she slurred, blinking as fast as she could. She sat up and glared at the petite brunette when her eyes finally connected to her brain. "What are you doing here? This is Mike's place, you don't belong here."_

"_That's my bed," said the brunette. The blonde sprang up almost fell flat on the floor if the brunette hadn't grabbed her. She pushed the hand away before backing up the wall. _

"_I'm staying at Mike's for a while, that's why. Why are you here?" asked the brunette as she sat down on her bed, took a sip of her beer before she puts it down beside her. Quinn with her still alcohol clouded mind sat on the foot of the bed again._

"_I need some air, too many drinks." She showed the girl her empty cup before she throws it away._

"_Oh. Where is your boyfriend then? He is supposed to take care of you right?" Her head tilted to the side, brunette hair falls on the side, framing her face. The blonde thought she's cute but cuts it off and shiver._

"_I don't know and I don't care." She flops back on the bed and closes her eyes._

"_Okay." Rachel keeps to herself, glancing at the blonde a few times. The music is still playing and the yelling and screaming of the people upstairs were growing. After a while of the blonde not moving, she thought that the girl had fallen asleep. She took her blanket, pats it a few times, and then turned sideways to cover the girl. She jumps when she saw the blonde looking at her, she tucks the blanket behind her back before the blonde can see it._

"_Don't you have a house? What are you doing in Mike's basement?" Her eyebrows raised, her head bitch face plastered again._

"_Of course I do. Contrary to peoples belief I have friends too, so when I need to crash in somewhere, there will be people who will took me in."_

"_Whatever," she mumbled. She sat and fixed her navy blue skirt that rode up to her pale thighs. Rachel looked away before the blonde catches her ogling._

"_I guess you don't want some of this?" asked Rachel, showing her a can of beer. The blonde looks at the thing and thinks before she grabs it and pops the lid._

"_Why not?" She took a gulp not even wincing from the taste._

"_Aren't you drunk already?" She takes a sip of her own, her eyes trained on the flushed girl's face._

"_I'm fine." She slurred, her brain is making funny noises. She is swaying in time with the music._

"_You say so."_

_They both finished all the beers that Rachel brought and going to their second pack. When they finished the first batch of six cans, Rachel went up again and took another pack. They are now sitting side by side on the head of the bed; backs leaned back to the wall and talking as if they were friends before._

"_I don't know what is going on with you and Hudson but I just saw him enter one of the rooms with a girl."_

"_Okay" Blonde head resting on the brunette's shoulder while twiddling with her fingers._

"_Okay? You're not going to stop them?" She looks down at the head, buried close to her neck. It's hot in the basement but the blonde close to her like this, she is sweating._

"_Nope" She mumbled, her brain being all fuzzy. She heard the brunette like she's speaking under the water._

"_Why? He is your boyfriend, you'll let him sex up some random girl?" Now her eyebrows rose, the blonde can't see it though._

"_He can do whatever he wants and I can do whatever I want. I don't really like him so why bother." She felt the other girl shrugged her shoulders. _

"_Unbelievable," said Rachel under her breath but the blonde still heard her._

"_Well if you are so concerned then stop them, I won't stop you." Quinn snapped, pushed herself away from the girl and glared at the wide eyed brunette._

"_I don't care if they have sex or not, I just thought you'd care." She shrugged "Letting him have sex with another when you two are having sex together…"_

"_I didn't have sex with him! Not even once…what are you talking about?" Quinn's eyes are wide, her mouth hanging open and her fist clenched. Her face still flushed and eyes a bit watery._

"_Well I thought you've been there…done that." Rachel shrugged again and sipped the last bit of her beer._

"_Well you thought wrong. I won't have sex with him ever." She crossed her arms and nodded to herself. Rachel looked at her, eyebrows scrunched together and nods to herself._

"_So…you're still a virgin. Living up to your club's name huh?"_

"_None of your business and what do you know? As if there will be someone that will have sex with you." She sneered, her walls are making it's way up again. Rachel chuckled, threw the empty beer can in the floor and shakes her head._

"_You'll be surprise; every girl that I've been with can't forget me. They love how I fuck them." She smiled at the blonde, wiggling her eyebrows._

"_Girl? You're a lesbian?" Her eyebrows rose up to her hairline, she gulps and felt something stir inside her._

"_You can say that, it's a little complicated."_

"_I don't believe you. No one in their right mind will touch you or even be near you." She shakes her head and chuckled and turned on her side, face to face with the brunette._

"_Want me to prove to you?" The brunette leaned forward, right eyebrow raised._

"_How?" She sat straighter, not to be intimidated by the smaller brunette._

"_Kiss me," Rachel said looking straight in her eyes without blinking._

"_Ew! No Way! I'm not gay." She pushed the brunette away from her and look at the other side._

"_Who says this is about being gay. Are you afraid Fabray that you'll like it?" She smirks; blonde hair slaps her face at the sudden turn of the girl's head. Blazing hazel eyes connects on her own chocolate brown ones._

"_Of course not! Come here." Quinn grabbed the other girl's collar and crushed their lips together. The moment their lips met, electricity run through their bodies and with their alcohol-clouded mind continues to devour each other. Rachel grabbed her neck and pulled closer; Quinn sat up on her knees and straddled the smaller girl. They both moaned feeling the weight of the other and the kiss deepened. Quinn starts grinding her hips down the girls lap. Rachel moaned as she feels her grinding against her growing secret, she should push away the other girl but the head cheerio moving on top of her makes her brain go mushy. Quinn enjoying her power over the brunette, grinds harder and moaned when she feels something hard brush against her center. She tried a few times again feeling the delicious scratch on her pussy before her mind connects what is really happening._

"_What was that?" Quinn looked down at the girl's lap and saw a huge bulge in between the girl's legs. Rachel tried to push her but Quinn held strong and didn't move._

"_Nothing." She tried to push the girl but the head cheerio is stronger than her. Quinn put all her weight on the girl's lap, her center brushed against it and tried to suppress her moan. Then realization hits her. _

"_It's not nothing. Oh my god! How come do you have a penis?"_

"_I was born like this, I'm an intersex." She sighed, no reason to deny this, she's been found out and not by the best candidate she'd choose to know her secret._

"_Why is it like that?" Quinn is still looking down, her eyes glued at the girl's boner. Rachel felt her dick twitched at how intense the blonde is looking._

"_We'll were making out, of course I'll be arouse." She rolled her eyes and sighed, Quinn experimentally grabs for it and squeezed. She can feel wetness dripping her pussy, her own arousal making it's presence. Rachel shocked by the action, bucked her hips and moaned hard._

"_It's real," said Quinn breathless, her hand still on the brunette's pants covered dick. Rachel can feel the warmth from the girl's hand through her jeans, and feels her dick harden._

"_Of course it's real." She gulped when Quinn looked up, her eyes are dark, and pupils dilated and cheeks with tinge of red. The blonde squeezed hard again making her close her eyes. She felt lips on her own again and then she kissed back. They kissed and tongued while the blonde massages the smaller girl's meat. Rachel grabs the girl's hips and pulled closer, their hips meet. Moans and groans were heard as the blonde starts to grind again, their centers rubs together. Rachel runs her hands inside the girl's shirt, feeling her smooth and hot skin, Quinn whimpered with the sensation._

_Rachel pulled away and buried her face on the blonde's neck. She kissed and sucked her pale flesh. Quinn grabs her head with both hands holding her in place. She grinds down harder. Rachel cups the girl's bra clad breast and squeezed. Quinn tensed and pulled away, the brunette took her hand away._

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't—"_

"_Take it off."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Are you stupid? I said take off my shirt." Rachel nodded, grabs the hem of the dark red shirt, pulls it away from the blonde's body and throws it on the floor. She became dizzy as she looks at the beauty in front of her._

"_You're beautiful," she whispered, the blonde heard her and blushed. Quinn rocks her hips going back to what she is doing before, they moaned. Rachel cups her breasts with both hands, leans down and kisses the column of her throat down to the swell of her breasts._

_So soon after, the two teens were naked, only the orange glow of the light from the corner of the basement illuminating them. Quinn is on her back on the bed, Rachel on top of her, lips pressed together, nipples brushing against each other. Quinn felt something poking her inner thigh; she looks down and saw the brunette's not so little appendage. Rachel felt the blonde tensed and looks at her, she saw lust and fear in those hazel eyes. She props herself up and lifts the girl's chin to look her straight in the eyes._

"_It's okay, we don't have to," she whispered. Hazel eyes soften and became clouded; she shook her head and kissed the brunette._

"_I want to," she whispered in the brunette's lips. They continue to kiss, wet skin sliding together. Rachel reaches down between their body and cups the other girl's mound, she groaned feeling how wet and hot the blonde is. Quinn arches her back, feeling more dizzy as the brunette palms her sacred place that no one not even herself touches. Quinn whimpered under her, she clutched the sheets as small hand brushes her sensitive clit._

"_Shit!"_

"_You're so wet baby."_

"_I…I need more, I want you inside." Rachel's brain crashed down hearing those words from her tormentor but gives more life to her already hard meat. She looks up and nods, grabs her length and slides it in the girl's wet folds._

"_Oh my!" Quinn bucks her hips as the brunette runs her dick on her clit. She slides her nine inches length along the girl's folds coating it with her juices. She felt a tick on the back of her mind, but she can't remember or point out what it is, alcohol and hormones filling her brain. _

_"Tell me, what do you think of me?" Quinn suddenly asks, brunette head buried on the girl's neck. She looked up and smiled at the blonde._

"_You are so beautiful, most beautiful girl I've ever met. Everyone falls on their knees for you, everyone wants you, wants to be with you." Her voice is small and soft, Quinn's heart beats faster._

"_Do you want me?" Hazel eyes boring into her, she kissed the blonde's lips gently then nods her head once._

"_Yes," Rachel said without missing a beat, her pupils are full blown and waiting. Quinn wraps her arms around the girl's neck and wraps her legs on the girl's waist, their body crushes together._

"_Are you sure?" asked Rachel as she lines herself on the girl's entrance. The blonde looks straight at her, eyes clouded but still seeing._

"_Yes, just go on with it."_

"_Okay." Rachel props herself on one elbow and reach for her dick with her other hand, she gently prods the girl's folds and slowly sheaths herself._

"_Mm..fuck!" They both moan at the feeling. Rachel pushes until she felt resistance inside the tight channel. She pulls out until the head is only inside then pushes in one clean thrust, breaking the barrier, taking the blonde's virginity._

"_AHH!" Quinn tensed, her eyes shut, and mouth hang open. Rachel stops moving and waits for the blonde to adjust to her girth. She placed small kisses down the blonde's neck and chest._

"_It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry, you want me to pull out?" The blonde's walls clamped her dick tightly._

"_No, no give me a minute." Rachel nodded, she buried her face on the side of the blonde's face and hums close to her ear. Quinn still feeling the painful stretch smiled, hearing that voice makes her calm and relax._

"_Okay, you can go now." Quinn gasps as Rachel pulls out. The brunette looks between them and saw trickle of blood as she pulls out, then looks at the blonde's face, slowly thrusting inside. After a few experimental thrust, they found their rhythm. Rachel's thrusts getting harder and faster. Their moans and screams of pleasure mixing with the music blasting upstairs where the others having a party while the two is having a celebration of their own._

"_Fuck you're so tight!" She groans as the blonde's passage squeezed her meat. She thrusts in and out faster._

"_OHH! I think…some-something. I-I need—" The blonde is gasping for air, her hands tightly clenched on the other girl's back, clawing and dragging her nails. Her hips bucking in time with the brunette._

"_What is it baby?" Rachel asked breathless. She pounds on the girl, her arms and abdomen is burning. Quinn's tight channel choking her meat, massaging it and swallowing her inside._

"_Something is happening! Fuck!OHH just like that." Quinn arches her back and head, eyes tightly shut. Her pussy is hurting and her inside is pulsating, feeling the warm coil below her stomach._

"_Let it go baby. I'm close too." The head of the bed bangs against the wall, bed squeaking as the brunette pounds on the blonde like a fucking jackhammer._

"_I'm so close!FASTER!" Quinn is trashing wildly under the smaller girl. Her hair splayed everywhere, body covered with sweat. Her body arches and her legs tighten around the girl's waist as Rachel hit her g spot that makes her eyes rolled the back of her head and toes curls._

"_FUCK! Shit Quinn!" Rachel is trashing, losing her rhythm. Her ball tightens and feels the incoming of her orgasm. She reaches down and pinches the blonde's clit in a tight circle that sends both of them to the edge. _

"_OH RA-RACHELL!" Quinn digs her nails on the brunette. Electricity runs through her body down her spine to her toes. Her body is trembling and shaking as warm heat spreads everywhere._

"_QUINNN!" Rachel buries herself deeper as spurts and spurts of thick rope of her seed covers the blonde's walls. Rachel pulls out her softening cock and lay beside the head cheerio. Quinn curls on the side of the smaller girl and fell asleep; Rachel covers them before falling asleep too._

_The next morning Quinn felt sore between her legs, her head is killing her and a warm body next to her. Her heartbeat quicken, her eyes snapped open. She saw dark brown hair and a naked body pressed hard against her own naked body. Bile rises up her throat remembering figments of memory from last night. She gently tugs away Rachel's arms around her waist and get up, took her clothes and rushes to get dress all the while wincing at her soreness. When she puts on her panty, she saw stains of blood in her inner thigh; her eyes filled with tears, she choked back a sob. She fixes herself, looks one more time at the sleeping brunette before hastily leaving the place._

_No No No. This is not happening, I can't—_she slumps in the toilet, face pale, tears threatening to fall. The stick tightly held in her right hand, the stick that will change her life forever, the stick with the pink plus sign. The plus sign mocking her, reminding her repeatedly that fateful night of lost inhibition, the sin, and the feelings she deeply buried inside and tried to forget. Tears shed down her face and broken sobs escape her. Arms tightly wrap around her abdomen, mind dizzy with images of her now life raising a baby and stuck in this cow town.

**COMMENTS? REVIEWS?**

Tell me what do you think…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Three weeks after Shelby showed up in Rachel's front door, she received a text message asking for her presence for a dinner. She was already late when she showed up in Breadstix. She saw the older woman in the corner, looking around and looking back to her watch. She made hesitant footsteps towards the older woman and sat in the chair opposite her. Shelby shocked at first then smiled at the girl.

"Thank you for doing this Rachel, it really means so much to me."

"I almost didn't come, then I thought I can't run away from you forever so why not?" She shrugged then looked around the place. It was almost packed; it's a Friday night after all.

"Anyway, why don't we order? What do you want?" She raised her right hand and called for the waiter. The boy handed both of them the menu. She scanned the list as well as the brunette. Rachel looks at it once before closing it and placing on the table.

"Anything is fine. I'm not really choosy when it comes to food."

"All right. How about Chicken Cacciatore for the main course and then Frozen Meringue Cream for dessert?" She closed the menu as well and handed both to the boy standing on the side.

"Okay." The waiter wrote down their order and left. Rachel looks outside through the window; it was awkward being here with her mother. Shelby fidgets in her seat then clasps her hands together on her lap.

"How is school?"Asked Shelby, she smiled in thanks at the waiter when their order arrived. He placed a plate each in front of the woman and her daughter then leave.

"Fine, the usual." She took a bite of the chicken, chewed a few times, and swallowed. She played with the rest of her food, glancing at the woman then back at her food.

"Sorry, but what do you mean about the usual?"

"Well, what do you think people will do especially in this kind of place to those who are different? Me, being daughter of two gay men isn't a good news to them. Since I enter school, I've been the target of most of the bullies and insults. Have you heard of slushy facial? It's when they throw crushed iced drinks at your face. I receive that everyday sometimes twice a day, it's sticky, and it burns your eyes. That's what usual school for me." She shrugged, talking about it like talking about the weather.

"What? And the school doesn't stop this?" Her eyes widen, hands clenched tightly at her spoon and fork.

"What they can do? They don't really care about things like that; they are only interested if it has something to do with additional budget and donations."

"Why don't you transfer? You can go to Carmel." She smiled at the brunette when the girl looks at her. "They are very strict when it comes to student's welfare. We can also see each other more often."

"It's not necessary, I can handle myself. I think transferring to the school where you work for is not a good idea. My dads doesn't even know that you are back." Since that day Shelby showed up she doesn't got a chance to tell her dads, it doesn't help either that she didn't know where and when to call them.

"Okay. If that's what you want, but if you change your mind just tell me and I will help you. Where are your dads anyway?"

"The last time I heard, dad Hiram is somewhere in the East Coast with his new client and daddy Leroy is in Europe closing a deal. I'm not sure where they are now; they were the one who usually call and inform me what they are doing."

"So they travel a lot. When was the last time you see them?" She leaned back on her chair with arms crossed her chest. Her lips are in a tight line.

"Four or five months ago, I stopped counting." She gave the woman a one-shoulder shrug then took a bite of the dessert. She tasted it and took another. Shelby raised an eyebrow and looks at the girl intently.

"They left you alone? And you are okay with it?"

"I got used to it. Since I am ten, that's been like that. They gave me money and anything I want though…" She shrugged and took another bite. Shelby narrowed her eyes and bit her lower lip before she slump back to her chair.

"I don't…I don't think that it's right, you are only sixteen. You cannot live by yourself. Why don't you live with me?" She tried to smile at her but instantly regretted it how the smaller brunette took what she said.

Rachel tensed, slowly she placed her spoon and fork on her plate and looks at the older woman. Shelby waited, she clenched her hands in her lap.

"I'm getting by and sometimes there is someone who came by to clean the house. No offense but I don't want to live with you, it's too early for that." She looks out the window, it's already dark. The street lamps were on, giving an orange glow in the silent street.

"I know, I'm sorry for rushing you."

"Okay," Rachel said not looking at her. She played with her food again, losing her appetite.

"So, anyone you have eyes on?" She knew she made a wrong move when she asked the girl to live with her so she tried to salvage the situation.

"None."

"Just even a little crush?"

"No."

The older brunette gave up, though she keeps her eyes on her a few times. They continue to eat, it is awkward at best despite of their talks. After, Shelby paid for dinner. Rachel stood and she follows the smaller girl outside the place.

"I had a great time Rachel, why don't we make this a regular thing?" She came beside the girl before she can get inside her car.

"Okay." Rachel looks at her this time but not making eye contact with her.

"How about every Friday, we meet for dinner and talk. Or maybe we can go shopping and go out, do girl stuff together?" She chuckled to herself.

"Okay."

"Okay. See you next Friday then. Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay." Rachel nods to her and gets inside the car. She turned on the engine and drove fast away from her mother. Shelby let out a sigh then walks to her car.

The bell rang for the end of the class that day, everyone rushed to their locker and then left. Finn found his girlfriend in her locker rummaging inside. Quinn felt a figure looming over her from behind, she stiffened when she felt large hands around her waist and wet kisses in her neck, she spun and pushed him away.

"Come on Quinn, I can touch you if I want to. What is the matter with you?" Finn grabbed her hands tugging her closer. He pushed her back against the lockers. If the students see what is happening, they just pretend nothing is going on.

"I said I don't like it okay? Let go of me." Quinn shrugged his hands on her and pushes him away but he didn't bulge. He pressed her back more against the lockers. She whimpered when the locks on them digs on her back.

"Are you really expecting me to believe your celibacy club thing? I know you are like the other girls out there, pretending to be innocent but will open their legs as soon as somebody offers," he hissed close in her ears. She pushed him away harder; he stumbled back but caught himself before he fall. He looked around for students still in the hallway and thankfully, no one is there. He sauntered closer to her she backs away from him.

"Fuck you! You don't get to talk to me like that. I won't allow you to treat me like this." She spat at him and glared.

"And what will you do? Break up with me? You can't do that Quinn, you know you need me." He takes small steps towards her while laughing menacingly. His arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't need you or anyone. Don't think so almighty of yourself Finn, we both know you're just pretending to be someone who is nice and the school's role model. In truth, you are the cruelest and a lying bastard I ever knew." Her hands tightly clenched in her sides. Her hazel eyes are burning with anger. Finn took two large steps to her and grabbed her arms tightly. She winced at how hard the boy is holding her.

"Fuck you! How dare you talk to me like that? You're just a stupid slut who will fall for someone once they say that you are beautiful. Well no, you are just ordinary as anyone could be."

Her anger flares, she looked straight in his eyes and didn't back down from his murdering gaze.

"Fuck off dickhead. I'm not a slut…but you? You are a manwhore, a slut. I know you fuck anyone who has two legs. I wonder if you already have STD." She sneered; she leaned back as he leaned down close to her face.

"Dickhead huh? Then let me show you how dickhead I am." He drag her away from the lockers towards the boy's locker room. She struggle from his hold but he won't loosen his hold on her.

"What are you going to do? Let go of me." She hits him with his free hand but his hold only tightens.

"I'm gonna show you how I fuck girls like you," he spat without looking at her.

"Stop! You're hurting me." They rounded the corner, only three doors left before they reach the locker room when a familiar voice stops them.

"Hey! Where are you taking her?" Quinn just came out from the girl's locker room when she saw them. She run to her friend when she saw her hurting from his death grip.

"Brittany, this has nothing to do with you. Back off." Finn glared at her, not letting go of the blonde.

"Quinn is my best friend so it has something to do with me." Brittany pushed past him. She gently took the other girl's arm and tug close to her. She glared at him when he didn't release her arms.

"We will just talk so get out of our way."

"I don't believe you, let go of her or else I will show everyone your true colors. Let's see if those fan of yours will still be there. What do you think will Coach Beiste do if she found out that her quarterback is a sex offender and abuser?"

"Fine. This is not over Quinn." He released her seeing the taller blonde won't bulge. He looked over his shoulder then walk away.

"Are you okay?" asked Brittany. She reached for her other hands and saw the mark he left in her skin. Brittany bit back a curse for the boy.

"Yeah, thanks Britt. I owe you one." She smiled slightly to her friend, gently rubbing her abused arm.

"Don't mention it. Seriously though are you okay?" Blue pair of eyes looked straight at the hazel ones. Quinn ducked her head and chewed her lower lip.

"Yeah, why do you think otherwise?"

"You are not yourself, something is bothering you. You've been preoccupied lately and you always look tired. Maybe

the others don't see it but I know you Quinn, I know if something is happening to you." Brittany said gently. Quinn didn't look at her, her eyes brimming with tears and bit back a sob.

"I—I can't talk right now."

The taller blonde sensed her problem, she gently wraps her right arm over her shoulder and lead her to the parking lot.

"Okay, let's go to my house okay? My parents will be home late, you can tell me then. Let's go."

"Kay."

They were sitting in the taller blonde's bed. Brittany is on the right side, her back on the headboard while Quinn occupied the left. The room is quiet, the smaller blonde played with the yellow sheets with her hands.

"Take your time, don't rush yourself, "said Brittany. She knew that sometimes her friend needs a little push for her to talk. Quinn took in a lungful of air before turning on her side and came face to face with her friend. Her eyes are filled of tears and her lower lip is caught between her teeth.

"Britt, everything is so messed up. I don't know what to do, I can't—I can't be…My parents will kill me." Tears slipped down her cheeks and choked back a sob.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany held her hands and squeezed.

"You remember the party at Mike's?" The taller blonde nodded. "I was so drunk then I found myself in the basement then…then I slept with someone." She covered her mouth and series of sobs left her. Brittany stared at her for a moment; the wheels of her brain are turning rapidly. Her eyes bulged at her realization.

"Oh my god…Quinn are you?" She nodded and broke down. Brittany leaned closer and took her in her arms. She rocked them back and forth while rubbing the smaller girl's back up and down.

"I'm pregnant Britt. I can't be, not now. My mom is already devastated when dad left us for a tattooed freak, she won't take it if she found out. What will I do?" She fisted the girl's uniform, her face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Shh, we'll figure it out." She held the girl tightly, she rocks them back and forth until her friend's cries turned into small whimpers.

"How did this happen? Did-did he force you?" Quinn pulled away slightly, her back on the headboard looking straight ahead. She saw a framed picture of them in one of their younger days. She smiled a little and then sighed.

"No, I don't think so. We are both drunk, we talked, and one kiss led to another. I don't remember everything but I know that it wasn't force, it was gentle and sweet actually until the end. I was so drunk I didn't know what I'm doing, it just felt too good, and I can't stop." She shakes her head and bit back a sob. She cursed herself internally for being stupid and letting her hormones play out.

"Did you use protection?" asked Brittany gently, she felt the blonde stiffen beside her before she sagged back.

"I don't remember, Oh my god…I'm so stupid."

"Hey, don't beat yourself too much. Is…is it Finn?" She clenched her hands to fist, thinking of ways to hurt him. Quinn shakes her head, her head bowed down shame and guilt slowly creeping in.

"No."

"Who?" Quinn hesitated but looks at her friend's face, can see genuine care in there, and mumbled.

"What?"

"Rachel." She said louder, her cheeks had small tinge of pink.

"Rachel?" Brittany cocked her said to the side, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Rachel Berry, the social pariah. She is the Lima loser that I slept with." She spat the name, cursing the girl in her head. It's her fault that she is in this situation.

"She's a girl, how can she knock you up?" Quinn took pity of her friend, she understands what she is experiencing right now. If she just took the time to think that night, she won't be having this problems.

"She has this birth condition that she keeps secret from everyone, except for the girls she's been with. She is an intersex."

"Intersex? What?" Her eyebrows scrunched together further. She knows she is not that smart like her friend but she knows she is not that stupid. Maybe she fell asleep that day when the teacher discusses it with them.

"She has both a penis and vagina. I don't know how it works but her dick is totally functioning." If she is not emotionally mess right now, she would have blush and cringe at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Oh. Does she know?"

"Are you crazy? It's already a mistake I slept with her. I can't raise this baby with her, I won't be tied down in this cow town for the rest of my life and be a Lima loser."

She worked hard to be the head cheerio and she will do anything to get out of this forsaken time.

"What are you planning?"

"You can't tell this to anyone Britt until I find a solution."

"What about your mom?"

"I don't really know but she can't know this and Finn, I don't know what he will do if he finds out. And especially to Berry, she can't know." She found the girl's hand and squeezed it, she looks pleadingly at her.

"But she is the father of your child, she has the right Quinn," said Brittany in a small but firm voice. Quinn shakes her head and let go of her hands.

"I didn't even want this to happen. It's her fault that I'm in this situation. Once a Lima loser always a Lima loser, I don't want a child of mine to be like that…if I keep this." Brittany narrowed her eyes but then sigh.

"I hope you know what you are doing?"

"This is for the best." She nods to herself. She stare into space, biting her lower lip. Brittany stares at her for a while, she knew something is cooking in her mind. When she knew the blonde won't speak again she decided to find it out.

"What are you thinking?"

"I can't keep this Britt. I have to get rid of it." She said seriously but she can see the hesitance in her hazel eyes.

"Quinn…"

"I have to, it's the only way."

**REVIEWS. COMMENTS.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**In all honesty I'm losing the drive to finish this, although I'm done writing with the dialogues and important plots for every chapter until the end, I don't know where to take this.**

**Yup! it is already done but it still needs filling and polishing, and it's where I'm stack.**

**Now, after reading your reviews and comments, I'm going to finish this for all of you. It may take time but I will and I'll do my best to make it good.**

**Please keep the reviews and comments flowing.**

**Ciao! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It's Monday again, after what happened and the talk with her best friend, she had days to cool off. She can't believe her day is getting worse. She woke up feeling nauseous and used the bathroom twice longer than she usually did. Finn cornered her in her locker before first period and can't believe him for what he is asking of her.

"Are you serious? No Finn, I don't want to risk my status just to join that stupid club." She closed her locker and pushed past him. He followed her close behind.

"Yes, you have to be there. Think of it as a campaign, you being the supportive girlfriend, it will boost your rep. Besides, I can't back out, Mr. Ryan found my stash. If I don't join that club he'll tell Figgins." He grabbed her arm the same one that he held last week. She bit her lower lip to conceal her grimace; there is still a bruise in there.

"Who's fault is that? You should be more careful. I don't want to join okay? I don't sing." She tugged her arm away and walked faster, he is not far from behind. Other students were passing them and not daring to look, afraid of the consequences.

"You'll be there, end of discussion. Practice is this Friday after class." He growled then left and went to the opposite of her way.

After Cheerio's practice that day, she is ready to leave when their coach summoned them to her office. She knew from experience that whenever a cheerio is called in her office, it's going to be bad.

"Okay Q, I have a mission for the three of you," said Sue Sylvester. She leaned back in her chair, arms crossed her chest, and her right eyebrow rose.

"What is it Coach?" asked Quinn. She is sitting in front, two blonde cheerios where in her left and right.

"This is top secret and I don't want anyone finding out about this." The three cherios nodded. "You know that Curly had taken over glee club, that means another cut in our budget and I can't let that happen. You will join that club and you will destroy it from the inside got it?"

"But coach…what about our reps? We can't be top dogs if we join a loser's club." She had her hands clenched together in her lap. Their coach is crazy and she doesn't want to get the full experience of it.

"Worry about your rep if I kick out the three of you in this team. I'm telling you to do it, not asking. Be at their practice got it?" Her hands both on top of her desk, glaring at the three girls looking at her wide eyed.

"Yes coach," said the three in unison.

"Get out of my face." She flicked her hands as if batting away flies. The cheerios rushed outside then gently close the door. Sue Sylvester was left smirking and patting her back for her genius plan.

For her, the dinner last time is a disaster but she wants to give her mother a chance although her instincts telling her not to meet the woman again. After that, Shelby wanted to make up to her and they go out a few times. When Shelby called that night after their dinner for the first time about wanting to meet, she hesitated for a while before agreeing.

It was already Wednesday; they met at the mall after classes. There are not so many people inside considering it's a weekday and most are at work or in school.

"What do you think of this Rach?" Shelby showed her a red satin dress with spaghetti strap. They were in the teen's section browsing through dresses. Shelby is really trying hard to please her.

"I can't wear that. It won't hide my thing." She looked at the garment and shook her head. She put it back to the rack where it came from and missed the confuse look of the older woman.

"What thing?"

"This thing in between my legs? which is not supposed to be there?" Rachel raised her eyebrow and points towards her crotch.

"What are you talking about?" Her head tilted to the side, her eyebrows furrowed. Rachel sighed, it's her mother, surely she knew what her daughter is in but apparently not.

"I have a penis," she mumbled looking around. Shelby's eye widen, her mouth closing and opening but nothing came out. She tried again and was successful.

"H-how did that happen?"

"You didn't know?" It's now her turn to tilt her head to the side. She bit her lower lip when the woman shakes her head. She doesn't want to talk about her thing especially to new people but she spare the older brunette.

"I don't."

"I was born like this. Doctors say I am what you called hermaphrodite but now commonly called as intersex. I have both the x and y chromosomes that distinguish male and female and an excess. They say I both have ovarian and testicular tissues? I don't really understand when they told me before, I just accepted the fact that I'm like this. They diagnosed it when I was a few years older." She shrugged, she glanced at her mother then rolled her eyes when she still had those wide eyes looking at her.

"Wow. I- I don't know what to say. H-how are you handling it?"

"As best as I could. Few people knew, those who I have dated and slept with. They don't care though as long as I get them to come, they are fine with it." Rachel picked up a shirt; she doesn't really want to have a talk like this. She pretended that it's not getting under her skin.

"Please no sex talk. You keep this a secret?" Her eyes trained on her daughter taking hesitant steps towards her child.

"Of course. It's already enough that I am a daughter of two gay men to be bullied and ridicule in school, what do you think will they do if they found out?" Her eyebrows raised, she soften her feature when she saw the other woman's face fell.

"I'm sorry, I'm shock that's all. What did your dads say?" Shelby led them outside the boutique and found an unoccupied bench at the distance. Rachel followed her a few step behind.

"They ask if I want to fix it, either through surgery or have hormone replacement therapy." Rachel said as she sat beside her mother with few inches separating them.

"What do you want?" she asked in a small voice. She bit her lip to keep asking for more questions.

"I don't know. I don't even know who or what I am or even what I want to become a boy or a girl." Her head bowed down, she is playing with her fingers as she waited.

"That's…uhm."

"It's okay, no one understood." She shrugged. She looked around the place; nothing caught her interest then stood.

"I'm really sorry."

"Okay. Can we go now?" She tapped her foot waiting for the older brunette to pick up her pace. Shelby chuckled at the girl's patience running thin but her mind is working full force.

"Of course."

Before they separate to go their own cars, Rachel looked over her shoulder to see the older version of herself. "Are we still up this Friday?" Shelby froze then relax and bit her lip before nodding.

"Uhm…sure." Then she rushed inside her car, breathes in deeply. Rachel knew something changed, her stomach flipped a little.

"Quinn, are you okay?" asked Brittany. Quinn hunched over the toilet bowl, dry heaving. They were walking down the halls towards the cafeteria when the smaller blonde abruptly stop and then run to the nearest bathroom. The taller blonde is holding her hair away from her face and gently patting her back.

"Yeah, give me a minute," she mumbled. She rests the side of her head against the tiled walls of the cubicle, taking deep breaths every now and then.

"Have you gone to the doctor?"

After gaining back strength to her legs, Quinn stood and went to the sink. She scowled at her disheveled look. "No," said Quinn as she washes her mouth in the sink.

"When are you going? How far are you?" Brittany was beside her all the while making sure she wouldn't fall or anything.

"I don't know Britt. Can we not talk about this? I'm not in the mood right now." She rummaged inside her bag for morning kit and then fixed her makeup and hair. Brittany looked at her with a frown.

"But it's your baby, you have to take care of her or him," she said firmly.

"Why will I take care of _it _if I don't plan on keeping this?" She bit her tongue before she can lash out to her best friend.

"You still on that? I don't know Quinn…"

"Stop Britt, I will do it. It's for the best." She sighed, stepped back from the sink, and then slings her bag on her right shoulder.

"Be sure, what we are talking about is your own flesh and blood. He or she may be made out of mistake but it's still a human life we are talking about." She followed the blonde outside the bathroom on to their lockers.

"Stop! I said stop, I'm sure. Now can we forget about this and go on?" She can't help feel irritated at her, her hormones are all over the place and the least she needs right now is about baby talk. Brittany can see her inner turmoil so she did what is asked of her.

"Okay"

Friday came sooner than she would like and now she found herself inside the choir room sitting on one of the not so comfortable chair she had sit on.

"Good afternoon guys. Thank you for being here today, my name is Bryan Ryan for those who doesn't know me. I will be the Glee Club's new director, now I want you to introduce yourself." He points at the boy in the front and then sat on the stool in the center of the room.

"Artie Abrams," said the boy with dark rimmed glasses in a wheelchair.

"T-tina Coh-hen CChang," said an Asian girl in her black and blue gothic dress. She looks like a Chinese with long black hair and blue layer.

"Mercedes Jones, I'm your diva," said the black girl in a colored mix matched clothes.

"Finn Hudson, everybody knows me." He stood, looks around, and smiled confidently. Quinn almost gags when he winked at her.

"Mike Chang and that is Matt Rutherford," said a tall but thin football player while pointing at the silent boy beside him.

"How about the Cheerios over there? I didn't think any from your squad will join but thank you for joining," said their teacher, smiling at the three cheerios sitting in the top risers.

"As if I have a choice," said Quinn under her breath. "Quinn Fabray." She glared at the teacher not wanting to add anything to that.

"Brittany Pierce," said the taller blonde and smiled back at him.

"Patty McBride," said another blonde and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, for now that's all. Meeting will be every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. See you next week and prepare a song you want to sing for us. Goodbye guys and if anyone you knew who is interested just bring them next week." He waved once and then went out.

"Bye Mr. Ryan," said the students and then all rushed to go home.

"Wait." Finn blocked Quinn's way. "I want to talk." Brittany stood beside her and glared at the oaf. Quinn sighed and nodded her friend to go ahead while the guy smirked. Brittany hesitated but left when the smaller blonde smiled in reassurance.

"What?" She had to step back when he invade her personal space.

"Well, I didn't really expect you to be here but I'm glad. I know you can't resist me." He brushed his right hand up and down her expose arm. She shrugged away from him.

"I didn't do this for you. Coach wants us to spy for this club." Her hands on akimbo, her eyebrows raised and a scowl on her face.

"Oh, stop that. I know you want me too Quinn. We are alone now, we can do something, no one will see." He charged where she is and pinned her against the piano. Her back digs on the edge of the piano.

"What are you doing? Stop! Let go Finn!" She pushed him hard and slapped him. He cupped his cheek, his eyes are murderous.

"Bitch!" He advanced and slapped her; she backed to the nearest wall clutching her reddened cheek. "Stop your innocent plays Quinn, you're just like them." He pinned her with his body, he massaged her thighs and pressed her abs hard. She felt his rough hands putting too much pressure on her abs. _My baby…_

"Don't please, stop." Her eyes filling with tears as she struggle for release. His face buried on her neck biting on his flesh. Then all of a sudden, the heavy weight left her.

"Hey! She said stop," said Rachel as she grabbed the boy's jacket and pushed him away from the stunned girl.

"What are you going to do Berry? I will do whatever I want, she is my girlfriend." He spat, looming over the smaller brunette.

"It didn't give you the right to hurt her or force her." She squared her shoulders and looked up not backing away from his intimidating pose. He sneered and then shook his head looking at her disgusted before he grabbed his girlfriend's hand out of the room.

"Mind your own business freak. Let's go Quinn, let's take this somewhere else."

"She doesn't want to go with you." In her haste to stop him, she reached for the other girl's hand and tugged her away from him. In his shock, he let go of her hands. Rachel stood in front of the wide-eyed blonde, blocking her from him.

"Watch it Berry, you don't want to mess with me."

"Or what? Send your lackeys again to do your dirty job? I'm done with your shit Hudson."

"Ohh…you grew some balls. Take this!" He punched her to the side of her face, she reeled back almost falling over. Quinn covered her mouth and backed away. Rachel cupped her face and felt blood on the corner of her lip. He smirks while watching her.

"Shit." She glared at him and charged forward, she hit him straight in the face. Caught off guard he fell on his butt. Rachel took advantage and kicked him on the face and he fell back again. She is going to kick him again but he caught her leg before it hits his face, he pulled her forward, and she fell on her knees. Rachel cursed under her breath as she felt the painful sting in her knees. Quinn yelled at them to stop.

Hurried footsteps were heard, three football players are standing in the doorway. One of them helped the boy on his feet.

"Finn! What is happening here?" asked Azimio. Finn wiped the blood from his busted lip and points at the kneeling girl.

"Dude, that freak just attacked me. Me and Quinn are talking then she just came out of nowhere and punched me."

"Yo Berry! We told you to leave them alone right? I guess you need something to remind you huh?" Karofsky walked towards her with his fist clenched at his side. She stood on shaky legs and step back.

"Bullshit! He threw the punch first!"

"What? You're saying that he attacked you? He will not do that to anyone," said one of the football players. Finn is smirking from behind. Rachel rolled her eyes and threw her hands up.

"Fine! You are so blinded by all of his lies and can't think for a minute. Oh sorry, you can't think at all."

"You bitch!" Karofsky raised his hands to hit her.

"Stop! Everyone stop! I want all of you out!" Quinn yelled out of her stupor. They all looked at her, shock evident in their faces.

"But-"

"I said out!" They all got out, Finn glaring at them.

"Don't think this will change anything, next time mind your own business." Quinn stood in front of her, hesitant to go any further. Her eyes are hard but Rachel saw a flash of vulnerability before it was gone.

"I saved you and you say that?" Rachel looked incredulously. _Really?_

"Yes. Don't come near me again."She hissed then turned on her heel not looking back.

"Fine." She said under her breath.

It couldn't get any worse, what happened earlier at the choir room is already bad but she had a feeling that it is not over yet. She felt her stomach drop when Shelby called her earlier to meet outside her school. Fridays should be dinner at Breadstix, it's always been like that, but when the older brunette suddenly change it, she prepared for the worse.

She saw her leaning against her silver sedan, arms crossed and with black sunglasses on. She walked hesitantly towards her, she knew the woman saw her when she straightened her posture.

"Hi," said Rachel, standing few steps away from her.

"Hi," said Shelby. Her eyes are still covered so she can't see what is going on them.

"So…" She looked around, the parking lot is empty except for their cars and a few from where the staff of the school parks.

"Yeah. Uhm, I don't want this to drag this long but I want to tell you that we can't see each other again," she said in one breath. She bit her lower lip and looked down. Rachel held her binder tightly in front of her.

"W-what do you mean?" She had a feeling this day would come but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt less. She felt stupid for getting her hopes up. Her lip caught in between her lips, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry, I can't be your mom. I can't be a mom to you, I already missed a lot. I thought that it would be okay but no, you are not my baby anymore." She took off her sunglasses, her eyes are red though it looks she's holding herself back together not to break down.

"Is-is this because of what you found out about me? That I'm not like the other kids out there?"

"I'm so sorry, I can't anymore." Tears already streaming down her face.

"Huh, you are just like them. Why it didn't surprise me? Fine, if that's what you want then go. I don't want to see you ever again." Her anger flared up, she doesn't have the right to cry, she chose to leave. She turned on her heel not wanting to look at the older woman.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry. Please understand." Shelby called after her, she is already halfway the parking lot then look over her shoulder.

"Understand? No! Why do I have always to understand? You don't want me? Then leave, I won't beg you to stay." She left the woman crying. She ran to where her car is, all her things were thrown at the back seat and as soon as she was inside, tears finally left her. She brushed away roughly then drove fast.

She pushed her way inside the bar, it's rather full this night. She nodded at the bartender as she sat on one of the stools. Her scowl firmly in place, most of the staff knew her for how she frequents the place.

"Hey Rach, the usual?" asked the bartender. She looks in her mid twenties, a red head, and wearing tight leather jeans and a red-haltered top with a low neck line. Her eyes are dark like hers and had a huge make up on.

"Yes, double." She smirked, her eyes traveled down the woman's body. The red head saw it and winks at her, purposefully giving extra sway on her hips.

"Hard day huh?" She pushed the glass in front of her and suggestively leaned forward. Rachel took the glass and drink in one shot.

"You bet." She placed the glass back down with a loud bang, wiping her mouth with her jacket. She nods the woman again for another round. She needed the alcohol tonight to forget everything that happened and let loose.

"You want me to help with that? We can always ask Hillary to join like before." She made another mix, as soon as the glass is placed in front of her, Rachel took it and gulped.

"Hmm, that sounds nice." She husked, leaning across the bar. The alcohol is slowly creeping in but it's not enough, she needed more. The red head moved forward, their face only a breath away. She trailed her finger on the brunette's collarbone that is peeking out from her shirt.

"It's nice. I missed you and your hmm…awesome skills. Wait in the room, I'll get your drinks and we'll be there." She crushed their lips together, bit her lip before she pulled away, and proceeds to prepare their mixes.

"Sure, don't take too long."

"I won't." She stood, grabbed her glass before walking towards the small hallway towards the single room in there. She knew how to get there even at sleep, for how many times she ended in there more than once each night, she knew the place like the back of her hand.

After three minutes, two girl's entered the room. One is the red head, she remembered as Tasha and another is Hillary, a blonde. She is sitting at the edge of the bed waiting. The two girl's got into action, while she is busy taking drinks after drinks. Tasha unbuckles her belt and tugs her jeans down along with her boxers. Hillary sat in between her knees, grabbed her soft cock, and started palming her meat. Tasha went behind her and tugs her shirt, she growled and pushed her away. "Don't." She points at the other girl. Tasha smirks, in just a second she is naked and kneeling behind the blonde playing with the girl's breast. She felt her moaned as her cock was inside the blonde's mouth bobbing up and down.

She felt herself harden as Tasha starts to fuck the other girl while deep throating her. She pushed the head away and pushed the blonde back in the bed. "Ahh, feisty," she smirks. She spreads her legs wide for the brunette. Rachel reached for the box of condoms on top of the drawer beside the bed and took one. She rips the package and rolls it down to her meat, her other hand playing with the girl's pussy fully presented to her. She kneeled in between the girl's knees and lined herself in her entrance, in one clean thrust she is buried inside the girl. "Ah! Ah! Harder!" yelled the blonde. Rachel thrusts faster and harder, she saw movement beside her and when she looks, she saw the red head fucking herself with three fingers buried inside her. "Come here," she growled. Tasha lay down beside the writhing blonde as the brunette pounds on her. She screamed as four small fingers replaced her own, fucking her senseless.

The bed squeaks and bangs against the wall. Moans and screams of very two loud drab surround the room, in few well thrust of her fingers and hips the three are coming. Rachel didn't waste any more time, while the two is regaining their breaths, she roll off the used rubber and put on another one then plunged herself on the red head beside her. "Yes!" Not giving time for her to adjust, she pounds at the girl like a fucking jackhammer. She looked down as hands played with her balls massaging and teasing. She quickened her pace and soon the two are coming again.

Rachel took in a lungful of air, she is angry, she needed more. She needed to let out her frustration, another used rubber was flung across the room, and then a new one was instantly ripped. "Top her," she growled at the blonde. Hillary enthusiastically tops the heaving red head and starts to kiss. Rachel pushed down her hips, their centers grinding together. She slips her huge length in between the girls center, her meat gliding against their folds and bumping their clits as she thrusts her hips. Her cock engulfs in two wet pussy, she thrust harder and faster as the moans and screams increase. "YES!" "FUCK!" yelled the two as they came and a loud groan as the brunette came inside the rubber again.

Another round and round of senseless fucking and almost the box of condom were emptied before they emerge from the room. Rachel may fuck a lot of girls but she doesn't took a chance to fuck them without the rubber, it's better to be safe than sorry. Two completely satiated girl's cling to her side while she had a big grin on her face, still high on alcohol and her multiple orgasms.

"That was so good Rach," purred Hillary then bit her earlobe.

"Yeah, you do us so good. We should do that more often," said Tasha, brushing the smaller girl's abs up and down through her damp shirt. Throughout their sexcapades, Rachel didn't took off her shirt.

"Yeah, we should." She smirked as she led the two girls to the bar to get drunk again. While walk towards the bara drunk man pushed her, two or three times older than her.

"Hey! That's my girl!" He swayed side by side, pointing at the red head.

"I'm not your girl, fucktard," snarled Tasha and pushed the guy away who grabbed her wrist.

"Yes, you're mine. Come here." She pulled the girl away from her seat and stumbled towards him. Before he can wrap her in his arms, he stumbled back as Rachel pushed him and stood in between the girls and him.

"Hey!" Her hands tightly clenched at her sides, she is already drunk but can still hold herself up. She is seeing double, looking at the man side to side.

"Mind your own business." He stumbled towards her and pushed her, she pushed back, then he stumbled back. He caught himself in one of the chairs before he fell completely in the floor.

"Fuck!" He charged towards her and being the drunk he is, he tripped himself in one of the chairs. Before the fight grows, two bouncers came up and forced them to leave. Rachel nodded to the two girls and left without complaining.

_What a day…_

**REVIEWS. COMMENTS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

She groaned as she heard the phone ringing, she got home two hours ago and barely had a sleep, when the machine roused her. She blindly reached for it and squinted to look at the caller id. Her alcohol filled brain slightly sober up when she read one of her dads name blaring on her screen. She sat up and cleared her throat before she place the device in her ear.

"Hello?" she croaked and then clears her throat again.

_"Hello Rachel? This is daddy."_

"Yes daddy?" She can hear rustling on the background; she pressed her phone firmly against her ear to hear him more clearly.

_"Listen, something came up here. I have to fix it, I can't come home. Business trip is extended and so is your dad. One of his patients wants him to go with them on their trip. His condition is a little complicated and needs close monitoring. We don't know when we will be back, but we'll call okay?"_

"Yes daddy." She rolled her eyes, what's new? She kicked herself internally for getting her hopes up again.

_"I already sent your allowance for the week and doubled it to make sure. I have to go, bye."_ He hung up without waiting for her to answer back.

"Yes daddy. Take care of yourself, bye." She said to the dial tone in the next line.

She hung up and sighed. She fell on her back and buried herself in her sheets again. She wanted to cry but nothing came out, her fogged up brain just wanted to shut down so she did.

Quinn was in her room dry heaving again, when she heard her mom call out from the other side of the door. They were having breakfast when she felt a rumble in her stomach at the smell of peanut butter in her toast. She quickly excused herself and rushed towards downstairs bathroom.

_"Quinnie? Are you okay sweetie?"_ asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes mom!" She tried to sound stronger, her knuckles turning white as her grip to the bowl tightens.

_"Are you sick?"_

"Just an upset stomach mom, I think I caught a bug at school." She leaned back against the cold tiles of their bathroom, wiping her mouth with her hand. She looked up at the ceiling containing her sobs.

_"Are you sure? We can go to the doctor."_

"Yes mom, I just took a medicine. I'll sleep this off and I'll be fine after."

_"Okay."_

She heard footsteps fading and then let herself cry. Cursing internally for her stupidity and the person who done this to her.

It was a great Saturday afternoon outside. Quinn decided to walk around to avoid her mother questioning her again. She is walking towards the park alone when saw little kids playing with their parents. One particular scene caught her attention. She stood and watched at them.

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look what Daddy got me!" A little blonde boy, she thinks is 5 or 6 years old, runs towards a blonde woman who is sitting at the bench. She smiled at his son and scooped him up placing him on her lap._

_"What is it baby?"_

_"He got me a chocolate chip ice cream!" He showed him the ice cream on his hand slowly melting and grins at her mother._

_"Wow, that's nice. Where is mine?" She pouted at the boy; he frowned a little then smiled back again._

_"Daddy got only one but I can share mine to you." He cheekily handed her the ice cream in his hand. The older blonde smiled and kissed the boy's cheeks before taking the ice cream from him._

_"Thanks baby, that's so sweet of you." She cooed making the boy giggle. He wrapped his arm around her as far as he can reach._

_"I love you mommy."_

_"I love you too baby." She kissed the top of his head and then shares the ice cream together._

She felt a prick in her heart and a warm feeling spread through her as she watches them. She looks at the other side when she heard small screams from the distance.

_ "Mama! Mama!" a crying brunette was slumped in the dirt clutching her right knee. An older brunette rushed towards her crying daughter._

_"What is it baby?" She looked at the knee and grimaced as she saw huge scratches on it._

_"It hurts!" The smaller brunette clutches her knee again. The mother cups her face and wipes away her tears._

_"You got a booboo. Let me look at it. We need to clean it sweetie, can you stand?" The little girl shakes her head._

_"It hurts mama…" she mumbled._

_"I know sweetie, here I'll kiss it better." The brunette mom kissed the knee. "Does it still hurt?"_

_"Little." Wide chocolate brown eyes staring up her mother, her lower lip trembled a little. The young mother chuckled and wrapped her in her arms._

_"Okay, let's clean it up first then I'll give you hundreds of kisses after, kay?"_

_"Kay." The older brunette carry her daughter. "Thanks mama. I love you." Mumbled the smaller girl in her mother's arms. _

_"I love you too baby. Let's go, you want ice cream?"_

_"Yes!"_

She walks closer to the park; she didn't realize that she is running her hands up and down her still small baby bump. She unconsciously smiles at the event she is seeing.

_"Mom…" whined a brunette teenager to her blonde mother._

_"What? I want to meet the guy who my daughter has a crush on." She teases the girl. They were sitting in the bench side by side. She looks around for someone who might be that someone her daughter has a crush on._

_"Stop it! He's not here. Mom, stop acting like a child, your embarrassing me." She pushes away her mother who is trying to give her a hug and trying to kiss her in the cheeks._

_"But sweetie, I'm your mother I'm supposed to know about this." Her arms crossed over her chest and pouts at her daughter. The younger brunette rolled her eyes and huffed._

_"I'm not a child anymore, I'm 14."_

_"Right you're 14, so you are still a child. You'll always be my baby." The blonde woman grabs the teens face and kissed her cheeks, the teen blushed and tried to push her mother away._

_"Mom! Ew…stop!" She got away from the older woman and starts to run, the mother run for her daughter._

_"Wait! Baby!" The older woman runs around flailing her arms up looking like crazy but she didn't care. She had a big smile on her face and laughing._

_"Go away! I don't know you!" The teen screamed as she almost get tackled by her mother and run away again._

Quinn laughed, subconsciously rubbing her belly. She had a smile on her face imagining herself like that with her son or daughter a few years from now and suddenly picturing a small brunette with them, she smiled then her look turned sour when she realized what she is doing.

A young woman older than her sat beside her in a bench. She is tall and blonde and carrying a small baby brunette in a pink blanket.

"Hi," said the woman and smiled at her.

"Hello," she answered in a small voice, trying not to peak on the baby in the woman's arms.

"Nice weather huh? I usually come here for a walk when I'm still pregnant, the air is refreshing and quiet. Sometimes I watch the kids play around, it's nice." She smiled as she looked around the park watching different scenes playing in front of them. The baby babbled and caught both their attention.

"She's yours?" Over powered by curiosity, she peak inside the blanket. Her heart soars as she saw a small figure engulf in there.

"Yes. She looks more like her dad but she got my eyes and lips." She runs her fingers in the tip of her daughter's nose earning her another round of babble.

"She's beautiful. How old is she?" Her eyes never left the figure, smiling as she watch the baby try to grab something.

"Five months."

After a while of watching and playing with the baby, she glanced up at the mother who is looking at her with a smile. She blushed and ducked her head.

"How was it like?"

"Hmm?"

"How was it like to be a mom?" She played with the hem of her skirt and looked at the woman beside her. Her lower lip caught between her teeth as she waited in anticipation.

"Honestly? It scares me at first. My husband and I are married for two years now and we never expected the pregnancy. Then when she starts to grow inside of me and I start to feel her, it's the most wonderful thing that I felt. You have another life inside of you, which you have to protect and nourish. I am excited, nervous, and scared at the same time. Scared because what if something happens to her or what if I do wrong and it will cost her life. Nervous because what if I can't be a good mom for her. And excited because after nine months, I will be seeing my beautiful daughter. The union between my husband and I." She had a big smile on her face and a faraway look. She taught that maybe the older woman is refreshing those days back when she is still pregnant.

"Wow. How was your pregnancy?" She was caught in the discussion, she felt a little hopeful for her situation as what the other woman is saying.

"It was incredible. Those times all I can think of is I'm going to be fat, all the morning sickness, the mood changes and I was almost angry all the time. Pregnancy hormones…well just imagine a teenage boy, you know what I'm saying? But when I think of it now? It was an incredible experience because after everything of that it's worth it when you got to hold your baby for the first time." She looked down at the little girl giggling at her. She leaned down and kissed the brunette's forehead.

"Looks like it's a wild ride." She chuckled, thinking and getting nervous for herself.

"Yeah, I'm thankful that I have my husband who is there for me every step of the way. He's been patient especially with the mood swings and always there to get anything that I want."

"It's really nice to have someone like that," she said in a small voice. She looked down at her lap, a sudden flash of the brunette that she despises came to flood her mind before she gets rid of it.

"Yes it is. You seem interested, are you pregnant?" Her head tilted to the side but she didn't see any sign of judgment in there. It doesn't stop her to panic again.

"No! no, it's not that. I just want to know that's all. Anyway I have to go my mom is waiting for me." She stepped back and then turned on her heel and walked away as fast as she can. Her heartbeat quickens and breathing labored as she walks close to home.

Rachel was in the same bar again that Saturday night, drinking herself to oblivion. She had too much to drink but she still keeps on going.

"Rachel, you have to go home. You've been here since we open up, what if your parents are looking for you?" asked Tasha. Though they usually had sex, she cared for the girl. She knew she is not ordinary and lost. It was why she felt close with the brunette.

"They don't, give me another shot."She slurred, waving the empty glass shot in front of her face.

"No, you are already trashed. Go home."

"I don't want to go home. Give me another or I will walk out of here and find somewhere where I can drink without anyone stopping me." Rachel glared at the girl, dropped the shot glass on her side, and stood.

"Fine, this will be your last for the night." Tasha shook her head and filled the glass again.

"Yeah yeah."

_I can do this, I can do this._ She went out of the car and entered the small building. Teenagers younger and older than her was there waiting in a line. She took a paper from the receptionist and sat next on the line. She filled the paper and waited.

"Quinn Fabray?" Few looked around for her; though she didn't know them she felt embarrassed and judged. She stood and ducked her head, walked fast as she could inside the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked a brunette woman in white. She looked tired but her dark brown eyes are warm.

"Yes," she mumbled. She was lying on her back on a small bed with green sheets pushed to the walls.

"How far are you?" The older woman pulls out a pair of gloves and put it on.

"I don't know, a few weeks maybe?" She looked up at the ceiling as the brunette lift her shirt. She bit her lower lip as the woman prods her belly.

"Let's see." The lady in white took a test and starts to look and touch her lower abdomen. The bump is barely there but when you know where to look you'll find it. "It's five to six weeks now, it's developing. It's in the critical stage where the vital organs are forming. You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice, not looking at the older woman.

"Okay, sign this consent and then we'll go through the process." She reached for the paper and ball pen then reads. The lady in white left her for privacy. She stared blankly on the paper, her mind is buzzing of images of a baby in her arms. Those scenes that she saw in the park the other day and the talk she had with the woman plays in her head. She had this flash of image of herself holding a pink bundle with a small brunette embraces her from behind looking at the baby. She didn't know that she is crying until the same lady enter again.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you still want to go through with this?" She had a small smile in her face and looking sympathetically at her.

"I…I'm s-sorry I can't. I-I have to go." She rushed to fix herself all the while tears falling down her cheeks.

"Okay, good luck." Quinn didn't even look at the old lady and rushed outside to the comfort of her car and broke down. She got her phone and dialed a familiar number.

_"Hello"_

"He-hello"

_"Quinn? Quinn! What is wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"I-I… c-can you get me? I'm out-outside the s-specialty clinic."

_"What? O-okay, I'll be there, hang on."_

The sun is down; warm glow of the sun as it sets permeated her vision. She was huddled in the driver seat wiping her eyes from time to time. She watched as one by one girls came out of the clinic with a somber look on their faces, their head is down and skin are pale. She thought for a while if she would look like that if she went through with it. She jolts up in her seat when a tall figure taps on her window.

"Quinn, open up." The blonde unlocks the door. "Hey, what is going on?"

"I- I almost did it Britt. I almost killed it. I was there, I'm already in the bed, but I can't do it. I can't get through it." She broke down again in the arms of her friend. Brittany runs her hand up and down the girl's back.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. You did the right thing."

"What will I do? I can't keep this forever." She mumbled on the girl's chest, her hands fisted on her shirt.

"It will be okay. We will think of something, I'm here for you Quinn." Brittany pulled away and cupped her face.

"Thanks Britt."

"No need to thank me, what are friends for right?" She smiled and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"I love you Britt."

"I love you too Q." She smiled, leaned down, and kissed her forehead before taking her in her arms again. Quinn fell in the comfort of her arms easily.

It was Monday again, another week of school to go through. Quinn with her safety uniform on and her bitch mask plastered on, entered the school. She instantly felt something is wrong, all the students looked at her but not the same they usually do. Her heart is thumping and her breathing increase. She saw her boyfriend who is walking fast towards her with full of anger on his face, her nerve intensifies.

"Is it true?" Finn asked as he stood in front of her. She was pushed back on the lockers as he advance to her.

"What?" Her breath quickens. She looks around and people where gathering with their phones out.

"Everyone here knows. Everyone is talking about it. Tell me is it true?" He hissed, his fist tightly clenched in his sides.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you're saying." She is trembling. She pushed the boy away but he won't let her leave.

"Are you pregnant or not?" She paled, slacked jaw and frozen in her place.

"Answer me!" She jump and clutched her books tighter in her chest. Her eyes wide and unseeing.

"H-how, who-o…I'm…"

"Oh my God it's true then!" Everyone gasped and took out their cell phone, the rumor mill intensify with the confirmation. "Who was it huh? Who the fuck is the father?" Another round of gasps and ticking of cell phone as they found out it's not the quarterback's.

"I-no-…I" She can't say anything, her eyes brimming with tears. Her knees are trembling and hands are shaking. She looks around and saw people whispering and looking disgusted at her. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

"Fuck Quinn, what did I do to you? Why did you cheat on me and got pregnant? I knew you are a slut just like them!" He threw his arms up and paces back and forth, she just stood there not hearing anything anymore, and everything is buzzing around her. He acts like the victim and the students sympathize with him. He didn't stops his tirade of insults on her until a punch crossed his face.

"What the hell Berry?" He stumbled back and cupped his bloodied nose.

"Fuck off Hudson! Why are you doing this to her? In front of everyone?" Rachel stood in front of the frozen blood.

"She cheated on me!" He pushed forward and pointed at the blonde. "You stupid slut!"

"Stop it!" Rachel pushed him away as he stepped close to them. She saw the other girl not moving, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I loved you Quinn, you are the only girl that I love. Why did you do this to me? I've been good to you. Isn't it not enough?"

"Stop lying! You never were good to her. So stop being all mighty!" Rachel is breathing hard and glaring at the boy.

"You stop, freak!" Then Rachel punched and kneed him, he stumbled on the floor. He didn't stand and let the other students to see how victimized he is.

"Quinn? Let's go." Rachel drags the frozen blonde to the nearest bathroom. She opened the door and led the girl to the sink.

"Quinn? Tell me is it true? Are you pregnant?" Rachel is trembling and her hands are shaking. The blonde shook and cried louder.

"Is- is it mine? Quinn?"The blonde broke down and fell on the floor, her sobs echoing the bathroom. "Please tell me, is the baby mine?" The blonde didn't answer or look at her just continue to cry. The door opened and entered Brittany.

"Rachel, can you go now?" She kneeled, as soon as she was close Quinn flung herself to the girl.

"But I need to know." She said as she looks back and forth to the two cheerios.

"She can't talk right now, give her some time." Brittany had Quinn in her arms again. The girl's cries getting louder.

"You know something Brittany. Tell me," she said, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Not now Rachel. Go." Brittany said firmly but her eyes are soft.

Rachel nodded and looked one last time at the broken blonde cuddled by the taller blonde then she went out, set to find out the truth.

**THANKS FOR READING.**

**REVIEWS? COMMENTS?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"You can't hide from her forever Q," said Brittany. Her back against the headboard, books and notebooks were strewn on her bed. Quinn was sitting on the girl's desk doing her assignment.

"I know that but as long as I can, I will." She said not looking up from her Chemistry notes.

"You can't, you know she has the right. She is your baby's daddy," said Brittany matter of fact.

"She doesn't know that." She turned on her sit and glanced at the blonde. It has been a week since the debacle in the hallway and since then a certain brunette has been following her around.

"And what will you tell her? You can't use Finn now. Speaking of the devil, what will you do about him?"

"I'll tell her anything. Finn? Everyone sides with him, he is the victim, and he uses that against me. I don't know what to do to stop him." She knew Finn is enjoying it. Everyone sympathizes with him while she got the looks of disdain and became the laugh of the town. He used to be charming and good to her, she doesn't exactly know when he changed or this is the real him and he hid behind a mask of a good boy that everyone adores.

"I'm sorry about what coach did." Brittany smiled sadly at her and bit her lower lip.

"You don't have to say sorry; it's not your fault. Actually, I kind of expecting it but I thought she'll be gentle with it. Iguess it's too much to ask."

_[Flashback]_

_The next day Sue Sylvester blocks her away in the middle of the hall were students are filing._

"_So I've heard, you thought you can keep this to everyone Q? I thought you are a lot better than that. I'm disappointed I've ever thought of you as young Sue Sylvester. What are you thinking getting yourself pregnant?" Students stopped in their tracks, watching closely as the inevitable fall from grace of the head cheerio happens._

"_How?" She felt small having their coach looked down on her. She can hear the murmurs and hushed whispers of insults from everyone around. _

"_Oh, you're not that good in keeping secrets. That day you went to that specialty clinic, someone saw you. I'm really disappointed, you are my captain after all, but a simple thing as covering your tracks, you can't do it?" Sue sneered and raised her eyebrows._

"_I'm sorry." She looked down and bit her lip to control the oncoming tears that threaten to fall._

"_Sorry won't make it better."_

"_What do you mean?" She snapped at the older blonde, her eyes are wide and glistening._

"_You're not the captain anymore," said the coach with a smirk on her face. Loud flicking of phones were heard as the gossip mongers rushed to spread the news._

"_I'm still in—"_

"_Are you stupid? How can you cheer like that? You're off the squad." She sneered again then turned and strut down the hallways leaving a devastated blonde on her misery. She felt embarrassed and angry. They started to talk about her and laugh at her, she run outside away from them._

_[End of flashback]_

"I'm still sorry though, you don't deserve it."

"I can't do anything about it now. Congratulations though, you are the captain now." She had a smile on her face but both know how hard for the smaller blonde to admit that she lost the captaincy now.

Earlier that day Sue announced after her deliberate choice, that the taller girl is the new cheerio captain. She was hurt, it became real that she is off the squad now but also happy for her friend for gaining the status.

"I don't want to be but I guess it's better like this. At least I can still protect you from the bullies. Taylor Mason is really pissed; she expects to get that captaincy. She has a grudge on you, you know?"

"I do, since that day Coach gave the title to me. She's been on my back ever since, waiting for me to slip." She shrugged, now that no cheerios to protect her at least she had the head cheerio on her back.

Brittany bit her lip before asking, "You're mom?" She saw the other girl tensed on her seat.

"She's with my sister, she doesn't know yet but she'll be back tonight. I'm scared Britt." She looked at her friend the slumped back to her chair. Brittany stood behind her and put her hands on both shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll come with you when you tell her."

"Thanks, I really need that."

The two decided to tell her mother that night, it's better to hear it from her than other people.

"Mom?" Quinn entered the kitchen were another blonde that almost look like her is leaning against the bar and taking a swig of brandy.

"Yes? Oh Brittany hi, how are you?" The older blonde grimace as she felt the burn in her throat.

"I'm fine Mrs. Fabray, how are you?"

"How many times do I have tell you? Call me Judy and I'm good too, thank you for asking. So, what can I do for you girls?"

"Mom, there is something I want to tell you. I think you should sit first." Quinn took a hard grip on the stool in front of her as she stood opposite her mother. Brittany standing close to her.

"What is it? You're making me worry." She clutched the empty glass tighter around her fingers.

"Mom…I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen but it did…I'm—I don't—" Her vision is blurring, tears wanting to escape from their confinement. Judy froze on her seat and waited for her to spill.

"Quinn, take your time, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Wracks of sob escape her. Brittany held her by the side.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant mom, I'm so sorry please don't kick me out." She said in between hiccups. She is trembling and shaking on her best friend's arms.

"Pregnant? H-how? Why?" Her hands shook on the table. She stood and paced around the kitchen shaking her head.

"We are in a party, I got drunk. One thing led to another. I'm so sorry mom."

"I'm so disappointed in you Quinn, I can't believe you'll do this. However, you're still my daughter, I won't kick you out. I- I need some air, I leave you alone girls." She rushed out and went to the other room not giving another look to her daughter.

"Mom…" She finally broke down. Brittany pulled a stool closest to them and pushed the smaller blonde to sit.

"Shh, it will be okay, give her time."

"It won't be okay Britt, she didn't take it well." She buried her face on the girl's neck as she let all her feelings out.

"At least she took it a lot better than we expected, she didn't kick you out. You still have a roof above your head," she said gently.

"I hope so."

It was another week and another torment. Without the uniform, she felt out of place. Quinn is standing in her locker in her normal clothes when a cold liquid hit her straight in the face. Brittany had a meeting with their coach and surely they took advantage of it. She froze and heard raucous of laughter surround her

"How it feels to receive your first slushy Fabray?" asked Karofsky.

"How dare you! You can't do this to me." She spat as she regained the use of her voice. She glared at the football players mocking her.

"You don't scare us anymore, you're below us. Now you'll feel how it's like to be in the bottom of the food chain," said another football player, Azimio. They were Finn's friends and she knew he was the one behind it.

"Hey! Stop it!" Came a voice behind them. They laughed as they saw a small brunette barreling towards them.

"Oh, another freak!"

"What do you want Berry? I know! You want to take a shot of your revenge? Good, here take this," said Adams. He raised the cup of color greed slushy in the brunette's face and smirked.

"I don't, stop harassing her. Can't you see she's pregnant?" Rachel stood in front of the shivering blonde. Quinn just watched her with wide eyes.

"We do, we can see how low she become. Can't keep your legs close Fabray? You enjoy whoring yourself; you don't even know who the daddy is?" asked Karofsky as another round of laughter surround them. Rachel clenched her hands in a tight fist. Quinn's eyes burning with tears but doesn't want them to give them satisfaction for making her cry.

"If you want real action, you can always come to me," said Azimio as he grabs his crotch and wiggled his eyebrows. Quinn let out a whimper. Rachel snapped out of her stupor, clenched her fists then grabbed the still full cap of slushy and threw at them.

"I won't let any of you insult her when I'm here, you all better stop, or you'll answer to me." She gently grabs Quinn on her arms and leads her to the nearest bathroom.

"Hey, it's okay now. We better clean you up before its stick to you." She took few strips of tissue paper and wiped the slushy on the girl's hair.

"Don't touch me, I can do this." Quinn backs away from her and starts splashing water on her face.

"Let me help you okay? I have a lot of practice, and with the looks on what you're doing, you'll be here until the school is out." Rachel leads her to the last sink and let her sit on the chair and gently wash her hair. Quinn didn't say anything and just close her eyes as she let Rachel clean her hair.

"These are mine, I haven't worn it. Change before you get sick." Rachel gave her a yellow shirt that she pulled out from her bag. Quinn took it without saying anything and went inside the stall. After the blonde changed her clothes she took her bag and past the brunette.

"Thanks," said Quinn then left the bathroom, Rachel followed with her things and the blonde's soaked clothes.

"Who is the daddy?" asked Rachel, following close behind the blonde. Quinn faltered in her steps then walks faster away from the smaller girl. There are still few students in the hall.

"Stop." She gritted her teeth.

"Tell me Quinn, you told me you're a virgin when we did it and I know for a fact that you didn't do it with anyone." Rachel fell in steps beside her, closer than the blonde felt comfortable.

"How can you be so sure?" She keeps on walking; she bumped her shoulder against a student in front of her.

"Please…if you did, everyone will find out now. Did you think they will keep it a secret that they got inside Quinn Fabray's pants?"

"And you did?" She sneered as she looked over her shoulder.

"I did, I never told anyone, as if they will believe it anyway." The blonde shook her head and continue to walk away from her. Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine! Well, call daddy and tell you got Immaculate Conception." Rachel almost yells, Quinn grabbed her arms and pushed her to the corner.

"Shut up."

"I can take care of it you know, you too." She said gently, her eyes are soft but firm. Quinn scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't want anything to do with you. You can't even take care of yourself, how can you do that to a baby?"

"My dads give me money more than I need, I can provide for both of you." Rachel fidgets in her place and almost breaks the eye contact with the blonde.

"So you'll keep asking money from your parents? You are too dependent to take this responsibility." Quinn shook her head and pushed past her, Rachel grabbed her wrist before she can walk away further. Quinn tugged her arms back.

"I-I can look for a job, give me a chance."

"What? As a fast food crew? We live in Ohio, that's not enough." She stepped back as the brunette took steps towards her.

"Quinn…"

"Look, I had sex with you coz you got me drunk and I felt fat that day…but it was a mistake." She glared and hardens her face, trying to intimidate the smaller girl.

Rachel's eyes wet wide and anger rose inside her, she took two big steps towards her and stood toe to toe with the blonde.

"Woah, I didn't get you drunk. You're the one who keeps on drinking and you still go through with it. It takes two to tango Quinn."

"You didn't use protection, it's your fault," she spat. Rachel recoil and guilt crosses her features.

"Okay, I'll take that but don't put this all on me. I know you knew what is happening and you didn't stop us. How much you tell yourself otherwise, you want it too Quinn."

"It was a mistake." She growled and venomously looked at the girl.

"Please, just give me a chance." She's going to beg if it needs for the blonde to listen to her.

"You're a Lima loser and you're always gonna be a Lima loser." Quinn said with certainty in her. Rachel felt the cold harsh hit her straight. Quinn rushed away from her and never looked back. Rachel stood frozen, eyes brimming with tears as she watched at ex-cheerio run away from her.

"You don't know me," said Rachel to no one.

After their talk and finding out the paternity of the baby, Rachel made effort to prove herself to the girl. She took a job in Breadstix waiting tables after classes and on weekends she walk dogs in the morning and in the afternoon she took shifts in the bar where she frequents. It was almost impossible to get her that job but since she knew a lot of people working there even the owner, she got away with it being under age.

Quinn huffed and closed her locker when she saw the brunette walking towards her. Rachel blocked her away before she can go any further.

"Here," said Rachel, handing her a white thick envelope.

"What is this?" Quinn took it and raised her eyebrows.

"Money."

"I don't want your money. I told you I don't want anything to do with you, leave me alone." She tried to give the money back even if she really needs the money. She won't ask for help especially to someone who put her in this situation. Rachel glared at her and crossed her arms.

"It's not for you, it's for the baby, use it. If you need more, I can get it just tell me. I know you think of me as dirt in your shoe but I can provide for my kid. I'll give you your space but I won't run away from this." She said lowly, Quinn stood shock for a moment before gathering herself. Rachel turned on her heel and left the ex-cheerio.

Quinn is walking towards the parking lot with her books on her right hand and her left cradling her baby bump. She and Brittany went to her monthly prenatal check up that lunch, she is on her third month, and the baby is doing well. She walks faster towards her car she saw a group of cheerios walking towards her.

"Sup Q? Enjoying the view from the bottom?" asked Taylor, another blonde cheerio who from the start wanting her to mess up so she could sweep in. Quinn glared at her and continued her trek to her car.

"Poor Quinnie, look what you have become. You look like you swallowed a whole watermelon." The cheerios laughed. Quinn grits her teeth and almost gives in to her desire to lash out but she thought better of it. She is now talking for her and her baby's health and safety.

"Yeah, no wonder no one wants to be with you," said a red head she doesn't recognize.

"No, you forgot that midget that has been following her around. You got yourself a pet Quinn? I understand though, no one wants you so you'll take anyone even if it's a freak and a loser like you." They all laughed again as they continue to taunt her. Quinn clenched her hand tightly on her side. She can see her car now and a few more steps she can get out of her.

"What is going on here?" Brittany jogs towards them and glared. Few of them backed away and stood behind Taylor who stood tall in front of her.

"Nothing, were just asking Quinn if she needs anything," said Taylor sickeningly sweet. Brittany crossed her arms and stood taller.

"Go! Leave her alone. I told you before if you go after her, you'll answer to me."

"You don't scare us Brittany. You're not Quinn, you're not the head bitch in here," said the blonde wannabe cheerio captain. She stepped back and gulped as the taller blonde looked down at her.

"Yeah I'm not, coz if I do everything you did back then will look like a walk in the park. I can make your life hell, don't test me. Now, go!" They all scamper away from the two. They knew how can Brittany be cruel sometimes especially in practice, they don't want to have that every day.

"Thanks Britt." She chuckled at how the other cheerio looks like. She felt proud of her friend; Brittany is more of a lovable person than being mean. She took the blonde's hand and led her to her car.

"It's nothing, I got you're back remember? I heard Rachel is looking after you too?"

"Yeah, she's been following me around all day every day." She shook her head. At first, she thought that it's for only a few days that the brunette will do that. She felt annoyed and irritated every time she sees that face whenever she goes.

"She's stepping up Q, why can't you give her a chance?"

"I just can't Britt. I don't even know if I will keep the baby after I give birth." She bit her lower lip and looked down at her belly. Thinking of the future for her baby makes her want to throw up.

"Okay, if you need anything tell me okay?"

"Okay, thanks bye." She waved at the head cheerio before opening her car and started the engine.

"Bye." She heard the taller girl yelled at her before running towards her car, five spaces away from her.

After taking sometime to gather herself and prepare to face her teammates, Quinn enters the choir room with Brittany by her side. She decided that she likes to sing and dance and she actually enjoy her time in glee club so she didn't let Finn scare her away from what she wants.

"You're still here? You still have the guts to show your face after what you did?" asked Finn, standing from his seat in the front. Some of the gleeks were happy to see the girl and some doesn't have care to what is happening.

"Will you stop playing the victim here Hudson? We know you're not that innocent," said Rachel as she enters the room with the choir teacher following her from behind.

"What are you talking about?" He growled and glared at the new comer. Quinn's eyes went wide seeing the brunette and fisted her skirt. _For all of the place she can be, she have to be here._

"It's been the talk in the locker room how you had sex with almost all the cheerios while you're dating Quinn. At least she had an excuse; she's drunk and did it once. While you, who pretends to be a good boy, is consciously and continuously cheating on her." Rachel smirked and raised her eyebrow. Everyone who didn't hear the news yet gasps. The football players that joined didn't comment and laughed at themselves.

"You're lying, she's lying. Don't believe her; she just hates me so she makes up stories against me." He spluttered a few times, getting red in the face. Quinn and Brittany didn't even feel shock about it, they knew. Quinn felt a surge of anger built in her, even she knew that the boy have not been faithful to her, the nerve of him used her cheating repeatedly against her.

"Cut that crap fucktard, soon everyone will find out the real you." Rachel smirked triumphantly. Some took out their phones and started texting and calling to confirm the rumors.

"Everyone stop, if Quinn wants to stay she can. Everyone is welcome in this club," said Mr. Ryan.

"Mr. Ryan is right, this is not your club Finn, so don't decide like it's yours," said Mercedes.

"Why are you here anyway? You don't belong here." Finn is red in the face and glared dangerously at the smaller girl standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh haven't you heard Mr. Ryan? Everyone is welcome. I'm joining glee club," said Rachel, her arms crossed over her chest.

**REVIEWS. COMMENTS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"What?!" Finn and Quinn yelled in unison. Rachel smiled brightly.

"Yes, Mr. Ryan said I can join. Don't worry I'm not interested in solos," she said as she looked at the black girl who wanted to oppose. "I can just sway in the background. You need numbers to compete, so I'm here." She shrugged; those few that are interested just nodded their heads.

"She's right guys. I don't want to hear anymore. Practice this Friday, don't be late. You can all leave now," said Mr. Ryan and left the room as fast as he came. The moment he was gone the students followed. Rachel straightened her shoulder when the lumbering oaf stood close to her.

"We are not done Berry," he growled in her face. He pushed past her and out the door.

"Yeah yeah." Everyone is gone. Rachel is waiting for Quinn who is still sitting and glaring daggers at her.

"What?"asked Rachel. Brittany nodded at the smaller blonde that she will wait for her outside.

"What are you doing here?" She growled, her chest heaving up and down.

"I already answer that."

"Why do you always have to ruin everything? Fine, if you'll join the club, I'll quit!" She turned on her heel but before she can reach the doorway, Rachel grabbed her wrist and spun her gently.

"Hey, don't. I know how much you like being in glee club. I'm sorry okay? I told you I will give you your space and I will but I can't let that giant man-child continue to hurt you."

"I can take care of myself." She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Can you?" _Oh no, wrong move. _

"You're so infuriating!"

Rachel held her hands up and step back away from her. Quinn stomped her foot and turned back towards the doorway with tense shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure that you are okay and he won't do anything stupid."

"Just keep to yourself and don't talk to me." She growled and out the door. Rachel followed from behind.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

"Q, have you heard?" asked Brittany as they walked down the halls.

The crowd is parting for them not just because of the head cheerio but also because they don't want the wrath of a small brunette. Since they came back from Christmas break, Rachel is hell bent hunting everyone and anyone who would hurt Quinn in any way. That means most of it is on the football and hockey team.

"What?"

"Rachel. She was sent to Figgins office again."

"What did she do this time?" She shivered; it's cold for her that January morning. She is wearing a blue baby doll dress and a brown coat, her baby bump is well hidden.

"She beat Karofsky after lunch," said Brittany with awe in her voice. Quinn faltered in her steps and looked at her side.

"Karofsky? How? He is twice her size."

"I don't know how, but she really got a good on him. His face is full of bruises. They said that after he threw the slushy at you, she went psycho on him. Like that time with Azimio. You've got a protector Quinn." Brittany beamed and clapped.

"Well if she keep doing that, she'll end up in juvie." Quinn mumbled. She is thankful to what the brunette is doing for her, the harassment and slushy facial lessen but still there, though she hadn't said a word to the other girl.

"Hmm, did I hear a hint of concern in there?" asked Brittany looking at her knowingly.

"Of course not, why would I care about her?" She scoffed, walking faster than before. Brittany giggled and bit her lip not to aggravate the blonde more.

"Don't lie to me Q, I know you. Is it really that bad for you to show you started to care about her?"

"It's nothing like that. I have mixed feelings for her. I still want to strangle her every time I see her but it also makes me feel safe and assured that she is there and she is not running away, how many times I push her away." Quinn rubs her baby bump; she smiled when she felt the baby kicked her hand.

"Maybe, it's time you let her help you. I can see that she is trying, it will do you good if you have a lot of support system around you." She patted the girl's back before pulling away.

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

As Quinn is walking towards the choir room, Rachel came and walks beside her. She had a brown paper bag in her right hand. She's been eating lunch in the choir room ever since the truth came out. Sometimes she is with Brittany and most of the time with Rachel even if the brunette just sit and eat there as quiet as a rock.

"Here, I made this for you. It's a bacon sandwich. You need to eat. It's good for the baby." She scratched the back of her neck and waited the blonde to reach for the bag.

"Bacon? It's my favorite." Quinn's eye widen, she's been craving for bacon for a while now. She even wakes up in the middle of the night just to satisfy that craving.

"I know."

"How?" Quinn looked at her skeptically but took the bag handed to her.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." Rachel smiled then winced as she scrunched her face and felt the sting in the right side of the face.

"What happened to your face? Is that what Karofsky did?" Patches of purple bruises almost covered the brunette's right side.

"Yeah, he got a few lucky punches at me but I had the upper hand." She shrugged and then rubbed her knuckles, which is slightly swollen.

"Stop fighting, you can't beat everyone who threw slushy or insult me," Quinn said firmly, never letting for any argument.

"If I can?"

"I don't want you to fight again do you hear me?" She stopped and turned to the smaller girl before entering the empty choir room.

"Why? Is Quinn Fabray worry about me?" Rachel said playfully, she sat beside the blonde and took out her own sandwich.

"Of course not. I don't want you being sent to juvie in my conscience. I don't want to be the reason you'll end up in jail if you keep fighting," she said looking at the brown bag in her hand, oblivious to the grinning brunette beside her.

"Okay, I won't beat them up but if they will give me a reason then I can't promise to you that I won't go after them." She nodded to herself and to the ex-cheerio with eyebrows raised.

"Okay." She slumped on her seat and started munching her bacon sandwich. Rachel just smiled as she watches the blonde eat and then took a bite of her own.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

Quinn huffed and looked over her shoulder. "If you're going to follow me around all day then walk beside me, I feel like I have a puppy on my back. People are staring."

Rachel beamed and happily skipped towards her. Quinn bit back a smile.

"You don't have a problem with it before." Rachel drawled out. She knew she is getting under the skin of the blonde and she is liking it.

"If you don't want, then go. Leave me alone." Quinn walked past her or you can say waddled as fast as she can.

"Hey! I'm just joking. Give me that." Rachel reached for the girl's books, Quinn stunned for a moment let it go for the brunette to take. Quinn huffed but secretly feeling relieved at how she doesn't have to carry those weight.

"I'm pregnant not invalid."

"I know, let me help you please? I don't want my baby mama exhausted." She winked and jumped to the side before the blonde can hit her.

"Ew, don't call me that. It's degrading." She glared at the smaller girl and walked faster.

"It's not." She chuckled and run towards the blonde who is getting further away from her. For a pregnant, she does walk fast.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

The bell rang, the classes ended. Mr. Ryan dismissed them after hours of dancing and singing. Rachel saw the pregnant teen wincing every time she walks.

"Are you okay?" asked Rachel as she sat beside the blonde.

"Yeah, but my feet hurts from all the dancing." Quinn rubs her sore muscle but because of her baby bump, she can't reach lower where she needed more pressure.

"Let me see. " Rachel took the blonde's feet, put them on her lap and took off her flats.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a massage, now shut up, just enjoy it." Rachel gently rubs and squeezes the girl's sore muscle, making circles and putting pressure from time to time.

"Wow that feels good. Where did you learn to do that?" Her back on the armrest and she is fully facing the brunette.

"I read it somewhere. It helps after a day in work."

"How is your work doing by the way?" She bit her lower lip, she knew the girl is working her ass off and this is the first time she asks the girl about it.

"It's good as it can be. Waiting tables in Breadstix can be fun except when other student recognizes me and takes the chance to insult me more. Why? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. Rachel has given her money and true to her words, she uses it for prenatal visits and vitamins. Even though her mother doesn't see her eye to eye, she would leave money for her, bigger than she used to have and uses it for clothes and others she may need.

"No, I just want to know how you are doing. You don't tire yourself out do you?" asked Quinn, staring intently at her.

"It's tiring but it's worth it." Rachel saw the genuine concern in that hazel eyes that made her smile. _Yup, it's really worth it._

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

"Watch where you're going tubbers." Finn pushed her to the row of lockers, the bang echoes down the hall. The students that were in the hall lingered to watch, Quinn winced at the pain as the lock digs on her back.

"Hey! What the fuck did you do?" Rachel came barreling towards them. She is in her locker waiting for the blonde to past her when she saw what the giant oaf did.

"What is it to you?" He sneered, taking huge steps towards her.

"Asshole." She growled and stood in her fighting stance. Quinn held her shoulder and stopped her movements.

"Rachel, stop. You promised." Quinn whispered in the brunette's ear. Finn growled seeing the interaction.

"But he hurt you."

"Just get me out of here." She let her hand fall to her side then turned on her heel towards the parking lot.

"You just didn't do that Hudson. Don't mess with me more than you have." Rachel spat on his face, he just smirked and left her. Quinn looked over her shoulder and sighed.

"Rachel." That firm voice caught Rachel's attention and soon followed her.

"Okay, where to?" They were out now at the parking lot and towards the brunette's car. Rachel took the initiative to take Quinn at school and drop her home when Brittany isn't available.

"Can you drive me home?"

"Of course." She opened the passenger seat door and enters Quinn, and then she took her place in the driver's seat and took off towards the blonde's house.

After five minutes of silent driving, Rachel parked her car in the driveway. Quinn was out before the brunette can open the door for her. She knew that Quinn is tired and can see it clearly in her face so she doesn't comment on it. Quinn reached for her keys and opened the door. Rachel doesn't know if she is allowed inside. Quinn must have read what she is thinking, opened the door further.

"Where is your mom?" asked Rachel as she looked around the big house. There are many furniture and decors surrounding the house but it feels empty for her like her own house.

"I don't know, maybe with her friends again." Quinn sat in one of the couch and slumped back. Her head tilted up the ceiling.

"She left you alone in your condition?"

"It's been like that before but right now she is outside the house more often. Since I told her about the pregnancy, she's been absentee more than ever. She didn't kick me out but she doesn't talk to me either." A lone tear fell on her cheeks. Quinn brushed it away harshly. Her voice hitched and then she bit her lower lip not wanting to break down.

"I'm so sorry," said Rachel in a small voice. She felt the guilt crushing her every time she saw the other girl hurting.

"I don't think I can do this anymore, they won't stop. The taunts, the insults, the slushies they keep coming, it's too much. I'm scared all the time. What if something happen to our baby? I need my mom but she is too disappointed in me. She can't even look at me." Quinn broke down; tears finally fell on those pale cheeks. Rachel hesitantly wraps her arms around her and Quinn instantly fell beside her embrace.

_Our baby_ Rachel smiled and felt the swell in her heart every time Quinn refers the baby as theirs. She wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn and held her close.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you have to go through with this. If I can turn back time, I will. I won't be even in that party."

"Don't, don't say that. What happened that night is a mistake but I never regret having this child in me. This baby is mine, _ours_, so don't regret this." Quinn gently pulled away and looked straight at the chocolate brown eyes. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I'm not. I already love her or him, I won't ever regret having them. I just wished that we don't have to go through this, that you don't have to suffer becauseof this."

"I'll be okay, as long as there are people supporting me then I will make it through." She sniffed and wiped away the remaining tears.

"I'm here for you Quinn. All I want is a chance, to be a part of our baby's life. We don't have to date or anything coz I know it won't ever happen but I'm staying okay? Let me help you, don't push me away. Let me take care of you and our baby." Her hand is tangled loosely with the blonde.

"You won't run away? Or find some other girl when I look like a whale?" Quinn can help but feel the swell in her heart. Although the brunette had said that she won't leave her a few times before, it still makes her heart beat faster.

"I won't, I'm not running away right?" Quinn nodded. "Quinn, you're not fat. You will just gain weight because you're carrying another life inside of you. I won't leave you for another girl, you are the mother of my child. I won't disrespect you like that." Rachel smiled and cupped the girl's face, simply caressing her cheekbones. Quinn blushed at the intimate gesture. She pulled away and took a card like paper in her bag.

"Thank you. Here."

"What's this?" She reached for it and gasped realizing what it is. She traced her finger along the picture.

"My first four ultrasound, it's your copy. That's our baby Rachel." She pressed her side close to the brunette, leaned closer and points at the small blot in the center. Rachel went wide-eyed and covered her mouth.

"This one? Wow, do you know if it's a girl or boy?" She asked full of wonder, never leaving her sight away from the pictures in her hand.

"I don't know yet."

"You're four months already, they can't tell the gender?"

"They can, but I don't want to know yet." She mumbled and pulled away slightly.

"Why?" Brunette head tilted to the side, her eyes imploring.

"Uhm, I'm thinking that you can come with me with my next prenatal visit, and then we will know if our baby is a boy or girl." She bit her lip and ducked her head. A small tinge of red painting her cheeks.

"Really? You want me to go with you?"

"Yes, next month. Do you want to?"

"Of course! You don't have to ask me! Thank you so much Quinn." Chocolate brown eyes brightened as well as the hazel ones. Rachel felt giddy and can't stop planting a quick peck on the girl's cheek. She went wide-eyed realizing what she did. Quinn just shook her head and smiled then looked at her seriously.

"Just don't screw it up Rachel, one chance. That's all I can give you."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to betray your trust."

"Thank you."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

"Hey Quinn! Brittany!" Rachel runs after the two blonde walking towards the parking lot. The class has ended fifteen minutes ago. Rachel didn't see Quinn in her locker so she tried to find her.

Brittany smiled down at her and continued walking beside the smaller blonde. "Hi Rachel," said Brittany. Quinn didn't spare a glance at her; she walks faster away from them.

"What did I do?" Her eyebrow scrunched together, she watches as the girl waddled towards the brunette's car. Rachel picked her up that morning. Brittany will be staying for practice so she can't take her home.

"Figure it out. See you Rach." She shrugged and gave her a small smile before running towards the field where their coach is already screaming non-sense with her horn. Rachel shook her head and run for the young mother.

"Quinn, wait!"

Quinn stood beside the passenger side of the car, tapping her right foot and a scowl planted on her face. Rachel hesitantly reaches for the blonde's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Hey, did I do something wrong?" Quinn glared at her but didn't answer; she crossed her arms and looked at the brunette pointedly. Rachel unlocked her car and opened the door for the girl. Quinn got inside without looking at her. Rachel didn't know what to do, went inside and started the engine.

There was an uncomfortable silence inside the car, Rachel time to time looked at the girl from the corner of her eye. Quinn never leaving her sight from the front, the corner of her mouth turned down. She heard the girl taking huge deep breaths in and out.

"You said you won't betray me," said Quinn in a low voice. Rachel turned to look at her and she bit back a gasp when she saw how the blonde felt betrayed. She maybe scowling and glaring at her but her eyes showed hurt and sadness in them. Rachel made a turn, stopped the car on the side of the road, and killed the engine, sensing a needed serious talk for this.

"Yes. What this is all about?" She asked gently.

Quinn snapped, her anger towards the brunette rose.

"What the hell are you doing with Amanda Pieterse?" She half yelled, Rachel jumped in her seat and opened her mouth to answer but before she did the blonde cut her off. "And why aren't you going to your classes?" She crossed her arms beneath her breasts and glared at the brunette.

"What are you saying?" Rachel turned completely on her side, her eyes wide not really understanding what the blonde is saying.

"Don't play dumb on me Berry. I am the mother of your child, how could you do this to me?" Her eyes filled with tears and roughly brushed away a tear that fell from them. She hated herself for feelings this way for the brunette.

"What did I do? Tell me." She tried to reach for the girl's hand but Quinn shrugged it off. Her heart clenched at the sight of the girl trying to contain herself.

"I saw you sucking face with that bitch. I'm with your child and you dare to sneak behind my back? Where are your promises? Am I not enough for you? What we are doing isn't it enough for you?" Quinn's voice got louder by the second. She gave up wiping her cheeks as her tears flow freely down her face. Rachel went wide-eyed and bit her lower lip. Quinn choked back a sob and turned on the other side, her back facing the brunette. Rachel reached out but the blonde won't look at her.

"I'm not sneaking behind your back, what Amanda and I had been far long forgotten. Yes we had sex before but that's all. I ended it months ago before the school year starts actually. What you saw is me being caught off guard. She wants to get back together but I told her no, then she kissed me." She leaned towards the blonde and cupped the girl's cheeks when she turned. Her eyes are red and puffy and for a brief second she saw a flash of vulnerability before it turned cold again. Rachel caressed her cheekbones when she didn't pull away. Quinn doesn't know what is happening to her, a few minutes ago she is livid and now she felt comfortable with the way the smaller girl treating her.

"I don't believe you," she mumbled and looked down on her lap. Rachel doesn't let her and lift her chin, their eyes locked together.

"Quinn, I promised that I won't do that to you. What we have, what we are doing is more than enough for me. You, letting me stay are more important than hooking up with other girls." She said slowly while caressing the girl's cheeks with both hands. She smiled and tucked a stray of blonde hair on her ear. Quinn blushed and ducked.

"Then why are you skipping classes?" Rachel giggled hearing the blonde whining like a child. Quinn snapped, glared, and backed away from her. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"How did you know?" She leaned back on her seat, knew that their intimate bubble was gone, always thanks to her.

"Answer me," she growled. Rachel shook her head and smiled, trying to appease the blonde, Quinn didn't bulge.

"He's boring and all he do is attack me on his classes." She sighed and turned the engine on, looked at the side mirror for an incoming car she then pulled on the street again when she found none.

"No skipping," said Quinn in a firm voice. "How can you graduate if you fail all your classes?"

"I'm not failing my classes but okay I won't skip anymore. I just have to restrain myself before I hurt him," she grumbled looking at the blonde. She saw the blonde nod and went back to her task.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

Her alarm rang twice before she gets up, it's too early for her but she needs to pick up Quinn today. She went to the bathroom and shower then pick out blue jeans and black shirt with a neon green radioactive sign in front of the shirt. She brushed her wet hair and put on ponytail. She went down to the kitchen to grab breakfast but stop on her tracks when she saw two men sitting in the couch in their suits and two luggage in front of them.

"Dad? Daddy? When did you get in?" She stood at the side when the two men stood and face her.

"Last night, you're already asleep so we didn't wake you," said her Dad, a small pale looking man.

"Okay, how long are you staying? You'll be here in my birthday right? You didn't go home last Hanukkah and Christmas, you'll be in my birthday right?" She rushed out; she fiddled with her fingers and starts to panic when her fathers grabbed each of their luggage.

"I'm sorry sweetie but we just came home to tell you that another business trip is scheduled. We don't know how long but we'll call you," said her daddy, a tall African-American man.

"Like your daddy said, just tell us what you need and we'll give you the money okay?" They are in front of the door ready to leave as her other father started tapping at his iphone.

"I need you. I need my dads," said Rachel in a small voice. Her eyes are down cast, her hands tightly clenched behind her.

"Rachel…"

"No! You're never around!" Her eyes are wide and full of tears. The two men looked at her wide eyes and mouth hang open, shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Please understand—"

"I'm having a kid!" yelled Rachel in front of the smaller man. He stumbled back and bumped against the taller man

"What?" asked her daddy. The two regained their composure and looked at her intently.

"I knocked up someone," she mumbled. She sat on one of the chairs in the living room as her fathers never left their spot. She shocked herself with her sudden outburst. She didn't mean to tell them that way but everything bubbled up and she just let herself out. She heard a distant ring of a phone but she is out of her mind that didn't realize it was hers.

"You—is she your girlfriend?" asked her dad. They knew the brunette's escapades though didn't say anything about it. They just let her do what she wants.

"No. She is my classmate."

"Who?" asked the other one. His arms crossed over his chest, his face impassive. She looked down again and bit her lower lip.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Oh. How?" They knew the name but not the girl. All they know is the father of that kid is one of the biggest bigots in their town and one of the people who didn't support their lifestyle.

"We got drunk on Mike's party and then it happened." They nodded along and looked at each other before the smaller one took something inside his bag.

"How much do you need?"

"What?" Her head snapped, she narrowed her eyes at the checkbook in her daddy's hand and a pen ready to write in.

"How much do you need? You're going to pay for hospital bills and things that girl and the baby needs."

"I don't need your money. I'm working in Breadstix for that." She stood and walked closer to the two. She shook her head, tears threatening to fall.

"Waiting tables? Do you think it would be enough? Ultrasound and doctor visits aren't that cheap. Your salary from that won't even cover half of it," said the smaller man. Being a doctor half of his life he knew better than anyone else how hard and how much it will cost someone facing pregnancy.

"Listen, we will double your allowance every week. Give that girl anything she needs and—"

"_Quinn_, it's her name. Don't call her _that girl, _she has a name." She growled. Her fathers just shook their heads and sighed. The taller of the two wrote something, ripped the check, and left it on the table near the door. Rachel just stood there dumbfounded.

"Okay. We have to go. We will be late for our flight. Good luck," said the taller man and then opened the door for his husband.

"Take care of yourself," said the smaller man then they both left without looking back. The Berry men left, as soon as the car pulled away and out of the driveway, Rachel trashes the living room. Throw anything and everything that she can reach.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

"I haven't seen Rachel, where is she?" asked Brittany. It was lunch time and both are going to the choir room to eat. Usually by this time, the brunette would show up with a bag of sandwich or fruits for them, the problem is she didn't show up since that morning.

"I don't know, I'm not her keeper." Quinn said lowly, she glared at anyone who would look at her. She tried calling the brunette five times that morning but she didn't pick up. She was irritated with the girl and more irritated with herself for worrying about that girl. She had to call Brittany that morning to pick her up instead.

"I didn't see her in any of my classes that we share. Do you think she skip again?" They entered the choir room and closed the door. Quinn flopped down on one of the chairs and took out her self-made bacon and cheese sandwich. It's not the same what Rachel made her but it's close.

"She promised not to do that. She didn't even call or text," she mumbled then regained her composure hearing herself whine like a small child. Brittany is looking at her knowingly.

"Do you think something happened?"

"I hope not but she is a big girl, she can take care of herself." She took a bite of her food not looking at the other girl who leaned forward to look at her closely.

"You're worried," said Brittany in a statement. Quinn glared then looked at the other side.

"I'm mad." Brittany smiled to herself and shook her head, fishing out her own food.

"You're mad coz you're worried," said the taller blonde in a sing song voice.

"You're impossible," she grumbled. A small quirk of her lips was seen before it vanished and turned into a scowl.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

It was past 9 in the evening and she was preparing for bed when her phone rang. She scowled when she saw the name of the absentee brunette blaring at her screen. She tried to ignore it but the person on the other line is persistent.

"_Hello"_

"What?"

"_Quinn? Ho-how are you?"_

"I'm fine. What do you want? I'm busy." She plopped down on her bed, rubbed her forehead, and sighed.

"_No- _hiccup_ Nothing."_

"Are you drunk?" Her eyes narrowed, trained her ears on the girl on the other end of the line.

"_Maybe?" _ The girl chuckled and she read rustling on the background.

"What the? Where are you?"

"_Uhm… I think in the park, why?"_

"Don't go anywhere I'll come for you." She stood and rushed to get her coat and decent footwear. She went downstairs not making a sound and looked if her mother is anywhere near the living room.

"_Haha! I think that's why we are in this situation, we come for each other."_

"Wha—Jeez! Shut up, don't do anything stupid." Not seeing her mother she took her keys on the side table and gently open and close the door and got in her car.

"_Or what?"_

"I'm hanging up." She threw her phone in the passenger seat and drove towards the park.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

Quinn drove twice around the park not seeing a small brunette, she passed on a dark corner and saw a small figure hunch over the bench. She stopped in front of the figure and when her light flicked on the figure, she saw it was the girl she is looking for.

Quinn got out and closed her door hard, the loud bang of the door jolt the smaller girl up. Quinn marched down the bench and glared down at the other girl.

"What are you thinking? Drinking alone in this kind of place?" She stood in front of the girl with hands on her hips. Rachel looked up and grinned foolishly, she raised the bottle of beer towards her.

"M not thiinkingg…"

"Why did you call me?" She sat beside the girl and took the bottle away from her. Rachel scowled and tried to take it back.

"Yhy diid you co-come hereee?"

"Answer me." She pushed the girl upright, she gave up and have the blonde her beer. She smiled and reached something behind her.

"I- I don't know. Yoo-u r the first person on mphonebukk." Quinn narrowed her eyes as the smaller girl produce another bottle of beer in her hand.

"Give me that, you've had enough." Before Rachel can take a sip, the bottle was taken away from her again. She slumped and pouted. "Why are you drinking anyway?" asked Quinn, her arms crossed over her chest, suddenly the brunette became sober.

"Everything is messed up."

"No shit Sherlock and it's your entire fault…doing this to me…" She spat, her eyes widen at what she just said. She felt Rachel tensed beside her before she let out a laugh.

"Yeah, everything is my fault." She looked down on her lap and fiddled with her fingers.

"Hey, I didn't—"as if she didn't hear the blonde talking to her she continue her drunken tirade.

"You know I have two gay dads right?...and I never had a mom. I met her." She chuckled. Quinn shocked for a moment because she never knew this. True she knew that the girl has two gay fathers, anyone knew that but her mother? Not once did the smaller girl talked about her and as if she asked questions.

"Really? That's-that's good."

"She came in my front door the beginning of the school year and told me she's my mother. She's tall, long brunette hair and dark skinned like me. A-and there's a lot of similarity between us, she likes to sing too you know?" She looked up at the taller girl with glazed eyes, Quinn gasped and nodded.

"I'm sure she's good too."

"Yeah, she is the director of Vocal Adrenaline… Yup! The number one show choir. You know what she said that day? She begs m to give her a achance to be parrt of ma life. She ssaid that if I need anything, I caan call her. We did go out a ffew times and its…it's nice to have a mom. You want to know wwhat ha-happen nextt?"

The blonde doesn't know what to say so she nodded. She watched as he girl slowly fall apart.

"After a few dinners, she told me that…that sshe can't do it anymore. Tthat she ccan't beee my momm, said that it hurrtss that she missed a lot. She said that she doesn't know how to be a mother. Ha! You heard that? She cam e back to my life, begs me to be part of it and then bails out when it gets hard! Can you believe that?" She threw her arms up and without noticing tears fell down her cheeks. Quinn tried to control her own emotions, seeing this girl crying hurt her too.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked out.

"You know what hurtss more? My dads came home this morning, the second time I saw them together for almost a year now. I told them what happened you know, I expected them lashing out or tell me that I disappoint them but no… No! they ask me how much I need for this. Fuck! I'm scared, I'm so scared to have a baby I'm not ready for. I need my mom and dads, I need them to tell me that it would be okay and everything would be fine…but NO! they left. They left because of this stupid thing, this thing that puts you in this situation. I'm a freak…all of you don't want me coz I'm a freak." She broke down, she covered her face with both hands and cry. Quinn surged forward and took the girl in her arms.

"No, no…shh, you're not a freak. Your condition is rare but you are not a freak! Do you hear me? You're not." Her voice is husky and low for trying to control her own tears at bay. She had a large lump in her throat and how many times she swallows it won't disappear.

"Then why they all leave me?" Rachel mumbled in her chest, she wound her arms around the taller girl tightly.

"I-I don't know, I'm so sorry I don't know what to say."

Rachel cried her eyes out, Quinn held her tight and silently cry with her. She realized there is more to the brunette girl that she thinks. Her heart broke seeing how broken the girl in her arms is, she tighten her arms around her and whisper soothing words in her. Rachel calmed down and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for dumping all of this to you, I-" She wiped her face but it only makes worst. Quinn pushed her hands away and wiped the girl's face with her own hands.

"Shh, it's fine." She smiled at the brunette and pushed away the hair that sticks to her forehead and cheeks. Rachel blushed and sniffed a few more times.

"Thank you. Uhm, I'm sorry for not being there in school. They didn't do anything?"

"Nothing, Britt stuck close with me. Now, I know why you didn't go to school. Next time tell me so I won't be worried." Quinn bit her lip and looked away. Rachel shocked and then smiled.

"You're worried about me?"

"Yeah, as much as it surprise me I do, but only a tiny little worry for you," said Quinn and showed her hand where there is a small gap between her thumb and pointing finger.

"Yeah, right." Rachel chuckled and shook her head. Quinn bit back a laugh at herself. She looked around and found six bottles of beer on the ground and two packs of beer can unopened at their foot.

"You've been drinking since then?" Rachel shook her head and tried to say something. "Rachel I—"

"I know, I know. You'll tell me not to drink anymore right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." They stay like that, quiet for a while before the brunette spoke. She turned on her side and took the blonde's hand on her own. Quinn froze for a moment then Rachel caressed her knuckles gently.

"I know you think of me as a Lima loser and that I can't do anything…but what I promise to you is that I will do everything for you and our baby. I will provide for the both you, just tell me anything you want and I'll get it. I'm here Quinn and I won't run away, I won't be like my parents." She pleaded with the girl. Quinn took her in and believed her. Quinn smiled and squeezed the girl's hand.

"I know and thank you for staying. You're not a Lima loser Rachel and I'm sorry for saying that. You'll be a good mom to our baby and he or she will be proud of you."

"Really?" The blonde nodded and smiled, she smiled back.

"Well you're a very good mom too and I bet he or she is already proud of you. Thank you for letting me stay and help you. I'm so proud of you too Quinn." She beamed, chuckled, and wiped away the tears that slip in her eyes.

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to hear that from anyone." Quinn ducked her head and bit her lower lip.

"They are blind, if they don't see how much you keep everything as okay as it is. You are so strong Quinn and I will be here to support you."

"Thank you." Quinn teared up and chuckled. Rachel wiped the single tear that fell in her cheeks. Their eyes are connected and silently watching the other. They don't know how long they've been there just looking at each other but both are content where they are. Different emotions swirling inside and all they can do is hold each other under the cold night sky.

**REVIEWS. COMMENTS.**

Sorry for the wait, things happened and I needed time…

Hope this chapter makes up for it.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 **

As the sun sets, two figures huddled on top of the bleachers across the football field watching the cheerleading team do their latest stunts for the National competition. Heavy beat of thumps and fast-paced repetitions were blaring in time with the girls' flips and turns.

"You miss the cheerios?" asked Rachel. Her face looking straight at the field while watching the blonde on the corner of her eyes. Ever since she found the blonde sitting alone thirty minutes ago, she hadn't said a word to her. She watched as different emotions played on those hazel eyes.

"Yeah," said Quinn, not looking away from the group. Brittany were on top of the pyramid with both arms raised holding a red and white pompoms. She then do a back flip before the spotter catches her.

"Do you want to go back if you had the chance?"

"Yes. I'll get back everything I lost." Rachel knew what everything means but she shut her mouth.

"You're great out there. I never thought I would say this but sometimes when I see you on that field, it's like you're at home. I never see you smile like that before. You must really love cheerleading."

"I did, I still do. At first it was what my parents want me to do but then when I get the hang of it and feel the excitement every routine, it gets me going. It's one of the times I feel like I can be myself even for awhile." She smiled, reminiscing her times doing her own routine and going to competitions. Rachel had a small smile in her face as she saw the genuine happiness in the girl's face even for a while.

It's been a rare occurrence for the brunette to see Quinn smile like that. She only did when she catches the blonde alone caressing her bump and humming. Her heart aches every time she did have that opportunity. It aches how she find it beautiful and wanting the girl to have that smile every day and at the same time her heart breaking because she knows things will not come easy for her, for them.

"Well, they better get ready coz soon their captain will come back." She nudged the girl on her side making the blonde laugh.

"Huh, if coach will take me back."

"She will, if she wants to win another national championship title. Don't get me wrong, Brittany is good doing what she's doing but we both know that she prefers to dance than to lead."

"Yeah"

A loud yell from the horn, distinctively from their coach was heard across the field. One by one, the cheerios huddled in the center where a tall blonde girl giving directions alongside their coach before they left. Brittany looked up, waved at them, and then run to go the locker room.

Quinn looked at her side, Rachel had her eyebrows scrunched together and looking at nowhere.

"Uhm, can I ask you a question?" She bit her lower lip and let out a sigh. Rachel looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You already did."

"I'm serious." Quinn glared at her. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I'm just joking. Sorry, go on."

Quinn squirmed on her place; a faint blush crept on her face. She looked again at the brunette before looking back at her hands clamped together at her lap.

"I know it's a sore subject to you but I'm always curious, how was it like uhm…to be- ah to have—"

Rachel laughed at her. Quinn ducked, her face red down to her neck.

"To be like me? To have a dick?" Rachel asked after she controlled her breathing. Quinn shook her head and sighed.

"Don't be so crude but yeah." Rachel looked at her intently, a blank expression painting her face that the blonde wished that she can read the girl's mind.

"I don't know how to answer that, it's complicated." She shrugged. "It feels like there are two different people inside me. When I look in the mirror, I can see a girl but when I look deeper inside, I know there is something else. I don't know who or what I am, I'm still asking that myself," Rachel said in a small voice. She doesn't look at the other girl, not even once during her speech.

"Like you don't know where your place is and where you stand," Quinn said in an equal small voice.

"Yeah. I always see myself as a girl but I also know that I'm not completely a girl." Quinn nodded then a thought came to her.

"You've never been in a relationship with boys?"

"Neither with girls."

"Huh?"

"I don't call that relationship. They want me because of my thing and how I do them, that's all." Rachel narrowed her eyes and the blonde heard a small growl from the smaller girl. "Most of the times I felt like a toy. After fucking them and giving them what they want, they will just leave and move on."

Quinn bit back a gasp; she can't help feeling guilty towards the girl. She somehow thinks she is not better than those girls with what she and Rachel are doing for a few weeks now.

She sighed, scrunched her eyebrows together, and tilted her head to the side.

"Then, why do you continue seeing them?"

"We have needs Quinn, I have needs. If that is the only way I can get it, then I'll be fine with it. I can't date boys. How do you think they will react if they found out that I have bigger dick than them?" She laughed. Quinn shook her head.

"Why don't you find a girlfriend?"

"As if someone will like me that way," Rachel chuckled. "Let's face it Quinn, someone like me will never have a happily ever after."

Quinn felt a prick inside her. She knew the other girl for a few months now but in those months, she can tell that she is a good person and as much as she wants to deny it, she started to care for the brunette.

"You think so low on yourself."

"Then tell me, who?" Her voice strangled, her hands clenched at her sides. Quinn reached out and placed her left hand on the brunette's right knee. Rachel looked at her wide-eyed.

"There is always someone for everyone. You just have to wait and believe that he or she is out there and in God's perfect time, you'll find each other." Quinn smiled and squeezed her knee. Rachel smiled deprecatingly.

"I stop believing," she mumbled but the blonde still heard her. Rachel looked back at the dimming horizon with a frown. Quinn scoot closer with a little gap still between them.

"Then I guess you should start to believe again." Quinn patted her knee twice before she pulled back her hand and placed on her baby bump. She turned to look at the field and lavished the comfortable silence. She missed the surprise look of the brunette beside her and the small quirk on the girl's lips when the said girl glanced at her.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

Rachel and Quinn were walking towards the brunette's car when they heard a scream and soon followed by raucous of laughter. They saw a boy being thrown in the dumpster by the football players and one of them is Finn Hudson. He was on the back snickering but both girl's know he is the ring leader.

"Asshole," said Rachel and helped the blonde go in the car. Quinn sighed still looking at them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said in a small voice. The football players high five and left the boy inside the dumpster. She shook her head and closed her eyes, Rachel looking at her intently.

"You really like him do you." Quinn snapped and looked at the brunette. Rachel smiled sadly at her and turned the ignition on.

Quinn took a deep breath and slumped back at the seat. "Liked. Once upon a time I did like him, I cared about him. I don't know when or how but we just fell apart and he became what he is now. I don't even know who he is anymore. It's just…" She shook her head and turned to look outside.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and then something click, everything seemed clear and fell into place. She released a strangled breath and stopped the car. Quinn looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"It's not your fault."

"What?" Quinn wide-eyed, she bit her lower lip and waits for the girl.

"That's why you stayed with him even though he treats you like a crap," she said gently. Her eyes are soft and smiled at the girl. Quinn shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's—No, I'm just…He—"Rachel took her hands and squeezed, she looked at her straight in the eyes and waits for the girl to focus on her.

"Quinn, listen to me okay?" The blonde nodded. "It's not your fault why he is like he is okay? It's not your fault why he became like that. I'm not judging you and I will never do that. It's not just about your popularity and reputation right? Why you stayed? You stayed with him because you thought it's your fault and you think that if you stayed longer maybe you'll change him back and absolve you of your guilt."

Quinn had her hands covering her face and sobs wracking her body, Rachel leaned and held the girl. After a while, Quinn pulled back and wiped her face.

"He is sweet. I really thought that we can work it out. He isn't like that when we started dating, he used to care for me but ever since I brought up our reputation and being popular, he changed. He became obsessed with his image and all. Maybe if I didn't…maybe he is not like this."

"Quinn, you just did what you think is the best for both of you and what people thinks of you. It's high school and you thought it's the way you can survive. You didn't know that he will be more obsessed than you are. We all make mistakes Quinn and we learn from that. Did you forced him that idea and do all those things that he did?"

"No. He seemed excited with it though. He said that it's the right thing coz I'm the head cheerio and he is the quarterback."

"See? It's not you, it's him. He can just say that he doesn't like it and not to bully other students but he did. Popularity gets both in your head but he took it to the next level, he did not just purposely hurt others but he hurt you too. You, at least felt regret but he never did."

"I just hoped that it never came to this."

"It already did. He is a big boy; he knows what he is doing. He can change if he wants to but he didn't. You have to let it go Quinn; it's not your fault. Besides he is a bully from the beginning."

"Huh?"

"Finn and I went to the same school when we were young and he used to push me on the sand box and teased me because of my fathers with the other kids. So yeah, it's not your fault."

"Thanks. I've been carrying that burden for a while now. I knew somewhere that it's not my fault but I think I just needed someone to tell me that it's really not my fault."

"You're welcome. So are you okay now?"

"Yup"

"What do you think of a cup of strawberry and white chocolate ice cream?" Quinn's eyes lit up and bit her lower lip to hold back her grin. She nodded her head and sit back again. Rachel chuckled and drove again.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

The moment Rachel has been waiting for has finally come. It was Quinn's fifth month prenatal visit and this will be the first time she's going to see her baby. They left school as soon as the bell rung for lunch. Rachel opened the door for the blonde and they walked side by side towards the small clinic. Quinn looked at the fidgeting brunette beside her as they wait for their time.

"Are you nervous?" asked Quinn.

"Yes." Rachel chuckled and her knees started bouncing.

"Why? You're not the one who will be spread in the table," said Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's the first time I'll get to see our baby." A petite nurse came out of the room from the end of the hall and gestured them to go inside. Quinn stood and shook her head when Rachel stumbled in her haste to follow.

"Fine. Come on."

As they enter the white room, Quinn walked straight to the single bed that is on the far corner of the room while Rachel stayed on the doorway looking around. A brunette woman in white pushed her inside and smiled at her before going to the blonde who is watching the smaller girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Good afternoon Ms. Fabray, how is the baby doing?"

"Good afternoon Dr. Jennings. I think he or she will be a dancer, kicks me all the time."She chuckled and rubbed her baby bump. As if proving her point the baby kicks her hand, making her wince.

"And who is this lovely girl? What happened to Ms. Pierce?" asked the doctor from her desk with a file folder in front of her.

"Brittany is busy at school. She's Rachel Berry, a friend." Rachel felt a pang of hurt but kept it for the meantime and smiled at the doctor.

"Brittany came with you?" Rachel whispered to the blonde. She felt a little jealous of the other blonde for seeing her daughter first before her.

"Yes, she is my best friend and she's the only one I have that time." Quinn saw the change in Rachel's face; she knew what is running through the girl's mind. Although that it's her own fault that she doesn't have anyone before.

"Oh, you're the daughter of Dr. Hiram Berry. He is a very good doctor, how he is doing?"

"Good" Rachel grimaced; thankfully, the doctor is not looking at her.

"Okay, let's start then." Quinn took a white gown and changed in the bathroom then lay on the table. Dr. Jennings lift the end of the gown exposing her enlarge belly. Rachel stood to the side watching.

"You know the drill, this is cold." Quinn nodded then gasped. Rachel gulped not looking away from the blonde's bump. "Are you okay Ms. Berry? You're quiet." Rachel looked at her then nodded. Quinn bit back a smile.

"It's her first time being in this kind of place so she's a little nervous."She chuckled and gave the silent brunette a sympathetic smile.

"So you're not following the step of your dad?"

"Nope, not interested." Quinn took her hand closest to her and squeezed. She knew talking about the brunette's fathers were affecting her. Rachel squeezed back and smiled at her.

"Here you go, that's your baby. Do you want to know if it's a girl or boy?"

"Yes," Rachel answered instantly, the doctor and Quinn chuckled.

"You have a healthy baby girl."

"A girl?" asked Quinn with a watery smile, the doctor nodded. The doctor doesn't know Rachel's condition and that she is the father but she can see the bond between the girls so she left and gave them space. Quinn looked at the monitor then felt a trickle of water in her head, when she looked up she saw Rachel silently crying and biting her lower lip.

"Rachel?" The brunette looked down and smiled, her tears still flowing.

"Sorry, I got emotional." sniffed "We're having a baby girl Quinn," Rachel said in a shaky voice and gave the blonde a watery smile.

"Yes. We do," said Quinn, teary eyed. Rachel leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, her own tears falling. Quinn closed her eyes and savored the feeling.

"I'm so proud of you baby," Rachel whispered, didn't notice her slip. Quinn heard it clearly; her breath hitched and her heart swelled but didn't comment on it. All the while thinking that maybe she did the right thing letting Rachel in their lives. They cried and laughed then the doctor came in and gave them each a copy of the ultrasound. Rachel took the prescription, bought her the vitamins, and paid the bills.

"She looks really happy."

"She is, she's actually excited for this." Already back on her school clothes, she is waiting for the brunette to go back. Dr. Jennings patted her back and sat on her desk.

"Good thing you have her with you."

"I'm glad I have her too." She sat there, rubbing her bump with a content smile on her face.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

"Thank you for letting me come with you."

"Thank you for coming with me. You won't let go of that do you?" Rachel clutched the CD copy of the ultrasound and her print copy on her chest. The brunette smiled wide. They were walking towards the choir room for glee and they are running late but neither mind.

"Never. Is this how you feel when you first saw her? Like you're heart is going to explode and you can't wait for the time that she'll be here?"

"I was so nervous at first but then when I saw her I can't stop laughing and crying at the same time. I think those people saw me thinks I'm crazy."

"Good thing you have Brittany with you," said Rachel, a little less excited. It's not that she's not grateful for the taller blonde for being with there for Quinn but you can't fault her wanting to see her child first before other people.

"I don't. She went with me for the next three though. It was after I went to that specialty clinic that I had the courage to visit a doctor." Quinn let out a huge sigh. She didn't tell Rachel what she has done before. Rachel stopped in her tracks and looked back at her.

"You tried to get an abortion? I thought it was just a rumor."

"I did but I can't do it. It was so stupid that I even thought of doing that. I'm just so glad that I didn't go through with it." Rachel smiled and squeezed her arms before pulling away. Quinn smiled back finally letting out that huge info to her.

"I'm glad too."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

It was a week after Rachel went with Quinn to the clinic and still felt giddy inside. She had the pictures of their baby tucked in her locker and watched the video every day. Feeling grateful and happy, she decided to surprise the blonde in her own way.

"Okay everyone, we have someone who wants to sing. The floor is yours Rachel," said Mr. Ryan and went to sit in one of the empty seats in the front. Everyone is shock. Rachel stood and went to the piano and starts to play a few bars, all are amazed of her skills. No one knew she can play and then all of a sudden their jaw drops when they heard her.

_Fallin' out, fallin' in_

_Nothing's sure in this world, no no_

_Breaking out, breakin' in_

_Never knowin' what lies ahead_

_We can really never tell it all, no no_

She went back to the days that she was being bullied and not fighting back, to the days when the mother of her child is the queen bitch and her tormentor. Then suddenly because of a drunken mistake, a very special gift was given to her, to them.

_Say goodbye, say hello_

_To a lover or friend_

_Sometimes we never could understand_

_Why some things begin with just love_

_We can really never have it all, no no oh oh_

Rachel looked up and smiled at Quinn. The blonde is watching her closely with brimming tears threatening to fall. Rachel was friendless before but now she had Quinn and Brittany to call her friends and few of the gleeks. Quinn once only cared for herself but because of this experience, she learned what truly matters.

_But oh, can't you see_

_That no matter what happens, life goes on and on_

_And so baby, just smile_

'_Cause I'm always around you_

_And I'll make you see how beautiful life is for you and me_

Their eyes connected, Rachel not looking anywhere but her, trying to say how genuine she feels for the blonde. Quinn nodded and smiled at her. Brittany who is sitting beside her, just smiled at them and continue to sway with the music.

_Take a little time baby_

_See the butterfly's colors_

_Listen to the birds that sent to sing for me and you_

_Can you feel me_

_This is such a wonderful place to be_

_Even if there is pain now_

_Everything will be alright_

_For as long as the world still turns, there will be night and day_

_Can you hear_

_There's a rainbow always after the rain_

_Hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh_

Quinn swayed with the music and closed her eyes. Now that the baby is coming in a few months, she felt excited, nervous, and scared at the same time. She is nervous and scared for the unknown and future. She is excited that in a few months she'll get to hold her baby girl. Yes, it was hard and nothing came easy for Rachel and her, with the slushies and insults but it was worth it because they know that the most precious thing in their life right now is their baby's health.

_Hittin' high, hittin' low_

_Win or lose you should go, yeah yeah_

_Getting warm, getting cold_

_Weather can be so good or bad_

_But baby, this is life oh don't get mad, no no no_

_Life's full of challenges_

_Not all the time we got what we want_

_But don't despair my dear, no no no_

_You'll take each trial_

_And you'll make it through the storm 'coz you're so_

_My faith in you is clear_

_So they say once again the world's beautiful_

_And let's celebrate life that's so beautiful, so beautiful_

Not once she turned to look anywhere but the mother of her child, even when Quinn closed her eyes and enjoyed the music. The moment those hazel eyes appeared and looked at her, words and sounds escaped her. Everything fade out and was left is the most beautiful thing she laid eyes on.

She didn't hear as everyone clapped and congratulated her, even when the teacher asked them to leave for the day. The only clear thing that she can focus on is the girl who is not looking either away from her. In her haze-filled mind, she wished that she belonged to her. That she is not just the mother of her child but also will be the love of her life.

Being caught of what her mind is telling her, she snapped into reality and looked away instantly, missing the cute blush and smile of the blonde.

**REVIEWS. COMMENTS.**

Song:

Rainbow by South Border


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

While walking down the halls of McKinley, Brittany saw Quinn and Rachel by the smaller blonde's locker. She stopped in her tracks when Rachel placed her right hand and gently rubs Quinn's baby bump and what surprised her is that the blonde didn't push her away or even sneer, instead she even directs the smaller hand to where she thinks the baby is kicking.

Rachel looked up, saw her, and smiled, she squeezed Quinn's hand before letting go and walking towards the other end of the hall. Quinn still has that smile on her face when Brittany skipped on her side.

"You're spending a lot of time with Rachel lately. Is there something that I need to know?" asked Brittany. Quinn jumped a little then turned at her.

"Nothing, were just hanging out," said Quinn while getting her books inside her locker.

"Are you sure of that? You know you can tell me anything Quinn. I won't judge you."

Brittany followed when the other blonde walked towards her next class. Quinn faltered in her steps and looked around her, where other students are slowly filling the hall.

"What are you trying to say Britt?" she hissed. Her hold on her books tightened.

"That if you like Rachel—"

People are looking at them; Quinn getting conscious grabbed the taller blonde and went to the corner.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that I'm falling for her?"

"Not really but if it is the case then there is nothing wrong with that—"She squeaked when Quinn stomped her foot hard and glared at her.

"No Britt. I don't like her that way. We have a child together that's all. I don't need this talk right now." Brittany was left there gaping, watching her barreling through the students.

_Wow_

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

After the talk with Brittany, Quinn is always on edge. She is always conscious whenever people are looking at her thinking that they are talking about her not just about the pregnancy but with her relationship with Rachel. Since that day she's been avoiding the brunette. It's been two days she's dodging the brunette and she knows that it won't take her a while. Not so lucky, she rolled her eyes when she spots the brunette coming towards her, she can' read her expression.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" asked Rachel without taking another breath. Quinn spun on her heel away from her.

"I forgot."

"It's been two days." Quinn didn't even glance at her and continue walking. Rachel sighed, grabbed the girl's hand, and led her to the bathroom. Quinn struggled on her hold but without success.

Inside the bathroom, Rachel stood in front of her with her hands crossed over her chest. "You're doing it again, you're pushing me away."

"I'm busy."

"Can't you even send me a text so I will know if you're okay?"

Quinn stiffened and her glare hardens with the girl's tone. She pushed on her full height and sneered at her. Rachel took a step back from her unconsciously.

"Rachel, we are not dating. Sure, we have this thing going on the side but that's all. I don't have to tell you everything what is going on with my life," she spat.

Rachel spluttered, digging her brain for a comeback. She looked deeper into those hazel orbs boring into her and released a shaky breath.

"I know that, you don't have to throw it on my face every time. I'm worried for you and the baby and I want to make sure if both of you are okay. Just a text or a call, is that too much to ask?" She asked gently, knowing that fighting with the blonde head to head won't get her any good.

"It is, if you are doing it every second of the day. Don't get too close. I let you be part of our baby's life, not mine."

_What?_

"I don't understand. What is going on Quinn? I thought were okay now. Why is it I feel like we went back to square one?" Her eyes are wide, hands tightly clenched on her side and shaking in place.

"People are talking. I don't want them to think anything is going on between us…or for them to talk about me some more."

Rachel stood there dumbfounded and slowly chuckled—laughed bitterly while shaking her head and then started pacing back and forth.

"So this is about your reputation again," she said, and continue not waiting for the blonde to answer. "Am I that disgusting that you don't want to be seen with me? Are you that ashamed of me that we can't even be friends? Would it be so horrible?" Her voice shook and looked up, her tears are threatening to fall.

Quinn's façade is slowly breaking, her guilt eating her up inside. She forgot how sensitive and insecure the girl is about herself and now she fed it more. She took a step towards her and tried to reach for her but the other girl just shrugged it off.

"Rachel…"

"I thought you understand. I thought you are different. You are just like them."

She brushed away a single tear that escaped her before the blonde can see it. She pushed her way towards the door and out leaving Quinn by herself.

_Shit! _Quinn cursed herself as the door banged loudly.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

Two weeks had passed and Rachel is still avoiding her. Although the brunette is keeping her distance, she always makes sure that she is near Quinn wherever she is. Quinn is feeling guilty and wanted to talk to her but can't make herself do it. She even got a good talking from Brittany about what happened.

Like right now, Rachel is on the other side of the room but she can feel the brunette's eyes on her. They were practicing for a routine for Regional; thankfully, they qualified to compete after all the shenanigans that happened at Sectional.

She locked eyes with Rachel, she scrunched her forehead trying to decipher what the other girl is telling her. She saw Rachel's mouth moving but can't hear anything and all of a sudden the brunette is running towards her and then she felt it.

"Ahh!"

She felt the hard jab on her left side making her stumble to her side. She fell on her butt on the cold, dirty floor. She heard her name being called and a distinct "Move your fat ass tubers" from her behind.

She saw Rachel kneel in front of her touching her pale cheeks and baby bump, the others were on her side as well. Suddenly the warmth from that small hand disappeared but replaced with a much larger one. She looked up when she heard yelling.

"What the fuck Hudson? Are you that stupid? She's pregnant; you can't treat her that way." Rachel stood face to face with Finn who is snickering down to her.

"It's her fault, if she isn't a slut that she is, she won't be—"Rachel punched him square in the face, they both fell on the floor. Rachel on top of him, giving him punches after punches. With his larger built most of the girl's attack were caught by his hands shielding his face.

The boys looked from the two scenes and don't know who to help first, the pregnant teen or the giant being pummeled. Mr. Ryan snapped from his stupor, grabbed Rachel from behind, and lift her away from the boy.

"Watch your mouth dickhead. If anyone, the two of you is a slut, that's you! I would be surprise if you haven't contracted any diseases right now!" Rachel is struggling against the hold of their teacher and one of the football players with the other two is holding back the quarterback.

"Fuck off Berry! Why do you always side with her?" he spat. He spit out blood, wiped his blooded nose, and split lip.

"Because I care! I'm nothing like you, I'm not a self centered bastard that only care about himself." Finn pushed forward against the two boys hold.

"Stop it!" Mr. Ryan managed to sweep in.

Brittany helped a crying Quinn to stand. Quinn watched as Rachel stood up for her, then she stiffened and realized what is happening.

"Rachel!" The brunette didn't look and continue fighting verbally with the oaf. "RACHEL!" The brunette managed to get out of their hold and land another punch at Finn's face before she looks at Quinn. She rushed to her side seeing the pooling of water below her.

Rachel together with Brittany held Quinn from behind and supporting her weight.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Call an ambulance!" Rachel said to anyone. Mercedes grabbed her phone and dialed.

"It's not time yet, it's too early. Rachel, she can't," Quinn breathed out. She clung tightly to the brunette. Rachel had her lips pressed to the girl's ear whispering.

"She'll be fine, you'll be fine. Try to relax."

Brittany felt the girl shaking, she looked down and saw more blood pooling down her feet. She paled and looked pointedly at Rachel.

"We can't wait for the ambulance. We have to take her to the hospital," said Brittany trying not to panic. Rachel looked down and saw more blood. She looked around and saw their teammate's faces.

"Okay. Mike! Can you carry her? We'll take my car." Mike ran and carried the blonde towards the car all the while her hands clasped together with the brunette.

Rachel opened the back seat and gently took Quinn. Brittany took over the driver side and Mike on the passenger seat. As soon as they are buckled in, Brittany drove fast towards the hospital.

Rachel run her hands through damp blonde head that is perched on her lap. Her other hand is still clasped with Quinn. Quinn had full of tears and biting her lip.

"Rachel…I-I'm sorry. Our baby, oh god…" she wheezed, another contraction hit her.

"Shh, don't cry baby, it's not your fault. Both of you will be fine."

"I can't lose her Rach…sh-she's ours, I- I can't—"

As much as she wants to cry, Rachel held back to be there for the blonde. She knew that Quinn needed her right now and she needs to be the stronger one for both of them.

Rachel placed a kiss at the girl's forehead lingering for a moment. She leaned, foreheads pressed together.

"We won't, I won't let anything happen to her you hear me?"

"Promise?" Quinn squeezed her hand harder as another contraction hit her.

"I promise. Come on breath, in and out."

"We're here," said Brittany getting out of the car. Mike jumped out and went to get a wheelchair, two female nurses following him back.

They rushed her in, a male doctor came to their side.

"What happened?"

"She fell on her butt and then there's water and blood," said Rachel.

"Prepare the delivery room!"

Another male nurse took the wheelchair from Mike and pushed it himself. Quinn looked over her shoulder and reached for the brunette's hands.

"Rachel!" she cried out. Rachel grabbed her outstretch hand a held tight.

"I'm here, I'm here."

"Please don't go."

"I won't."

"Okay, the nurse will help you to scrub. How far is she?" asked the doctor. They pushed Quinn inside to prepare first. Mike and Brittany were standing outside the door with the gleeks.

"She's seven months and one week. Will they be okay?"

"We still have to see that."

Rachel entered with a green gown, mask, and cap. She saw Quinn already prep in the bed with both legs on the stirrups. Rachel stood on her right side and clasped their hands. Quinn is breathing hard in with her mouth and nose. Earlier, they called in Dr. Jennings to perform the delivery.

"It looks like she is excited to come out. Usually, we still can give you an injection to prolong your term but you're almost dilated and your water broke already. We have to get her out."

"I-is she going to be okay? It's to-o early," asked Quinn through clenched teeth."Ahh!"

"We'll do our best. She's ready to be delivered thru vaginal birth or do you prefer to undergo caesarean section?" Quinn looked up to Rachel and bit her lower lip, blonde her sticking to her forehead.

"You're going to cut her up?" asked Rachel wide eyed.

"It's up to her. The baby is fine through vaginal birth."

"What do you want Quinn?"

"Norma-AH! L…Even if it hurts like hell!"

"Okay then. Let me see." Dr. Jennings ducked under. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hands tightly.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here Quinn. Crush my hand if you want." Rachel whispered close to her. Her other hand brushed away those loose blonde hair away from the girl's face.

"Fuck! I hate you!" Quinn crushed her hands, glaring at the brunette.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry." Rachel winced. Her fingers are turning pale but she didn't dare to complain.

"It's time. Quinn, if I say push you have to give me a very big one okay?"

"I-I'll try." The blonde took in a lungful of air and breathe out slowly. Rachel kissed her forehead and their join hands.

"You can do it baby."

"Okay Quinn, Push!"

"AHH!"

Outside the delivery room, the gleeks except Finn were waiting for the arrival of the baby Fabray. Brittany is busy answering their questions and Mike fending them off.

"Why is Rachel inside with her and not you?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, you're her best friend. You are supposed to be in there," said Tina.

"Because Rachel has the right to be there and I'm not going to tell you why. They are friends too if you didn't notice," said Brittany.

"Guys, leave her alone. Let's just wait in peace," said Mike. He sat next to Brittany and they share a small smile.

The others scattered around the waiting room. Mercedes, Tina and Artie were in a busy argument of who knows what. Some of the football players went to get snack in the cafeteria and the other girls were busy reading magazine from the corner.

Hours seemed had passed for the brunette but only a few minutes. After five more push from Quinn, continued screams of profanity to her and having an already beaten hand, Dr. Jennings came up with a small baby covered in blood in her hands.

"Baby girl 4:26 pm."

She handed the unmoving baby to the nurse that rushed to her side and do god knows what. Rachel panicked when she realized a very important thing that is missing. Her hands still clasped with Quinn, she turned to the doctor who is busy with the baby.

"What is going on? Why isn't she's crying?" Asked Rachel, worry written all over her face. Quinn looked up with bleary eyes.

"Rach?"

"Quinn…" Rachel bit her lip trying not to cry. She looked back and forth to the doctor and her. The doctor tried again then she heard a faint cry, small but it's there. She let out a sigh though her worry is still in there because she saw the baby is turning blue.

"She's okay Quinn," she said in a small voice not wanting to alarm the young mother. She kissed the girl's cheek and whispered. "I'm so proud of you. Thank you Quinn."

"Thank you," said Quinn. Her eyes slowly closing then she passes out completely.

"What is going on?" Rachel asked again.

"She's premature. Her lungs are underdeveloped and she'll need to stay in the NICU for a few more days." Dr. Jennings offered her a small smile.

"But she'll be okay right?"

"Yes, we will do our best. She is too small; we need her to grow more."

"Okay. What about Quinn?"

"She just needs to rest. You can wait for her in the recovery room."

Rachel, on her ordinary clothes again went outside; Brittany is on her side first followed by Mike.

"Rachel, how is Quinn?" asked Brittany.

"She's fine. She's asleep, doctor says we can wait for her in the recovery room." Brittany held her close as she notice the smaller girl trembling. Rachel heaved out a sigh.

"The baby?" asked Mike

"She…uhm she is premature. She'll be in the NICU for a few days. Her lungs are underdeveloped and the doctor said she needs to gain more weight." With that, Rachel broke down on the taller blonde's arms. Brittany hugged her tight, and the brunette cried silently in her arms.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

Rachel spent her time on the NICU watching over her little girl while Quinn is still sleeping. After the gleeks were assured that the young mother and her baby were okay, they went home. Brittany and Mike stayed with her for a few more hours then went home as well.

Quinn's mom is on a trip with her friends in Florida when Brittany called her and was told that she can't get home until the next day.

A red head nurse came up to her in blue scrubs and stood beside her. She was working inside and probably going on a break when she saw the small brunette.

"Your friend's?" asked the nurse. Rachel looked at her and smiled. _Sarah _She read her name stitched on the right breast pocket of her scrub.

"Yeah, she's so small."

"Because she went out even she's not ready yet but she is stable. We also gave her something to help her lungs develop so after a few days here, you can take her home." Sarah smiled down at her and patted her back. Rachel still had her eyes on the baby. Baby girl Fabray, was written on a pink card placed outside the incubator. She had white patches covering her eyes and tubes sticking out of her small body. Rachel choked back a sob as her baby move her hand a little.

"I think she looks like her mom and the hair, it's all hers. I wonder what color her eyes are."

"You'll know after a few days."

Sarah squeezed her shoulder and nodded at her. Rachel smiled and turned to look at her kid as the nurse went to the other side of the door.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

Quinn stirred in her sleep, slowly she open her eyes and strained to look around the dark room. Her body ached everywhere. She tried to move but she was stopped by a small weight on her right hand. She looked and found brunette hair splayed the side of her bed. Rachel is holding her right hand while sleeping.

She looked tired, her eyebrows scrunched together but she still found the girl beautiful. Yup, she stopped convincing herself the girl is not and accepted it.

"Rachel?" Quinn croaked.

She moved her right hand and waited for the girl to wake up. Rachel snapped up and looked around. She smiled when she saw Quinn looking at her.

"Hey." She stood and grabbed a cup of water from the bedside table for her. Quinn took the cup and drank from it. She sighed as she felt smoothing effect to her scratchy throat. "How are you?" asked Rachel.

Quinn smiled. "I'm okay, a little sore. How is she?"

Rachel bit her lower lip and tried to hide her shock at her sudden question. Quinn held her hand and tangled their fingers together.

"She's fine."

Quinn narrowed her eyes. She knew the other girl is hiding her something. She may be a little out of herself after giving birth, she knew something happened to her baby.

"Where is she? I want to see her," said Quinn getting up. Rachel held both of her shoulders and gently pushed her back to lie again. She found the clock hanging over the far right wall. _01:26 am_

"You can't see her right now. Dr. Jennings said you need to rest."

"Something happened…tell me," Quinn growled. She pushed Rachel away and tried to get up.

"She'll be okay. She is small though because she is premature."Quinn covered her mouth, her eyes stinging with tears. "She'll have to stay in the NICU for few days. They said that her lungs is not fully developed and needs to gain more weight."

"Oh god, my baby…"

"Shh, she's going to be okay." Rachel sat on the bed and took her in her arms. Quinn clung to her tightly and cried her eyes out.

"It's all my fault, if I haven't—"

"Hey, it's not your fault. If anyone is, it's that fucking Hudson. But it's over, she is here now and we'll just have to wait until we can hold her." Rachel rubbed her back up and down and pressed kisses on her head.

"I want to see her now," said Quinn in between hiccups. Rachel pulled away and took her face in both hands. She wiped her face with her hand gently and gave her a small smile.

"You can't, you need to sleep. Tomorrow, I promise we'll see her besides the NICU is closed for visitors." Rachel looked at her pointedly. Quinn nodded reluctantly and lied again.

"Please stay?"

"Of course."Rachel removed her shoes and lay beside the blonde. Quinn lay on her side and uses the brunette's shoulder as pillow. Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde and both fell asleep.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

For the rest of the weeks, Rachel stayed with Quinn in the hospital and both waits for their baby. Their friends visited except Finn and Rachel's parents. Judy Fabray made an entrance the next day after Quinn gave birth. She spent an hour and talked about making the guest room a nursery and after that, she left without even acknowledging Rachel or seeing the baby.

Rachel visited Quinn at lunch. She doesn't want to go back to school while Quinn and the baby is still in the hospital but Quinn demanded her to go so she did.

"What is that?" asked Quinn from the bed where she is reading a book. Rachel was sitting in a stool with a paper and writing from time to time.

"Oh, uhm it's a list of baby names that I came up with."

"Let me see." She reached for the paper the brunette handed her. As she read, her eyebrow raised higher. "Barbra? No. Amelia? Doesn't feel right. Rain? Seriously?"

Rachel gave her a cheeky grin, reached for the paper, and tucked it on her jean pocket.

"Actually, I think I like Gabrielle. She is our little angel. She is our angel that gave light to our messed up and tangled life." Rachel chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. Quinn looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"I think I like that too."

Rachel smiled. "We can call her Gabi."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

After two weeks of waiting, the doctor gave them the go signal to take the baby home. She will be staying with Quinn and Rachel will visit every other day and can take the baby home in those days. They both decided not to tell Judy that Rachel is the father and their set up to avoid any further damage.

Quinn is holding the baby wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms, Rachel beside her. They stood in the middle of Quinn's room with the nursery on the side. The baby is blonde and pale, looks alike of Quinn but her eyes is all Rachel's, big chocolate brown eyes.

Rachel almost cried that day when the baby first opened her eyes. Quinn told her that their baby knew that she is her mother because the moment those big brown eyes looked at the same big brown eyes of Rachel, she didn't look away.

"Welcome home Gabrielle Mason Fabray Berry," said Quinn smiling down at her daughter. Rachel leaned closer, wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, and leaned down at the baby to kiss her forehead.

"We love you baby," she whispered.

She placed another kiss on her forehead and then a kiss on the cheek on Quinn. Quinn just smiled, leaned back closer to the brunette and wrapped her arms tightly to their bundle of joy.

**REVIEWS. COMMENTS.**

**Thank you for reading and your wonderful reviews.**

**Hope to hear or rather read more from you.**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Finn bashing! If you're a fan, don't read this. Thanks!

**CHAPTER 10**

It was a few weeks after the school let out for summer vacation. After three months of juggling school and baby-sitting, here they are in the confines of a dark room in the blonde's house.

Moans and groans filled the room, only the heavy breathing and the squeaking of the bed was heard that breaks the silence. Two naked bodies tangled in a passionate dance of hunger and lust. Sweat and the smell of sex surrounded the room as the two fell in the edge of their desires.

The smaller girl lay beside the taller one for a while before getting up to gather their clothes. The blonde didn't say anything, she just lay on her side and didn't look at the brunette as she put on her clothes.

"I'll see Gabi this weekend," said the brunette after she finish putting on all her clothes.

"Hmm" is the only response she got from the blonde not even looking at her. The brunette looked at her once more before opening the door and get out. The ex-cheerleader just lay there and remembered how this started.

"_Brittany, why are we here?" asked the smaller blonde. The two was standing near the doorway of the Lima Community Center were a lot of kids that were abandoned by their parents are staying._

"_I want to show you something." The taller blonde looked around the mass of people inside the small building and smiled when she saw the certain brunette she's been looking for. _

"_Look over there." She pointed to the left far side of the building were the brunette is playing with the little kids. The ex cheerio squinted and gasped when she realized who it was._

"_Is that Rachel?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Why are you doing this Britt? What is she doing here?"_

_Rachel was in the middle of the circle made by the children, she was laughing with them._

"_The first time I saw her here was when mom took me with her to help in voluntary work. It was three years ago but we didn't get a chance to talk by then and when the second time my mom took me, she is also here so I asked her." Brittany and Quinn moved to the side to make way for the other people that are going in and out. "She told me that she started working here since she is eleven years old, we are still in middle school by then. She teaches the little kids to read and write and to sing and dance and she all did it without pay. She said that she wants to help kids like her, she doesn't want them to feel sad and neglected even though they were abandoned by people." All the while of her speech, Quinn is caressing her baby bump. Quinn sighed and shook her head._

"_Why do you want me to see this?"_

"_Because it might help, we don't really know her. You think she is just another Lima loser but you don't know that she is a lot more than that. Looks can be deceiving Q." _

_They continue to watch the smaller girl play around with the kids, a big smile on her face as she run around the building chasing after them. Quinn run her hand up and down her baby bump as she watch the brunette with a smile on her face. A warm feeling spreading her chest. Her bump is growing but can still hide it with huge and baggy clothes._

_After few days since she saw Rachel, the girl didn't left her mind. She was constantly on the blonde's mind more than ever. She is three months now, the morning sickness is gone but she is constantly on edge, her hormones are acting up. So when she found herself in the safe haven of the bathroom, feeling irritated and horny at the same time all she can think about is the brunette. As if on cue, the smaller girl entered the bathroom and came face to face with the blonde._

"_Quinn? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"_

"_I'm not okay. This is your entire fault, making me feel this way."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Pregnancy hormone is a bitch. I'm all over the place and horny all the time!" She clamped her mouth with two hands realizing what she said. Rachel stood in front of her in contemplation. Quinn bit her lip not to moan at their closeness._

"_What can I do?" Rachel asked, thinking of ways to help the blonde with her hormonal problem. She squeaked as the blonde pushed her against the wall with eyes full of lust. It didn't take long as the ex cheerio crashed their mouth together._

_Rachel stunned at first then held the girl on both shoulders and pushed her away. "Wait, what are you doing?"_

"_You wanted to help right?" The brunette nodded. "Then fuck me." The smaller girl was stunned but brought out of stupor as the blonde fell down on her knees. She unbuckled the belt of the brunette's pants and unzipped her fly, and then tugged the jeans down her ankle. Rachel blushed as a huge tent formed inside her boxers. The blonde smirked before cupping the bulge and massaging her balls before tugging the material down freeing the huge meat._

"_Mm, shit." She bucked her hips towards the hand and groaned. "Are you sure?"_

"_Do I look like I'm not sure? Or do I have to find someone who can help me with this?" She stood, reached down between her legs, and took off her wet panty. The brunette harden seeing the wet spot on the blonde's underwear, her mind is going a mile for a minute._

"_Ohfm" She choked on her own saliva when a pale hand grabbed her dick and pumped it hard and fast. It's been a while since she had sex so when she saw the blonde, she bit and lick her lips, all inhibition left her. She crashed their lips together and grinds down on the girl's hand._

"_I need you now." She pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard. Rachel nodded, stepped out of her jeans that pooled down her feet. She led the girl in the sink and lifted her. Quinn is sitting on the sink with her butt on the edge._

"_Fuck, you're so wet." Rachel runs her fingers to the girl's drenched folds. Quinn bucks her hips against the hand._

"_Stop teasing, I need you inside." Rachel palmed her length with the blonde's juices and lines in her entrance, the blonde braces herself with arms behind her on the sink._

"_Ahh!" The brunette entered her with one fast clean thrust. She stopped and didn't move, waiting for the blonde to adjust to her girth. Quinn bit her lower lip and clenched her hands hard on the sink, she is stretched to discomfort but not painful. It's the second time after all those months something goes inside her. "You're so big, you can move now." She moaned and groaned feeling the huge meat move inside her._

"_Fuck, you're so tight." Rachel braced herself on the sink, her arms behind the blonde, their fronts touching and face close to each other. Rachel is breathing against Quinn's neck. _

"_Harder." Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and legs circled the smaller girl's waist. Rachel thrusts her hips faster and harder, slapping of skin echoing the bathroom hall. Quinn felt dirty doing it in the bathroom but it feels too good to stop. She will finally have the release that she's been craving for._

"_AHH! AHH! FASTER!" Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette tightly, she squeezed her hard. Rachel lifted her and carried her to the nearest wall. "YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" Rachel shifted on her foot and slammed on the girl harder, hitting that spot that makes her eyes rolled to the back of her head. _

"_I'm close!" Rachel looked down, her thrusts became faster and uneven, seeing her huge dick disappear inside the blonde and come out wetter than ever. She tucked her head on the pale neck and pounded on the girl, as if her life depended on it._

"_YES! YES! OH FUCK!" The blonde froze then trembled in her arms, tight walls clenched her meat, warm liquid enveloped her and with a few well placed thrusts she is coming after her._

"_OHH! MMM!" Spurts of warm cum released inside her, painting her walls with the brunette's seeds. They stayed like that until the bell rings; they didn't pull away, softening cock still inside her tight pussy. They are still breathing and feeling each other. _

Since that day, they have been sneaking around the school and sometimes on the blonde's house but most of the time it's on the brunette's. Quinn would have never thought that she will do those things but she did, she almost did everything she didn't dare to do. They did it on their cars, whenever it was on the school parking lot or not. They almost round every secret spot on the school, and their favorite is the abandoned shed on the rooftop. Rachel found the keys one day when she is skipping her class and when the blonde saw it, they both agreed that it would be the best place for their tryst. No one ever dares to go up there even the school staffs and janitors.

Since that day until now, they didn't talk about what is happening between them. They talk, yes but what is going on between them? No. It was the subject that neither one dares to broach.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

After the pregnancy and her strength is back, Quinn started to get her body back in shape. When Gabi is with Rachel, she is in the basement in Rachel's house working away her fats and forming her muscles again. After a few months of intense workout, she is like the old Quinn, as if nothing happened. It's only two days before class begin when Rachel received the news that she's been dreading.

"I'm going back with Finn," said Quinn.

Rachel stopped in her tracks; she is playing with baby Gabi in the floor when Quinn stood in doorway. Rachel stood slowly and face the blonde.

"What?"

"If I want to get back everything that I lost, I need him for my reputation." Quinn shrugged and went to pick up the baby. Rachel stood behind her, shaking her head.

She scoffed. "Are you really going to stoop that low for your stupid reputation?"

Quinn tensed then stood with the baby in her arms. She spun on her heels and glared at the brunette.

"How dare you! " Gabi cried, Quinn rocked her in her arms. Rachel sighed. She started to pace the room.

"You can go back to cheerios or run for student council for all I care but don't go back to him. Did you already forget what he did and said to you before huh?"

Quinn faltered in her steps. "I don't care. I'm sure when we go back; everyone will forget that I've been pregnant."

"How sure are you that he will take you back?"

"I know him. He can't resist anything if it concerns his popularity, and me looking like this again? He will agree."

"You're unbelievable. You're going to use your body for what? For a stupid and meaningless reputation that everybody won't care about after high school?"

"Are you saying that I'm a slut?"

"You said that not me."

"Fuck you! Get out of here, I won't let you insult me. You never understood! You don't get to tell me what I do or don't do!" she yelled, Gabi cried harder. Rachel clenched her fist tighter and glared at her.

"Fine! Just don't come running to me when he hit you again or you contracted his std," she spat.

"Out!" Quinn cried out. She held her baby closer and tighter in her arms.

"Gladly." Rachel closed the door with a bang that echoes around the house. Quinn broke down, everything the brunette said hit her close to home, but she needs to do it if she wants to get her old life back.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

Rachel is walking around the park with baby Gabi in her arms when she saw a familiar red truck on the side of the road. When she looked closer, her heart broke, and her body froze, inside the truck is Finn and Quinn kissing. The power couple is back and she wonders what will happen to her family now. She walked as fast as she can away from them, a single tear run down her cheek.

As soon as the school begun, Quinn reclaimed what is hers. The first time she set foot on McKinley, she became the head bitch in charge again. Everyone wide eyed and mouth hang open as she struts down the hall with the quarterback in her arms. The cheerleading coach gave her the captaincy back when she entered her room in her cheerios uniform. Students scrambled away from them, Quinn with her glares and bitch face on while Finn with his dopey smiles.

The Golden couple is back.

They stop in the blonde's locker. "I'll see you later babe." Finn leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah." She tried not to puke when his lips touched hers. The quarterback smirked and strutted towards his friends. He high five them and they all share a laugh. Quinn scowled and turned back to her locker.

"What was that Quinn?" asked Brittany. She saw them entered the school and as soon as the smaller blonde is alone she came up to her.

"It is what you see it is," said Quinn, not looking at her best friend's disapproving eyes.

"Are you insane?"

"Britt not now," she mumbled and then closed her locker a bit harder.

"You're insane, what about Rachel?"

"What about her? There is nothing going on." She hissed. She looked around for anyone who might be listening to them. All she can see are students trying to have as much space away from her.

"If you say so." Brittany shook her head and left her. Quinn slumped in her locker and watched the other girl walked away from her.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

"Finn, let go!" Quinn struggled on the boy's tight grip on her arm. They were in the blonde's porch. Finn dragging her inside the empty house. "I said let go!" She pushed him that makes him stumble but he held fast to her.

It was the second weekend of the school when the boy started to go back to his old ways.

"No! You're mine Quinn. It almost suffered my reputation when I took you back, now I'll get the payment that I deserved," he growled. He pushed her to the door and crashed their lips together. She bit his lower lip and stumbled away from him holding her abused arm.

"Bitch! Don't act like you're a virgin. You already got yourself pregnant with some random guy. Be thankful that I still took you back. You are a slut who can't close her legs, giving herself to the first person that wants to sex you up."

"Fuck you! Don't tell me it suffered your rep coz we both know it's because of me getting back to you that you regain your rep back."

"Yeah, fuck you! That's what I will do to you the moment that door opens. I will fuck you so hard that you will feel me for days, that you'll be so lose that the next man you'll have sex with will know how a slut you are. I will fuck you like the whore you are." He pushed her against the door again, pinned both of her hands above her head while his other hand groped her right breast over her shirt hard. She whimpered underneath him, struggling to get away, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Please don't, stop."

"I won't stop until I get what I want. Open the door now." He growled right into her ear, making her shudder down her spine. She struggled with the keys and the doorknob. After a little battling, the door sprung open and both stumbled inside. Finn didn't waste a moment and set to work. He pushed her down the couch hard before lying on top of her, impeding any movement from the blonde.

She cried for help but was cut off by a pair of large and chapped lips against her own. His hands grabbed and touched her anywhere he can reach. He reached down and ran his hands up her inner thighs making her scream in his mouth.

"That's right, scream for me. I'm going to fuck you so good you'll forget your name." He sat up, unbuckled his belt, and opened his fly. She gulped as she lay their frozen with fear, she can't move, she just lay their waiting for her fate. He reached inside her skirt and tugged down her panty almost breaking it before throwing it behind him. He smirked seeing her bare pussy, he run his fingertips along her folds.

"Slut, make yourself wet or this will hurt more." He cups her core before palming hard, with his left hand he pumps up and down his dick to life. Her eyes are unseeing, tears blurring her vision, bile rising to her mouth. Disgust and hopelessness filling her.

"Ready?"

His smirks widen when more tears fell from her cheeks. He parts her legs wider and kneels in between her, leaning forward for penetration. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for this to end badly.

Her eyes shot open as she heard a crash beside her. She saw the oaf curled on the floor cupping his manhood. Standing beside him is the small brunette that always plagues her mind. The smaller girl stood tensed, her fist are tightly clenched and a murderous look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing? She said stop and you just force yourself to her." Rachel kicked him in the groin making him yelped. "You are a worthless piece of shit! You are a pathetic excuse of a man!" The girl yelled as she continued to kick him anywhere she can reach. The boy curled to himself, protecting his sides as Rachel kicked him hard.

"You like taking advantage someone who can't protect themselves? Let's see what you got against me. Come on Hudson, stand up!" She pulled him up through his collar and as he found his balance, she threw a punch straight at his face. A loud crunch was heard as the boy screamed in pain. The blonde sat up from the couch trying to cover herself, shock all over her face as she watch the small brunette plummet the badly bruised boy.

"What now huh? You are nothing without your stupid dogs. I'm gonna hurt you so bad, you'll regret ever touching her!" Rachel threw punches after punches in the boy's face, blood everywhere. He doesn't have a chance against the furious brunette, he didn't even got a chance to throw a punch. He fell back to the floor, spent and bleeding but the brunette didn't let him up. She kicked and kicked until she heard cracks but didn't stop. She put all the hurt, pain and frustration she's feeling to every punch and kick.

The blonde realized what is happening and stood from her seat. "Rachel! Rachel stop! You're going to kill him!" She hesitantly walked towards the outrageous girl before she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. The brunette tensed and looked over her shoulder, seeing the tear stained face of the blonde, she stop.

"You're going to pay for this Berry." The boy wheezed out clutching his sides trying to get up. As soon as the brunette heard him, she launched after him and kicked his balls hard.

"Fuck!" He doubled over screaming again as he felt the pull in his sides.

"I'm going to kill you Hudson and I'll gladly do so," she said. Her voice is cold and her eyes are dark. She stood in front of him before giving a straight kick down his abused manhood repeatedly. He tried to cover himself but there is no use, as his consciousness slowly left him. With a one particularly hard kick, he was knocked out. The girl will continue but was stopped by a pair of hands encircling her waist, dragging her away from the body.

"Rachel stop please…it's over." Quinn said close to her ear, crying as she did so. Her arms tighten and the brunette slowly relaxes against her. "Shh it's okay now. I'm okay." She barely let out. The brunette turned and looked at her, she reached up and cups her cheeks wiping away the tears.

"Are you okay? Am I too late?" Her voice trembled, her own tears fell. She choked back a sob as the blonde shook her head. She threw her arms around her and both cried and held each other.

They stay like that for a while until a piercing cry brought them to reality. The two teens pulled away looking at each other's eyes, Quinn broke the contact and make her way to her crying daughter. The blonde kneeled to the baby's car seat near the door, unbuckled the strap before she lifts her and held her close to her chest as she cried her eyes out. Rachel made her way to her two girls, kneeled and wrapped her arms around them, crying with the blonde.

After a while and the baby had fallen asleep, they found themselves in the couch.

"Did he touch you?" Rachel asked, the blonde tensed beside her and nod. The brunette growled before getting up and walks toward the unconscious body. She was quickly grab and brought down the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"He touched you. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Don't, it's not worth it."

"What? It is worth it. He's an asshole, he deserve everything that will come his way."

"No. What if you kill him? You'll go to jail. I don't want the father or mother of my child spent the rest of their life in jail instead of being in her life. What do you think she'll feel if she finds out you killed a man?"

"Fine."She grumbled and instead of giving Finn another bout, she took the baby in Quinn's arms and swayed her. They heard the door open and enter Judy Fabray.

"Quinnie? What happened? Why is there a body in my living room?" asked Judy. She looked at the two teens sitting in the couch and back to the body opposite them.

"It's Finn. We had an argument mom." Judy raised her eyebrows. She narrowed her eyes seeing her daughter's appearance; a tear stained face and disheveled hair. The other girl beside her had an icepack in her hands.

"Argument? And why is he sleep—" She stood closer and looked down, she gasped as she saw blood trickling down the boy's face. "Why is he bleeding? What did you do?" Rachel stood and walked closer to the older blonde, Quinn followed from behind.

"Mrs. Fabray, I'm the one who did this to him. When I got here, I saw him hurting Quinn and he tried to rape her so I just did what I think is the right thing to do."

Judy reached for her daughter and cupped her face. "Is it true Quinn? He tried to rape you?" Quinn choked back a sob and started to tremble.

"Yes mom." Another fresh round of tears escapes her hazel eyes. Judy wrapped her arms around her child. Rachel just stood in the sideline watching the mother and daughter scene.

"That bastard, I'm going to call the police."

"Mom, please don't." Quinn grabbed her mother's hand and held her tight.

"No, he needs to pay for what he did to you." With that she's gone to the kitchen and they heard a one sided conversation.

"Shh, it's okay. He'll be locked up, he deserved it," said Rachel.

"Don't you understand? If the police came here and arrest him, there's a big chance that they will arrest you too. You practically beat him to death."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. It's self-defense. If the justice system here in Lima is fair and just then I will get out of this unscathed."

"Hopefully."

The police and ambulance came in time as Finn is gaining consciousness. He needs to go to the hospital because of the extent of the damage he was in before they start to question him. The two teenagers and Judy gave their own statements before the police went to the hospital.

Three days after, the police arrested Rachel in the school for physical injury and attempted homicide. The news broke in the school faster than a wildfire. It turns out that Finn sued her and made up a story. Quinn rushed in and told them the truth. They filed for counter complaint and the investigation started. They gathered evidences against the boy, even the medical reports on Quinn's abuse.

Due to strong evidences against the football player, Rachel is proven innocent and the boy was sentenced to serve in juvie until he turned on legal age before they transfer him to a regular jail. Everyone at school heard what really happened and realized what a true person he really is. It was the start of the fall of the golden boy.

Close friends of Quinn came to apologize and wished her to get better soon. The few people in McKinley learned not to cross Rachel anymore and some of them congratulated her for what she had done to Finn.

"Are you okay?" asked Rachel.

They were in the park, taking Gabi for a walk. It was the weekend after the sentenced to Finn is announced. Quinn had it worse than Rachel did because she had to relieve everything that happened to her in front of the court.

"I'm going to be. I hope they just stop looking at me like I'm going to break." She pushed the stroller as she and Rachel walked side by side.

"Can I tell you something?"

She raised her eyebrow then nodded. "Go on."

"Quinn…you are the strongest person that I know. From pregnancy, bullying, and the abuse, you still stand and fight back. I'm glad that you are the mother of my child. She will be the luckiest girl ever to have a mom like you Quinn." Quinn ducked her head and chewed on her lower lip. Rachel took the hand that is nearest to her and held it tight. Quinn doesn't fight back and let the brunette hold her. "You don't need any man or anyone for that matter to define who you are and what you are. You have the brain and the looks and that drive to do anything you want. You just have to trust and believe in yourself that you can do anything that you want." Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl as she saw her shoulder shook and heard a sniff.

Quinn collapsed into her arms and cried her eyes out. "Thank you." She kept mumbling on the smaller girl's neck, grabbed the back of her shirt to pull her closer. Rachel just held her and kissed the top of her head as she swayed them in the middle of the park.

A/N: Before you react badly, I want to remind you that Rachel had already been in fights. She had a "gym" in their house and juggled jobs during the pregnancy so she can stand up for herself. Just want to remind you before you ask how Rachel can do that to Finn with her size.

Happy Holidays!

Reviews!

Wanna hear from you more!

Thanks to everyone who read and keeps on giving their reviews. It means a lot.

Until next time, probably next year.

Happy New Year!

Ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Hit the BACK BUTTON for: FUTANARI, FULL OF ANGST. I think I'm gonna break some of your hearts.**

**CHAPTER 11**

Gabi is 7 months old now, so her nursery was placed on the room next to the blonde. Rachel is singing her daughter to sleep while Quinn is watching them from the doorway with a small smile in her face. Rachel didn't notice this because she is busy watching her daughter sleep. Rachel put the little blonde on her crib and stack the safety barrier. She turned on the baby monitor and side lamp and looked at the blonde on the doorway. Quinn backs away and went to her room, Rachel followed behind and shut the door of the nursery.

She entered the blonde's room and saw the girl sitting in her bed. She walked slowly to the bed and sat beside the blonde, Quinn turned to look at her. Rachel cupped her cheeks and leaned forward, their lips met in the middle. It was sweet and slow, unlike those times where it's bruising and full of biting. They both took their time; both felt that tonight is different from their other nights. They took their time to take each other's clothes and marvel each other's beauty.

Rachel led the blonde to the center of the bed and hover above her. Their lips found each other again, tongue played out, clashing for a battle of dominance. Tan hands roamed pale skin anywhere she can reach. Quinn moaned in her mouth when she cupped the girl's still full breast and played with her nipples. Quinn bit her lower lip as she played and teased the girl's nipples. Rachel pulled away, placed open mouthed kisses from the blonde's neck down to her collar bone, leaving purple bruises down to the swell of her breasts and finally to her gorgeous mounds. Quinn breathed in a lungful of air as Rachel sucked and nipped her nipples while her hand is playing with the girl's other breast.

"Oh God more," moaned Quinn. She bit her lower lip and arched her back feeling the sensation of lips and hands on her. Rachel's other hand trail between their body's and cupped her pussy, she bucked in to the touch.

"You're so wet." She runs her fingertips along the blonde's folds and glistening clit. She pinched and circled the sensitive nub until the blonde is writhing and panting hard under her.

"Yes, like that." Quinn felt the brunette's dick poking her inner thigh. She looked down and took the huge meat in her hands. She tugs the length towards her making the smaller girl groan and fell above her.

"Shit, mmm…"

Quinn rolled them over. She is now straddling the smaller girl's hips and grinding down on Rachel's dick coating it with her juices. She took the smaller girl's breasts in her hands, cupped, and palmed them while she grinds down her pussy. Quinn slowly lowers herself until she came face to face with the brunette's nine inch cock standing tall. She grabbed the base and took the head inside her mouth.

"Fuck! Quinn…" The blonde bobbed up and down, swallowing completely the hard meat. Rachel watched as Quinn sucked her dick and played with her balls. Quinn pulled away, she looked straight in the brown eyes before she slipped two fingers inside the brunette's tight opening.

"Hmm! Fuck!" Quinn pumps in and out, curling and crossing her fingers, massaging the brunette's walls.

"So tight baby." Quinn thrusts few more times before she pulled out, replaces her finger with her tongue. Her hands went back in pumping the girl's meat.

"Hmm. So good baby." Rachel bucked her hips against the girl's hands and face, feeling the tightening in her lower stomach. "AH! I'm so close." Quinn pumped and sucked harder feeling the tightness on the girl's channel. "QUINN!" Rachel cum in the blonde's mouth and hand, her body is shaking. Quinn comes up licking her lips. Her mouth and chin is wet with the brunette's cum and thick ropes of cum in her hair.

"Oh my…that was, wow." Rachel breathed out.

"You like it huh?"Asked Quinn then smirked down at the girl. This is the first time they really did talk during sex apart from cursing and screaming each other's name.

"Yeah, very." Rachel gulped in much needed air before she grabbed the blonde and threw her back to the bed.

"Ahh!" Rachel instantly tops her. "You're turn." Rachel buried her face on the girl's neck, sucked and nipped her abuse flesh. She trailed down Quinn's body, leaving purplish bruises on her tracks. She inhaled and licked her lips as she came face to face with the blonde's pinkish and glistening pussy. With her thumb and index finger, she parted her lips and left a broad lick along the girl's folds up to her clit.

"Rach!" Rachel bullied her clit out of it's hood and sucked hard. Slurping sound surrounds the room. Quinn trashed under her, it won't take her long to come. Rachel lined two fingers on the blonde's entrance and entered her fast. "Ahh! My!" Quinn bucked against Rachel's face, grinding her pussy on the girl's face. Rachel thrust in and out of the blonde, her hand slapping the girl's core. Quinn arched higher and higher, her stomach is coiling and then with a hard bit on her clit she is cumming undone in Rachel's talented mouth. "RACHEL!" She shook and then fell limp in the bed.

"You're not tired yet are you?"asked Rachel, she had a smirk on her face. The blonde chuckled then shook her head. Rachel slides her length along Quinn's still sensitive pussy and coats it with her juices. She lines herself on the blonde's entrance before pushing all the way inside.

"Holy Shit!" Quinn didn't expect it to be that fast but she's still sensitive and she's cumming again. Rachel noticed what happened and smirked, she slowly works her way and pull in and out of the blonde, dragging her orgasm. "Ra-Rachel, I-I can't baby. It's too much." She pants out, her hands clenched tightly on her sheet. Her hips is bucking in time of the other girl, getting arouse again.

"Yes you can baby, come for me again." Rachel wrapped the girl's pale legs around her waist and braced herself holding on the girl's hips. She pulls out until the head is inside then pushed hard hitting the girl's wall fast. She pounds the girl hard and fast. The bed squeaks at the force they are going.

"AHH! AHH! RACH! BABY!" Quinn grabbed on to the girl's back digging her nails and scratched her back.

"AHH! Mm! So tight!" Rachel ups her game, braces herself on both hands, and uses both her knees, increasing her thrusts. Rachel pounds on the girl like a jackhammer, the bed is banging on the wall. Thankfully the blonde's mother is not home or they are dead.

"YES!YES! RACH!" "QUINN!" Quinn came the third time in less than ten minutes. Rachel thrusts in and out. Feeling the powerful clenched of the blonde's wall she is cumming inside, her seed coating the bonde's walls.

Rachel fell on top of the blonde, her head tucked on the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet and musky smell of the girl. Quinn wraps her arms around the brunette, gently runs her hands up and down the girl's sweat filled back.

Rachel didn't get up and put on her clothes. Quinn didn't push her away, instead tightens her arms around the girl.

Rachel gently pulls out, the blonde groaned feeling empty inside. She lay beside Quinn and spooned her from behind. Quinn squishes herself, feeling the warmth of the girl's front all over her body. Quinn closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling the tranquil in each other's presence.

Rachel leaned and kissed the blonde's exposed neck, feeling the girl's even breathing, she thought she is already asleep.

"I wish we could talk about what is going on between us, that we can label this. I don't have the courage to say this out loud but I'll tell you now." She took a deep breath, "I didn't want this to happen but it did, I've fallen in love with you Quinn. I love you so much and it hurts me, knowing that you won't feel the same. My inside is burning every time I see you and Finn together. Yeah, I'm jealous of him and anyone who dare try to make close to you." She chuckled. "We can be a family Quinn. You, me and Gabi, we can, just give me a chance." Rachel whispered close to her ear.

Quinn heard her from the beginning, her heart is beating so fast she thought it would leapt out from her ribcage and her head is going crazy. She tensed in Rachel's arms but the brunette didn't notice it. A single tear slipped her eyes and fell on her sheet.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

"We need to talk," said Quinn as soon as she saw Rachel get out of the car. Quinn had been waiting for the brunette outside her house and had been sitting in the doorstep since then. Rachel tensed hearing that from her. She knew from experience that if a girl say that, it won't be good.

"About?" Rachel stood in front of the blonde who slowly stood and walked away from her. She scrunched her forehead.

"Gabi. Us."

She felt her heartbeat quicken, "What do you mean?"

Quinn sighed and faced the brunette. She squared her shoulder and master the best HBIC look she got.

"We can't keep doing this." Quinn said while pointing at Rachel and to herself. "We're still a child; we can't raise a baby together."

Rachel froze in her place. Her eyes wide and unmoving. "What?" She breathed out. "Were doing good in taking care of her right? I give you and the baby anything you need, isn't that enough?" Asked Rachel, her voice broke in the end. She tried to reach for the blonde but Quinn backed away from her.

"Yes you do, but what about college? I want to go to a good university and have a chance to get out of here. So do you, you want to go to New York right?"

"Yeah" Rachel stepped closer to her. "We can do that, you can go to New York or I can follow you wherever you want to go for college," Rachel said gently. Facing Quinn head on will most likely lead her to demise.

"What about the bills? Our tuition fees? Food and housing? We can't handle that and don't tell me you're going to ask for your dads money." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the pacing brunette.

"I still have my work right? I saved a lot and I can find a job somewhere, you too if you want. We can do this," Rachel pleaded.

"No, that's not all. Gabi needs someone who will love her and provide for her, the things that we can't give. She needs a family. A real family that will guide her and give her anything that she needs." Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat, saying these things felt like her heart is breaking. She wanted to give that to her child but she knows she and Rachel can't give it to her.

Rachel broke down a sob. Quinn wrapped her arms around herself, stopping herself to take the brunette in her arms.

"We can be a family, the three of us. We can do all of that, together."

Quinn stomped her foot and suppresses a growl. She wanted to shake the girl for her to understand.

"No Rachel, you don't understand. We don't know how to be a family. We don't even have a functioning family of our own. How can we provide her that?"

Rachel felt like the air had knocked out from her. She hung her head low and defeated.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm putting her up for adoption," Quinn said evenly. She watched as the girl snapped back to attention.

"No! I won't let you. She's mine too. You can't take her away from me!" Rachel advanced to Quinn. The blonde subconsciously stepped back.

"Think about it Rachel, this is for her own good. Don't be selfish."

"I'm not selfish. You are! You will give her to other family so you can live your fantasy-filled life. If you can abandon your own child, I can't."

"Damn it! Don't be stubborn! I made up my mind—"

"Yeah and I have too. If you don't want her then give her to me and we'll go as far away from you. That's what you want right? So you can continue delude yourself that everything didn't happen." Rachel sneered. "You can go back to your perfect life," she spat.

Quinn shocked from the girl's outburst froze there for a moment before composing herself again.

"I'm really sorry. I made up my mind and nothing can change that." Quinn turned her back on Rachel but before she can even take a step, a strangled voice stopped her.

"My dads were not always here. My mom left me again after she found me. Please don't take her away from me… She is the only one I have to call mine." A broken sob escaped from the brunette.

Quinn felt those tan hands wrapped tightly to her pale arms. Rachel looked at her with so much pain and pleading to understand. Rachel felt her world crumbles down as the broken blonde beauty tugs her arm away and turns to look at the other side.

"I'm sorry but this is for the best." She said weakly, eyes burning with tears as she turned and walked inside the house leaving the devastated girl in her misery. She looks over her shoulder one last time before closing the door and locking them from everyone else.

The girl fell in her knees, tears streaming down her face as painful sobs wracked her body. Small hand clutches the dirt as her right grips her blue shirt over her heart tightly. As if the universe is in her side, dark sky loomed over her, heavy drops of water pelt her soaked small figure as the rain consumes everything around her. She looked up to the dark sky as the rain continues to fall. _Why are you doing this to me? Do you hate me so much to punish me like this? I didn't ask you for anything but please I'm asking this once, not her. How does it turn out like this? _The brunette wails as thunder set upon the silent place, leaving the sound of rain trickling down the roofs on the neighborhood and heart breaking cries of the lone figure.

She got up and run to the door, pounding both her fist against the wood. Quinn is leaning on the door crying, she can hear clearly the sad and pained wails of the girl on the other side.

"Quinn please! Don't take her away from me! Quinn!" The smaller girl continues until the rain stops pouring, leaving the silent place drenched. Rachel slumped forward, the side of her face pressed against the wooden door.

"I love you too Quinn and I love Gabi with all my heart. We can be a family." She said as if she knows that the blonde is still on the other side of the door.

Quinn heard it clearly, she choked back a sob and fell on her knees. Her heart is breaking and soul is shattering, but all she can think about is that if it's for the best for all of them, why doesn't it feel right? Why it's hurting so much?

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

"Brittany, can you talk to Quinn? She wants to put Gabi on adoption. She won't listen to me."

The next day at school, as soon as she sets foot in McKinley, she worked her way on finding the taller blonde. If she can't talk sense to Quinn, she knows the girl's best friend will.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know. One day we are okay then out of the blue she told me that. I don't know what to do anymore, she won't listen to me."

Brittany held each of the girl's shoulder to stop her from bouncing. The taller blonde cups her face and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'll try okay? However, I won't promise. What if she won't listen to me, what will you do?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know. I can't lose her. I can't take it…"

Brittany nodded and squeezed her shoulders. "Why don't you talk to her again? Calmly, you won't understand if you two keep yelling at each other."

"I tried. She don't even give me a chance to speak. She would run or hide whenever she sees me. Please Britt, talk to her." Rachel reached for her hands and held it tightly.

"I'll see what I can do Rach. I don't know what is going on inside her head."

"Thanks Britt."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

The doorbell rang repeatedly. Whoever is in the other side of the door must be in a hurry. Quinn ran down the stairs and opened the door harshly. On the other side is Rachel, her hair is disheveled and clothes are crumpled. Quinn sighed heavily and closed the door; Rachel stepped in between the doorway before it close.

"Quinn, please…I'll do everything you want, just don't take her away from me."

Quinn grumbled and opened the door for the brunette. "Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you that we can't?"

"I don't care. She's mine. I won't let you do this to me or her."

"Grow up Rachel. You and I both know that we can't do this. Think about her."

"You're the only one who is thinking like that. I know I can do this because I will do everything for her. What are you so scared of? We've been doing good these past few months, what changed?" asked Rachel. She followed Quinn inside the house.

"I grew up, that's it. I can't be selfish anymore. I have a daughter to think about, myself to think about." Quinn faced Rachel who is only a step behind her, she is too close to her liking. Quinn went to the living room and sat on the couch. "We have to think of our future too Rachel, we're still in high school. We are too young for this responsibility. How do you suppose we raise a kid in high school?"

Rachel chose to sit on the armchair opposite the blonde, giving the space Quinn wanted.

"We are doing it right now. We're raising her aren't we? If you're afraid because of this family thing, we can give her that. You and Gabi and I, we can be our own family. Let's give ourselves a chance on this Quinn."

"I-I can't."

"Why can't we be together? What about those sleepless nights? Those times that we cried in each other's arms? Those moments the three of us shared, we are happy. Why can't we be always like that?"

Quinn doesn't know how to answer that. Rachel always brought out unwanted feelings from her. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I already found a couple I think is the best to take care of Gabi…"

Rachel stood from where she sat and walked towards the blonde. She stopped a few feet away from her, not wanting the other girl to bolt away from her.

"I know I don't have a good family background, being left every time, but that's why I know I want to do this, to keep trying. I don't want her to feel like we abandon her because it gets hard for us. I want to give her everything she needs, to show her how much I love her. I will do everything for my family, for you, and Gabi. I love Gabi…and I love you too Quinn."

"What?" She asked breathless. It still took her breath away even though she heard it before. It feels different when it was said to her out loud and in person.

"Yes, I love you. I don't know when it happens but I've fallen in love with you. Give me a chance, give this family a chance. Think about the times we're together, please."

Quinn wanted this to be over, it's getting too much for her. If Rachel will stay a little longer, she doesn't know if she can deny the girl anymore. She took in a deep breath and looked straight in to brown eyes.

"I never said that we can be a family. I never said that I can love you."

Rachel froze in her place. She felt and heard her heart shattering to pieces. A single tear rolled down her cheeks but she won't give the blonde the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"O-okay. Can I have her tonight? B-before you give her away?"

"Sure, pick her up later."

Rachel nodded before she turned on her heel, out the door and run away from the blonde. Quinn's heart breaks even more as the small girl run away from her, hearing those broken sobs again.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

"Everything is in here, feeding bottles, formula milk, and change of clothes. Her favorite blanket is in there too. Oh and the pink teddy is on the front pocket. If she needs anything, text me and I'll drop it off." Quinn handed the purple baby bag to Rachel who had a sleepy Gabi in her arms. Rachel keeps fidgeting and doesn't look her in the eyes since she came.

"Okay"

"Uhm, okay. You'll bring her tomorrow night or…"

Rachel looked up then looked down to the floor again, biting her lower lip in the process.

"I-I'll take care of it. Are you really sure you want to put her on adoption?"

"Yes"

"Okay," Rachel said in a small voice. She rocked on her heels as she waited for the blonde.

"Bye baby girl, see you tomorrow night." Quinn kissed the little blonde's head before Rachel turned to walk towards her car.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

It is Saturday morning, Quinn woke up with a start. She turned off her alarm clock and stretched. That night Quinn didn't sleep well, she kept turning and fidgeting in her bed. This morning isn't different, something is bugging her but didn't quite place it.

She went down the stairs and to the kitchen. She saw her mother already eating with an open newspaper in front of her.

"Good morning mom." She reached a box of cereal from the cupboard and pour some on the bowl she filled halfway of milk.

"Good morning. Where is Gabi?"

"She's with Rachel, they'll be back later." She sat on the table opposite her mother after she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Why do you always leave your baby to her?" Judy folded the paper and placed it on the side of the table.

"She's my friend mom and besides she helps me in taking care of Gabi."

"Don't you have any friends who can help you? Isn't she's the daughter of those men—"

Quinn narrowed her eyes but kept her growl from her. "Yes mom. Well, besides Brittany, she's the only friend I have left. Brittany's hands are already full while Rachel, she has a lot of time to spare. Gabi likes her and she's very good to my baby mom."

"I hope you know what you're doing. Anyway, I'll be late tonight, don't wait for me." She stood, grabbed her purse and keys then head out for the door.

"Aren't you always?" asked Quinn in a small voice.

Judy turned and scrunched her forehead. "What is that?"

"Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow then," said Quinn.

"Okay. Bye." Quinn heard the front door opened and closed. She pushed her unfinished bowl away, stood and run to her room.

She found her phone on her nightstand and then dialed a number she memorized by heart. After three more rings, there was a click from the other end of the line.

"_Hello"_

"Hi Britt" She heard shuffling from the other side and a grunt.

"_Quinn, what is this that I heard from Rachel?"_

"Uhm, yeah. That's what I want to talk to you about. Can I come over?"

"_Sure. Mom and Dad just left with the twins."_

"Okay, I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"_Bye"_

"Hey, come in." Brittany opened the door wider. The two blonde shared a hug before she led Quinn up to her room.

"Thanks."

Brittany sat on her bed and Quinn did the same. She saw how tensed the other blonde is so she decided to make her feel comfortable first.

"Do you want to talk about it now or have a movie first?"

"I think it's better for me to talk now," said Quinn in a small voice. Brittany nodded and scooted closer to her.

"What Rachel said, is it true?" asked Brittany. Quinn nodded, picking the end of her skirt.

"Yeah, did she talk to you about it?"

"Yeah, the other day. I'm just waiting for you to tell me. If you didn't call today, I'm probably at your house by now."

"I will put my baby to adoption. I found a couple who is interested, they are from Columbus," said Quinn weakly. Brittany took a closer look at her. Quinn ducked her head suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Do you want to do this?"

"I have to. It's the best for all of us." Quinn shrugged.

"Why now? You could've thought about it when you're still pregnant with Gabi or just given birth. Not now, that she's almost a year old. Not now that you've formed a bond with her."

"I guess it didn't cross my mind before. I thought that everything is okay now but—it got complicated so I thought this is the right thing to do."

"Complicated in what way?"

"Rachel wants us to raise her together."

"So? That is what you're already doing right?"

"Like together, together. As a family, the three of us."

"That's a problem because?"

"She's in love with me…"

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"I kinda figure it out for a while now. Didn't you notice it before? It's not hard to see it."

"I didn't. I thought she's just doing that because of the baby. I never…"

"Did you really not think of it? It never crossed your mind?"

"Maybe, once or twice. We can't Britt, it's wrong."

"Wrong? Because in the eyes of the others you are both girls? Or because you have feelings for her too?"

"What? I don't have feelings for her."

"Quinn, haven't you learned? You can't lie to me, I know you. I know when you are lying or hiding something from me. Right now, you're doing both, so do you want to try that again or I have to lay everything to you?"

"Fine, you win. I may have feelings for her too, strong feelings that I can't explain or I don't even know where it's coming from."

"I see…so instead of facing these feelings, you're willing to let go of your child? Are you insane Q?"

"It's not the only reason. Those people can give her everything that she needs, things that Rachel and I can't give."

"Is that what you really believe? or you're just trying to convince yourself that's what Gabi needs? You and Rachel are her parents, both of you love her, don't you think it's not enough?"

"I don't know if we can be good parents to her…"

"Quinn…you're already are. The moment you chose to keep her and not terminate her? You became her mom then Q. And Rachel? Do you know how much she struggled in juggling her studies and work? She paid everything from hospital bills to the smallest things Gabi needs from whatever work she had. She didn't use the money that her fathers gave her. She wants to quit school but she never did because she promised you not to skip."

"I-I didn't know."

"Think about your decisions Q before it's too late. It will not only affect you but those two as well. This is your family we are talking about Quinn." Quinn nodded.

Quinn and Brittany decided to watch a movie. They were in their fourth film when the blonde noticed that it's dark outside. She took her phone and sighed.

"What is it?" asked Brittany from the foot of her bed. She laid on the floor in her stomach and a bowl of Cheetos in front of her.

"Still no text from Rachel. She always text me."

"Maybe she's busy with Gabi? Taking all the time she can before you…"

"I won't, I'm not going to do that. I love her and I can't abandon my child. I think I'm going to take this chance with Rachel." Quinn smiled. Brittany sighed in relief and beamed at her. While watching movie after movie, she had the time to think things through and after talking to her best friend, she decided to take a risk.

"That's good. If any of you needs help, I'm always here."

"Thanks Britt. I love you."

"I love you too Quinn."

Quinn grabbed her purse and stood. She fixed her blouse and skirt and combed her hair with her hands.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I miss my girls. Maybe I'll join the fun?"

"See you tomorrow and say hi to them for me."

"Okay, bye."

Brittany watched as the smaller blonde disappeared from her view. She went back to watching with a big smile on her face.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

She went to Rachel's house and found it dark. She called the brunette, she don't get an answer. She got worried, get out of her car, and found the house empty but the girl's Audi is in the garage. Her pulse quicken when she noticed that a certain big black SUV is missing. It was always the first thing she notices whenever she came over to the brunette's house. Her heart is beating fast, she drove around town and didn't see any sign of the car or her two girl's. She dialed and texted anyone who knew Rachel but no one knows where the girl is.

"_Hello"_

"B-Britt, they-they are gone." Quinn covered her mouth, muffling her cries. She's still inside her car after driving around and not finding them.

"_Who are gone? Quinn?"_

"Rachel and Gabi, I can't find them. Britt, what if something happens to them?"

"_Hey, shh it's going to be okay. Do you know where they could be?"_

"I don't know. I went to every place I can think of but nothing…OH my God…" Her eyes widen, she almost drop her phone as something hit her at the back of her mind. Her sobs got louder.

"_What is it?"_

"I-I think they left. Rachel ran away with Gabi. B-Britt, she took Gabi and left! This is my fault!"

"_Calm down, tell me everything."_

"She said one time that I should give Gabi to her and they will leave far away from here, from me. Oh god…" Fresh round of tears traveled down her face while Brittany is still talking to her from the other line.

_That night after she picked her daughter up from Quinn's, Rachel rushed to her house, she didn't bother to turn all the lights, just in the living room._

_She went inside the garage, took the keys of her black Suburban, and drove it in front of the house. She ran inside and carried as much as she can and threw it at the cargo bunk. She went shopping that morning and bought everything they may need. Bags of hers and Gabi's clothes, baby articles, diapers and milk, water and food, sleeping bags and blankets, she even threw two pillows inside. She also withdraws a large portion of money on her account, which she didn't use during the pregnancy. She almost didn't get the money when the teller became suspicious, thankfully the manager knew her fathers and explained to the teller that, that amount of money she wants is only cents compared to what she can take._

_Rachel went inside again and took the baby sleeping in the car seat and slip in the backseat. She made sure to fasten all the contraptions before securing the seat. She kissed the little girl's forehead before getting out and locked the house. She took one last look at the empty and dark house before going inside the driver seat and drove away. With no direction in mind, she drove all the way past Lima and away from everything she knew. _

"_I'm so sorry baby, I have to do this. I can't let them take you away from me. I'm sorry if we have to leave mommy but she doesn't want us anymore, we have to go away. It's you and me now Gabi, they can't separate us."_

**Reviews. Comments.**

**Happy New Year!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is angsty but it needed to be.**

**I'm just sad for the last chapter that some people still read this story despite of the warning and then write hateful comments and flame my other stories. **

**It's okay if you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read this. You are free to write your comments, good or bad, I can't stop you with that. Just don't write too nasty things and wish for me to die.**

**Sorry guys if you have to read this, just want to get it out of my chest. Anyways, still want to read what you think of the story flow. Until next time.**

**Ciao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_**Saturday-evening**_

Brittany and Quinn went to the police station that night to report her missing child and Rachel. They were asked to wait fifteen minutes before someone approached them. A tall with medium built brunet police officer called them from the inside of one of the room. Quinn and Brittany sat opposite the man.

"Good evening Ms. Fabray. I am Officer James McLalen. I am sorry to say that we can't do anything right now. We have to wait until 24 hours before confirming a person missing. You have to wait until tomorrow, maybe they are back that time."

"Are you serious? Rachel has my daughter who is 7 months old. Rachel is only 16 years old, an underage. Can't you do anything?"

Brittany reached for her hands and rubbed her knuckles to calm her down.

"I'm really sorry but I'll tell the men to keep looking in the area. If they didn't come back tomorrow, that will be the time we'll have a search party organize. Do you have any ideas we can start with?" He opened a small note pad from his drawer and reached for a ballpoint pen across the table.

"I-I don't know that much but she said her birth mother is here in Ohio. She didn't tell me her name, what I remember is that she is the show choir director of Vocal Adrenaline of Carmel High. I don't know where she lives," said Quinn, worrying her bottom lip.

"Okay miss, we'll look it up. For the meantime you have to go home, maybe they are there already."

"He's right Quinn. Maybe Rachel and Gabi went to a carnival or something and forgot about the time," said Brittany. She smiled at the smaller blonde but both know that it isn't true.

"Okay. Please sir. Talk to her mother maybe she knew something," said Quinn as she stood with Brittany.

"Okay. If she didn't contact you tomorrow, we'll start the search," said Officer McLalen. Quinn nodded and walked out the door. Brittany followed then stopped on the doorway.

"Thank you," said Brittany, overlooking her shoulder.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_Ding dong _

A uniformed man is standing in front of a white wooden door. The house is a two-storey building with a front lawn. A black Lexus is parked on the driveway. After a few seconds, soft thud of footsteps can be heard from the inside. A tall, brunette woman opened the door. The man stood there for a moment, his eyes wide. The woman has sharp features and prominent cheekbone. He could tell that she is preparing for bed with the bathrobe the woman is wearing.

"Yes?" the woman asked. He cleared his throat and stood straight.

"Good evening, I am Officer James McLalen of Lima Police Department. Is this the house of Shelby Corcoran?"

"Yes, that's me. What is this concerning about?" She opened the door inviting him inside. He took his blue cap off and ruffled his hair a little.

"Do you know anyone with the name Rachel Berry?" Shelby faltered in her step. She spun, looking at him wide eyed.

"Y-Yes, she's my daughter. Why? Is she okay?"

"I can't answer that but we hope so. I have a few questions for you if that is okay?"

"Yes." They went to the living room and sat on one of the couches.

"Just this evening a girl named Quinn Fabray went to us and reported that her 7 months old daughter and Ms. Berry is missing. Ms. Fabray thinks that you may know something where your daughter could be."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't know. We haven't been in communication for a few months now."

"Why is that?" He scribbled down something on his note pad.

"She's not with me. I'm her birth mother but I didn't raise her. I put her up on adoption when she was born…I didn't see her ever again until the beginning of the school year. I thought I can fix it but I'm too late for being her mother so I decided to end our communication." She shuddered and took in a lungful of air. "Oh my god, I'm so stupid. Why did I do that?"

"So you don't have any idea where she could be? It'll help our investigation if Ms. Berry is really missing."

"I'm sorry I can't help with that. Why does Rachel have Ms. Fabray's daughter?"

"For what she told me, Ms. Berry is helping her in babysitting. Tonight she supposed to take the baby back to Ms. Fabray but she didn't come. When Ms. Fabray went to your daughter's house, it was dark and no one answering the door. She even looked around the town but she didn't find them. No phone calls and text messages were exchanged either."

"Where does she live? I want to talk to her." She stood from her seat, but before she can move an inch, the officer stopped her.

"I know it's not easy to do this but please calm down. We aren't sure that they are missing yet. It's probably best to take a rest for the night. We'll contact you if we have any news." He stood and went to the front door. Shelby opened the door for him.

"Thank you officer, please call me anytime."

"Okay. Good night Ms. Corcoran." She nodded and closed the door.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_The number you dialed is either unat—_

Quinn threw her phone on the bed and slumped back down to the chair. They were in her room since they came back from the police station. Since then she had been calling Rachel nonstop.

"Britt, what am I going to do? She won't take my calls. What if she really run away? This is my entire fault. If I didn't push the adoption to her, this won't happen."

"Quinn…it's not your fault. You didn't know that she'll do this. Let's just hope that she didn't run away and that she's not on the other side of Ohio right now," said Brittany, from the smaller blonde's bed lying down.

"Can you call her again? Maybe she'll pick up if it's you."

Brittany reached for her phone in the nightstand and dialed. Quinn is looking at her intensely and biting her lower lip. Brittany shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing. She turned off her phone."

Quinn walked towards her bed and sat on the edge near the taller blonde.

"What about Mike? Does he know where Rachel is?"

"No, she isn't talking to Mike lately. He didn't know where Rachel could be." Quinn lied down beside Brittany. "Where is your mom by the way?"

When they came back from the police station, they were met by a dark house. Quinn was also surprised because her mother didn't tell her anything about going out tonight.

"I guess with her friends again. I don't know, she isn't here most of the time so I don't ask anymore."

"Still hasn't gotten over what your dad did?"

Early their sophomore year, Quinn's father left them for a younger woman. It seemed that he has been cheating with her mom for years and then he and his other woman are having a baby. The girl demanded that he get a divorce if he wanted to see his first son. Ever since, her father wanted to have a boy and with the relationship between his father and mother, it is not difficult for him to choose his bastard over them. Her mother became more alcoholic and went out almost every day with her friends to cope.

"Yeah and with the pregnancy thing. She said it's okay but I still can see the disappointment in her. She hasn't looked at me straight in the eyes for a long while now." She brushed away a tear that formed in her eyes before it fell and she won't control her emotions.

"I'm sorry Quinn," said Brittany.

"Don't say sorry. It's my entire fault why my family is like this…" She choked back a sob. Brittany wrapped her arms the weeping blonde in her arms. Quinn's body shook from the force of her cry.

"No Quinn, it's not your fault that your dad left for another woman. It is also not your fault for your mother drinking away everything. For Rachel, she has a lot of things going on…it's not your fault." She rubbed circles at the girl's back.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if something ever happens to my two girls. I-I can't lose them."

"Shh, let's hope for the best. I called mom and dad. I can stay here with you tonight," said Brittany. She wiped away the tears from Quinn's when the girl looked up.

"Thanks Britt."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Sunday afternoon**_

Quinn and Brittany are on their wits end. They can't contact Rachel since last night and now they are convinced that she runaway. Her mother is still not on the house and hadn't called her either. The doorbell rang; they jumped on their seats not expecting any visitor that day. Quinn opened the door and found two people outside her house.

"Good afternoon Ms. Fabray, Ms. Pierce," said Officer McLalen. Quinn opened the door wider to let them in.

"Good afternoon officer, are there any news?" asked Quinn.

"That's why we are here. Someone from our department recognizes Ms. Berry Friday morning shopping. He said that she bought a lot of things for a baby and somehow is going to a vacation because of the foods and drinks she purchased. He didn't think any of it because from a family like her can buy anything they want having no problem with the money, then it makes sense when you reported about them missing," said the officer. Quinn lost her balance and fell on the couch. Brittany sat beside her.

"Oh god, she planned it?"Quinn asked, her voice barely a whisper.

He nodded. "Another thing misses, her mother, Shelby Corcoran wished to join us here. She'll be here any time soon."

"Okay," said Brittany for Quinn. The smaller blonde a little stumped from the information. She shouldn't have been surprised because Rachel already told her of going away with their daughter.

"She didn't contact you from last night and this morning?"

"No, her phone is off. We can't get through her," said Brittany. They heard the doorbell rang again. The other police officer that is standing near the door opened it. Shelby entered in her business casual clothes. Quinn and Brittany shared a glance and both found the similarity between Rachel and her. It is the first time they got to see the woman and was shocked how the smaller brunette and her mother resembled in appearance.

Officer McLalen stood from his seat and led the older woman towards the teens. "Miss Corcoran, this is Quinn Fabray and her friend Brittany Pierce. Girl's this is Miss Berry's mother."

They shook hands and exchange polite smile. Quinn pointed them to the couch that is opposite to hers and Brittany. "It's nice meeting you," said Shelby. "I heard that Rachel has your daughter, can you tell me why, or how did that happen?"

"It's—" She was cut off by the sudden opening of her front door. An older blonde entered and stopped on her tracks. She is on her usual skirt and blouse attire and handbag. Quinn didn't see any shopping bag and thought that her mother went to the woman's bridge night and decided to spent the night there.

"Quinnie, what are the police doing here?" asked Judy Fabray. The people inside the Fabray mansion stood and faced the woman.

"Mom, this is officer McLalen and Miss Corcoran, Rachel's mom. They are here because Rachel is missing." She bit her lower lip and hesitated when her mother narrowed her eyes at her. "She run away…with Gabi," she added. Her voice shook a little.

"What? When did this happen?"

"She didn't come back last night when she is supposed to take Gabi home so I reported it," said Quinn who wouldn't look at her mother in the eyes. Brittany stood closer to her and put a hand on the small of her back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn almost rolled her eyes at that. How can she tell her mother if she didn't know what she's doing or where can she be found. "I told you she can't be trusted, you didn't believe me. I knew she won't do anything good, grew up without a mother and then raised by a couple of sinners. What can you expect from someone like tha—"

"Mom!" cried Quinn.

Judy clenched her hands to fist and glared at the girl. Not once did Quinn raised her voice towards her parents. They did raise her to be polite. Shelby shook in anger; she stepped towards the older blonde and stood in front of her.

"Excuse me Mrs. Fabray. I am Rachel's mother and I won't let you speak of her like that. She made a mistake but we all are. I appreciate it if you don't speak badly of her, you don't know her." Judy just looked at her from head to toe and scoffed. She rounded on the brunette and went to her daughter. Shelby strained on her place not to grab the woman and slap her.

"Why do you always leave Gabi to that girl Quinn?"

"Because she has the right," she mumbled, looking down but everyone heard her clearly.

"What do you mean?" asked her mother. Quinn stepped back closer to Brittany. She looked up and looked at her mother hesitantly.

Brittany rubbed her back up and down and leaned down to whisper. "Quinn, I think it's best to tell them everything. It might help us in this situation." Quinn nodded and took in a lungful of air.

"Rachel has the right because…she is the other mother of my child." No one said a thing; they waited for her to continue and cleared if she said the thing right.

"What are you saying Ms. Fabray?" asked officer McLalen after getting his composure back.

"Gabi is mine and Rachel's daughter. I gave birth to Rachel's child."

"How did this happen? Quinn it's impossible for two girls to conceive," said Judy still looking wide eyed at her daughter.

"Quinn…you're—Rachel got you pregnant?"Shelby asked.

"Yes, she got me pregnant. Mom, Mr. McLalen, Rachel is an intersex. She has both a female and male part. She may look a girl but she can get a girl pregnant. Ms. Corcoran knew this." They looked at the silent woman who is absorbing the information that she has a granddaughter.

"Yes. She told me a few weeks after we met. I didn't know then when I gave birth to her, I'm shocked as well."

Quinn looked calm outside but inside she is boiling. She remembered that night when Rachel broke down and told her what this woman did to her. She felt a surge of hate towards the older woman.

"That's why you left. You left her because you got scared."

"No, I—"

She was cut off when the older blonde who had been watching the conversation exploded. "You mean to tell me Quinn that you had sex with a girl? You conceived a child with that freak?!"

"Mom! She is not a freak! She is as normal as we can be!"

Judy shook her head and laughed bitterly. She paced back and forth while rubbing her forehead. Quinn bit her lower lip watching her mother in bathed breath.

"I can't believe this, getting pregnant out of wedlock? Slept with a girl who have a penis? I—Get rid of them," said Judy in finality. She looked at Quinn pointedly telling her not to question her.

"What?"

"You heard me, get rid of the baby and that girl. You can't see any of them from now on." She turned to look at the three people who are stunned to silence. "Officer you can go now, we don't need your assistance anymore."

Quinn clenched her hands tightly and faced her mother. "No! I can't let you do that. That is my child, she came from me. You can't possibly ask me to do that."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Judy growled and crossed her arms beneath her breasts.

"No. I won't," she said a little stronger. She shook her head and looked her mother straight in the eyes.

"Yes you will, if you wish to have a roof above your head. I didn't kick you out before because I thought you can get back from that, but this? I can't accept it."

Quinn took hesitant steps towards her mother with teas silently streaming down her face. She tried to reach for her mother's hand but the older woman backed away from her touch. She choked back a son and stopped on her approach.

"Mom, she is your granddaughter…"

"I have no granddaughter." She turned her back on her daughter. Brittany walked behind Quinn and took her in her arms. Shelby watched in disgust but can't do anything about it.

"Please understand mom. I can't…"

"It's either you stay here or them Quinn, you choose."

Quinn stunned in her place. She knew this will happen once her mother found out the truth. She even prepared herself for this but it didn't make it any less painful. She hoped that her mother would understand though in the back of her mind she knew it's impossible to happen

She gently pushed herself away from Brittany and faced her mother who had her back still in her.

"I'm sorry mom. I love you but I love them more, they are my family now."

Judy spun on her heels and glared at them all. "Then go! Leave and don't come back ever again!" She then turned towards the stairs not sparing them any glance. Quinn just watched her mother broken hearted. Her tears continue to fall. They heard a loud bang of the door from the second floor. They all left the house, Quinn didn't even got a chance to pack, she decided to do that for another time.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Friday night**_

_Rachel is driving continuously since she left Lima that afternoon without a destination in mind. She knew Quinn is looking for them for how many times the blonde called and texted her but she can't let anyone find her and Gabi. Their friends from glee are calling and texting her too. _

_It is already dark, they had a few stop to eat and change Gabi's clothes and diaper. The baby is sleeping in the back seat with her favorite blanket and pink teddy._

_**Welcome to Cincinnati 500M Ahead**_

_She read from the side of the road. The baby stirred and awoke, sleepily looks at the front._

"_Hey baby girl, how was your sleep?. I'm sorry if we have to go away, I'll explain when you are older. We'll have to find somewhere that nobody from that place will find us. Then we will start over again, you and I. I wish we can do that with your mommy but she doesn't want us. She'll give you to some random couple, I can't let her do that to you baby. I hope you'll understand someday. We will do this together and someday I hope your mommy will forgive me for what I've done. This—"_

_She steps on the brake, the car skid a few inches forward. She saw a figure came out of nowhere and now standing in front of the car, who is staring back at her. Her heart is beating fast and her breathing stopped when the figure walks towards her side. She held her breath waiting for an attack but the figure suddenly fell. Bracing herself, she gets out and saw that it was a pale boy looking not much older than she does. She kneeled looking at the slump form then suddenly a hand grabs her wrist._

"_Ahh!"_

**Thank you for reading and for taking time to give your feedback. I love reading your reviews and thank you for supporting this story.**

**To LaurenKnight13: Quinn is breastfeeding and when a mother is lactating she has a natural way of preventing pregnancy that lasts up to six months after giving birth (LAM-there are conditions applied) that basically it. For your question, what do you think?. Let's see about that hm?**

**Until next time.**

**Ciao.**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: Trigger warning!**

**CHAPTER 13**

_**Sunday - afternoon**_

Quinn is silent throughout the drive to Shelby's house. They all agreed to finish their conversation in the brunette's place. They didn't brought up what happened in Quinn's house, they just let the girl by herself.

"So, you and Rachel?" asked Shelby. All of them are gathered in the living room.

"No, we're not dating. We never- we- it started with a drunken sex."

"She didn't tell me anything. If I knew, I-"

"Coz I didn't tell her. She found out the same time with the school. At first, I'm not going to keep her then I changed my mind as I changed my mind about Rachel. She keeps on asking and doing anything just for me to give her a chance to be a part of our baby's life," said Quinn. Shelby nodded and silence once again surrounds them. Officer McLalen entered with a phone in hand.

"Excuse me. We contacted her parents; do you want to speak with them?"

"Yes, please," said Shelby. Officer McLalen put the phone on speaker and placed on the middle of the wooden center table.

"_Hello"_

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry, I am Officer James McLalen of Lima Police Department. This is about your daughter, Ms. Rachel Berry she-"

They heard a sigh and grumbling on the other line then a more masculine voice followed.

"_What did she do this time?"_

"She's missing sir. She ran away with a child. Do you know where she went?" asked the officer. Everyone is just listening intently. Quinn is trying hard not to butt in.

"_No, we don't know."_

"Do you have any ideas where she could be?"

"_I'm sorry, we can't think of anything."_

"Okay. Mr. Berry, we have here her mom, Ms. Corcoran. Do you remember her? She wants to talk to you."

"_Shelby Corcoran? What are you doing in Ohio? We thought you're in New York."_

"I came back to meet Rachel. I saw her a few times before."

There were silence then muffled voices. Quinn and Brittany looked at each other then back to Shelby who is fidgeting in her seat.

"_What do you want?" _This time a more feminine voice answered.

"Please, if you know anything please help us to find her. She has her 7months old daughter with her on the run. We have no idea where she went."

"_And you think we did?"_

"Yes, you're her fathers, you should know."

"_I'm sorry to say but we don't know what is going on her mind…"_

"Yeah because both of you are always around. You don't know what is going on with her, what kind of fathers are you?"

"_Don't you dare talk to us as if you did something for her. You just gave birth to her. You left her as soon as someone would take her. What you did after? You took the money, went to New York to pursue your so-called dreams, and never contacted her again. You are no better than us."_

"I was 17 back then…"

"_Which is not an excuse; you know what you are doing back then. At least my husband and I gave her everything she needs—"_

"Except the love of parents she really needs. She wanted for you to look at her as your daughter, that you love her and not as a responsibility."

"_And who are you?"_

"I'm Quinn Fabray sir…"

"_So, you're the girl she got pregnant. Did she give you the money we gave her?"_

"No. She did more than that. She never uses your money to pay for anything. She worked hard for that money that she gave me and for the baby. Even after giving birth, she still takes good care of our child and me. You really have a good daughter, but you don't know that because you chose to be away from her than be with her."

"_I see…Officer is there anything else? Because if nothing else then we're going."_

"You're not going back?" asked the officer.

"_No. We are very busy, if there any developments contact us."_

"Yes, Mr. Berry." Then they hung up.

"I can't believe them. Their own daughter is missing and yet their money is still important to them," said Quinn. Her hands are clasped together, barely managing to reach for the phone to throw it away.

"This is my entire fault, if I didn't left her back then and now for the second time, we still have her. She wouldn't feel abandoned," said Shelby. Her eyes are brimming with tears.

"It's not all your fault. I hurt her so bad, I told her that we can't be a family and I will put Gabi to adoption. I didn't listen to her even how many time she begs me. It's already too late, that I changed my mind. I'm supposed to tell her last night but she already left."

"I hope nothing happened to them so we can make this right. I know I have so much to make it up to her," said Shelby.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Friday-night**_

"_Ahh!"_

_Rachel tried to release the hand but it held tightly on her._

"_W-wait, please help me-e…"_

"_Wh-who are you? What happened? Uhm…okay, let's get you to the hospital. Is there any hospital in here? Hey!" She shook the boy gently when he didn't respond at first._

"_No! please no…not in there. He-he'll find me there…"Then he passed out in her arms._

"_Who? Tell me! Hey! Wake up. Shit!" She carried the passed out boy to the passenger seat and then looks for a nearest hotel or any room for rent that they can stay in._

_Rachel and Gabi were playing in the living room when the boy emerged from the room. Rachel found a small room for rent five minutes after she found the boy. He is so pale and covered with bruises when she cleaned him and changed his clothes last night. _

"_Good morning. Are you feeling okay now?" asked Rachel. The boy nodded and sat on the floor with them._

"_Good morning. Thanks a lot for you know helping me, even if you didn't have to. I'm Kurt Hummel by the way." He reached for a handshake and Rachel took it. The boy laughed when Gabi gurgled and squealed._

"_Rachel Berry and this is my daughter Gabrielle Mason. You can call her Gabi." Kurt took both of the baby's hand and played with it._

"_Hello Gabi, you're a very pretty baby," He cooed then he turned to the brunette. "I'm sorry to say this but she doesn't really look like you, but she has your eyes." Rachel smiled then shrugged._

"_That's because she looks like her mommy. Her mommy is very pretty like her, though her eyes are a beautiful pair of hazel," said Rachel while looking at her baby._

"_Mommy? Then you're not her mother. Did you- did you kidnapped this baby? Oh my god! I'm with a criminal, please don't hurt me." Kurt backed away from her, he pressed himself to the couch. Rachel threw a towel at his face._

"_Shut up will you! If I'm a criminal I wouldn't have helped you last night and you're probably dead by now. She is my daughter, she came from me."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I got her mommy pregnant."_

"_You're a girl." His eyebrows raised and arms crossed over his chest._

"_I'm a girl with a penis. I'm an intersex, few only know." She mumbled. Rachel placed Gabi in her lap and hugged her tight. His eyes widen and then soften._

"_Oh. I'm sorry for assuming."_

"_It's okay. What happened to you anyway? What are you doing in the middle of the road at night?" He tensed. He looked anywhere but her. He worried his lower lip between his teeth._

"_I-I run away from home. I run away from him," he said in a small voice._

"_Who?"_

"_He always beat me up even if he's sober. When he's drunk it's much worse, I can't stay in there anymore." He choked back a sob. Rachel stood with Gabi in her arms and sat beside the crying boy._

"_Who is hurting you?"_

"_My dad, he's been hurting me since he found out that…I'm gay. Rachel, I'm gay. He can't accept that his only son is gay and likes another man. I didn't choose to be like this but it's what I feel, I can't stop feeling like this." He collapsed in her arms. She wrapped her right arms around him while her left arm is tightly wrapped around her daughter. Gabi is silently watching the two with wide eyes._

"_Shh, I know, I understand. I understand how difficult it is to be different. To get hurt because of that differences. My dads are gay. The place where I came from is not very accepting to anything that is different to what according to them is normal. They are rich, one of the riches in town so the people can't do anything to them. They knew that I'm the daughter of those two so I got what is supposed for them. I get bullied and ridiculed most of the time."_

_He pulled away from her and wiped away his tears. He chuckled and leaned back to the couch._

"_I'm sorry if we have to get through with this. Why are you here now?"_

"_I run away too. Everyone I knew left me, my dads, my biological mother then her mommy wants to put her on adoption. I can't let them take her away from me so I left." Gabi squirmed in her lap. Rachel bounced her a few times but it she won't stop. Rachel stood and swayed them back and forth._

"_I'm sure they are looking for you now. What are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know yet, I need to get away as far as possible from Ohio." Gabi cried while clutching Rachel's shirt. Rachel suppressed a yawn and keep on swaying them._

"_Have you slept at all?" asked Kurt._

"_Not that much, she keeps waking up."_

"_Here, I'll take her. Get some sleep, I think you tire yourself out for too much driving." He reached for Gabi and she clutched on his chest whimpering. Rachel hesitant in leaving her with someone she barely knew, but she can feel her body begging for a nap._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, It's the least I can do for you for helping me."_

"_Okay."_

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Sunday night**_

"Are you sure you want to stay with Shelby?" asked Brittany. They are still in the older brunette's house. The two police officers went back to their station a while ago. Shelby told Quinn that she is welcome to stay in her house for how much longer she needs.

"Yeah, it's more practical. The police can give us news easily and besides she offered it."

"If you are really sure. If you feel like you don't want to be here, you can always stay with me."

"Thank you so much Britt."

"Don't thank me. Tell me if there are news okay?"

"Yeah, thanks again." Quinn led the taller blonde to the front door.

"Will you go to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know, it doesn't feel right."

"I know it is hard, but try okay? You still need to go."

"Okay."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Saturday night**_

"_Hey," said Rachel. She slept throughout the day. It was already dark when she emerged from the bedroom. She saw Kurt sitting on the couch with Gabi sleeping in his arms. _

"_Hey. She fell asleep, I just gave her a bath." He put the baby on the floor where a small cot is placed. He stood then led the smaller brunette in the table. "Come here let's eat. I found your stash in the car, I'm sorry for not asking your permission first. I don't want to wake you up." Rachel nodded and sat opposite the boy. It was decent, couple of her can goods and rice._

"_It's okay, sorry for falling asleep for too long. I haven't slept for a while."_

"_It's okay, you need that. You really thought about this did you? You have everything you need." He scoop his own serving while the other girl is doing so._

"_I did, I hoped that I didn't have to go through with this but Quinn won't listen to me. She is so dead serious in her decisions."_

"_Quinn is your girlfriend?" His eyebrows raised while slowly munching on his food._

"_No, we never dated. She is the popular head cheerleader of my school and I am the social pariah, the bottom of the social ladder. It was a onetime drunken sex and then here is Gabi." They looked at the baby at the same time. Kurt watched Rachel as a big smile slowly formed in her face._

"_You really love your daughter do you?"_

"_With all I am. I'll do everything for her," she said still looking at her baby girl who is curled on her favorite blanket and pink teddy._

"_I wish my dad is like that. I wish he can love me being the way I am." He smiled sadly. Rachel placed her right hand on top of his and squeezed._

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Monday-morning**_

Quinn descended the stairs, her hair in a messy bun and bags forming in her eyes. She kept tossing and turning, thinking about her girls in the middle of nowhere. Shelby looked from the dining table with a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Quinn, you're not going to school?"

"I don't feel like going." She sat opposite the older brunette, picking on her own food.

"Sweetie, I know you're worried about them but you can't be like this, you have to go to school. The police are doing what they can to find Rachel and Gabi, we'll find them soon," said Shelby gently. It didn't help the blonde either, she felt irritated with the woman being so calm when her own daughter is missing.

"How can you be like this? It's your daughter who is missing," Quinn said in a clipped voice. She doesn't want to fight with her even though what the woman did to Rachel.

"I'm worried about them a lot, but I have responsibilities too. Besides if I stay here all day, I might go insane. I want to go around and look for them but I don't know where to begin, I felt useless. I just keep hoping and praying that they are doing good and soon they will come back home."

Quinn slumped on her chair and deflated. "I just don't know how to go on. They are the most important thing to me, I can't lose them." She held back her tears, not wanting to cry again. All she did since Rachel and Gabi run away is to cry.

Shelby stood and hesitantly put her hands on the girl's shoulder and squeezed. Quinn tensed at first then relax, reminding herself that Shelby is just trying to help.

"I know, try okay? For them?"

Quinn nodded and offered the older woman a small smile. "Maybe later?"

"Okay, I'll see you after school then I have to go." She grabbed her keys with her briefcase on her other hand and went outside to her car.

"Bye." She doesn't know if Shelby heard it or not. She sat there still contemplating on going to school or not.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Sunday-after lunch**_

_The morning is spent in playing with Gabi and being holed up inside the room. They already ate lunch and getting bored. Rachel and Kurt were sprawled on the floor while Gabi is on her mother's tummy playing bouncy._

"_I know what we're going to do," said Kurt suddenly. He sat and looked at the two girls pointedly._

"_What?"_

"_We'll go shopping!" He beamed then scrunched his nose looking at her. "Sorry but I think you need a makeover. Baggy jeans and shirts don't suit you." He shook his head looking at her from head to toe. Rachel huffed as she sat with the baby on her lap._

"_It's comfortable and besides it hides my thing and easy to take off."_

"_Yeah but we can find something else for you to wear. There is a lot you can wear that can hide your thing. Baby Gabi needs one too."_

"_She's still a baby."_

_His eyes widen and straighten his shoulders. "She is, that's why you have to start this early so that when she grow up she'll be used to it." Rachel didn't mind her clothing, she likes what she wears. She watched him fidgeting and looking hopeful. Shopping is not her thing but she knew the boy needs distraction from what he is going through. She knew she might regret this later but she let him drag her outside._

"_Fine," she grumbled._

"_Yes! You hear that baby? We'll go shopping." He danced on his spot as the baby clapped her hands and giggled._

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Monday-morning**_

Quinn spent her time in the library, every student and teachers asked her about her baby. They didn't know that it was Rachel who took her daughter. She is pissed as everyone pretends to care and pretends to know what she is going through. She didn't want to talk to any of them.

It became more bearable when it was time for glee. Rachel and her found a home there. They had their friends although dysfunctional they are their family. They tried to cheer her up but it's not the same without Rachel. Quinn realized how important Rachel is to her not just as a friend, but as a lover.

She can't concentrate in Cheerios. Thankfully, their coach understood, in one of her rare moments, she gave her a break. Brittany being the best friend she is, stuck close to her. She may be back on the cheerios and the head cheerio again, there are still those who are dumb enough and had the balls to say things about her. On other days, she won't let them escape her wrath but she is so tired now that she can't even find the strength to care about it.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Sunday-afternoon**_

"_I told you it's better to leave Gabi in the day care or else she'll get squeeze." They are in the middle of the mall. Crowds are forming fast being it's a weekend._

"_Fine, so where up to?" Rachel glared at the man who bumped her. He looked away and left hastily. _

"_First, your clothes. I can see you're in good shape, you better flaunt it. You wouldn't know, maybe you'll find a girlfriend soon." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed when she scrunched her face. Rachel punched him lightly on the side._

"_Not on my mind right now."_

_Kurt dragged her in the first boutique they saw. They went to the jeans section and rummaged through stacks of dark and light colored jeans._

"_Okay. Here try this." He handed her a dark blue skintight jeans. She raised her eyebrows and tried to protest but it was gone unnoticed when he pushed her to the changing room. _

"_You know a lot about clothes, you can be a fashion designer," said Rachel while looking at herself in the mirror. She must say the red blouse she is wearing compliments her figure. It's tight enough to show her curves and long enough to cover her crotch._

"_I like clothes. I want to design and create my own line. I don't know if I can do that though."_

"_If you really want something then go for it. Don't let others tell you that you can't do anything. You have to make it for yourself," Rachel said as she came up behind him._

"_Thank you. I always want to go to New York…the fashion and glamour." She nodded then went inside the changing room. "What about you?" he asked through the door._

"_I didn't think that much for myself. Though I remember wanting to be on Broadway," she shrugged. She turned to the counter to purchase the blouse. She missed the excited look on his face._

"_Broadway? You want to be in theater? Me too?! You're a good singer then?" He followed and bounce on his heels while waiting for the woman to finish her purchase._

"_Not really, but someone told me I am," she mumbled._

"_Quinn?"_

"_Yeah." She smiled remembering that one night when they babysit together. It was the first time she sang for the baby with Quinn around. She jumped a little when the boy beside her squealed._

"_That's it! It's not every day I talked to someone who likes musical, later we'll go to karaoke."_

"_Okay." Rachel chuckled, not wanting to burst his bubble._

_A few hours later, after going to every shop they can go, Rachel had now more than five bags of Gabi's and her clothes._

"_So we have clothes for you and Gabi, now haircut. It's too long, shorten it."_

"_Just don't make me look like a boy." He speed walks towards the salon to the third floor. Rachel being shorter had to run after him. He looked over his shoulder and smirked._

"_Trust me I know what I'm doing. If Quinn will see you after this makeover, she'll fall in love with you."_

"_I won't hope that much," she said to herself. Even if the boy heard her, he didn't let it show. _

_After the haircut, Rachel is now sporting a layered shoulder length haircut with bangs. Because of her natural curls, they didn't changed it much. _

"_Nice Rach, you look beautiful. You have beautiful eyes Rachel, your bangs attracts attention to it."_

"_Thanks. I'll put this in the car first. Wait for me in the day care."_

"_Okay"_

_They separated; Rachel went to the parking lot opposite of the mall while Kurt walked three blocks away from her. He stood outside the small center when a man stood before him._

"_Here you are. You think you can go away? Never!" He grabbed him in the arm and dragged him towards the back alley. Kurt fought against his tight grip. His tears spilling from his eyes._

"_Dad! Please stop, don't!"_

"_I'll make sure you can't go out next time." He tugged Kurt closer when he tried to make a run when he slackened his grip. "I'll lock you up. You can't go outside from now on. You'll stay and die in your room."_

"_Dad, please…let go!"_

_Rachel came back from the parking lot and looks around for Kurt when she didn't see him outside. She asked the lady guard from the day care center and told her she saw him talking with a man. Rachel panicked and run towards where the lady guard told her. When she turned on the corner, she saw that huge man pushed Kurt inside a house. She run as fast as her legs can take her. She heard yelling and crying from the inside. Not thinking twice Rachel burst inside the house, tackle down the tall man and sending them both flying to the ground. Kurt is already bloody faced and clutching his left side._

"_Rachel!" Rachel staggered towards his slumped form in the corner._

"_Kurt, are you okay?"_

"_I will be. Why are you here?" His eyes widen when he saw him stood and clutched his head. "Go! before he hurts you too," he cried out. He appreciated his help but he doesn't want her to get hurt because of him._

_Rachel kneeled in front of him and helped him stand. She hooked his right arm around her shoulder and grabbed his left side. "No, I won't let him do this to you."_

_She stopped on her tracks coming face to face with the boy's father who is smirking down on them. Rachel stepped away from him. She heard Kurt whimpered against her neck._

"_You found a friend huh. Let's see what she can do," he sneered then laughed. It sent shiver down their spine._

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Monday-afternoon**_

Quinn is walking towards her last class when her phone rang. Seeing the familiar number, she went straight to the bathroom disregarding her class. She clutched on her books and binder tightly on her chest.

"Hello"

"_Hello Quinn, this is James."_

"What is it? You found them?" She took a deep breath, dreading what will come out of his mouth.

"_Yes, they are in Cincinnati. Rachel is in the hospital. They didn't know what happened but she is found bloody and all bruised."_

Tears run down her cheeks. She cupped her mouth to muffle her sobs. "Oh my god…Gabi, is she okay?" She is shaking and clutching the phone tightly.

"_They didn't find her."_

"No!"

She dropped her phone, thankfully, it didn't break. Brittany burst in the bathroom and gathered the weeping girl in her arms. She saw Quinn went inside the bathroom looking anxious. She waited outside waiting if it's a personal call or not. When she heard her friend cried out, she knew she needed to b inside. She rocked the girl while rubbing her back gently as Quinn broke down.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Sunday-night**_

_After felt like hours, the police burst inside the house catching Burt Hummel in the act of child abuse. He dropped Rachel on the floor. He backed away and raised his arms in shock. One police officer grabbed his arm and tied behind him. He struggled with it but he was punched in the face._

"_Burt Hummel, you are arrested for child abuse. Stop fighting this if you don't want to add resisting arrest to your file."_

_The ambulance and paramedics came. They rushed in Kurt and Rachel to the nearest hospital. Rachel is barely conscious with bloody face. Kurt looks more than okay compared to the smaller brunette._

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Monday-afternoon**_

Rachel woke up with a start. Her head is spinning and throat is burning. She looked around and realized she's in a hospital room. She groaned and clutched her head. Kurt stood from the small couch inside the room when he heard her. He'd been staying with her since she is admitted last night.

"Hey, are you okay?" He reached for a glass of water and helped her to sit. She sipped then laid down again.

"I'm fine," she mumbled then sat up again. "Where is Gabi?" She looked at him alarmed when she didn't see her daughter inside the room. Kurt held her hand together and patted it.

"Relax, she's with my grandmother outside." He smiled. She then breath out a sigh of relief then scrunched her forehead.

"You have a grandmother?" He nodded and sat on the foot of the bed on her right side.

"She lives in Dayton. I'll stay with her from now on. The police contacted her last night."

Rachel smiled and lied down in comfort. "That's good. Does she know you're gay?"

"Yes and she accepts me. Dad is staying in jail for a while. No need for trial, he is caught in the act."

"Thank goodness. You're free now."

"Thanks to you. If you didn't come, I don't know what will happen to me." He looked down at his lap and worried his lower lip between his teeth. Rachel had been hurt because of his problem with her dad. Rachel nudged him with her foot and smiled.

"No need to worry about that. We are friends right?"

"Yes, best friends." They just sat there, reveling the silence when Rachel suddenly perked up.

"Wait, did you say police?" Her eyes are wide and breathing frantic.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh my god Kurt, I have to leave. If the police are involved, people back home will find out where I am. I can't stay here anymore."

"You can stay with me. You and Gabi." He grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from bolting out of the room.

"I can't do that. You have a problem on your own besides they know you know me. The first person they will look for is you, so I can't." She looked down and found herself in new clothes. Thankfully, she isn't in a some sort of hospital gown. This would be easier and faster to leave.

"I understand. Where are you going?" He followed her outside. They saw his grandmother on the waiting room swaying the baby to sleep.

"Don't know yet, wherever fate takes me," said Rachel as she walked towards the pair careful not to startle them.

"Okay, let's go. Can you drive like this?"

"Yes. I have had worse, I had few fights before. These bruises are nothing compared to what I got back from home."

The old lady stopped in her swaying and looked up as she saw the two teens approach her. Kurt stood beside her and gestured to Rachel

"Grandma, this is Rachel. Rachel this is my grandma Olivia."

Grandma Olivia beamed and hugged the girl with the baby still in her arms. "Thank you for saving my Kurt, we owe you."

"You're welcome. It's nice to meet you but I really need to get going now." The old lady nodded and handed her already sleeping daughter. Rachel buried her nose in her brunette hair.

"She is so pretty, a little angel," said Grandma Olivia with a smile.

"She is, thank you." She turned to look at the quiet boy and smiled. "Kurt, thank you for your company."

Kurt smiled and hugged both her and the baby tight careful not to wake the baby.

"Thank you too. I'll never forget you. If you ever need anything, you have my contact number. Call me anytime okay?"

"Yes sir!"

The grandma and grandson can't do anything just to watch the girl as she took steps away from them. They knew they should have stopped the girl but they also knew she wouldn't listen to them. So they just let her and prayed for them to be safe.

**Reviews. Comments.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

_**Monday-afternoon**_

"Quinn, calm down. We don't really know what happened," said Brittany. They've been waiting for the police and Shelby on the older brunette's house since Quinn received the call.

Quinn paced around the living room, looking at her phone from time to time. "How can I calm down? Rachel is hurt and my baby is missing. What do you want me to do Britt?"

Brittany grabbed her right wrist and led her to the couch. "Let's wait for Officer McLalen before we do anything. I'm worried too but we can't go to Cincinnati just like that, we don't even know what hospital she is in."

Quinn huffed and then plopped down on the three-sitter couch. Brittany sat beside her. Quinn looked at her phone again for the time. 3:45pm

"What taking them so long?" asked Quinn. Her brow furrowed together, glaring at the time wishing for the others to come out of nowhere.

"Relax."

After seemed like ages for Quinn, in reality it has been fifteen minutes, Shelby with two police officers, came to the door. Quinn sprung on her feet and stood in front of the three.

"I'm sorry for the delay," said James. Shelby looked at the first two occupants of the house with the same anxiousness. The police didn't tell her anything besides that Rachel is hurt.

"What happened to my daughter?"

"We received a report about the attack, I don't have all the details. My team and I will go to Cincinnati. Rachel and a boy about her age were found beaten in the boy's house. The boy's father was arrested and is in jail. They said that Rachel called 911 and run to save the boy. They are both okay now," said James. Shelby covered her mouth and slumped on the nearest chair. He stood beside her, making sure she didn't fall.

"What about my baby?" asked Quinn, there are tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"They didn't see her. I'm sorry," said James. He looked tired and apologetic.

Quinn collapsed in Brittany's arms. Her body wracked with the force of her sobs. Shelby grabbed James arms and clung tightly.

"We'll go with you," said Shelby. Her eyes are red and voice is hoarse from crying.

"I'm sorry Ms. Corcoran but I don't think—"

Quinn staggered towards him, cutting him off."Please, that's my baby we are talking about. I want to see them."

James looked at the three women and shared a look with his fellow police officer. He slumped then nodded.

"Okay, we'll leave in 30 minutes. Be ready."

_**Monday-afternoon**_

_After saying goodbye to Kurt and his grandmother, Rachel and Gabi went to another road trip. It was already dinner, she made a stop at a local diner and eat. She knew she can't stay too long in a same place, so she changed the baby's clothes and diaper after feeding her. After everything, they set to go east. Now that there is a possibility that they will go to look for her in there, she wants to go far away as possible to Ohio as she can._

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Monday-evening**_

It was already midnight when Quinn and the rest reached Cincinnati. They went straight to the police station and met a tall, blonde and well built officer in his blue uniform.

"Good evening, I'm Lory Kitsch. I handle the Hummel abuse case." He shook everyone's hand and led them inside his office.

"Good evening officer, I'm James McLalen. I'm the one you talked this afternoon. This is Shelby Corcoran, Rachel Berry's mother and her friend, Quinn Fabray, the baby's mother."

"Come in, I'm afraid I have a bad news for you." He sat in his desk facing the new comers.

"What is it this time?" asked Quinn. She sat on one of the chairs in his desk. Her eyes are dark and a bag forming under her eyes. Her hair is disheveled and were in a loose ponytail. She is still in her clothes from that day—a yellow sundress with white cardigan and an ankle high brown boots.

"The hospital called early this evening. Ms. Berry and Mr. Hummel checked out with the boy's grandmother. We don't know the case of Ms. Berry by then, so we left them in the hospital. We asked Mr. Hummel where she went but he didn't know."

"Where does he live? I want to talk to him," said Shelby. Her appearance is not far from Quinn, although she changed her clothes from her dark blue blouse and pencil skirt to black slacks and white blouse.

"I don't think it's the right thing to do right now Ms. Corcoran. It's already midnight, you should go and rest first," said Lory Kitsch and smiled at her.

"Rachel had my baby right? She's not hurt right?" asked Quinn frantically before James led them outside. She didn't stop biting her nails since they left Lima.

Lory Kitsch nodded and gave her a small smile. "Yes. Apparently Ms. Berry and Mr. Hummel left her in the day care before the incident."

Quinn and Shelby breath out a sigh of relief as Lory walked them to their cars.

"We'll bring you to the Hummel residence first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," they all said in unison before they climbed their cars and went to find a place to sleep in.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Tuesday-morning **_

Quinn haven't slept that much that night. She kept tossing and turning and thinking of her girls until the light outside told her it's time to get up. After having a breakfast outside their motel, her group and Office Lory went to Dayton. Almost two hours of driving passed, they stopped in a pale yellow, small two-storey house in a suburban neighborhood.

Lory Kitsch led them to the front porch and knock. An old brunette woman opened the door and smiled at them.

"Good Morning Mrs. Hummel. I have a few people with me that wished to talk to your grandson," said Lory. He stepped to the side to show the other people he came with. Mrs. Hummel stepped back and opened the door wider.

"Okay, come inside."

They all sat in the couch. They heard a series of footsteps from the second floor and all looked towards the staircase.

"Grandma! Who's at the door?"

"Come over here son they want to talk to you."

Kurt bounced from the last step of the stair then stopped in his tracks when he saw Quinn and Shelby sitting side by side. "Oh…it's you." The right side of his face is covered with bruises and his lower lip is busted.

"Do you know them?" asked Lory from the doorway.

"No, but I have a feeling who are they." He sat opposite from the two women, openly staring them down. Mrs. Hummel reached for his right hand and patted it twice.

Quinn and Shelby faltered and looked down then looked back after composing their selves. Sensing the tension in the room, James broached the subject of why they came there in the first place.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel. My name is James McLalen, officer in charge for Ms. Berry's case. I believe you had a communication with her before the incident?"

"Yes"

"By the way these are—"

"Shelby Corcoran, her birth mother, I can see the resemblance," he said looking at the older brunette and then turned to the younger blond. "Quinn Fabray, blonde with beautiful hazel eyes. Rachel told me things, so…" he shrugged.

_Rachel said that?_ Quinn ducked and bit her lower lip to stop from smiling. She's a little caught off guard when he said that.

"Can you tell us how you knew her?"

"Saturday night, I run away from home. Dad was very drunk and he hit me again. I was running until I end up in the city limit. She almost hit me and then helped me. If I'm not that tired and hurt, I would've scold her for helping a total stranger. It was very dark, I could've been a serial killer, but still she helped me."

"For all her bravado, Rachel is really nice and soft inside," said Quinn with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, she nursed me back to health. Stayed up the whole night taking care of your baby and me. Cute baby by the way, she looks like you."

"Thank you."

James cleared his throat and leaned forward, a notepad in his hand. "What were you doing before your father found you?"

Kurt bit her lower lip and shuddered. He is still shaken from what happened the other day.

"We went shopping that morning. I told her that both of them needs a makeover. I knew she didn't like it much but she still went with me and do everything I say." He chuckled and shook his head. "I think she did that just to make me happy."

"Gabi is okay right?" asked Quinn. Her hands clasped together in her lap. Shelby nodded her head and silently watching the interaction.

"Of course, Rachel won't let anything happen to her. I told her to leave her at a daycare first before we went shopping, thankfully we did because I don't know what will happen if my dad found me with her."

"What about Rachel?" asked Shelby.

"She got bruises and cuts, she's fine. She told me she had worse than that."

"She used to get into fights…"

Quinn remembered those times when Rachel meet her for lunch or when Rachel drive her home with bruises after she hunt down those football or hockey players that threw slushies or insulted her.

"I kinda figure it out. The way she burst in the house and how she fought with my dad, I can tell that she had experience. My dad is tall and well built, he can easily take her down with her size, but she did well in protecting us." Mrs. Hummel rubbed his back and kissed his temple. He slumped on her grandmother's side, feeling the older woman's warmth. "You know, Rachel helped me more than that. She helped me accept myself more and believed in myself that I can do anything as long as I put my mind in it."

"Mr. Hummel, do you have any idea where she went?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I asked her to stay with me; she knew you would find her so she left as soon as possible."

"You didn't stop her?" asked Shelby. She stood abruptly then stared him down. Quinn stood as well and held the older woman's hand. She bit her lip to stop lashing out too.

Kurt scoffed and then looked apologetic when grandma Olivia cleared her throat. "I did, but how can you possibly stop her? She's set in getting out of here, out in Ohio. She knew what she is doing, she'll do anything to keep her baby with her."

James and Lory exchanged a few words before addressing the boy. "Okay. Here is my number and call us if she contact you again. We need to find them Mr. Hummel." He then handed him his calling card, nodded and went to get outside with the other police.

"Please Kurt, we need to find my daughter and granddaughter. We have a lot to talk about and God knows how much I need to makeup to her," said Shelby from the doorway. Quinn following her from behind,

"I will. Quinn?"

Quinn looked over her shoulder, "Yes?"

Kurt walked towards her and whispered, "When you see her again don't be surprise, I gave her a new haircut. She looked good before but she looks much, much better now." He smirked. Quinn chuckled and then nodded.

"Okay."

"You're lucky to have her. She loves you and your daughter. I hope you'll do the right thing when you find her."

"I will."

They said their goodbyes to Mrs. Hummel as well before leaving the house. It is silent in the car, all having their thoughts what had just happened.

"I'm sorry for that. We didn't even get a new lead. We'll be back to Lima for now," said James from the driver seat.

"At least we knew that both of them are okay. We'll just hope for the best," said Shelby from the backseat. Quinn is on her other side looking outside the window.

"I think Ms. Berry is a very commendable kid. She didn't have to help that boy but she did and even risks herself to do that."

"I know, now most of all I regret leaving her again. I hurt her so much, I begged her for another chance, but I screw it."

"We can't change what is already done but we still have the future to make up for it." James looked at her from the rear view mirror and smiled at her.

"Thank you officer."

"Call me James and it's nothing, I'm just doing my job."

"You're doing more than just you're job, thank you."

James stopped in front of their motel and cut off the engine. "You're welcome. I'll see you and Ms. Fabray later. I'll talk to Officer Kitsch before we go back."

"Okay."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Tuesday-night**_

"I'll contact the two of you tomorrow if there are any developments." They stood outside Shelby's house after getting back from Cincinnati. Quinn already went inside the house claiming that she is very tired and wanted to sleep.

"Thank you James."

"You're welcome Ms. Corcoran." James rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Call me Shelby." She is standing from the arch of her doorway looking back over her shoulder.

"Okay." He waved and went inside his car. He chuckled and blew out a huge breath.

As soon as she entered her room, Quinn got her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"_What happened Quinn?"_

"They are not there. Rachel left last night before we even got there. She knew that we'll look for her there."

"_And you didn't find out where they went?"_

"No. Kurt said that Rachel is set on leaving Ohio. I want them here Britt. I want my family back." Quinn collapsed on her bed and clung to her body pillow tightly. Silent tears streamed down her face.

"_You will. Take a rest. Rachel won't let anything happen to Gabi. She loves her that much."_

Quinn took a lungful of air and slowly released it. "I love Gabi. I…I love Rachel too."

"_I know"_

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Tuesday-night**_

It was already dark and raining when she got in Danville, Pennsylvania. She was in a small diner waiting for the rain to stop when a young man approached her. He is tall and muscular with an unusual haircut and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Excuse me miss, we're closing. You have to leave." He raked his eyes all over her form and smirk.

Rachel looked around the place, the two of them and another employee where left. "Uhm, do you know any hotel I can go to?"

"Hotel? Sorry you won't find anything in here like that. Don't you have anywhere to go to?"

"No," she whispered. Gabi stirred in her sleep and gurgle. Rachel took her from the car seat and swayed her from her seat.

"You're baby?"

"Yeah."

He sat opposite her and looked outside. From his place, he saw the girl's SUV parked outside. He then looked at her attire and the baby. "From the looks of it, you run away do you?"

"Yeah. We can't stay in there anymore. They will take her away from me."

"Look, you can't stay here." He ran his hand through his Mohawk then stood. Rachel looked up, her eyes wide and lips caught between her teeth. He sighed, "Okay, wait for me. I'm going to close this place and I'll help you find a place to stay."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Noah Puckerman by the way, anything for a beautiful lady like you." He wiggled his eyebrow and puffed out his chest.

"Thanks Noah. You should stop flirting, I don't swing that way."

"Oh, damn. Call me Puck, Noah is for pussies. I'm nothing like that."

"Okay."

**Reviews. Comments.**

**Thanks for reading and for reviewing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

_**Tuesday-night**_

"Mom?" Puck called from the living room. He had a couple of duffel bags in each shoulder and another on his hands.

"In here!" He walked towards the kitchen where a brunette lady on her forty is cleaning the table. Rachel followed with Gabi in her arms who is sleeping peacefully. Mrs. Puckerman turned, her smile vanish when she saw Rachel on the entryway. "Who is she? Don't tell me it's your kid. Noah?!"

"Mom, easy. She's a friend, I met her in the diner. It's her baby and it's not mine okay? Calm down." He rubbed her shoulders and sat her on the chairs. Rachel smiled at her hesitantly.

"Oh, come in honey. What's your name?"

"I'm Rachel, this is Gabi."

"She's cute. So, what brought you here?"

Rachel looked at Puck where he stood beside the fridge drinking milk from the carton.

"She doesn't have a place to stay mom, it's already dark and there's a storm coming. I can't leave her there."

"I understand. My Noah is really a softie when it comes to pretty girls." She smiled sweetly at her son who is getting red on the face. She then turned to Rachel excitedly.

"Are you Jewish sweetie? Because—"

"Mom! I'm sorry babe, she's always like that. She wants me to get married already."

"Of course, you need a Jewish girl beside you. I won't be here and your sister forever, you need someone to take care of you. Besides you're not getting any younger," said Mrs. Puckerman sternly. Rachel bit back a laugh and cleared her throat when he glared at her.

"I just turned twenty mom. It's too early to get tied down. I want to explore first." He huffed and crossed her arms over his chest.

"Don't mind him. How old are you? You look so young to have a baby."

"Sixteen. I'm turning seventeen on March," said Rachel while swaying Gabi in her sleep. The older brunette pointed her the chair and she sat.

"Where did you come from and where are you going?"

"I'm from Lima, Ohio. I don't know where I'm going yet. I just drive around until I came here." She suppress a yawn and looked apologetic when she saw the older brunette caught her.

"All right, we'll talk more about it tomorrow. You look like you need a rest. Noah, fix the guest room and help her with her things."

He went back to the living room, carried those bags, and went to the second floor. Rachel addressed the older woman before she stood to follow.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I will pay you. I'm not going to stay here for long…"

Mrs. Puckerman shook her head and led her towards the stairs. "It's okay. No need to pay us, we're all Jewish here. You can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me"

"You're welcome. Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

Rachel went up the stairs and entered the second room to the right where the door is slightly ajar. The room is small but enough for a single bed and a small dresser to fit. Puck already placed their bags on the side of the bed.

"Here you go babe. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Noah," Rachel said and smiled. She saw a wooden crib on the far side of the room against the wall.

"Uh, it's Puck…never mind. You can put your midget in here, that's my sister's. It's already cleaned. No one used it after her."

"You have a sister?" Rachel gently put the sleeping baby inside the crib. She took Gabi's favorite blanket and teddy from the bag and put it beside her.

"Yeah, she's 8 years old. You'll meet her tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Wednesday-morning**_

It was early in the morning, not even the sun is up yet. Loud cries from the small blonde woke Rachel up from deep slumber. She made a bottle and gave it to her baby. Gabi won't take it and cried again. She even replaced the soiled diaper and changed her clothes but nothing. She fisted her hair and looked down on the crying girl.

"Shut up! Shut up! I don't know what you want!" Gabi cried harder, her wails echoed loudly on the small room. Rachel slumped in the bed looking defeated at the crying baby. She walked towards the crib and took her baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm sorry Gab, I love you. Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry." She peppered the little girl's face with kisses and felt the baby warmer than usual.

"Oh no…"

The door creaked open and an older brunette woman entered. "What's the problem? I can hear her from downstairs," said Ms. Puckerman.

"I don't know, she won't stop crying. I already changed her diaper and fed her. She's warm."

"Let me see." The older woman took the little girl and cupped her face. "My, she has a fever."

"What? Will she be okay?" Rachel stepped beside the older woman and kissed her little girl's temple. Her eyes are wide and brimming with tears.

"Yes, you better take her to the hospital though to make sure that it's just a fever." Mrs. Puckerman laid Gabi on the bed and walked towards the door. Rachel sat beside her little blonde and cooed her to sleep.

"Okay."

"I'll tell Noah, go outside after you change."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

"How is she?" asked Rachel after the nurse took the baby's temperature. Puck stood from the side.

"She's going to be fine. She have to stay in here for a while to make sure okay?"

"Okay." Rachel sat on the bed beside her slumbering child. The red head nurse took a form and pen from her pocket and faced her.

"Let me ask you few questions for the record. Your name and the baby?"

"My name is…uhm Rachel Berry, she's Gabrielle Mason…"

"Father's name?"

"None," she said without looking at her. The nurse looked down at her then wrote something in her paper.

"Okay. So where are your parents? How are you going to pay?"

"They are on business trip. I can pay you how much it is, here is my credit card. Do everything to make her better." Rachel handed her the card and then went back to watching her daughter. Rachel took Gabi's small hand and kissed it.

"Okay, I'll get back to you."

"Rach, can you stay here by yourself? I need to check on mom and my sister before I go to work," said Puck. He sat from the other side of the bed and gently ran his hand through those soft blonde curls.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Noah, tell Mrs. P not to worry."

"Call me if anything happen okay?" He stood, walked around the bed, and squeezed her shoulders.

"Yeah."

"See you later. Bye."

"Bye." Rachel laid beside the little blonde and watch her as she sleeps.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Wednesday-afternoon**_

That afternoon, Gabi is all cleared to go home. As soon as Rachel opened the door to the house, a brunette in a floral apron engulf them in a hug. "Hey sweetie, what did the doctor say? I'm sorry I wasn't there, Milly needs to go to school and—"

Rachel giggled. "It's okay Mrs. P, I understand. They said that it's better for her to stay home. They gave her medicine and vitamins. She's asleep now, still a little warm though."

Mrs. P peeked inside the blanket covered baby and saw the little blonde sleeping. Her nose and cheeks are a little red. "She'll be fine, give her a few days and she'll go back to her usual self."

"Thank you. I didn't know what to do."

"It's okay, you're still a kid. You have a lot of things to learn in becoming a mother. I had Noah for twenty years now but I'm still learning as a mother. It's an everyday learning process, don't beat yourself too much. I'll help you what I can but you need to rest first. Go, be with your daughter."

"Thank you Mrs. P."

Rachel went to their room and laid themselves in the small bed. "Hey Gab, I'm sorry if I yelled at you this morning, I panicked. I'm sorry, I promise not to do that again. I love you so much baby girl. Get well soon okay? Love you."

She tugged the baby closer to her and both fell asleep.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Wednesday-night**_

"Good evening," said Rachel.

"Good evening, had a good sleep?" The brunette nodded. She turned and saw another brunette on the table looking up at them. "By the way this is Milly, my daughter. Milly, that's Rachel, she's a friend of your brother and she'll be staying with us for a while. Say hi sweetie," said Mrs. Puckerman from the stove.

"Hi," said the little brunette and then ducked when Rachel smiled at her.

"She's shy with other people. Give her a few days and she'll come around."

"Noah is not here yet?"

"He'll be home soon. He usually does overtime work. He is trying so hard for the three of us. I already told him that I can support our family but he insisted, he even drop out of school. I can't convince him to go back."

Mrs. P leaned back against the counter top and wrung her hands with the dishtowel.

"Why is he like that? I can tell he's a good man but something is off, I can't put a finger on it."

"He's been like that since his father left us for another woman. He is twelve years old back then and I had just Milly. He took all the responsibility upon his shoulders and he was never the same."

"That's why he is so protective of the two of you. You're the only family he has left."

"Yes. I don't want him to do that though. I'm his mother and I should've taking care of him, of them not the other way around. I felt like I let him down."

Rachel stood from her chair and hugged the older woman as she broke into sobs.

"No, don't say that. He loves you. I can see that. I somehow understand where he is coming from."

"How is that?" asked Mrs. P. Rachel opened her mouth to answer when they heard the front door opened. Mrs. P. brushed away her tears and went back to stirring the soup.

"What are you talking about?" asked Puck as he enters the kitchen and kissed both head of his mother and sister and then ruffled Rachel's hair. Mrs. P looks pleading at her not to tell him.

"Oh, uhm nothing. Gabi is still sleeping, so we're bonding."

"Okay." He took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm starving."

"Thank you," said Mrs. P to Rachel when Puck is gone. The brunette nodded.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Thursday-morning**_

Rachel is with Mrs. Puckerman in the kitchen, helping her in preparing for lunch while Gabi and Milly are playing in the living room. While they are doing so, Rachel expressed her concerns of her and Gabi's future.

"Now that you are already a mother, everything is about your daughter, your family. This is not just about you anymore. Whatever you do will affect your child. It's okay to have time for yourself every now and then, don't forget that."

Rachel nodded. They both smiled when they hear two different giggles from the living room.

"How was it raising them alone?" asked Rachel as she fiddled with her fingers. Mrs. P. smiled at her understandingly.

"It was hard." She sighed. "You have to double your effort in everything. You have to provide for them and give them all they need." She smiled sadly at the younger brunette and reached for her hands that are curled in front of her. "Remember that whatever you do and how much you try, there will still be something missing—a father figure, especially when they are growing up. They will ask you and you can't really explain because they are too young to understand. You can love them and take care of them as much but they will still look for that. When they grow up, they will accept it but still in the back of their mind there should be that someone."

"I know what you mean. My dads gave me every material thing I want but they can't give me the love of the fathers I need. I keep thinking of my mother, who she is or what she looks like. I guess it would always be like that when you grew up in a broken family."

"Yes, how much we try to prevent them not to get hurt, there will always a time that we can't be with them and they get hurt. What we can do is help them to get up and to lessen that hurt. It's not right to control them. You have to set them free but make sure that they are grounded so they won't get lost."

Rachel nodded in understanding. She knew that the time she learned about the pregnancy, it won't be easy not just for her but to everyone who are involved. She very well knows that she will mess up but it doesn't stop her to try. What else she can do right?

"I wish I don't have to do this alone, but I don't have a choice."

"Why? Where is the father?"

She looked up hesitantly to the older brunette and bit her lower lip. "It's complicated in our case. I'm actually the father." She coughed nervously. "I have this rare medical condition. I'm an intersex. I may look like a girl but I have a certain male part too. I got her mom pregnant after we had a drunken sex," said Rachel sheepishly.

Mrs. P. looked in contemplation then her eyes widen. She gave a small smile to the girl opposite her.

"Where is she now?"

"I guess back at home, going crazy because I run away with Gabi." Rachel slumped back on her chair and looks defeated. "She wants to put her on adoption and found a couple, I don't want that, and that leaves me no choice. She has her reasons and I have mine, I understood but I can't let it happen without even trying. I know what it feels like being abandoned and left every time. I don't want her to feel like that."

"What are you planning? I'm sure they are looking for you, the police may be involved this time." Rachel shrugged. "You can't run forever." Mrs. P. looked disapproving and wanted to say more but she kept her mouth shut when Rachel looks she is about to cry.

"I know that but I have to try. I'll find somewhere where we can start over again. As far away from Ohio as possible where people don't know us. She's the only one I have left, I can't let her go." She brushed away a lone tear that escaped from their confines.

"How about her mother? I'm sure she is worried sick."

"She doesn't want Gabi anymore. I hope that she can forgive me someday."

"I don't want to tell you what to do but it's better to talk about it. You and Gabi's mother. What if Gabi asks for her, what will you tell her?"

"I don't know yet but I can't go back, not right now."

"I understand, just think about what I told you?"

Rachel nodded. "Thank you," she said.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Thursday-afternoon**_

"Mrs. P, can I leave Gabi to you for a while? I'm going to Noah."

"Okay, don't get into trouble."

"Yes Mrs. P."

She just put Gabi to sleep. While alone with her daughter, she kept playing in her head what she and the older brunette talked about that morning. The family has been good to her and she wants to repay them.

She found the mohawked boy behind the bar wiping the counter. Puck nodded when she saw her.

"Hey Noah, want to grab some drink?"

"Not tonight, I still have work." He put the empty shot glasses back to the racks before looking at her again.

"Come on, I know you're off for the day. Live a little." She chuckled when he had his eyebrow raised at her. "How can you find a girl to marry?"

He laughed. "I'm not a relationship guy type…"

"Okay, then why not we check out those girls in that dance studio huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You won't stop bugging me until I say yes do you?"

"Yes, so let's go?"

"Fine, I'll just sign out."

Opposite the small dance studio, two young adults sat and leaning against the cold brick walls from the opposite alley. A box of six pack of beers in between them that they share.

"How much you have in that credit card? Are you like a daughter of a millionaire?"

"Kinda. Anyway, let's drink. I haven't had one since I got Gabi's mom pregnant." She took two can from the box and handed the other one to him.

"Sure, I haven't had a while." They cheered and greedily drunk it. They just sat there while watching different girls dance around the small space. Puck started making comments about each of them after a while.

"I think the blonde one is better than that red head, better ass too," said Rachel as she finished her last can of beer. She tossed the empty can behind her.

"You have a thing with blondes do you? You check out every one of them."

"Not really, I just remember a certain blonde I knew."

He nodded and finished his beer too. "Your girlfriend?"

"Nah, she's not my girlfriend. She hated me from the beginning. I guess now she hates me more than ever." He tried to question her but he shut his mouth when she shook her head. He nodded in understanding.

Rachel saw a red head looking at them from the flower shop besides the dance studio.

"Who is that? She keeps on looking at you." She pointed the woman to him. When he turned to look the woman pretends to busy herself with a customer.

"One of my hook ups." He smirked. "She's wild."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and looked back at the red head. "She looks old. You're into cougars?"

"She's not that old and I like MILFs. Don't tell my mama though, she'll kill me." He whispered.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "MILF's?"

"Mothers I Like to Fuck. There is something different from those women I've been with and sometimes they give me gifts."

"Isn't that like prostitution? You're having sex with them and they pay you?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Don't think like that, they don't pay me. Just gifts okay? Sex is sex, that's all."

She watched him from the corner of her eyes and then bit her lip. "Why didn't you like to be in a relationship?" She felt him tensed beside her before he stood away from her.

"It's messy, it's not real. There is no such thing as love, it's bullshit."

Rachel stood and faced him. "It's because of what your father did that you don't do relationship?"

She stood frozen in her place when he glared at her. He clenched his fists tightly on his sides.

"What the fuck dude? I don't meddle with your business so don't stick your nose to other people's business."

"I just want to talk, you can talk to me. It may surprise you but I know what it feels like to be abandon-"

He stood menacingly in front of her. His eyes are wide and dark. "Shut up! I don't want to talk about it. Did mama put you into this huh?"

"No, she doesn't know that I 'm going to do this. Look, you need to move on. If your father don't want you—"She was pushed into the wall, her breath caught in her throat, Puck held her shoulder tight.

"You don't know anything! You don't know what it feels like! Stop pretending that you know!" He shouted at her face. She can smell the alcohol in his breath.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault that he left." She said gently, her eyes soft and warm.

His hold loosen until it is completely gone. He felt him backs away. He broke down, she rushed to wrap her arms around him as he cries his eyes out. Unintelligible words coming out of his mouth, Rachel keeps running her hands up and down his back.

"Sorry," he said and pulled away from her.

"I should say sorry. I pushed you. Although I think it's better to let it all out than keep it inside until you explode." He nodded.

"I hate him, my dad. I can't ever forgive him for leaving mama. That day when he left, I promised that I'm not going to be like him, I won't abandon my family. But sometimes I think that it's my fault why he left."

"You know, I used to think like that, still am actually. I kept thinking what I did wrong or what is wrong with me that people keeps on leaving me." She looked up and saw him staring at her intently. "I hated them. I hated myself especially my _thing_. My dads lost interest in me when they found out of my condition. At first they leave for trips for few days then it turn to months then now I only see them twice or thrice a year. The same goes with my birth mother. It was okay at first then I told her my secret and the next thing I knew she wanted out; she doesn't want to do anything with me. So you see it's my fault."

He put his large arms around her shoulder and gave her a side hug. She burrowed herself in his warmth.

"It's not your fault that you were born that way. You didn't choose to be like the way you are. I still find you beautiful even knowing you have a penis inside your jeans." He wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh. She punched him in the side making him wince.

"Yeah right, it's not your fault too." She raised her right hand to stop him from talking. "When people fall in love, they fell out of love too. What your dad did is wrong, but would you want it him staying then your parents keep fighting? What if it gets too much and he hurt her, would you like that? It's not your fault that he is a jerk leaving like that and not even talking to you and Milly after."

"You know, I used to idolize him. I wanted to become a police officer like him but when he left, everything changed. I see how mama struggles to provide for my sister and I. He never left any money, he took it all. I'm working hard so I can give them what they want and need."

"What about your wants?"

"I don't care about me, I care about them."

She understood and she can't fault him at that. If she is in his position, she will do everything for her family.

"You know, Mrs. P blames herself why you are acting like this."

"What?"

"She felt like she failed you as a mother. She's hurting Noah, she doesn't want you to sacrifice yourself for them. She wants you to have a life of your own, to go back to school."

Puck looked down at his hands, "She said that?"

"Yes, last night when you found us in the dining."

He nodded then smiled. "I still want to become a policeman, that's bad ass."

"That's good. When do you plan to enroll?"

"I can't, I didn't finish high school. I have a year more."

"Then finish that one year. It's not too late to go to school. Then you can go into that police school you want. I'm sure Mrs. P. will be happy to hear this."

"I'll think about it." He stood and brushed off the dirt in his jeans. He reached down and helped Rachel up on her feet.

"You should talk to your mom. You are lucky, even when your father left you still have your mama and sister. Unlike me, both my fathers and mother were gone. The only one I have is Gabi."

He put his arm around her shoulder as they walk side by side. "You have us now you know? Mama, Milly and I. You can stay with us if you want. I'm sure mama will be happy that there will be another baby in the house."

It sounds good, staying there with them. In all honesty, she is getting tired of running and knew that it's not good for the little girl that she left in the house. The Puckerman's were good to her, she felt like she have a family now.

"That seems nice…"

**REVIEWS. COMMENTS.**

Thank you for reading and leaving reviews.

Sorry if it took too long for this update. From now on, a friend of mine will be posting the next chapters after I'm done with it. I'm very busy and I asked her to do it for me whenever she goes online.

Thank you again and wanting to hear from you again.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

_**Thursday-night**_

"_Hello"_

"Hello Hiram, this is Shelby. I want to ask if Rachel contacted you?"

"_No, she didn't. You still didn't find her?"_

"No, she left before we found her. Aren't you coming back to look for her?"

"_She is a big girl now. She can take care of herself."_

"Why are you talking like you don't even care? If you don't care about her anymore then give her back to me. I'll raise her on my own."

She gripped the phone tighter close to her ear. She paced around the room barely containing her anger.

"_Is that what you really want?"_

"Yes, she is my daughter. If you can't give her the love that she deserves then give her to me."

"_I see. I will send you all the papers. Just sign it and then its fine."_

Shelby stopped midway to the kitchen when she heard him say that. She waited for a moment if what she heard is true and for him to add something. When he didn't hear anything else, she cleared her throat and leaned to the wall.

"Are you serious right now? You're just going to pass her to me just like that?"

"_You want her do you? Then we're giving her to you. Wait for the papers then everything will be set."_ He hung up the phone without waiting for her reply.

"Fuck you!" She yelled at the phone still in her hand.

Quinn ran from the back door when she heard her yell. She saw the older woman pacing and glaring at nothing.

"Shelby? Are you alright?"

"No. I want to kill someone, _them_." Quinn furrowed her brows waiting for explanation. " I talked to Hiram Berry about Rachel then we got into an argument. I told him to give me Rachel if they don't care about her anymore. As soon as I said it, they agreed. They were too excited to get rid of Rachel. He said that he'll send the papers for me to sign."

"That jerk! I haven't met them but I already hated them."

Shelby flung herself down the couch, all the fight in her body left her. "I now regret ever giving Rachel to them. I thought they would take care of her but they didn't."

Quinn bit her lip and contemplated her next move. It's been days that she's been staying with her. In those days, she got to know the woman but it still didn't changed the fact that she is hurt and mad because the older brunette hurt Rachel.

"Shelby, I'm thankful that you let me stay here but I need to say this. I'm mad at you for Rachel, you almost break her. I think you have broken her already. She told me how nice it is to feel to have a mother, you broke her for leaving again, because you found out of her condition. What kind of a mother are you?"

Shelby looked down, embarrassed that a high school student is lecturing her.

"I know and I'm really sorry for that. I will make it up to her. It's not the only reason why I left though." She took a deep breath and looked at the blonde who is still standing in front of her. "I got scared. I was scared because I don't know how to become a mother, it's not what I expected it to be. I always thought of my baby girl, the one I had in that hospital. Then I realized she's not that baby anymore, I missed so much in her life and I don't know how to make up for it. So I run instead of trying. I made a lot of mistake in my life, I don't want her to be part of it."

"It's not too late for both of you."

"I hope so."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Friday-morning**_

"Where are you going?" asked Shelby.

"I want to talk to my mom. I hope she'll listen to me this time," said Quinn.

"Good luck. You're always welcome here, if it didn't turn out well."

"Thank you."

As she drove to her childhood home, her mind starts to wander to her other problem. With what happened to Rachel's dads last night, she can't help to think about her own family. She already lost her dad when he chose his mistress over them. Now, pain kept building inside her as she closes to her neighborhood. She knew very well what will happen once she talks to her mother but she can't stop herself to at least hope for the better.

When she turned the corner, she saw her mother's red BMW on the driveway. She stopped on the curb and braced herself for another confrontation. Hesitantly, she opened the door and there she saw her mother on the couch with a glass on her hand.

"Mom," said Quinn. She stood on the doorway waiting for the older blonde to acknowledge her presence.

"Quinn." Her mother nodded and finished the drink in her hand.

Quinn sat on the armchair opposite where her mother is. "Can we talk?"

"Did you change your mind?"

Quinn sighed and bit her lower lip. "Mom…I can't do what you want. Gabi is my daughter and Rachel is the other mother of my child. I can't just leave them, they are my family now. Please understand." She stood and sat beside her mother but the older blonde stood hastily away from her.

"How can you do this to me? I accepted that you got pregnant out of wedlock and let you stay with your baby, but I can't accept this." She hissed. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears and glared at her daughter who sat there looking so small. "Why do you want to be with that girl? She's not normal, she is—You can find a young rich man to marry. You can still get your life back, forget about them." She pleaded.

Quinn snapped up to attention and watched her mother closely. She stood and faced her fully. "I love them. I love Rachel mom. They are more important to me than anything else right now."

Her own tears finally fell down her pale cheeks as she pleads to the only woman she considered as her mother to understand.

Judy turned her back on her and filled another glass of whisky for herself. "So you're leaving me for them."

Quinn rushed to her side and wiped away the tears in her eyes to see her mother fully. "I'm not. Even though we don't always see eye to eye and most of the time you're with your friends instead of spending time with your daughter and granddaughter, I won't leave you." She took the glass away from the shaking hands and placed it away from them. She held her mother's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I know I've disappointed you so much and I'm sorry for that. I don't know what to do anymore for you to forget that, to forgive me."

"You'll stay? Good."

Quinn shook her head and closed her eyes then looked at her mother straight in the eyes. "No mom. I won't leave you but I won't leave them too. I love you but I love them more. I'm really sorry mom, I hope you can forgive me this time." The older blonde shrugged the hand away and stepped back from the younger blonde. Quinn took a deep breath before she stepped further away from her. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to look for me."

"That's it then." She nodded to herself and turned her back on her daughter once again. She reached for the glass of whisky at the end of the table. "Leave, go and pack everything. I don't want to see you ever again." She wiped away a lone tear before she walked towards the office.

Quinn choked back a sob as she watched her mother walking away from her. "Mom, I did a lot of mistakes in the past and I regret that, but this is the one thing I don't regret on doing. Being with them, choosing them is the most right thing I did."

She collapsed on the floor as she heard the loud thump of the office door being closed. After letting out the tears she's been holding, she stood on shaky knees and went to her room. She took her time in packing her entire life in three suitcases. She took one look around her childhood room before closing it and leaving her past behind.

She stopped herself in opening the office door as she heard her mother's cries. She knew that her mother won't appreciate it so with a heavy heart she went out the door and drove to what she hoped is a new beginning.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Friday-afternoon**_

"Quinn?" she looked up from the back seat taking her packed bags and saw James walking towards her. "Here, I'll help you with those. What happened?"

"She kicked me out. Don't want to see me ever again because I chose to stay with Rachel and Gabi."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how you feel, my dad kicked me out too. He wanted me to take over the family business and when I didn't, he made it clear that I'm not welcome anymore. I still see my mom though but he doesn't know."

"Thanks. It's just that Rachel and Gabi is more important to me. Am I a bad person for choosing them over my mom?"

"I don't think so, they are your family. I don't think it makes you a bad person for wanting your family and doing what is best for them."

"I just, I wish she would be here for me."

"She'll come around."

Quinn opened the door and led the officer inside. She put her things down near the stairs.

"What brings you here? Are there any news?"

James rubbed the back of his neck, "Not really, uhm I just want to check on Shelby…and you. I want to check on you two, how you're holding up you know." He chuckled.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "We are okay as we can be. She talked to Rachel's dad last night, and it didn't turn out well. You should ask her."

"Okay."

Quinn took her bag up the stairs and looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"And officer, you're not that subtle, you totally have a crush on her. Be careful though, Rachel isn't easy to please. If you're planning to make a move on her mother, you better get her approval first."

"Thanks, hehe," he rubs the back of his neck "Is it really that obvious? Does she know?"

"I don't think so, she's preoccupied."

"Okay."

Before Quinn can go inside her room, Shelby burst out from her room clutching a brown envelope.

"I can't believe them!"

"What is it?" asked James.

Shelby and Quinn descend the stairs and went to the living room. She showed the envelope and the papers inside. "It's the papers. I just talked to them last night and they sent it already."

"You mean those papers that transferring the guidance ship of Rachel to you?" asked Quinn. She took the paper from the older woman and read.

"Yes. They left the house to her; it's under her name now. There is also a trust fund for her that she can access when she turned 18. They even open a bank account. Did they think I don't have money?"

Shelby dropped back to the couch very spent. Quinn sat beside her.

"Everything is money for them," Quinn said, thinking how will Rachel take the news. She will get heartbroken once again learning that the only family she knew abandoned her.

"Will you sign it?" asked James.

"Yes. I won't let Rachel go back to them."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Saturday-morning**_

Quinn opened the door after they heard rushed knocking. James with three more policemen are outside. Shelby stood on the doorway beside Quinn.

"Shelby, Quinn. I have news, if you want to come be ready in 30 minutes before she leaves again."

"What is it?" asked Shelby. She opened the door further for the others to come in.

"We are going to Pennsylvania. We tracked her credit cards, the bank gave this information coz apparently she used a huge amount of cash."

"Where? What happened this time?" Quinn asked frantically.

"Looks like your kid is a fan of hospitals." James said while looking at Shelby. "They tracked the card in Danville. She was in the hospital a few days ago. We should get moving, we don't know if it was serious or not."

"Let's go."

Shelby took her keys and locked the door after Quinn. The two get in the older brunette's car and followed the police's car.

"Please, don't let anything happen to them," whispered Quinn. She bit her nails while looking outside the window.

-**RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Saturday-afternoon**_

"Excuse me nurse, do you have a patient here named Rachel Berry?" asked James. Shelby and Quinn looked around to see the girl's familiar face.

The redhead nurse took a record book, scanned the name then closes it.

"Yes, we had someone here with that name but we can't disclose the information. Patient confidentiality. I'm sorry."

"We understand but this is important. I am Officer James McLalen of Lima Police Dept. This is Shelby Corcoran and Quinn Fabray, her family. She ran away from home. She had a baby with her right?"

James showed her his badge. She takes a closer look then handed it back. She opened the record book again.

"Yes, okay. It says here that she went here Wednesday morning. Her daughter Gabrielle had a fever. The doctor advice her to stay for a few hours for some tests to make sure nothing else is wrong."

Quinn gasped. She clutched tightly on the edge of the counter. "Oh my God my baby. How is Gabi? Is she okay now?"

"They were discharge that same day. The baby is fine."

"Can you tell me where she is staying?" asked Shelby.

"I'm sorry, no address in here. She said she was on the road when the baby got sick."

James nodded. "Anything that can help us to find them? Any information will do."

The nurse scrunched her forehead. "We'll if I remember correctly, she came here with a boy a little older than her. He had this atrocious haircut, I thought there is a dead squirrel on his head." She scoffed and shook her head. "I didn't got his name, he is so full of himself and flirts everyone in here. I was relieved when he left the girl that morning."

Quinn bit her lip hard and clenched her hands tighter. Why is Rachel with a boy?

"Do you have any idea where we can find him?"

"I'm sorry no, there are a lot of people going in and out of here. I don't have time to interview each one of them."

James nodded in understanding. Shelby led Quinn a little further away from the counter. She saw how the girl reacted when the nurse mentioned about a boy. Honestly, she is also worried for her daughter.

"Thank you for your help. This is my contact number, if you saw them again please call me okay?"

"Alright," said the nurse.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Saturday-night**

"We should eat first. I saw a diner a few blocks away from here. It's almost dinner now then we'll find a place to stay," said James. They walked around the town for a while looking for clues but they didn't find any.

"I think he is right Quinn, it's a long drive we had going here," said Shelby.

"Okay. I—Gabi was sick and we don't know if she's okay now or not. Rachel is gone again. She's always ahead of us. I want this to end now." Quinn brushed away a single tear that fell down her cheeks. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

"I know Quinn. I want this to end too. What we need is to get a head start with Rachel."

They saw the small diner and went in. There are only a couple of people inside. James got them the table near the back of the diner and took their own seats.

"You should order, I'll call in the precinct to let them know," said James. He took his phone and dialed a number.

"Excuse me." Shelby flagged down a waiter from the bar. He looks young, twenty, or so in age. He has a small built and a light brown hair.

He had his notepad and pen ready. "Yes ma'am, what can I get for you?"

"Five order of your dinner plate please?"

He nodded and smiled, "Is there anything else?"

"That would be all. Uhm is there a hotel or a room for rent here? We came from Ohio, and it's a long drive home."

"Oh, actually—" A hand that grabbed his shoulder stopped him from saying more.

"I got this Rick, better ring that order." He smirked.

"Thanks Puck."

Puck saw the group came in but didn't think any of it except when she saw the two woman with the police. As soon as he recognized the similarities between his friend Rachel and the older brunette, he panics. He narrowed his eyes looking at the blonde beside her. She is hot, jewbro tap that? He thought.

He stepped closer to them and eavesdropped. When he heard her asked for a hotel, he is sure that it was the people that his little friend is running away from.

"Sup, MILF? I'm Puck by the way." He then leered. It doesn't hurt to try right?

"What?" asked Shelby. Quinn glared at him from her seat.

James stood towering over him. "Watch your mouth boy; you should respect your elder."

Puck shrugged then crossed his arms together. "Whatever, as if I will tap that. I won't sleep with a friend's mother. I can see the resemblance…"

"What do you mean?" asked James.

Quinn snapped up, "Wait, he's the one. He was the boy the nurse is talking about." She pointed the boy's haircut to them.

"You know Rachel? Where is she?" asked Shelby.

He nodded. "You won't find her here, you're too late. She left last night."

"Do you know where she could be?"

"Nah, she won't tell. Maybe to the land of dreams…"

The food came and they were served. Rick went back to the kitchen after glancing at the mohawked boy. Puck just nodded at him to go.

"How did you know Rachel? What about my Gabi? I heard she was sick?"

"Jewbabe was here last Tuesday night and nowhere to go, so being a gentleman that I am I helped her. She and Gabi stayed with mom, my sister, and me since then. I even told her that she can live with us, she insisted on leaving."

"Gabi?"

"She's fine. Her fever was gone the next day. The doctor said she starts growing teeth that's why."

"Did she tell you anything?" asked Shelby.

"She did tell me things, and then I realized I found my long lost bro. I'm glad we've met. She is the only one who understood. My mama even wants me to marry her." He chuckled. Quinn narrowed her eyes then glared at him when he winked at her.

"Thank you for taking care of her. If she contacts you again can you please tell her to go home?" asked Shelby. Quinn nodded beside her.

"I'm the one who is thankful that I met her even for just a few days. I don't really approve of what she is doing but I understand. If ever I'm in her position, I think I'll do the same thing to keep my family with me."

"Thank you." Quinn said after a while.

Puck gave her a once over and smirked. "You're the baby mama. She looks like you, very pretty."

"Thank you." Quinn blushed then straightened her shoulder when what he said first register in her mind. It felt different, not right when he said baby mama. Only Rachel can call her that.

"You're all welcome. You should go, if you want to find her. You are wasting your time here. Anyway, got to go. I have work to do."

"Thanks young man," said James.

"It's nothing officer," said Puck over his shoulder and rushed to get in the kitchen.

"Hey Rick, I need a favor."

"What?"

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

Quinn is walking silently behind Shelby and James when she saw a familiar car in the corner of her eyes. She froze in her place and held her breath. When she turned to look closely it was gone. She shook her head and sighed.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" asked Shelby when she heard the girl's loud sigh.

She looked back to where she thought she saw Rachel's SUV then back to the older brunette. "Nothing, I'm tired that's all."

"Then why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I thought I saw Rachel in her car." Shelby raised her eyebrows. Quinn chuckled sadly. "I knew it was impossible, Puck told us that she already left last night. I'm just seeing things; I wanted to see them so bad I'm hallucinating."

"What if it's really her?" asked Shelby shakily. She looks around them and sees nothing familiar.

"I don't think so. I am not even sure in what I see, it was so fast. It was gone as soon as I look at it."

"We better get going. I'm tired as well. We'll continue the search tomorrow morning."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Earlier**_

_The four girls are having fun in the Puckerman living room when Puck burst in from the front door, heaving._

"_Rachel! Rachel!"_

"_What?"_

"_They are here, I saw them. I even talk to them."_

_Rachel stood with Gabi wrapped around her. "Who?"_

"_The police, with your mom and girlfriend," he breathed out. He stood straighter after calming down._

"_Oh my god! Did you tell them that I'm here?"_

"_No! I told them that you already left last night and that they should leave. I think they will be staying in a motel for the night."_

"_Noah, I have to go! I can't let them find me. How did they even find me?"_

_She paced around the room with Gabi still in her arms while grabbing things she thought that belongs to them._

_Puck held her close and stopped her from panicking. "I don't know. Hey, calm down, breathe."_

_Mrs. P stood from the couch and walked towards her. "Rachel, sweetie what are you going to do?"_

"_Nana I'm sorry but I have to go, tonight. If I stay any longer, they'll find me."_

"_Sweetie, I know I can't stop you but please be careful okay? For you and your baby."_

"_I will nana. Noah can you help me with the bags?"_

"_Sure."_

_In less than ten minutes, Rachel's SUV is packed with their belongings and ready to leave. Gabi is already strapped in her car seat and secured in the back seat._

"_Rachel? Will I see you and Gabi again?" asked Milly._

"_Of course Mills, when I found a place for me and Gab, we'll visit again okay?"_

"_Okay."_

_Rachel hugged the older woman, "Nana, take care of yourself. I'll call as soon as I find a new place."_

"_Take care Rachel, you're always welcome here." She hugged the smaller girl tighter and kissed her cheeks. Rachel nodded._

"_Noah, thank you for everything, I can't thank you enough."_

"_I should say the same thing, you helped me a lot. Don't hesitate to go back okay?"_

"_Okay, I will. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_With one last goodbye, Rachel went to the driver seat and drove away from the family. She watched them from the side mirror and smiled sadly. She thought she already found a family but knew it wasn't the right time for Gabi and her._

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

Rachel saw her mother and a couple of police walking towards the motel. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Quinn walking alone behind the group. Her heart broke because of the look in the girl's face. She misses the girl, but she needs to do this.

She speeds away to the opposite of the road when Quinn suddenly looks in her direction. She steps on the gas away from the girl she still loves and straight to another unknown destination.

**Reviews and Comments.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

_**Sunday-morning**_

Quinn found herself in the same diner they went last night. When she entered and sat on the nearest table to the door Puck saw her and walked towards her.

"Sup babe? You need anything? Looking for some Puckasaurus action?"

Quinn glared. It's too early for this for her. "Please stop calling me that and stop flirting, you won't go anywhere. Can I have a coffee? Black."

Puck smirked. "Can't blame for trying. Long day huh?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple.

"I'll get your order. Don't you want anything to add to that?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

Puck nodded and left. After five minutes he sat opposite her and handed her the steaming black coffee. The diner is empty of customers so it's safe for him to have a chat for a while.

"How long are you staying here?"

Quinn shrugged then took a sip. The coffee burned her mouth and throat the way she likes it. "I don't know, maybe another more day. We can't go back and forth to Lima. They think that if ever, Rachel is still close."

Puck watches her closely as she sips her coffee. Quinn is too focused on her drink not noticing the stare she is getting.

"You really want to find her huh? Why now? You waited until she's gone to realize that you want her."

Quinn raised her eyebrows but decided to answer him. She remembered that Rachel stayed with him for a few days and from the way he is acting he really cares about the missing brunette. "I don't know why I'm talking to you about this but I've known for a while that I have feelings for her…"

"But you got scared so you chose to push her away and eventually your daughter too."

Quinn glared when she heard the angry tone in his voice.

"I didn't want this to happen. If it matters, that night went she left, I was going to tell her that I'm ready to take a chance with her and be a family the way she wants. When I went to her house she's already gone."

Puck nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "When she sets her eyes to anything, she's really determined to do that, even if it is making stupid decisions."

Quinn smiled, remembering the times Rachel would irritate her way to get what she wants over her. "Yeah, she is stubborn. I didn't get a chance to tell her, to explain. She won't take my calls or even answer my texts or anyone from our friends."

Puck contemplated for a while and then decided against odds. "Do you love her? I mean, are you in love with her enough to sacrifice your reputation and forget your old life just to be with her?"

"Yes. I already did."

"Okay."

Puck got his phone and dialed a number and put it on speaker, after a few rings.

"_Hello?"_

Quinn choked back a sob hearing that voice again, water works starts to fall harder.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_Rachel is still driving, and hadn't had a sleep when her phone rang. She just drove past the city limit of Newark and on her way to New York. Gabi is still sleeping in the backseat since they stop to change her diaper in a local gas station._

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Rach, how are you?" asked Puck. Quinn covered her mouth as her sobs wracked her body.

"_As good as we can be. Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, I just want to check on both of my girls. How is Gab?"

"_She's sleeping. I just changed her diaper. Noah? Is someone with you? Is nana crying?"_

Puck looked at the mess the blonde is then nodded. "No, mama or Mills is not here. It's-it's Quinn."

"_Noah! I'm hanging up."_

"No wait! I'm sorry okay? You know how I get softie when I see girls crying."

"_She's crying? Is she okay?"_

"Ask her, she can hear you. I'll leave the phone to her."

Puck handed Quinn the phone and left. She heard the girl taking deep breaths. She held her breath as she waited for the girl, not wanting to hang up on.

"_Quinn?"_

"Oh god Rachel…are you okay? Gabi? Please go back."

"_I'm sorry I can't. Why are you crying? Are you okay?"_

"Did you really ask me that? Of course I'm not okay. I'm worried sick about you two, everyone is. I haven't slept at all. I-I want you to go back with our baby. I…" _Will I tell her?_

"_What?"_

"I…I missed you…and Gabi." _Not yet it's better when she is here._

"_I missed you too but I can't go back, not now."_

"Rach please…your mom is here with me. She is worried too. She wants to make it up to you."

"_I know. I saw you last night."_

"What? Oh my god…it's really you! I thought I'm hallucinating. I'm gonna kill him, he said that you left the other day."

Quinn sends death glare towards the mohawked boy who is standing near the door, obviously eavesdropping again.

"_Don't be mad at him, I'm thankful for what he did. I can't let you or anyone find us. I hope you can forgive me Quinn."_

"Please Rachel, baby…we can start over again. We can be a family the way you want it."

"_I'm sorry, I can't let you or my mother or anyone hurt me again. This is goodbye Quinn…"_

"Wait! Don't-Don't hang up, there is something I want to tell you."

"_What?"_

"I- I lo—"

"_Shit!"_

Quinn gripped the phone tighter, shocked by the sudden outburst of the other girl. "What?"

"_Is this really how you want this to play Quinn?"_

"What are you talking about? Rachel?"

"_You already involved the police, now you are taking the media as well?"_

Quinn furrowed her brows together. "I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't do such thing."

She heard rustling and cursing from the other line. She got more worried realizing that Rachel is driving while talking to her and now fuming at her.

"_Kidnapped my child? Are you insane? She's mine too! If this is what you want then go ahead. You just made your life harder. Stop following. You won't see us ever again Quinn."_

_She hung up, her mind is set. She thought this will end and if she thought right what Quinn is going to say, then this will end but no it didn't came the way she wants it. Now, if they are set to find her, she is going to make it harder for them. _

_She steps on the break and turned a ninety degree, drove back where she came from._

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

She heard the click and panicked. "Rachel?! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Puck grabbed the phone from her before she throws it away. "Hey, calm down!"

"Calm down? You lied to us! She is still here last night when we got here. Why did you?"

"I told you, even if I don't approve it I understand. I won't let you take away her daughter from her. My loyalty lies to her."

"Then tell me that when something happened to her. She is so mad; if something happened to them, I won't forgive you. Gabi is mine too!"

"What are you saying right now?"

"She said about media talking about her kidnapping Gabi. She was furious. She said that I won't ever see them again." Quinn paced, clenching and unclenching her hands on her sides.

Puck scowled, "Then instead of getting mad at me, why don't you ask those police that came with you? You just made a wrong move in doing that."

Quinn glared at him before rushing back to the motel and barged in the room where Shelby, James and other two police officers are waiting for her.

"What the hell did you do?"

"What is it Quinn?" asked Shelby. She stood from the armchair and faced the fuming blonde.

"Ask him." She pointed at the cowering police behind Shelby. "Did you just tell the television that Rachel kidnapped Gabi?"

"What?" exclaimed Shelby. She faced the man faster than anyone can blink.

"It will help us in finding her a lot faster. We're wasting time just waiting for another police or hospital calls."

"And you did that without telling us? How could you?" Shelby pushed him. The man had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry but it's the only way and I didn't know that they will air it this morning."

"You just made our work harder officer. I just had a talked with Rachel."

"What? How? Is she going back?" asked Shelby.

"No. I almost convinced her to go back but that damn news got her mad. She told me that she won't come back and that I won't see them ever again. I can feel it, I felt that she's going to change her mind but she heard what is said about her. Now our chance in finding her is lesser."

"We don't know that, maybe it will help us more," said James. Quinn glared and shook her head.

"You told them that Rachel kidnapped her baby. She ran away with her child, not kidnap! What do you think people will do to her if they see her? Will you be there when they arrest her or hurt her because they thought she is a bad person? Huh officer?" Quinn is furious.

"I-I'm sorry, let's hope it won't end like that."

"You better fix this James. I won't forgive you if something happens to my daughter and granddaughter."

"Look, I didn't mean it to be like this. We told them that she run away with a kid. We didn't tell them that she kidnapped the baby. I think they aired it wrong or Rachel heard it wrong and misunderstood. Listen, someone called and said that she's on her way to New York, we are assembling in fifteen minutes to follow her and called in the New Jersey police department to get ahead of us."

Quinn is still shaking and talking to herself, "Land of dreams…she once told me that she wants to go to New York," said Quinn.

"Okay, get ready then and we'll leave in fifteen minutes."

"No, wait. That's Rachel we are talking about. This won't be this easy. You don't know how her mind works. She won't be going to New York; she knows that we'll be headed there."

"What are you saying Quinn?" asked Shelby.

"She knew that we knew or even had an idea where she wants to go and that is New York, but she won't go there. I just know it."

"Then where she is going?"Asked James while reaching for his phone on his back pocket and ready to dial a number.

"I don't know yet but not in there."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Sunday-night**_

Quinn is laid awake thinking about what happened that afternoon. She was right, the New Jersey Police department followed the lead, but they didn't find Rachel or any traces of her. The team stayed the night and decided to go back to Lima the next morning. Quinn's mind revisits the time the three of them had together.

"_Hey, how are you doing?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_She'll be okay. The doctor said that nothing is wrong with her. You should take a rest."_

"_I want to see her, all I did is lay here and sleep. Please Rachel; I want to see our baby."_

"_Okay, okay. I'll just tell the nurse and get you a wheelchair."_

"_I don't want a wheelchair, I can walk."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. Now help me."_

"_Okay, ready?"_

"_Yes."_

_Rachel helped Quinn to stand and grabbed her side. Quinn leaned sideways to the brunette, they start to walk towards the neonatal intensive care unit slowly. When they reached the NICU, Rachel tapped the glass window and gestured to the nurse inside. The nurse easily recognized Rachel and let them in._

"_Hey Rachel, is she the one you're talking about?" asked the brunette nurse in a blue scrub suit._

"_Yes, this is Quinn. Can we see her? Quinn really wants to see her daughter."_

"_Okay, you know the drill."_

"_Sure." Rachel helped Quinn in donning a gown and mask and hair net. They also washed their hands before Rachel lead the blonde to the incubator where Gabi sleeps in._

"_There she is Quinn, meet your daughter."_

_Quinn cried seeing their baby for the first time. Rachel holds her tighter. She reached for a chair and let the blonde sit on it._

"_She's so small and thin. Is she really okay?" She asked not taking her eyes away from the small figure. Rachel smiled at how happy but still sad look on the blonde._

"_Yes, that's why she needs to stay here so she can gain weight." They stayed few more minutes until the duty nurse asked them to leave._

_/_

"_Hey Quinn." The said blonde didn't answer back or even look at her._

"_Oh, so it's that day again. Okay, you don't have to talk to me. Brittany wants me to give this to you." Rachel showed her a yellow stuff duck. "She said she can't visit today because your coach is going nuts again. She wanted the cheerios to practice the new routine until it was perfect. How did you survive like that?" _

_Rachel looked at her expectantly but still the blonde didn't answer. She just kept reading the book she had on her lap._

"_Anyway, I got your homework from your teachers. They said that you can have those until this Friday and said that take a good rest. Your classmates keep asking me how you are, I said that you're okay and taking the time you need. Oh, the gleeks keeps bugging me on our relationship coz apparently they notice how close we got. I just told them that we're friends, as if there will be something," she said under her breath but the blonde looks at her clearly she heard what the brunette said._

"_And Finn, same old same old. He's acting like nothing happened; like he didn't had a part on why you're water broke early. Still acting the almighty, acting like he is the victim in here."_

"_Can you shut up? I need some peace."_

"_Okay, I'm sorry."_

_Rachel sat there as quiet as a rock. She took her books and notes from her bag and started her assignments. She looked up at the blonde from time to time. Quinn watched her from the corner of her eyes while biting her lower lip._

_/_

_The room is full of balloons in various shapes and a banner. It's Quinn's 17__th__ birthday, April 12. Rachel planned the surprise, asks the nurses help to decorate the room while Brittany took Quinn to see the baby._

"_Surprise!" _

_Quinn stood frozen in the door seeing the gleeks and few of her closest friends in her room._

"_How?" They all turn to look and points at Rachel, the brunette stood at the back rocking on her heels._

"_Happy Birthday," said Rachel. _

_Quinn slowly walks towards her then hug her tight, "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. I have one more surprise for you."_

_Quinn pulled away, "What?" _

_They all turned to look at the doorway and was shocked to see a nurse holding a baby in a pink blanket._

"_Hi! Someone wants to greet her mommy a happy birthday."_

"_Oh my god!" Quinn rushed to hold her baby girl. It was the first time she held the baby and looks closer. Rachel followed behind._

"_Thank you. How did you?" Quinn asked Rachel when the other girl stood beside her. Rachel wiped the tears the fell down pale cheeks. She smiled._

"_Doctor Jennings told me last night that Gabi is already in good condition and can transfer to the nursery. So instead of telling you last night, I thought about surprising you in your birthday, and what a better surprise is to finally hold your daughter in your arms?"_

"_Thank you so much, I've waited so long to finally hold her."_

"_It's nothing." Rachel wrapped her arms around her two girls. Quinn nuzzled her face against the little blonde's face. Unbeknownst to them, Brittany took a couple of shots of them._

_/_

_They are in Rachel's room, the brunette is singing a song to sleep the baby._

"_What are you singing?" asked Quinn from the brunette's bed watching her swaying Gabi to sleep._

"_Mama Who Bore Me from the musical Spring Awakening."_

"_You have a nice voice. You should have more solos in glee."_

"_I don't plan on fighting against Mercedes head to head for solos. I'm content just to sway in the background."_

"_But you should sing more often, I bet you'll blow them away with your voice."_

"_Thanks, I'll think about it." _

_Rachel held a sleeping Gabi in her arms then put in the crib to the far corner of her room where they set up the mini nursery. They decided it's better to put it in the brunette's room than on other room coz no one really stays in the house except Rachel._

_After setting everything up, Rachel stood and looks at Quinn, they both knew what is going to happen next. Like the usual they do when both of them takes care of __their child._

"_Will you sing for me?" breathed Quinn. _

**"**_**Where I go, when I go there…no more memory anymore." **_

_Rachel walks slowly towards her. Quinn gulps as she saw the smoldering look of her lover._

_**"Only men on distant ships, the women with them, swimming with them, to shore." **_

_Rachel slowly takes off her clothes, as the blonde did the same not breaking the eye contact._

**"**_**Where I go, when I go there. No more whispering anymore. Only hymns upon your lips, a mystic rising with them, to shore." **_

_Rachel stood in front of the blonde in all their naked glory._

_**"Touch me. Just like that. And that o-oh yeah, now that's heaven." **_

_Rachel puts her hands on the girl's sides and starts running her hands up and down the blonde's body while singing softly to her ear._

_**"Now that I like, God that's so nice. Now lower down, where the figs lie." **_

_Her hand slowly trails down until it makes contact with the blonde's soaked pussy and start to caress it._

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Monday-morning**, one week and three days passed Rachel is missing.

Rachel suddenly jolts awake hearing a loud cry inside the car. Her mind is still foggy from those dreams or memories that she had.

"Hey baby, shush, it's okay, mama's here."

She looked at the clock on her dashboard and it says 7:15 in the morning. She was parked in a school parking lot to take a rest for the night. The students slowly comes in, it was already Monday morning.

"Oh you need to change your diaper huh? Okay, let's find a gas station and you'll be clean in no time."

Rachel pulled away and after five minutes of driving around, she found a gas station, change the baby's diaper and wash her a little. She also takes the time to freshen up. She went to get the trunk filled with gasoline and went inside to grab some food and water for them. She paid her bills with her credit card, realizing that she almost out of cash.

"Mister, is there any ATM here?" The clerk looked up from the magazine he is reading. He looks like he is in his thirties with his grayish beard.

"Yeah, a few block away down the road. Are you going for a trip?"

"Yes, thanks."

She found it three blocks away from the gas station and withdraw a few hundred bucks. She then run to get back in her car with the baby before anyone will recognize her. She pulled away and sent to drive again then it hit her.

"Shit! That's it! They can track me down with this credit card. Why I didn't think about this before? Shit!"

She pushed the gas a little harder and drove as fast as she can setting on leaving that familiar place of Cleveland, Ohio. She just drove all night and didn't have anywhere to go. When sleep takes over her she found herself in a high school in Cleveland.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Monday-morning**

"Are you ready? We're going back to Lima for the meantime."

"Yes, I have to report to work and file an extension to my leave. You should go to school Quinn, it's almost a week you didn't attend your classes," said Shelby.

"I don't think I can even concentrate on school but I'll try. Make the school know that I'm still alive."

"You better. I'm sure your friends are worried and wants to hear some good news," said James.

"We don't have good news, besides I'm sure they'll ask me about that stupid announcement you had. Now, they'll think more badly at Rachel, even though she didn't do that."

"I'm really sorry, it's a wrong call. I promise I'll fix this and we'll find her."

"You better James." Shelby said.

They prepared to leave, Quinn went to say goodbye to Puck though she is still a little mad at him. They start to drive back home again.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Monday-night**

"Shit! Shit! Not now!"

She stops the car and found her right front tire is flat. She looks at the empty street. It was already dark, she felt tired and hungry. She needs to find them a decent place to rest in. She heard footsteps on her back, when she turned to look, she was shocked to see a lone girl standing in front of her wearing jeans with rips on the things and knees and a black tight fitting shirt. What caught her attention is the baseball bat on her right hand. The girl walks slowly towards her.

"Who are you? This is my spot; you can't just stop in without going through me."

"I didn't mean to, I had a flat tire. Who are you?"

"Santana Lopez. Don't get into my business and you'll be fine, cross me and you'll be dead."

Rachel gulped and stepped back from the Latina. Santana gave her a once over before turning back.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. **

**Keep them coming guys. **

**Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: PEZBERRY CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**CHAPTER 18**

_**Monday-night**_

"Wait!" Rachel called over the girl before she turned to walk further. The said girl looked back with a sneer. "Do you know any tire shop in here? I really need to fix my car."

"You can check if Brad's still open, it's just two blocks from here."

"Okay, thanks."

She went back to her car got her important things and specially Gabi in her car seat who is still sleeping. She found herself face to face with the other girl.

"Whoa, why do you have a kid? What did you do?"

"She's my daughter." Rachel held the sleeping blonde tighter as the other girl steps closer.

The Latina smirked. "How? Oh, you got yourself knocked up huh?"

"No, it's complicated. Are you like a gang leader or something?" She eyed the metal bat the girl is holding with a raised eyebrow.

"A gang leader of my own. I don't trust those guys. It's better I'm alone than be with them and wait for them to stab me on my back."

"Okay, well it's nice meeting you and thank you for your help."

"Whatever." The Latina shrugged and left when they stopped in front of Brad's tire shop.

"Good evening mister, I had a flat tire just two blocks away can you fix that?"

"We are close, I can't help you with that."

"But all my things are in there and I have a baby with me. I can't sleep in the car for the whole night."

The man eyed them and sighed. He stood from his reclining chair and took his keys.

"Okay, I'll get your car but you have to wait until tomorrow for it to be fixed. Across the street is an inn, you can stay for the night there and your kid. It's pretty decent; their room is small but has soft bed and warm shower."

"I think it's perfect, thank you."

The man towed her SUV while she checks in a room. She set the baby on the bed before going back to the tire shop and gets their things that they may need.

"Thank you Brad, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, not too early though."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Tuesday-morning**_

"How is my baby doing? Did you sleep good? Yeah? Very good."

The baby continue to giggle and laugh as they play kissey. After taking a bath and ordering breakfast, they crossed the street to check on the car.

"Hey Brad, how was the car?"

"Oh, I checked it, not just a flat tire. You've been driving around for a while now yeah?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You see these stretches? All your tires are almost burned, you need to change it if you want to get to where you're headed and besides you have a baby on board you don't want to get in accident do you?"

"Of course not."

"That's not all some of the chassis already have cracks, it's not good if it breaks in the middle of the road. We need to change it too and the machine needs cleaning."

"Okay, how much will it cost me? I don't have enough money with me."

"I'll give you a discount; I think $220 will do. It will cover four tires, chassis, machine check, gauges check, oil change, and labor."

"$220? Fine, Will you finish it today?"

"Sorry can't do, a day or two more. You better get to know the town while you're here."

"As if I have a choice."

Rachel and Gabi walks around the town, keeping to themselves not wanting to attract attention knowing the news about her kidnapping a baby just aired. She is in a small shopping center when she bumped into a certain Latina.

"So we meet again," said Santana while walking side by side at her.

"Yeah."

"Oh, so this is the baby. She doesn't look like you."

"She doesn't coz she got her looks from her mommy."

"Mommy? You're not her mother?"

"Yes, I am but she has another mother too." She sighed. It looks like the Latina won't leave her alone for a while.

"I don't understand, come on did you find a place?"

"Yes, it's across the street from the tire shop why?"

"We'll go there." Santana grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the inn. Rachel struggled on her grasp, careful not to wake Gabi.

"Why?"

"You'll tell me everything?"

"Why would I do that?" Rachel glared at her. Santana just smirks and narrows her eyes down at her.

"Because I know you, I saw the news. If you don't want me to get caught then you'll do as I say."

"Fine."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Tuesday-afternoon**

Rachel told her everything what she wants to know. She knew it wasn't right to trust and tell this Latina her story but she doesn't have a choice.

"We'll that sucks, I feel sorry for you. So where are you going now?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe across the border, if I'm not in the US anymore they won't find me."

Santana sat up from where she laid on the floor. "It's not that easy to cross the border, especially with a record like you."

"I don't care, as long as she's with me I'll do anything to get out of here."

Santana sensed the girl's mood shift. She not wanting to get dragged in roller coaster of emotions, she decided to change topic.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. You're in Chicago; you better have a taste of the pizza in here."

"I just can't walk around here, what if someone recognizes me?"

"Geez, didn't you hear a takeout and delivery? I know a place, give me your phone."

"Hey, don't spend too much. I don't have enough money more, I can't use my credit card they almost caught me coz of that."

"I know, I know." She took the girl's phone and dialed a number she memorized since she is ten years old.

"_Hello"_

"Yeah, I like a family size double quarter pounder with extra cheese for delivery. Yup, the package. It's in the Mayar's Inn, room 2B. Name? Santana. Yes, add in deluxe supreme chocolate cookie ice cream. Thank you."

She hung up and tossed the phone back to the brunette. Rachel caught it with her right hand.

"Don't you think it's a lot? There are only the two of us."

"It's fine, you can put it in the fridge and we can still eat it tomorrow."

"We? tomorrow? Are you planning to stay here with me? When did I agree with that?"

Santana laughed and shook her head. "I told you, I can always tell the police and you can't use your car to get away so you need to do as I say."

"You're evil." Rachel grumbled. Santana's smirk widens.

"Yeah that's my middle name."

While waiting for the delivery, Rachel sat there figuring out the other brunette. Santana is just sitting there on the floor while inspecting her nails. Rachel sprang on her feet when the little blonde cried.

"Oh baby, it's okay mama's here. Are you hungry? Okay, here it goes." Rachel scoops her up and put a bottle of milk in the baby's mouth. She stopped crying as Rachel started humming.

"Wow, you're good. She's pretty cute to be your daughter but I can see your eyes in her."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, the one she adopted from Quinn. She didn't know as to take it as insult or compliment. "Thanks?"

"Whatever."

After a thirty minutes the pizza came in. Santana started to grill the other girl again while Rachel is doing it to her as well.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school? You look like you're still in high school," said Rachel with a mouthful of pizza.

"Because I am. It's boring in school and besides I don't want to see the people there especially…"

"Who?"

"No one." Santana took a big bite on her pizza and avoided the other girl's eyes.

Rachel put the unfinished pizza back on the box and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, you can act like tough and badass every time but I know you, I can see right through you."

Santana chuckled and raised her eyebrows, not impress with her. "What are you? A psychic? We'll if you do then please do tell me."

Rachel leaned forward not taking her eyes off the girl.

"I know you are hurting and scared. You pretend being a bitch and you fight with anyone who even dares to look at you because you don't want them to see the real you. I know you're…you're gay."

Santana stood abruptly and threw the pizza back in to the box. She glared at the smaller brunette and pointed at her.

"Bullshit! Fuck you! What do you know huh? You don't know me! I'm not gay!"

Rachel leaned back, "You want me to tell you and I did. You just can't accept the fact that I am right, that you are gay and you are too scared to do anything about it."

Santana laughed humorously. She fisted her right hand tightly. "You don't know anything! You're a freak! Don't assume that I am like you. You're just a pathetic stuck up bitch who can't be love by anyone."

"Is that all you've got? I've heard worse. You can't scare me of your bitching Santana. I've been with the bichiest person I know almost every day for years. I know why you're doing this, you want to hurt me more than what you're feeling because if I did you won't be too miserable feeling like that."

Santana stunned into silence before her knees gave out. She wrapped her arms around her knees, "I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I can't be gay…"

"I know it's hard to deal but the first step to healing is acceptance. You have to accept that you are gay, even just to yourself. Say it out loud, you'll feel the burden lessen. You don't have to act on it if you're not ready but it helps if you let it out"

The latina bawled her eyes out feeling the girl's small arms around her. Rachel tighten her hold against her.

"I- I can't, my mami, I don't know what she will do if she found out."

"It's okay, don't rush yourself. I'm here," she cooed on the girl's ear. Rachel rocked them as they sat on the floor.

Santana bit her lip before releasing a shaky breath. "Rachel…I'm- I'm gay. I'm gay."

"I know and I'm proud of you."

The Latina continues to cry in Rachel's arms. Thankfully, the baby didn't wake up by their yelling.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Tuesday-night**

Shelby answered her phone after the third ring and seeing the familiar name. "Hello"

"_Good evening, this is James."_

"Hi, what do you have?"

"_Quinn is right, Rachel is not in New York. We tracked her credit card. She was in Cleveland yesterday morning."_

"She's in Ohio?"

"_Yes, but I don't think she'll be staying a long time in one place. Maybe she's in another state right now or she's just around Ohio somewhere."_

"Okay, thanks James. I'll tell Quinn."

"_By the way, we canceled the broadcasting I'm really sorry."_

"It's fine now, we can't do anything about it anymore. Let's just hope that we'll find Rachel soon."

"_How are you holding up?"_

"The same, I don't know if I can take it if something happens to them."

"_I'm here for you. Call me if you need anything. Anything Shelby and I'll be there."_

"Thank you. Bye"

"_Bye"_

"Who is that?" asked Quinn when she entered the kitchen. Shelby rounded the kitchen counter and sat on one of the stools.

"It's James. He said that Rachel is in Ohio yesterday morning. They tracked her credit card in Cleveland. Do you know where she's headed?"

"No. Where are you going Rach?" Quinn asked the thin air.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Anyway, Rachel won't meet every glee members in her every stop. There will be ten chapters at most to conclude this story.

And to all those concerns you had, it will be answered in the next chapters so if you stick around a little longer you'll find out.

If you think this is dragging too long, we'll it's part of the plot. This is a Faberry ending that's for sure.

I kind of think that not every love story is always sunshine and rainbows, there will be rough roads, craziness and roller coaster of emotions before they finally found what they are looking for.

Before we completely forgot, these characters are teenagers and add to that they don't have a very good family foundation. People, young and old alike, tend to make mistakes and sometimes it's too late before they realize that what they are doing is wrong. Sometimes they are ruled by their emotions and act first before thinking.

Anyway, up to next update.

Next update, more pezberry. Don't like it? Then I recommend not to read it.

thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

_**Wednesday-morning**_

Rachel and Gabi are sharing the bathtub. They were enjoying it and playing at the same time.

"You like taking a bath huh? Maybe you'll be a swimmer someday. It's okay though, I will support you whatever you want to be when you grow up."

Gabi laugh and splash water everywhere. Rachel smiled down at her.

"How about a song? Do you like mama sing you a song?" The baby squealed and clapped.

"Okay."

She heard a knock interrupting her singing. She looked over her shoulder and saw the Latina peeking from the door.

"Hey," said Santana.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Yeah, uhm thanks for letting me stay and I'm sorry for what happened last night."

"It's okay, I understand. You just cope the way you always knew."

Santana raked her eyes over the girl's naked back. She flushed and looked down.

"O-okay. I guess I should wait outside."

"Oh, yeah. We'll be there in a minute."

Santana closes the door. Rachel turned back to the small blonde playing with the bubbles.

"Hey, baby girl. We need to get dress now. This is a special day remember?" The baby giggle and Rachel laughed too.

"Yeah, it is. Come on."

Rachel gets out the bathroom only in a towel. It hugs her perfectly; it shows her curves and her long legs, her hair is dripping. Gabi is in her arms in a towel too.

Santana is in the kitchen frozen in her place mouth hung open when she saw the small brunette emerge from the bathroom.

"Are you okay there S?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah yeah. I'm fine, go ahead."

"You say so," said Rachel. Then she continue to play with Gabi as she walks towards the bedroom. She missed how the Latina eyed her hungrily and the licking of her lips.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Wednesday-morning**

"Good morning Quinn. I'm happy you decided to go back to school. Why so sad?" asked Brittany.

The students are looking at her as they walked down the hallway. She didn't paid attention to any of it.

"Hey Britt. I don't know what to do anymore to stop thinking about Rachel and Gabi besides school even only for a few minutes. It's November 21st, she's 8 months now Britt. We should be celebrating today, a birthday party with balloons and banners. They should be here with me and we're celebrating as a family."

"I'm sorry Quinn."

"I missed them so much."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Wednesday-morning**

"So what's the agenda for today?" asked Santana as the mother and daughter emerged from the bedroom freshly showered. Rachel beamed at Gabi then back to her.

"Well this day is very special because its Gabi's 8th month birthday!"

"What? Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Santana sat up from her seat and grabbed her bag.

"We've been preoccupied last night and—"

"Whatever. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Outside, I'll just get something." Then she left.

"Well, looks like it's you and me now Gab?"

Rachel cleaned the room and decorated the corner. She made a birthday banner and blew some balloon in different shapes and color. The small table is full of pastries and Gabi's favorite food. Rachel and Gabi were already in their best dress when the Latina came back.

Santana barged in with a small bag in her hand. "You didn't start yet do you?"

"Nope, wow you changed?" Santana is wearing a haltered red dress up to mid thigh length and it hugs her curves nicely. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"The same goes for you, dress looks good on you." Rachel is wearing a dark blue satin dress in knee length with a spaghetti strap.

"Thanks, you look good too. You're beautiful." Rachel said almost breathlessly. She eyed the girl's body up and down and not even ashamed that she is doing it blatantly. Santana blushed and smiled.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "I bought a cake for the birthday girl and of course I have a gift for her too."

"Santana, you didn't have to."

"Shut up, I want to. I also have this." She showed the portable video camera in her hands.

"What is that?"

Santana looks annoyed. "Are you serious? Do you live under the rock? I thought you're rich, you don't even know a cam corder?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course I know what it is. What I mean is why do you have that?"

"It's her birthday, it should be documented you know. She'll get 8 months once. Come on, let's party."

"Fine, put the cake in that table."

Santana obeyed. She looks at the food and tried not to grimace. "Why do you only have baby food? Is this what I think it is? Pureed squash? Ew!"

"It's her favorite, I got some pastries too. I didn't know you'll invite yourself but whatever you can stay."

"Haha, are you being funny? Okay, let's begin!"

"Not yet." Rachel brought out three part hats. She put each on her and Gabi's head and then she threw the other one to the Latina's face.

"Thanks" she grumbled, and then put on the party hat.

The video is recording, they sang the birthday song and blew the candle all the while the baby is laughing and squealing. They eat and chat.

"Happy birthday baby girl. I love you so much." Rachel kissed the blonde's head and nuzzle.

"Happy birthday midget. Aunt Tana, have something for you." She placed the box in front of Rachel and smiled.

"Thanks San, what did you get her?" She opened the box and gasped, inside is a bracelet with a charm in it. "San this is too much. Where did you get this? She can't even wear it yet."

"I bought that from my own money, don't worry it's not too expensive. My dad is a doctor too so…Anyway I don't know what to get a baby, then I see those. I think it would be awesome, and then I also thought that I'll give her one charm in each of her birthday, you know." She blushed when Rachel beamed at her.

"Thank you but you know we can't stay here permanently right?"

"I know but I can still send it to her right? Wherever you are?"

"Of course, thank you. She'll be happy to know that she had an aunt like you when she grows up."

"Can't you just stay here? You can stay with me…and my family."

"I can't, I'm sorry."

/

"Whoa, you're kid is a little ball of energy. We've been playing with her for hours, she hadn't sleep."

"Yeah, anyway you should go change. The party is over."

"I don't have extra clothes and I don't want to go back home. And who says the party is over? It's just getting started."

"What do you have in mind?"

Santana sends her a devilish smirk. She took the bag underneath the chair and reached for two bottles of wine.

"Of course I brought booze for us. Here yeah go."

"Where did you get this? Coz I know the store won't let you buy this, you're underage."

"That's my stock from the house. My mom doesn't even notice that the alcohol in the house is missing."

"Okay"

They finished the first bottle. They are beyond tipsy and let their guards down.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Quinn. I wish she could be here. That everything would be different. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're here but it's different with her."

"You're in love with her do you?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't love me back. I'm just stupid thinking that she could feel the same way." Rachel ducked and fumbled with her dress.

"Why don't you forget about her? You can find someone who is willing to love you." _Like I'll do if you just give me a chance._

"I tried but it's not easy. Every time I look at Gabi, I can always see Quinn. We're not really close or even talking to each other to begin with. She hated everything about me, being a loser, having two gay dads and I don't know else of it, like the rest in town."

"She's a bitch, how did you fall someone like her?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest and glared at nothing.

"I don't know, I just felt it and when I realized what it is I'm too late, I'm already hooked."

"Enough of that bitch. So, how did you know that I'm-I'm gay?"

Rachel chuckled then took a sip from the wine before she handed it to the other girl "You're not that subtle you know. I caught you few times checking me out and this morning. I also saw how you look at those girls in the shopping center. You're an ass girl, you like watching other people's ass."

Santana coughed. "Yeah? What if I'm just comparing myself to others?"

"You look like you want to ravage them, like you'll eat them as soon as you got your claws on them. That's different in what you're saying."

"Fine, you win. I don't know what will dad and mom will do if they found out. I don't want them to hate me."

"I won't lie, I won't tell you that everything is okay. From my experience and with a friend I met, it didn't turn out well for us. I was bullied in school for having two gay dads and even I didn't come out in school they taught I was gay too coz of my fathers. Kurt, my friend who I met while I'm on the run is gay too, his father used to beat him but now he's living with his grandma and starting to rebuild his life again."

"I'm scared of what other people will say, what my parents will say. What if they kicked me out?"

Santana wiped away the tears that finally escaped. Rachel reached for her hands and held it close.

"Hey, if they truly love you they will understand and accept you for who you are. For other people? It's none of their business, and since when did you care about what they say? You're Santana Lopez, you get what you want, and they're scared of you."

"Thank you. I think I'll just need time before I'll tell them."

"You take your time."

"I wished she could be like you." Santana is looking up the ceiling while playing with the bottle of wine in her hands.

"Who?"

"A girl from school. We used to be friends but when I slip that I might be having a crush on her, she blew me off. She never talk to me again and didn't look at me as if we never knew each other."

"Well it's her lost, you could be amazing you know under that bitchy attitude." They are both beyond tipsy now for all the alcohol they had.

Santana looked at her, her gaze is smoldering. "You are amazing too. I-I think I like you Rachel."

"I think I like you too."

Whoever made the first move, they didn't care. They are connected in a hungry kiss, pulling and pushing, grabbing anywhere they can reach. Clothes started to loose and thrown in the floor.

Reviews. Comments.

Thanks for R&R.

Wow, that was fast. Anyway eight chapters to go.

Next update: More Pezberry. Don't like, don't read. I don't want to anger Faberry fans but the Pezberry plot needs to be done.

Until next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

_**Thursday-morning**_

Rachel woke up with a huge headache, she snaps when she heard a groan beside her. She looks at her side and finds Santana in her bed who is wearing nothing but a bra and panty. She looks at herself and find the same state.

"Hey," said Rachel when the other girl looked up at her.

"Hey." Santana shifts further away from her. It was awkward and no one knew what to say. Rachel cleared her throat and decided to break the silence.

"I'm really drunk, d-did something happen?" asked Rachel.

"I'm drunk as well, nothing happened. I think we passed out when we got here."

"Okay, much better." Rachel heaved out a sigh of relief. She tensed when she felt hand crept in her abs.

"I still want to if you want too?" Santana straddles her hips and starts to grind. Rachel moaned but pushes the girl away.

"No, no, stop San w-we can't."

Santana smirked. She felt the girl's hardening meat brushes her center. "Your little friend doesn't say so. Tell me Rachel, how long since the last time huh?"

Rachel is really aroused now, it's been a while that she had sex. Quinn and her do it four times a week and if the blonde is in the mood they added another day but they only had one round every time. It's not that they plan it like that, it's only because that was the only days Rachel is allowed to see Gabi. She has gone almost two weeks now with no sex not including the days she and Quinn not talking before she run away.

"A while," she breathed out. She closed her eyes and moaned when the girl on top of her ground hard against her crotch.

"Then don't think, just get on with it." Santana captured her lips. She pressed herself down against the smaller body beneath her.

"Wait, wait San, stop. We can't."

She pushed the other girl gently and stood, put on a t-shirt and sweat pants covering her boner.

"Why? I thought you like me too?"

"I do but I'm in love with Quinn and it's not right to do it with you. We just met and—"

"Bullshit! Everything is about Quinn. I thought you don't want to be with her anymore, you're running away right? But all you think about is her!"

"I know, but I don't want to make a mistake again. I don't want you to be that mistake."

"So, I'm a mistake to you." Santana clenched her hands tight. She angrily stood and looked for her clothes.

"No San, you heard me wrong. You're not a mistake. I don't want you to put in a situation that you're not ready for. Quinn and I…we didn't think, we just let ourselves and now we are here. I don't want you to experience what we've been through. Look, I'm sorry about last night, I should've never kissed you."

Rachel took the girl's hand and lifted her chin to look at her straight in the eyes. Santana shook her head.

"Don't apologize, I kissed you first."

"I'm really sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, coz I'm not sorry. I don't want it to be a mistake that you say sorry for, but I feel like a fool. Goodbye Rachel." She brushed off the girl's hand and turned to leave. She opened and closed the door forcefully.

"San! Wait!"

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Thursday-afternoon**

"Hey Brad, is the car ready now?"

"Sorry, the chassis that I ordered just came in today. I can finish this as soon as this afternoon but I can't promise."

"Okay, I'll just be in our room."

"Sure."

Rachel went back to their room and found Santana in the door standing.

"San."

Santana looked up and smiled. "Will you come with me? You and Gabi?"

Rachel opened the door and led the girl in. "You know we can't just go around in here and the car is still in the shop."

"I know. I brought my car. I know a place we can go, no one really go in there."

Rachel nodded. "Okay, let me prepare Gab."

Rachel freshen up again and gave Gabi a bath. Santana fixes everything what they need, grabs the baby bag, and put on her car while Rachel is putting clothes to the baby.

"Ready?" asked Santana.

Rachel checked hers and Gabi's seat belt and then nodded at her. "Yup, where to?"

"Just sit tight."

Santana drove for about ten minutes then found themselves in a small clearing. They were in a dirt road and trees were covering them.

"We have to walk from here, take Gabi and I'll take the rest."

"Okay."

After few minutes of walking, Rachel saw a lake in the distance; huge trees surround the place. It is still warm enough in there for the winter.

"You can put her here." Santana laid a huge blanket in the grass near a big tree. She had a huge picnic basket beside her and set it in front of them.

"You prepared for this."

"Yeah, I just thought it this morning when I left." She took various containers from the basket and opened it. Sandwiches and different chips are laid in front of them.

"Where are we?"

"I found this one time when I run away. I just drove around town and then I'm here. Since then I've been coming here when I want to think or to have a breather."

"It's a special place to you, why did you bring us here?"

"I don't know, I guess because you're the closest friend that I got or just different. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, I—"

"Hey, don't say sorry okay? We're both drunk and got ahead of our feelings. Don't beat yourself too much on it."

"Okay, here. I want to make memories with you two, let's just enjoy the day."

"Okay. Is-is this a date?" Rachel asked hesitantly. She can't help but to ask because of the place and the set up the other girl prepared for them.

Santana had a faint blush before she shrug. "If you want to," she mumbled.

"Do you want this to be a date?"

Santana looked up and nodded. "Yes. It's too fast but I really like you Rachel. I'm different when I'm with you and I just can't help myself to holdback knowing that you'll be gone in a few days."

"I like you too. You're beautiful Santana and anyone will be lucky to have you. But we both know that this is not the right time for us. I have many baggages and you just accepted that you're gay."

"I know, that's why I want to spend as much time I have with you before you go."

Rachel smiled when Santana gave her a piece of sandwich. Rachel took a small piece and fed little Gabi.

"You know, this is the first time I had a date. Quinn and I never did, the closest thing to a date we had is whenever we took care of Gabi together. We don't much talk and most of the time she ignores me then sometimes as if we are friends again. She changes her mood like a whim," she chuckled.

Santana grumbled and placed the open container back in the ground.

"Can we not talk about her when you're with me? Can we just pretend that it's just you and me and Gabi for the time you're here and no Quinn?"

"I'm sorry, okay. Let's do that."

They eat, talk, and play with Gabi. When it gets dark, they went back to the inn.

"Thank you Rachel, I had a really great time," said Santana. Rachel is holding a sleeping baby; they are in front of the door of the room.

"I had a great time too, a very good first date. And for the looks of it Gabi had a blast."

"She did. I'll go ahead." She hesitated but then leaned down and kissed Rachel in the lips, the small girl kissed back then they pull away.

"Thank you. Take care."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Thursday-night**

Rachel is preparing for bed when someone came knocking furiously. Gabi is already freshen up and sleeping soundly in the bedroom.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Rachel opened the door and saw the girl leaning back on the opposite wall.

"San? What are you doing here? it's late. Are you drunk?"

Santana pushed her way in. Rachel shook her head and locked the door.

"No, just had a few drinks. Where is the midget?"

"In the bedroom, sleeping."

"Good." Santana crushed her body to the smaller girl and kissed her hard.

"San, wait, stop." Rachel pushed the girl away gently trying to get away from her grasps.

"No, I don't want to stop. I want this Rach. I want you, and I know you want me too."

"But you're drunk I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

Santana pushed her against the door and sucked on her earlobe. "I won't regret this, come on. I can feel you Rachel, you want this too."

"San-" Rachel choked on her saliva when the Latina grabbed her crotch and squeeze her meat hard.

"Do it or else I'll walk out of here and go straight to the police and tell where you are."

Rachel's eyes darken, hearing the girl's threat in her and Gabi's safety. "You won't do that."

"I will, if it will make you stay here then I will."

Rachel pushed the girl hard. Santana stumbled back but before she fell, Rachel grabbed her shoulder and forced her on her feet.

"That's it? You'll do anything for me to fuck you?"

"Yes. What are you going to do now?" Santana smirked.

Rachel growled. "You can't mess with me Santana. You'll regret ever threatening me."

Rachel pushed the girl on the door, the girl's hands pinned above her head. Lips crushed together, small hand gropes the Latina's right breast and massages hard.

"Yes," moaned Santana. Rachel continues to ravage her, her hands are going harder and her head tucks in the crook of the Latina's neck kissing and biting.

"You want it hard? You want me to fuck you like the slut you are?" She lets go the Latina's hands then cups the girl's pussy through her jeans.

"Yes!" She bucks her hips at the hand and grinds on to it. Rachel unbuckles the girl's belt, button and tugs her jeans down her ankles. Santana kicks it away, Rachel cups her center hard. Santana moaned and groaned wantonly.

"Fuck you're so wet. You're such a slut for me huh?" Rachel tugs the girl's panty down and throws it behind her. She drags the Latina and pushes her down in the couch.

"You said you want me right? You want my dick inside you? Fine! I'll fuck you like you want me to. I'll fuck you so good you'll feel me for days."

Rachel tugs her sweat pants and boxer shorts down. Her huge meat sprang out from its confines.

"You're so big." Santana's eyes bugged out. Rachel's penis is so big, it's the first time she saw something like that one.

"You like what you see?" The Latina nodded. "Then take a good look coz after I'll be far inside you and fucking you hard."

Rachel kneeled between the other girl's legs, spread it wider, and run her length through the dripping folds.

"Oh god yes." Santana bucks her hips, her eyes close. "Shit!" She arched as she felt the hard meat poking her clit.

"AHHH!" Without further warning, Rachel thrusts her nine inches cock inside the Latina in one clean thrust and pound faster. "OH GOD! OH GOD! RACH!" Santana keeps screaming and writhing under her. She is angry, frustrated and arouse, she keeps pounding on the girl feeling the walls clamp her huge meat.

"AHH!AHH! RACH!" When she opens her eyes, she saw tears falling the Latina's cheek; hands tightly clutched the armrest of the couch. She stops, Santana keeps crying.

"San? Santana are you okay?" She looks down and saw blood between them. "Oh my God…San I'm so sorry." She tried to pull out but she was grabbed in the neck by the other girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You keep boasting how good you're in bed…you're still a virgin?"

Santana is still whimpering and adjusting to the girl's girth. Rachel lay on top of her not moving even an inch.

"Coz I thought if I told you, you won't go through with it. You wouldn't want to have sex with me." Santana sniffed.

Rachel wiped the tears away from her face. "San, I don't want to hurt you but look what you made me do. I hurt you so much, oh god I'm so sorry. Let me pull out."

"No, I want this. I want it to be you Rach."

"But your first should be special. It should be with the person you love and loves you back. Not like this."

"It is special because it's you. I chose you. I don't want it to be with some random guy. I know you care about me too Rach and that's enough for me."

Santana looked up and saw that the smaller girl had tears in her eyes as well. She reached up and kissed it away. Rachel closed her eyes, reveling the feeling.

"I just don't want to ruin something special for someone who deserves you more. You deserve better."

"You're not ruining anything. I know you'll take care of me."

Rachel nodded seriously. "I will. Do you still want to do this?"

Santana smiled and clenched her muscles. Rachel moaned as the girl massages her meat inside her. "Of course, we're here now. There is no going back. Take me Rach. Please take care of me."

"I will."

Reviews. Comments.

How was it?

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

A Pezberry fic? Why not? but it would be my first writing that. Still waiting for ideas to struck though.

And thank you for reading my other stories as well.

Until next time.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

_**Friday-morning**_

Santana woke up first. She smiled remembering what happened last night. She shifts beside the still sleeping brunette and then smirked when she felt the girl's morning wood. Slowly, she sat between the girl's legs and wrapped her hand around the girl's shaft.

Rachel moaned but didn't wake up. Santana pumps her hands a few times before taking the whole meat inside her mouth. She bobs her head up and down and plays with the girl's dick inside her mouth. She runs her tongue on its head where precum is leaking from the slit. She licks and sucks the red and bulbous head.

She looked up when she felt hands grabbed her head. She smirked, making eye contact with the now wide-awake brunette. She swallowed the meat until it disappears completely inside her. Rachel groaned loudly seeing the girl takes her full length. Feeling the smaller girl quiver, Santana bobs her head faster without breaking eye contact. Rachel moaned hard when she released her seed inside the girl's mouth. Santana took it all in and made a show of swallowing it all.

Santana crawled on top of her and nuzzled on the girl's neck. "Good morning."

"Good morning indeed. It's nice to wake up like that every morning." They laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cum in your mouth, you just look so hot and I can't stop myself."

Santana kissed her on the lips and smiled. "It's okay. I like it."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, sore but I feel very good. Thank you for taking care of me Rach, it was amazing."

"Even if I hurt you?"

"Yes and you didn't mean it. Stop feeling sorry."

"No regrets?"

"Not an inch." They kissed again until a cry stop them.

"We better get ready, someone wants to join us."

"Yeah."

Santana wore Rachel's loose t-shirt and her panty foregoing her jeans and went to make breakfast for them. Rachel wore her boxer shorts and a t-shirt she found in the bedroom.

"Good morning baby girl, did you sleep good? Yeah? Let's go, Aunt Tana is outside. You want to see her?"

"Good morning baby girl, how are you?" The baby giggle. "I made pancakes for us. I should get home after this. I don't have any clothes in here."

"Yeah. I'll drop by to Brad's later and I need to replace my stock. Gabi run out of diapers and her milk is almost gone."

Santana tucked brunette hair on the girl's ear and smiled. "Do you still have money for that? I can give you if you want?"

Rachel shook her head at the suggestion. "It's okay. I still have enough."

They finished the pancakes while exchanging stories and laughs. After they both freshen up and Rachel gave Gabi her bath.

"I'll see you later," mumbled Santana on Rachel's lips, their arms around each other's waist.

"Yeah, you better get going." They chuckled still close in the lips. After a hard kiss, the Latina pulled away.

"Fine. Bye, bye Gabi."

"Bye, drive safe."

"Okay."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Friday-afternoon**

"Hey Brad. Do you have a good news for me?"

"You bet. As good as new. I took the liberty to clean your interior as if it was never used."

"Thanks Brad. Here."

She handed the man the amount they dealt on. She tried not to cringe when she saw how much money she had left in her wallet.

"You're welcome, it's not that I do have waiting cars to be fixed so…" he shrugged.

"Thanks anyway."

"So, when are you leaving?"

"I don't know yet, something happened and I think I don't want to rush to go anywhere right now." Rachel smiled with Gabi in her arms, a certain Latina in her mind.

"Okay, we'll see each other more often."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to the mall, mind if I test drive this?"

"Of course, here you go." He gave her back the keys. Rachel smiled and get in with Gabi in her car seat.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

"Hey Gab? You ready to go back? We already have what we need. Yeah? Let's go."

She is finishing putting the grocery items in the trunk when an old woman came up to her and looks intently.

"Oh my god it's you!"

"What?" She looked over her shoulder and saw the old woman pointing at her. She run to the back seat and strapped the car seat fast. The old lady followed her and won't stop screaming, a few people is watching them.

"You're the one in the television! Where did you hide the baby?"

"I don't know what you're talking about ma'am."

"It's you! I'll call the police!"

"No, it's not me." She rushed past the woman and climbed the car with Gabi already propped in.

"Help! It's the kid!" She heard the woman yelled at some people when she drove off away the scene.

"Shit! We have to leave Gab."

Rachel sped to the inn, the car jolts forward when she steps on the break too hard. The baby cried, she unbuckle her and carried inside.

"I'm checking out, room 2B how much for everything?"

"That would be $85."

"Here, thank you."

"Thanks, come back again."

She pushed the door open and put the baby on the bed already calmed down. She took all their bags and throw in everything in reach. She got what she can and run outside then throws it on the trunk.

Santana was walking towards the building when she saw Rachel running with bags on her hands. Her breath quickens and soon run after the brunette, she caught up with her in the room.

"Rachel? What is this?"

"Can't talk right now." She put clothes and blankets in the bag that is closest to her. Santana looked around and saw the missing bags and things of the two.

"You're leaving? Why didn't you tell me? Is this because of last night? You can't even wait for me before you leave?"

Rachel stopped in her haste to look at the broken girl. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged tight before pulling away.

"No, no. I- A- a lady from the mall recognized me and said she'd call the police. She even yelled after me outside the mall. I have to leave now. The police are on their way."

"Calm down."

"I can't calm down. If they find me this is over."

"Just take a minute and talk to me."

"I can't. It's either you help me with all of this or leave."

Santana gave in and helps the brunette in packing their clothes, food and water and specially the baby articles. When all is done, she grabs what she can carry and went outside. Rachel took the other bags and Gabi.

"Oh Shit!"

Rachel pushed in the bags and quickly buckles Gabi. She saw two policeman walking in the corner towards the building.

"What?"

"It's them, they found me. I have to go San, I'm sorry."

"Wait! I'm coming with you!"

"No! Are you crazy?"

"I want to!"

"San-"

"Hey, wait up." Said one of the police officer.

"Shit! Hop in!"

Rachel pushed the Latina to the passenger side door. Santana did as what told then Rachel sped on leaving the police men.

"I think it's them. Call in the station," said one of the police man. The other one took his radio and started calling. They run back to their vehicle.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

"Where are we going Rach?" asked Santana. She is looking outside the window, watching as the trees passed by.

"You're not coming with us."

"No, I want to go with you." Santana sat up straighter and glared at the smaller girl.

"No."

Rachel turned on the dirt road. Santana recognized it as the secret place she brought the brunette the other day.

"What are we doing here?"

Rachel stops the SUV and got out. Gabi had fallen asleep after Rachel driving around to lose the police that are after them. Santana followed. They left the door open for the baby still sleeping inside in case she wakes up and stir.

"You can't go with us San. I-I felt stupid, I-I thought I can stay here. I've already decided that Gabi and I would stay here for a few more days…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but then this happened. Then I realized it won't be easy, not like this. I can't-I can't be with you until I fix this problem I get myself into."

Santana held the girl in place and grabbed her face to look at her. "What do you really want to say Rach?"

"I can't be with you Santana. As much as it hurts me to say this, we can't be together. Maybe in another life or time but right now we can't."

Santana bit her lower lip and grabbed the girl's face tighter. "Yes we can, let me come with you."

Rachel shook her head and pulled away. She took the girl's hand and held tight. "That's it, I can't let you. There are better things waiting for you out there, not this kind of life. We are still young San, were both still kids. Someday you'll find the right one for you, to give you everything that you deserve and that's not me."

Santana gave up trying to contain her tears, her lower lip trembles as she looks at the smaller girl. "I want that to be you Rachel."

Rachel gave her a lingering kiss in the lips before pulling away. "I want that too but we can't. I'm really sorry San, this is for the best."

"This is goodbye then?"

"I'm so sorry." She pecked the girl's lips before pulling away again. "Let's face it San, this between us? it happened too fast. We're not really sure if these feelings are real..." Rachel put a finger on the Latina's lips when she tried to open her mouth, "But what I know is that I really care about you and that won't change even for how many miles we are away from each other."

Santana closed her eyes then nodded, "I'll accept it. But before you go, can we pretend for the last time?"

"What about?"

"I want to be with you, I want to feel you again. If this will be the last time we'll see each other, I want to remember this day that I have with you. To know that I had you even just like this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you."

Rachel moved closer to where Santana is, she held the Latina's face with both of her hands and leaned down for a kiss. It was soft and slow, taking their time to feel and memorize each other. Santana wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck and pushed herself close to the other girl's body. Rachel wraps her arms around the girl's waist and starts backing them to the nearest tree. The Latina felt the hard and cold trunk pressed on her back and the warm body pressed in front of her. She moaned when a leg placed between her legs. She grinds down on it and her hips bucks against Rachel. Hands grabs whatever they can reach, soon both are naked standing in front of each other.

"You're so beautiful." Rachel laid eyes on the Latina's body, admiring the figure standing in all her naked glory. "So beautiful," she breathed out. Santana blushed at the intense look the brunette is giving her.

"You're beautiful too Rachel," said Santana as her hands trailed down the girl's sides. Their bodies were only inches apart, she leaned down to capture those plump lips of the smaller girl, closing the distance between them. Bodies met in a heated embrace, Santana hike her right leg up the brunette's hips. Rachel grabs both the Latina's ass and lifts her, long slender legs wraps around her waist. Rachel sucks and nips the soft flesh of the other girl's neck, biting and kissing making a mark on her.

"Oh Yes." Santana hissed, feeling those bites on her skin. She grinds down the hard meat poking her center, feeling her arousal growing as her pussy rubs gently on the hard length of Rachel in between them.

"Rachel, I need you baby."

"Okay." She lined herself at the taller brunette's entrance. She can feel the warm liquid dripping from the other girl already coating her meat. "Ready?" She still asked because she doesn't want to repeat what happened the other night and not want to hurt the girl above her.

"Yes." Rachel slowly lowers the Latina down her meat, she groaned as her hard member engulf in a tight heat. "Ohmm…so tight baby." Santana breathed through her mouth, hands clutched tightly around the smaller brunette's shoulder and neck arched, head connecting to the trunk.

"Rach…" Rachel stops moving, her dick fully sheathed inside the Latina, giving her time to adjust with her girth. "You can move now baby." Santana tucks her head against the smaller girl's neck, kissing and biting her tan flesh. Her arms and legs tightly wound around the girl. She bucks her hips in time of the other brunette, feeling her walls loosening and tightening around the girl's huge meat.

"San, so hot." Rachel tighten her hold on the girl's hips, her thrusts increasing. She hikes the girl higher and pounds on her harder.

"AAH! AAHH! Shit baby, I'm close. Faster!" Rachel thrusts in and out faster and harder, losing her rhythm as she felt the tightening in her abdomen. Her legs are buckling and knees burning for supporting both of their weight.

"Baby, I'm close too." She stops thrusting and lower themselves on the grass before pounding on the girl again. The Latina is still wraps around her, breathing against her neck. "Come for me baby." She kneeled in between the girl's legs getting in deeper. She is getting close too but she wanted the other girl to come first.

"I'm right there baby, come with me." Her legs are now over the smaller girl's shoulder, wraps around tightly. She clutched on the grass she laid on. "Right there! I'm gonna come baby! Rach!" She is trashing and writhing under the brunette, their screams of pleasure echoing around the empty clearing.

"I'm gonna come! SAN!"

"Come inside baby! I want you all inside!"

"But—Oh Shit!" Santana tighten her muscles, milking the meat inside her. Rachel choked on her saliva as the girl choked her dick.

"Come on, come for me baby!" Santana unwraps her legs around the brunette's shoulder and tangles on the smaller girl's backside limiting her movement.

"OH BABY! SANN!" Feeling the tight hold of the girl's vaginal muscles that is squeezing her inside, she let out thick ropes of cum spurt inside the Latina painting the walls with her seeds.

"FUCK! RACHEL!" Her body tensed then shakes and trembles, feeling the orgasm washing her body. Warm heat spreads inside her and she groans loudly.

After a while of breathing in each other, Rachel pulled out and lay beside the Latina, they both groan at the feeling. Soft wind cooling their hot body. Santana shivered, Rachel put her arms around the girl.

"We should go, it's getting dark. I'll drop you to your house." They both sat and got dress silently, Rachel watching her in the corner of her eyes.

"You don't have to, I want to stay for a while."

"San? D-Do you regret it?"

"No. I just want to feel this as long as I can before I go back and everything will go back to the way it is. You should get going before the police find you."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll call home for someone to fetch me." Her eyes are welling but keep it together until the smaller brunette is gone.

"Take care of yourself okay?"

"Okay."

They both hug before Rachel gets in and close the door. She looks one last time at the Latina before starting the engine and backs away from the lone figure.

Santana watched as the black SUV pulled away, she fell on her knees and tears started to fall. Her sobs echoes as she cried her eyes out. She tensed when small arms wraps around her.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here."

"Wh-why?"

"Listen, I don't know if this is the right thing to do…tell your parents. Tell them and if they can't accept you and kicked you out, call me."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to think through this. When you decide to come out to your parents and if it won't turn out well, call me. Call me and I will go back. I'll go back and get you, understand?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They kissed one more time and pulled away. Rachel went back to her still running car, waved at her, and smiled. The Latina smiled back and wave. Rachel pulled away from the clearing, this time both hearts feeling light and not as much as breaking.

Reviews. Comments.

Wow! first, I want to thank you for reading this and leaving reviews, whether it's hate or love from you guys. I don't know you guys but I think now, I did good in creating a conflict between the chars by how you react.

Second, if you read most of my A/N's you'll know that I am all for Faberry. The Pezberry fic? We'll i may have ideas for that and still trying to figure out how to play it out. I am more of a Faberry than Pezberry so it's kinda difficult for me to write about them without showing too much of my faberry fan side.

Third, this should be uploaded a few days ago but something happened in my disk drive and every fic that I wrote vanished. Thankfully, after tinkering here and there I found a hidden back up. Yey!

So, that's it...oh wait, six chapters to go! Bye. Until the next update.

Ciao.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

_**Saturday-morning**_

"Is everything okay Quinn?" asked Brittany.

She stayed in the taller blonde's house to change scenery since going back from Danville.

"Yeah, but…I don't know, something felt wrong."

"Maybe you just woke up in the wrong side of the bed?"

"I don't know Britt. I've been feeling like this since last night. What if something happened to Rachel and Gabi?"

"I don't know but let's hope for the best."

"It's been two weeks now. They don't even have a clue where she could have been."

"Don't you think that if something happened, the police should know now?" She shrugged.

"I just want them back."

Quinn's phone rang disturbing the silence the two are in. Quinn's heart beat quickens when she saw Shelby's name on the screen. It wasn't always the older brunette calls her.

"Hello"

"_Quinn, its Shelby."_

"Yeah?"

"_You should get back. James just called in and said there's news about Rachel."_

"Okay, I'll be there."

She hung up the phone and turned on her best friend.

"What is it?" asked Brittany.

"It's Shelby. She said that James has news about Rachel. I have to go."

"I'll come with you."

"Okay."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Saturday-afternoon**

"Good afternoon Shelby, Quinn," said James. Shelby opened the door wider to let him in.

"Good afternoon, what happened to Rachel?" asked Shelby.

"There was a report that came in this morning. Rachel is in Chicago."

"Chicago? That is a few hours away from here. She's just few hours away from here," said Quinn.

"We think she is headed West."

"How did you know?" asked Shelby.

The three girls looked at him. He tried not to grimace at the news he has to deliver.

"Something happened." Shelby and Quinn knew that look. They instantly panic.

"Oh my god, are they okay?" asked Quinn.

"Uhm, she's on the run. Yesterday, someone recognized her and called the police. I think she panicked and left."

"Are they still chasing her?" asked Brittany. She stood beside Quinn and ran her hands up and down her back.

"No, they lost her last night and didn't know where she went."

"Rachel, my baby…"

"There is something else."

"What now?" Quinn almost growl. Shelby looked at him apologetically.

"She's with another girl, they said she kidnapped her."

"What?" asked Shelby.

"Rachel, wouldn't do that," said Brittany.

"That's why we are going there right now. You don't have to come with us."

"Are you kidding? I'll go, wait for me," said Shelby.

"I'll go too," said Quinn as she disentangles herself from her best friend.

"I can't, mom and dad are not here, I have to look after my siblings," said Brittany.

"It's okay Britt, I'll call you when we get there," said Quinn.

"Okay."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Saturday-night**

"We are here for Rachel Berry. I am Officer James McLalen of Lima Police Dept. We got a call that she is here."

"She was here. A lady came to us and told us about the teenager she watched in the news that kidnapped a baby. We sent two of our police officer, when they got there she is ready to leave. They tried to stop her but when they got closer, she rushed to get away. She also had the Lopez girl with her," said the police man behind the desk.

"Who is she?" asked Shelby.

"Daughter of Dr. Roberto Lopez, causes a lot of trouble here."

"What is my daughter doing with her?"

"We don't know but they saw your daughter drag the Lopez girl inside the vehicle and left."

Quinn stood from her seat and glared at the man. "That's it and you just assumed that she kidnapped that girl too? Did your men saw that girl struggling or fighting Rachel?"

"No, they didn't."

"Then why did you say that she kidnapped her? What if that Lopez girl went with her in her own choice?" asked Quinn. Shelby took her right hand to calm her down.

"Yes, that could be a possibility. We're still investigating. Santana Lopez will give her statement tomorrow. If you want you can come back here tomorrow to ask her personally."

"We will," said Shelby as she led a fuming blonde outside.

"Thank you officer, we'll be back tomorrow."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

Their group look for a place to rest in, one of the men they came with found the Mayar's Inn. A brunette woman came up behind the counter.

"We like to rent a room, is there any available?" asked Shelby.

"Yes, how many?" She asked as she type in her computer.

"Two, for the two of us and another for those two gents."

"Okay, we have room 2B. The girl that's been there left yesterday, she's pretty sweet. And another is 2D. Here are your keys."

She reached for the keys and looked behind her to see Quinn on the side. "Thank you, what room do you want Quinn?"

"I think 2B is fine."

"Okay. James, yours and your men will be in 2D. Quinn and I will have 2B."

"Thanks Shelby, see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

Quinn easily found the room; Shelby gave her the keys to open it. When they entered, she hesitated for a moment, something in that place caught her off guard.

"What is it Quinn?" asked Shelby. She pushed past the girl and went further inside.

"Nothing. Well something is familiar in this room, I don't know."

She looks around; she noticed a small birthday banner still attached in the wall in the corner with a small table beside it.

"Maybe you're just tired. Go on you can sleep now."

"Thanks." She looks one last time at the corner. Something is nagging at the back of her mind but didn't what it is.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Sunday-morning**_

That morning James received a call that the Lopez girl will be coming over in a few minutes and that if they want to see her they should come by the station.

A big uniformed man greeted them from the inside of the office. "Good morning everyone, Miss Lopez will be here shortly. Her mom is coming with her too."

"Alright," said James.

Shelby and Quinn in the two chairs allotted in the right side of the desk were another two sets of chair is on the left. James and another police left standing near the door. After ten minutes the door opened and two brunettes entered.

"Good morning Mrs. Lopez and Ms. Lopez. I am Officer Linden Joyle and these people are from Lima, Ohio, they are the family of Ms. Berry."

"Good morning to all of you. I believe you need to ask my Santana questions?" asked Mrs. Lopez. She sat on the chair with her daughter beside her.

"Yes ma'am. Ms. Lopez, can you tell me how and when did you meet Ms. Berry?" asked Officer Joyle.

"Monday night. She had a flat tire and I helped her. I told her about Brad's car shop," said Santana without interest. Quinn watched her closely wondering why Rachel is with this kind of girl.

"Are you close with her? Friends? Witnesses said that you usually stayed in her place a lot."

"Yes, we became friends after that. We bumped in the next morning and the rest is history." She shrugged then cross her arms over her chest.

"Did you know that she run away and took the kid?"

Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn glared at James. This is what she is talking about. People kept assuming worst of Rachel. "I know she run away and she had a baby."

"And you didn't report to us that you know her?"

"What is to report? She didn't kidnap her own child, she just run away that's all."

Office Joyle shook his head. Mrs. Lopez took her daughters hand and squeezed it.

"What happened last Friday? Did she force you to come with her?"

The Latina chuckled. "She said that she needs to leave and no, she didn't force me. I forced her to come with her."

Quinn and Shelby snapped up. Who is this girl to Rachel? Why does she have to force with herself to the smaller brunette?

"My two men saw that she drags you inside her vehicle is that true?"

"No, she wanted to leave fast but I stop her coz I want to come. She doesn't want and when those two cops of yours came she panicked, she pushed me to get inside the truck. We run away because your cops chase after us."

"Why did you run away?"

She scoffed. "What do you think we will do if two cops with guns are after us? Of course we'll run, we don't even know why they are chasing us."

"So she didn't kidnap you. Why didn't you go home that day?"

She huffed. Quinn leaned a little closer to hear what she had to say. Something must have happened between Rachel and this girl for her to do what she said. Just thinking of what must have been makes her stomach churn with unpleasant turn.

"She has nothing to do with it. After we lost those cops, she left me here. I decided to stay out of the house, but I called in my mom and dad where I am. Right ma?"

Mrs. Lopez nodded and smiled at the policeman. "Yes, she did. We sent a car to fetch her."

"So she didn't do anything to you?"

"No"

"Do you know where she is headed?"

"No"

"If you know anything, tell us. It will help us to find her faster."

"What if she doesn't want to be found?" She asked in a small voice but the others still heard her. The officer just let it go.

"Anyway Ms. Lopez, that would be all. Thank you for your time."

"Whatever."

"Mija, respect your elders."

"Sorry."

Santana and her mother stood to leave. Shelby stood in front of them with Quinn by her side.

"Excuse me my name is Shelby Corcoran. I'm Rachel's mother."

Shelby reached for a handshake where Mrs. Lopez gladly took. "Oh it's you. I actually like to thank you or rather your daughter for taking care of my mija. Santana told me everything. Her papi, me and her are still okay. You have a good kid Ms. Corcoran."

"I wish I can take the credit for that. How did she help you anyway?" asking the younger Latina.

Santana is silently sizing the woman. She heard about her a lot from Rachel and she wanted to hurt the woman in front of her but her mother is still there and she doesn't want to go to jail. "Let's just say she helped me to find myself, to accept who I really am. She taught me how to care not just about myself."

"She's really something else," said Quinn with a smile.

Santana looks at her up and down, sizing her. She took a step forward then sneered. Quinn was shocked by the reaction of the other girl and backs away a little.

"We finally meet Fabray." She crossed her arms and look down at the shocked blonde. The adults in the room waited with a bathed breath, waiting for the possible smack down.

"Huh?"

"I've heard so much about you. She can't stop talking about you."

"Really?" Quinn smiled a little but vanishes when she saw the Latina's look.

"Yeah, the bichiest person she ever met. Bitchier than me according to her."Santana glared then scoffed. "Huh, I don't know what she saw in you. I don't know why I got so worried. You're not even a competition."

Quinn fumed. "How dare you?"

The Latina didn't answer or even look at her. She turned to her mother who is looking at her intently. "Mom, can you go home by yourself? I need to be somewhere."

"Of course, where are you going?"

"Somewhere important, I left a few things in there."

"Okay. Don't be late okay? Your papi will be home early."

"I will mom." Mrs. Lopez left.

"Officer I have to go."

Quinn is still glaring at the back of the Latina's head. Shelby just shook her head.

"Of course." She left the station and walks away.

"I'm sorry about that. Is there anything we can help you with anymore?"

"We'll be in touch officer. Thank you," said James.

"You're welcome."

They all left and went back to the inn. They heard a commotion in the lobby.

"What do you mean I can't?" Santana is up front face to face with the brunette in the counter.

"You can't because that room is already occupied. I'm sorry." The brunette leaned back from the fuming Latina.

"Shit! I told you I will go back, why did you give it to them?"

"Business is business miss."

Santana crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Who rented it?"

"Them." She looks behind and found the group.

"Oh great." She mumbled. "So you had the room 2B?" She asked. They nodded "Let's trade."

"And why would we do that?" asked Quinn still glaring at her.

"Because I said so, now give me the keys."

James stood in between them, "Excuse me young lady. You're getting out of line here."

"Whatever. If you don't want then let me get in, I have my stuff in there."

"Okay," said Shelby. She doesn't want to have any more drama for the day. They arrived at the door.

Santana had her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "Well?"

"What are you going to do?" asked Quinn.

"If you open the door now, you'll find out." Quinn took out the keys and opened the door. The Latina barged in.

"Come in," the blonde growled. "What are you looking for anyway? We don't see anything when we get here last night."

"Oh God, are you blind? Look around."

She said to them, they see what they already saw last night. Santana went to the corner where the table is. She ducked and took out a medium box and a small bag and starts to detach the banners and streamers.

"You don't know what this is?" She lifts the birthday banner, they shake their head. She growled then took a small blanket outside the bag and threw it in the couch where Quinn is near standing.

"Oh my god, it's-that's Gabi's favorite blanket. Why is this here?"Then it hit her. Her eyes widen and tears fell.

"Finally." She carefully folds the decorations and put it on the box. "It's her 8th month birthday last Wednesday right? Rachel put all of this and we had a small party, the three of us."

"This is their room? Is-is that Rachel's?"The blonde points the bag with clothes.

"Yeah, her and Gab's. In her rush, she forgot some of this." She took out a grey hoodie, held it close in her heart and smelled before shaking her head and putting it back on the bag. "I'm going to keep this but you're here now, so here." She pushed the box and the bag towards the blonde. Quinn carefully took it and inspects what inside of it.

"Shelby, we'll leave the three of you here. I think you need to talk with her."

"Thanks James."

"Call me if anything happens."

"Okay." Shelby watched as Quinn slowly broke down. She held Rachel's hoodie and Gabi's blanket close to her heart.

Santana stands in the corner near the window looking outside. She bit her lower lip and stared at nothing.

Quinn walks hesitantly towards her. She has to know, "You said-you said I'm not a competition? What do you mean?"

"I mean what you think I mean."

She choked back a sob and tried to hide the hurt of what it means for her and Rachel. "You like her."

Santana looked down and back up her. "Yes. She helped me came to terms with my sexuality and she is cool with it even if I'm a bitch to her. I don't like you but I don't hate you too. Why would you do something like that to her?"

"I know I've made a mistake and I'm sorry for that. I regret everything I did to her but I'm here now, I want to make up to her, to them."

"Quinn is not the only one who made a mistake, more than her it's me," said Shelby.

"I know, she told me. I can hit you right now but I won't. I can see that both of you are already suffering." She stood face to face with Quinn and crossed her arms. "Hey blondie, if ever you find her, take care of her. If you ever hurt her again…"

"Of course, I will. They are _my_ family. What is it to you?" She is getting tired of taking the Latina's blunt jabs. She is Quinn Fabray and no one will step over her.

"Or else, I'll take her from you."

"As if Rachel will like you—"

"She's my first." Santana smirked and watched as the blonde's confident stature crumble in front of her.

Quinn paled. She knew that there is a possibility that Rachel likes the girl too but sex? They had sex together? It hurts too damn much to hear it out loud. "What?"

"You heard me, she's my first. We had sex, not just once." Santana smirked, enjoying the play in front of her. "She even told me she like me too. So?"

"No, you bitch!" Quinn yelled and tried to reach for her. Shelby held her around her waist to stop her from attacking the girl. She glared at the younger brunette for purposefully hurting the blonde.

Santana laughed. "Oh, don't act like you're her girlfriend. You never dated right? She told me. She loved you but at least we had a date, a proper date not some spending time together to take care of your kid."

Quinn can't even talk, her eyes brimming with tears. Hurt that Rachel did it but she knew she don't have a right.

"Don't get mad at her, you don't have the right to get jealous. She loved you and asked you to be with her but you throw it all away. Oh, and you're kid likes me too."

Quinn choked back a sob. She wiped her tears away angrily. "Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting me like this?"

"Because…" _you've been hurting me from the start _"you hurt her too. You don't love her, you're just guilty."

"I love her. I'm in love with her," said Quinn firmly.

_I can love her too, probably more than you could do._ "Well that sucks, she won't ever know."

"Shut up! You may have shared a few days together, but she loved me. ME! not you! We have Gabi together, _our_ baby, not yours. What do you have? Nothing!"

"Yeah? How sure are you that she's still in love with you? You may have a kid together but that doesn't mean she'll go back to you. Those few days? Days that are too important to miss. What I have? I have her words. She'll go back for me, she promised to go back and get me if I just say so. Did she tell you that she'll go back for you? No."

The blonde is openly crying, hurt all over again from what the other girl said. "Then why didn't you?"

"Because she's right. She may have chosen wrong decisions sometimes but she is right. This is not the right time for us, maybe if we meet again. She doesn't want me to go through this with her, she cared for me that much." The blonde is crying as well as Shelby.

The Latina looks at them and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Quinn choked out, Santana looks over her shoulder. "You said you where with them in Gabi's birthday. Do you- do you have a video or even a picture?"

"Why?"

"Can I see it? Can you-can you give me a copy?"

"Please Santana?" asked Shelby.

"That's mine. I already gave you their things. I don't think I want to give those to you too."

"Please, just one picture, please."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

Then the Latina left but before she closes the door she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, one more thing to help you sleep at night. On that day of Gabi's birthday? she said her first word. She called Rachel mama for the first time and throughout the day. And who was there? Me, not you." She closes the door and left.

Quinn bawled out, Shelby held her. "It should be me. Oh God, it should have been me."

Reviews. Comments.

Here it is! Anyway, thank you everyone. Only few chapters left...

Let me see what you think.

Ciao!


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

_**Monday-morning**_

Quinn hadn't slept at all, the Latina's words bother her so much. She's feeling more than regret and hate to herself than before.

"Girls are you ready? We have to go back to Ohio now," said James.

"Yes, we'll be there," said Shelby.

They left their rooms and walk outside. They were shocked to see the Latina leaning against their car.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it enough what you did last night?" asked Quinn. She glared at the brunette. It would be intimidating but with lack of sleep and her eyes still red she just look a lost puppy.

"Give me your phone."

"Why would I do that?"

"I thought you want their picture? Are you going to give me or what?"

"Here."

Santana sends the pictures and few videos she took of them. She looked at the last item then glanced at the blonde who is looking intently at her, still red eyed. She decided to send it too.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," said Quinn. Santana nodded.

"You can put the bags inside," said James.

Quinn and the others started putting their bags on the trunk. Santana took out her phone and dialed a number, after three rings the other person answered.

"_Hello"_ a small voice came, thick from sleep. She put it on speakerphone, everyone stopped moving and looked at the Latina.

"Hey Rach."

The others are listening intently, not making a noise. She leaned back to the wall, propping her left foot in it.

"_Hey San, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, how are you and the little cutie?" She chuckled when Rachel chuckled as well.

"_Were fine, just got to sleep. She slept the whole ride but when I stopped for a nap, she woke up and stay up. I- yawn- I got to sleep just an hour ago. What is it?"_

Santana looked around the people who are watching her. She doesn't like looking vulnerable in front of other people but she needed to this for the brunette. "Sorry for waking you up. I want to know how you're doing. I-I miss you."

"_I miss you too. Are you sure you're okay?"_

"Yes, I'm fine. Wait; don't tell me you slept in your car?"

"_Well—"_

"Are you insane? First you go out in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere. What if I wasn't there huh? And now you slept in your car? Are you even in a safe place?"

"_Calm down, of course we are. Thankfully I found a gas station last night, you didn't think that I would stop in a side of the road just to take a nap do you?"_

"I don't know, with the brain of yours I don't know what you're thinking. Anyway where are you?" She looks at the people that snapped into her.

"_I have no idea. I just drove where there is a road. I haven't seen a sign, it's all trees and grass around here. The gas station is still close so I can't ask for direction."_

"Okay, just take care of yourself and I'm sorry."

"_What for?"_

"I can't go with you. I talked to mom and dad when I got back, they were surprised but they said it's okay and they still love me. Thank you by the way."

"_It's okay and actually I kinda know that this will happen. I told you everything will be fine. I'm proud of you Santana."_

Santana blushed. Quinn bit back her jealousy. "Thanks. So, will I ever see you and the midget again?"

"I told you not to call her that. I hope someday we will meet again. Oh wait, she's awake." They heard shuffling and small cries.

"_Mama!"_ Quinn was crying now her tears increases hearing her baby.

"_Hey baby girl. I'm talking to aunt Tana on the phone, say hi._" The baby gurgles.

"Hey Gabi, how are you?" the baby giggle then whimpers.

"_San, I got to go. She's being fuzzy."_

"Okay, call me. Rach, you're still on the plan?"

"_Yes, it's the only way."_

"Okay, Bye Rachel, bye Gabi."

"_Goodbye San."_Then they hang up. Santana stood straight and walks closer.

"I want to see those two again, just make sure Rachel won't get to the border. She didn't tell me where, but it's where she's going, out in the US."

"Thank you so much, it will help us big time," said Quinn wiping her tears away.

"I didn't do it for you. I did this for them, for Rachel." Then she turned and walked away.

"Santana wait!" Quinn rushed to her, The Latina just looked at her. "Thank you for what you did, it means a lot to us. I know you said it isn't for us but still thank you."

"Whatever. Just make sure you take care of them, Fabray."

"I will."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Monday-afternoon**

"Hey Quinn," said Brittany.

"Hi, how was school?"

"Same same. Coach is asking about you, she said you need to go back to practice or you're out of Cheerios permanently. I'm sorry Quinn."

"I am not. I think it's for the best. My family is my priority right now. I don't like to be in the cheerios from the beginning, it's what mom and dad likes so I did it."

"What about school? You held so much that position."

"There are more important things than popularity Britt. I'm just sorry that it took all of this to happen for me to realize that."

"You're just lost Quinn, don't beat yourself too much. At least now you know what you want and you're making up for it."

"I hope it's enough."

"It's a start. What is that?"

"Pictures of Gabi and Rachel on her birthday. This girl," she points to the other brunette sitting beside the mother and daughter. "Her name is Santana Lopez; she sent me this and few videos. I didn't see it yet."

Brittany took the phone and see it for herself. She smirked. "She's pretty, hot actually."

Quinn smiled. "Yeah, Rachel is pretty."

Brittany chuckled. "I'm not talking about Rachel, it's Santana."

"Brittany!" Quinn pushed her a little shaking her head. Brittany laughed giving her phone back.

"What? She is."

Quinn pouted, "Well she's a bitch and so mean."

"Looks like you found you're match." She chuckled.

Quinn crossed her arms. "No, according to Rachel I'm the bitchiest person she ever met, Rachel told her. Am I really?"

"I don't know if you are but we both know what you did to her, so…"

"I know. I really hurt her. I didn't even apologize for what I did in the past."

"Then do it when she comes back, it's not too late Quinn." The smaller blonde nodded. They look through the other pictures.

One, Rachel is holding Gabi ready to blow the candle.

Two, Rachel is stuffing her face with a cake. Gabi is in her lap and has icing all over her face. It makes Quinn and Brittany laugh at how the two looks adorable together.

Three, Gabi in between of Rachel and Santana, they both kissing her cheeks. Quinn teared up.

Four, Rachel is standing while holding Gabi in her arms and Santana standing behind her, arms around her waist and kissing her cheeks. Quinn silently crying, Brittany brushing her arms up and down the blonde's arm.

Five, Rachel asleep in the couch while Gabi sleeping and lying in her front. Both have smile on their faces.

"They look so happy. They are happy even without me."

"That's not true Quinn."

"It should have been me Britt. I should be the one with them not Santana."

"Shh, they are still yours."

"I don't think so."

"Shh, what's this video?"

"I don't know." She hit the play button.

"_Happy eight month birthday baby girl," said Rachel, the baby playing in her lap with the party hat still on her head._

"_Look what mama got you, it's a new teddy."_

"_Mama!" Rachel froze wide eyes. "Mama!" Rachel teared up and smiled so big and hugs her baby._

"_Yes baby, I'm mama."_

"_Mama!" Rachel is laughing as well as Santana behind the camera._

"_San did you hear that? She called me mama." Rachel looked up at the Latina behind the camera._

"_I did. Good job little one."_

"Britt, she said her first word and I'm not there. I can't handle missing another moment like that."

Brittany took her best friend in her arms and let the girl cry her eyes out. "You won't because soon we'll find them. You'll be with your family again."

"I hope so."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Monday-night**

Rachel is parked outside the diner, she and Gab finished their dinner. The baby is still fuzzy and won't stop crying, a man came up to them.

"Is everything okay young lady?" He looks like he is in his thirties with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm not sure, she's crying nonstop."

"Did you give her milk?"

"Yes, I already change her diaper and clothes but she won't stop."

"Maybe her stomach is upset or you're just need to let her burp."

"I don't know how."

"Let me show you." He reached for the baby, he place the upper part of the body over Rachel's right shoulder, hanging to her back. Then he pats and rubs gently the baby's back, soon rounds of small burp came out of the baby.

"Wow, thank you mister."

"You're welcome. Are you alone? Where are your parents?"

"I have none."

"Then where are you staying?"

"I'm going to look, for the meantime in my car."

"It's not safe out here. You can stay in my house for the night." He smiled. Rachel bit her lower lip and looks hesitant.

"Uhm, I don't think—"

"I have a daughter too, she's ten years old. It's getting cold; you don't want to get your daughter sick do you?"

"No. Okay, thanks for your kindness."

"It's nothing, I'm William Shuester by the way."

"You can call me Rachel."

"Well, it will be nice to have you and this little one in our house. You won't regret it." Then the older man lead them to his house, she doesn't know why she became suddenly nervous.

Reviews. Comments.

Not the Author's Note:

I can't help but read the reviews and say this. Do all us a favor will you? If you people hated this much then stop reading. No one is forcing you to do so. If you think this is a waste of time then it's your own fault, you're wasting your own time. Grow up, stop bitching about others just to feel good about yourself.

This story is not perfect and a lot of flaws but he at least has the guts to write and improve his writing.

To everyone who is still reading this and supporting this story, thank you very much. Writers in here don't get paid and their consolation is just reviews from you guys, how you like the stories that they gave time and effort to write.

There will be lovers and haters/flamers yes but critique about the work and how they can improve it. Don't attack the person itself. Bullying won't get you anywhere. You'll just destroy others and yourself.

Sorry for my rambling, I can't help it. He doesn't like to comment and defend himself about those reviews so I'm doing it.

Anyway, until the next update. He'll be back from vacation next week.

From: His friendly neighbor :)


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

_**Tuesday- morning**_

Rachel woke up groggily; she blinked a few times and snapped finding herself in an unknown room. It was dark and quiet. She became nervous not seeing or even hearing her baby beside her, she panicked. She looks around and realized she's in the basement. She got up, found herself still in her yesterdays clothes then she saw a door. She rushed towards it but stopped when it opens; a figure was standing there holding her baby.

"You're awake," said the figure, walks closer towards her.

"Oh, it's you." She breathed out. The figure chuckled.

"Of course it's me, who else?" The little girl come closer and smiled at her, all white teeth are present.

_**Last night**_

"_Where is your house?" Rachel held her baby closer. She walks behind the man nervously._

"_Just around the corner. Don't worry, I won't do anything to both of you." He smiled cheekily_

"_O-okay." _

_Then they stop in front of a medium size house, there is a small front yard and a little playpen in the corner. The guy open the small gate and enter, she follow behind. Before they can go up in the door, it was burst open._

"_Daddy!" a small red head girl squealed and jump to her father's arms. The man hugged the girl tightly._

"_Hello, you're waiting for me?"_

"_Of course! Who is she?" asked the girl as her father brought her down._

"_Oh, they are new friends. This is Rachel and the baby is…"_

"_Her name is Gabi," said Rachel._

"_This is my daughter Amy, sweetie why won't you say hi to them?"_

"_Hi, nice meeting you, my name is Amy. Can I play with Gabi?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Later sweetie, we should get inside it's rather cold tonight. And can you bring new sheets and pillows in the basement? Rachel and Gabi will be staying with us for a while."_

"_Really? Okay!" Amy ran inside the house soon after thundering steps going upstairs were heard._

"_She's excited isn't she?" Rachel chuckled._

"_Yes, she is. She doesn't usually got to play with other kids."_

"I heard her crying so I took her and we played upstairs. You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up. I'm sorry if I took her without telling you."

"It's okay but next time tell me okay?"

"Okay."

"Did you guys eat already?"

"No. Dad is drunk again."

"Huh? It's 8 in the morning, how can he be that drunk?"

"He is always like that. Since my mom died in a car accident two years ago, he's been drinking almost every day. Last night is one of his rare sober moments."

Rachel bit her lower lip, "When he gets drunk, did he hurt you?"

"No, but he don't talk to me either. It's like he doesn't know I'm still here. Sometimes I feel like it's my fault that mom died."

"It's not your fault, it's an accident. You don't want that to happen to your mom do you?"

"No, I love my mommy so much. I still miss her."

"I know you do. Why don't we go upstairs and I'll make us pancakes, what do you say?"

"Yeah Pancake!"

They bounded up the stairs. They heard a loud thump in the man's bedroom then some shuffling and then nothing.

After eating and the kids where playing at the basement. Little Amy is already responsible for her age, so Rachel is confident in leaving her child to the girl.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Will? May I come in?" There is a grumble from inside; she took it as an invitation.

"What are you doing drinking this early? You have a daughter to take care of."

"Mind your own business brat," he spat. He sat up from his bed and took another gulp of vodka from his bedside table.

"No. You have a daughter out there waiting for her father. I know you lost your wife in a worst possible way but you still have your daughter. She needs you!"

Will throws the bottle at her. She jumped back and the bottle shattered in front of her. "Shut up! You don't get to tell me anything! I let you stay here. If you still want to have a roof on your head, you better shut up. Get out!"

"Fine! If something happens to her, I hope it's not too late for you." She angrily closed the door. The sound of it echoed around the house. She then went back to the basement.

"Who wants ice cream?" She asked after opening the door.

"Me!" "Mama!" said in unison. She chuckled and put on their jackets to get warm.

They walked for about three minutes to go in the ice cream parlor. Inside where only a couple of teenagers were sitting and eating their ice cream.

"Thanks Rachel." Rachel handed her a strawberry ice cream cone while she had a chocolate chip ice cream in a cup.

"It's nothing, though I think I need to find work while I'm here. My money won't last enough when we leave again." She took a bite and gave a small one to Gabi.

"Can't you just stay with us?"

"No, I'm sorry. We have a place to be. We will visit you though."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Let's go home."

"Okay."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Tuesday-afternoon**

It's getting dark, she went out to throw the garbage. A man older than her by a few years bounded to her.

"Hey," said the curly haired boy.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jesse St. James. I heard you need a job. I have one for you. I lacked few people so…what do you think?"

"What kind of job? I don't do illegal."

"Nothing like that, you'll just be a watcher. My men and I will handle some business; you will stay in the look out. Can you do that?"

"How much?"

"It depends on the deal. The least you'll get is $100, everyone gets that but if the transaction went smoothly maybe you'll get more."

"Just a look out?"

"Yup, so you're in or out?"

"When?"

"Tonight, meet me in that old warehouse. Don't tell anyone."

"Okay."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Tuesday-night**

Rachel is outside the warehouse waiting for the boy. She already put the baby sleep with little Amy beside her. They didn't see the old man came out of his room.

"You're here. I thought you wouldn't go."

"I need the money."

"I know. Remember when you see anyone and I mean anyone come near here, call me. Here is my number, just one ring and then leave. Don't wait for us, don't let anyone see you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, we'll be inside I think they are already there."

Rachel is not stupid, she had an idea what is going inside there, she just prayed that this won't bite her in the ass in the end. After 15 minutes, a small group of five boys went out and straight to the dark alley. Jesse and his men came out after.

"Good job. Here is $100, we had a good deal tonight. Come here every night and you'll get more."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Remember, no one will know or else."

"I know, gotta go."She left them as fast as possible.

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" asked the boy beside Jesse. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"She's okay, we can use her. I think she won't try anything, we know she has a daughter. She knows we can do anything to them."

"I hope you're right."

Jesse smirked. "I am, we can just eliminate her if she screws up."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Wednesday-night**_

Rachel just got home after another job; she got $150 this time. Jesse and his gang got a two huge deal that evening. When she got in the front door, she heard two different set of crying, she rushed inside. She saw little Amy holding Gabi both crying in the corner. Will was in the couch drinking again.

"Will you shut that up?!" he slurred.

"What is going on?"

"Rachel…"

"Shh, let's get you two down. You're supposed to be asleep."

"I woke up, I heard daddy come home. I thought I can say good night but he's too drunk. He started yelling then Gabi woke up too. She won't stop crying. Daddy won't stop drinking." Amy is crying and sniffing every time. Rachel took Gabi from her and led them down to the basement.

"I'm sorry I got home late. It's okay now, go back to sleep. I'll talk to your daddy later okay?"

The little girl nodded and got on the bed. She made a bottle for Gabi and starts to sway her. She hummed, making the two girls fall asleep. After a while the two were fast asleep. She went upstairs mad, the old man still on the couch but not drinking anymore.

"How dare you show yourself in here like that? What do you think you're daughter feels seeing you like this?"

"Shut up," he slurred. He spilled his drinks when he reached for it.

"No, you'll listen to me."

She grabs him by the collar and drags him to the bathroom. She pushed him to the shower and turned the cold water to maximum.

"Shit!" She didn't let him get out until he is drenched and shivering. She turned the shower off.

"Are you going to listen now?" He didn't answer, he was heaving from the cold.

"You know you're so lucky to have Amy. She's beautiful and a smart girl. She loves you so much, even if you disregard her most of the time she still loves you."

"I-it just hurts so much. I miss my wife so much, it hurts to look at Amy. She looks just like her mother." Will slide down the shower, crying and heaving from cold.

"Don't you think she doesn't miss her mom? That you're the only one hurting? You're not just the one who lost her. You're daughter lost her mom; don't let her lose her dad too."

"I don't know what to do anymore. It's always Emma who takes care of the house and her. I bring home the food. I need my wife but that drunken bastard took her away from me."

"Now you're becoming one. She needed her mom too and now more than ever she needs you. She needs her father. She's only a kid but she's acting like an adult than you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he kept mumbling. He wrapped his arms around himself.

"It's not me you should apologize, your daughter. You only got the two of you, don't waste it."

"T-thank you. What will I do? I hurt her so much."

Rachel went to grab a towel and threw it at him. She turned to the door and looked over her shoulder.

"Stop drinking." She said straight in the eyes, he nodded.

"She likes pancakes in the morning." Then she left the man slumped in the shower.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Thursday-morning**_

The three girls in the basement woke up, they smell food cooking. They went up and saw eggs and bacon for breakfast especially pancakes were there.

"Pancakes!" The little red dead bounced in the chair.

"Good morning," said William who is in the kitchen wearing an apron.

"Daddy, you cooked all of this?"

"Yes, Rachel told me you like pancakes so I made these for you."

"Really? Thank you."

He sat beside her daughter and looks at her, he can see the familiar face of her wife in the little girl but unlike before his heart is not breaking for the lost of his wife, he can see hope now.

"Hey Amy?"

"Yes daddy?"

"I know I've been a bad daddy to you and I'm sorry. I just miss your mommy so much but from now on I promise to stop drinking and to go home early. I want to start again with you, both of us can start again."

"It's okay daddy, I miss mommy too but your still here, I'm not so sad anymore. I like for us to start again."

"Thank you. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too."

Rachel and Gabi just watching from the corner with smile in their faces.

"So, how about when you came home from school, we'll go out. We can even take Rachel and Gabi."

"Yes, I like that."

"I think we'll pass. You two need your time together, same with me and my baby."

"If you're sure."

"I am," then they eat and chat.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Thursday-afternoon**

That afternoon Will and Amy went out, Rachel and Gabi left in the house.

"Hey baby, do you miss mommy?" The baby just looks at her, a familiar hazel eyes staring back at her.

"I'm so sorry for doing this, for taking you away from mommy. Do you think we should go back?" Gabi giggled and squealed. She chuckled.

"We do huh? But she will give you to other family. She wants to take you away from me." The baby grasps both of her cheeks with her small hands, she smiled.

"I love you baby and I still love mommy too, but we can't go back okay?" The baby pouted, her eyes shining with tears.

"Do you understand me? Nah, you're still a baby. Let's just play okay?" The baby squealed again.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Thursday-night**

This night was the same. No one bothered the transaction. This time she got $100 for just standing there.

"You're doing good but I have a mission for you. You have to deliver a package tomorrow night and you'll get $300 for that. Do you hear $300," said Jesse. The blonde kid standing beside him.

"Why me? I thought I'm just a look out."

"You're new here, no one knows you. No one will think something is up if you'll go there," said the blonde kid. Jesse nodded.

"What kind of package?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what is going on inside. You'll deliver 500 grams of pure cocaine to someone. I'll tell you tomorrow who and where." Jesse crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't do drugs, give it to someone else."

"No, you'll do this."

"And if I don't?"

"We know where you're staying. We know you have a daughter, cute little one by the way. Do you want to know what will happen if you don't do this?" asked the blonde kid who smirked.

"She's not a part of this, don't you dare drag her into this."

"I won't, just do what I say," said Jesse.

"Fine."

"I know you'll see it my way. Tomorrow 10pm, don't be late." Then they left. She was left there beating herself for getting into this mess.

_Stupid! Stupid! _

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Friday-morning**_

"It's three weeks now." Quinn mumbled.

"Huh?" asked Brittany.

"Three weeks that Rachel and Gabi were gone."

"You'll find them, I can feel it."

"I'm losing hope here. I don't know if she gets my calls and texts."

They were walking in the halls of McKinley, they just got out from class. Quinn not looking to where she's going bumped into someone.

"What the—" Karofsky stumbled a little, a portion of slushy got in his letterman. "What the hell Fabray? Are you blind or you're just really stupid?"

"What did you say?"

"Oh, you became deaf as well. Did losing your spawn make you this way?"

"Shut your filthy mouth Karofsky." Quinn balled her fist on her side while sneering at the football player.

"Or what? You're not the head bitch anymore. You don't scare me Fabray." He laughed. The students stopped in their business to watch them.

"I may not be the head cheerio but I can still do this."

Quinn grabs the slushy in his hand and throws in his face, he froze. She take this opportunity and kneed him, he fell in the ground. The student body gasped, pictures were taken. She straighten then glared at everyone, they ducked their heads then rushed to leave. She sneered at the fallen boy before she left as well.

"Know your place Karofsky. I'm the head cheerio now. I may not be Quinn but I know how to hurt you. Leave her alone, tell your friends as well. If you come near her again…let's just say, what she did today is just a child's play compared to what I'm going to do to you. Understood?" She asked while smiling down at the boy.

"Yes" He breathed out.

"Good. See you later." She bounced away with a smile on her face and followed where her best friend had gone to.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

_**Friday-afternoon**_

"Mr. Shue?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

She found the man on the kitchen reading a recipe book when she came to look for him. She sat on the chair in front of him.

"I want to thank you for letting me and Gabi stay here. You don't even know us but you open your home to us, so thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'm the one who should thank you. You made me realized how much I've been neglecting my daughter. Your parents must be so proud of you."

"How I wish."

"Why?"

"They don't even want me. My adoptive dads chose their own careers over me. My mom gave me away when I was born and then when she found me, she left me again. So, I don't think they would be proud of me, especially now that I run away."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If I'm your dad, I would be so proud of you."

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Really? Even if I run away with my child?"

Mr. Shue nodded. "Yes. We make stupid decisions but it doesn't mean it's a reason to hate one's child. I'm sure they are waiting for you. I'll bet your girlfriend is going crazy worried for the both of you."

"She's not my girlfriend but yeah she's worried for her baby."

"Then don't you think it's best to go back home now?"

"I don't know, maybe? What if she still wants to put Gabi to adoption?"

"I don't know her but I think she won't do that. She knew now what it feels not to have her child with her, so I guess she won't go through with it."

"I hope so."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"No. She calls and text sometimes but I don't answer. She'll just convince me to go back."

"Maybe, it's better for you two to talk again huh? Call her."

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

**Friday-night**

Rachel is preparing to go to the meeting place. Everyone in the house is already asleep. She kissed both Amy and Gabi's forehead before she heads out.

She got her phone out, ten minutes before ten, she still have time. She dialed a number; it rang five times before it went to voice mail. She sighed, what did she expect that Quinn will still want to talk to her? The voice mail starts to record, she hung up.

She walks towards the abandoned warehouse, Jesse and his gang is already there. She took a deep breath and walks closer.

"Took your time Rachel?"

"You said 10, I'm five minutes early."

"Anyway, the package is in the bag. Be sure to give it to Simmons Lane, he is wearing black leather jacket and a red cap. He'll meet you in the bus stop by 10:30. He'll give you the money in a black messenger bag. No need to count, he can be trusted. Go back here as soon as you got the bag. Understood?"

"Yeah." She fidgets in her place, looking around.

"We'll what are you waiting for?" asked the blonde kid, tapping her foot against the ground.

"I-I'm nervous."

"Don't or you're daughter will suffer if you screw this up."

"I know," When she's reaching for the bag, one of Jesse's men came running.

"Jesse, the police are here!" Everyone looks at him. Rachel run to the opposite side, no one notices her.

"What?" Upon hearing that, they scramble to get away but the police already surrounded them. Few managed to get out but most of them were arrested including Jesse.

"Find her!" He yelled to anyone who could hear him. Rachel saw and hear him, she rushed away and went straight to the house and locked the door.

**-RB-QF-RB-QF-**

Quinn just came out from shower. She saw her phone blink for a missed call. She reached for it and almost drops the phone when she saw Rachel's name.

"Rach…"

She dialed the brunette's number but she is not answering. She tried again but nothing.

"Shit!" She's going to hit the redial button again when she saw she has a voice mail.

"_Quinn…I-I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. If something happens to me please take care of our baby, I have to do this. I'm so stupid, I put her life in danger but I'll fix this. Tell her that I love her so much. I-I missed you. I'm sorry for taking her away from you. I wished that it didn't end up this way. I-I love you, I love you so much Quinn. Bye." _

"Oh god Rach…" She is tearing up; her heart beat increases what the brunette could mean.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

_**Saturday-morning**_

Quinn panicked last night when she received Rachel's call and told Shelby. They called James and told them that they can't do anything coz they don't know where the girl is but still looks if something came up. He said to meet in the morning to hear it and maybe find clues.

James came with a few police on the team. Brittany rushed last night when Quinn called her crying and stayed up with her. She fell asleep at the same time as the blonde.

All of them are now in the living room of Shelby's house.

"What time did you receive this Quinn?" asked James, he played the recording a few times but didn't get a clue.

"Past ten, I was in the shower so I didn't get to answer. I tried calling her but she didn't pick up."

"James, I'm scared. You heard what Rachel said, something happened. Please find my baby," said Shelby.

"I'll see what I can do Shelby but for the mean time let's wait. We don't know where she is, we're doing our best."

"That's we've been doing from the beginning," said Quinn still red eyed.

"That's all we can do right now…and pray."

"Quinn, what is this?" Brittany if fussing with Quinn's phone while listening to the conversation when she saw a video recording that they didn't see before.

"What?"

"I think it's a video of Rachel, the one Santana send to you." Brittany handed her the phone. Quinn looks at it.

"I don't know. I haven't seen it."

"What is it Quinn?" asked Shelby.

"Remember I told you about Santana send me pictures and videos of Rachel and Gab's birthday right? Well it looks like she sent me a video other than Gab's birthday."

"Let's see, maybe we can get clue where Rachel is," said James.

"Is your phone can connect to this TV?"

"I think so."

Shelby took the phone, connects it to the TV, and plays the video.

_Rachel is sitting in the piano in the lounge area in Mayar's Inn. Few people were in there too. Santana walks closer to Rachel with the video camera in her right hand and Gaby on her left. She put the camera on top of the piano facing them. Gabi on Santana's lap and Rachel on the other side, they are sharing the small piano bench._

"_What are you doing here?" asked Rachel as the two new comer settled beside her._

"_We're waiting for you in the room, I thought you got lost."_

_Rachel nudged her to the side. "Silly, how will I get lost in this place so small?"_

"_I don't know. We'll you're a midget too, this place can be big for your size." Santana smirked and bounced Gabi in her lap._

"_Hey! I resent that."_

"_Whatever. What are you doing here?"_

"_I just finished this. I want to try it out." _

_Rachel showed her sheets of paper. Santana looks at it then read._

"_Wow, you wrote this? Since when?"_

"_When this trip begins. Whenever we stop or if ever I had the time, I write."_

"_Can you play this? I want to hear it." She handed the paper back to the smaller girl. Gabi is reaching for the keys in front of her._

_Rachel rubbed the back of her neck, "It's not that good, you'll be disappointed."_

"_Let me be the judge of that and Gabi, now go."_

"_Fine."_

_Rachel took in a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She played a few notes before she begin the intro. The moment Rachel opens her mouth to sing, as if magic happens, the place gone quiet and people looks at them._

**What have I done**

**I wish I could run**

**Away from this ship goin' under**

**Just tryin' to help**

**Hurt everyone else**

**Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders**

_**From the dessert highways of Dallas to Houston, Rachel with her baby in the car drove straight to nowhere. She left that same night afraid that Jesse and his men would find her. She hadn't said her goodbyes with the two person that took them in. **_

_**The sun is already up, she hasn't stop to eat yet, wanting to get away from that place as far as she can. **_

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough**

**And all that you touch tumbles down**

**Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things**

**I just want to fix it somehow**

**But how many times will it take**

**Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right**

**To get it right**

Everyone inside the house is awestricken. It was the first time Shelby heard her daughter sing, her eyes brimming with tears. Although Quinn and Brittany heard Rachel sang in glee before, they hadn't saw the brunette like this. Tears fell in Quinn's cheeks, her right hand covering her mouth. She knew Rachel is a good singer but she never knew that she could be this good and she is only seeing it through a television. She felt a twist in her heart seeing that Santana is beside Rachel in this incredible moment with their child in the Latina's lap. She can't help to think that she should be in that place not the taller brunette.

**Can I start again with my fate shaken**

**Cause I can't go back and undo this**

**I just have to stay and face my mistakes**

**But if I get stronger and wiser**

**I'll get through this**

_**The road is almost empty except of few vehicles coming to and fro. In the corner of her eyes, she saw a red car speeding to her. Her pulse quickens and breath caught in her throat, recognizing that vehicle. She slammed her foot on the gas and shift on the gear, gaining a few more distance from the approaching car. She looked to the passenger side; she cursed herself for not thinking to put her daughter in the backseat.**_

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough**

**And all that you touch tumbles down**

**Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things**

**I just want to fix it somehow**

_**The red car from behind gaining speed until it was on her left side now.**_

"_**You can't escape me Berry!" Jesse was on the passenger side, which is close to her. He had a gun on his hand pointing at her. **_

"_**You bitch! I know you tipped them, now you'll pay!" **_

_**He was supposed to be in jail, how he escaped, she doesn't want to know. She sped, gaining a few distance away from him. He points and shoots in her direction, it missed her by an inch in the face. Her windshield cracks. The baby from her side woke up and started to cry.**_

**But how many times will it take**

**Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right**

**To get it right**

"_**It's okay baby, mama is here. I won't let them hurt you." **_

_**She steps on the gas again. When he is getting close again, she swerved on the right. The backside of her truck connects the front side of theirs. It almost throw them to the other lane but not strong enough to gain more distance away.**_

"_**Run Berry run!" **_

_**He shoot again, it pierced through her left shoulder. The truck jerked on the left, bumping to the car chasing after her. She grabs the wheel with both hands taking control again.**_

"_**Shit!" **_

_**Her shoulder is bleeding; she can feel her blood dripping down her arms and back. Her daughter is screaming now, her focus on the road dwindling. She gritted her teeth and breathed through her mouth. **_

**So I throw up my fist**

**Throw a punch in the air**

**And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair**

_**The car is still close behind almost in her side now, gaining distance ahead of her.**_

"_**No one dares to cross me. You'll die with your daughter!"**_

_**Pointing the gun again, she swerved to the left again jerking the car to the other lane. It almost hit the car approaching. They heard sirens in the back, two police car following them. **_

"_**Shit! You're going to pay Berry! I'll kill you first before they catch me again." **_

_**Rachel saw a delivery truck in front of them. She sped through it, the other car still close to her side.**_

"_**Faster! She can't escape!" **_

_**Jesse told the driver when he saw the truck as well. The car is faster than her now. The truck keeps honking but not stopping. In last minute **__**decision, Rachel turned the wheel to the left as fast she could, bumping the car. With their speed and the strong crash to their side, the car crushed to the side of the truck with a loud bang. The truck driver wheeled it to the side when he saw the two vehicles not stopping but not enough coz it caught its side.**_

**Yeah, I'll send down a wish**

**Yeah, I'll send up a prayer**

**And finally someone will see how much I care**

_**Due to the impact, Rachel's left side collide to the door. Her shoulder hit the back of her seat, jerking her forward. She lost control of the wheel, the car swerved to the right. In front of her is a huge tree. **_

"_**Please!" **_

_**Calling all the names of the gods and saints, she unbuckle her seatbelt as fast as she can then throws herself in front of her daughter. The SUV crashed in the tree headfirst. She was sandwiched against the dashboard and the seat. How she manages to get there on time or how she survived the crash, she doesn't know but she did.**_

"_**Gabi? Baby it's okay. Mama got you. Don't cry sweetie," she wheezed out. **_

_**Her sides' stings. She unbuckles the contraption in the car seat slowly and pushes the door open. With all the strength still in her, she got out with the baby whimpering in her arms. The truck's engine is full of smoke, afraid that it will explode she limps away from the car.**_

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough**

**And all that you touch tumbles down**

**Oh my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things**

"_**Berry!"**_

_**She turned and saw Jesse getting out of the crushed vehicle. Her face and body are full of blood. She walks as fast as she can, seeing the gun still in the boy's hand. He's getting closer to them, she can't run faster, her legs are buckling every step she takes. She can see the shoreline from the distance, sound of waves lapping in the shore was around them.**_

"_**You can't go anywhere. This is the end. Say goodbye to your daughter." **_

_**The boy is no better than she is, he is limping and holding his sides. He raised the gun in her direction, aiming in her head. **_

"_**Die!" **_

_**Bang!**_

_**One gunshot and everything went black.**_

"**I just want to fix it somehow**

**But how many times will it take?**

**Oh how many times will it take to get it right?**

**To get it right**"

_Then it was silent until those few people that were inside and listen, clapped their hands._

"_Wow Rach, that's beautiful. Heartbreaking but beautiful. I didn't know you can sing like that, I don't even know you could sing."_

"_Thanks. Did you like it baby?"_

"_Mama!" the baby clapped._

No dry eyes in the house, some of the policemen inside hide their sniff. Quinn is openly crying together with Shelby and Brittany. Her arms around herself with a huge weight in her heart bearing her down.

The moment shattered when one of the cop's phone rings.

"Sir, it's for you. Urgent."

"Thank you."

He took the phone and held in his ears. "Yes speaking." A few yeses and okays were heard. He keeps looking back and forth to Quinn and Shelby. "O-okay. We'll be there as soon as possible." Quinn's heart beat quickens, hands start to sweat seeing the panic look on the cop. "Thank you." He hang up and pass the phone to the other cop.

"Wh-what is it? Is it Rachel?" asked Quinn trembling. Brittany holds her from the side.

"That is a call from Houston Police Department. We have to go as soon as possible."

"Tell me James, what is in Houston?" asked Shelby who is still crying.

"Rachel."

"Oh God."

Fresh tears escapes from the woman and girl's in the house. James held Shelby. Quinn and Brittany holding each other.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

It has been a week. A week of sleepless nights. A week of tear-filled eyes. A week of wishing and thinking of what could have been.

Quinn sighed and brushed a lone tear that escaped her eyes. No more crying, she said but every time she thinks about Rachel, it seems her tears had a mind of its own.

The blonde looked at the other side of the room where the door creaked open and another blonde entered. "Quinn, it's time."

The other girl nodded. "Okay, just let me get my bag." She staggered back to the bedside table where her black purse is while her best friend watched her every move.

"You know that it's okay if you don't come today, Rachel will understand."

Quinn stopped and stared at her. "I have to and I want to. It's the least that I can do. Where is Gabi?"

"Downstairs with Shelby. Are you sure you want to go? Have you been sleeping?"

"How can I? Anyway, we have to go."

They made the silent ride towards the very familiar white building. Quinn had Gabi in her lap while staring outside through the window while Shelby drove and Brittany sat backstage.

Everyone had been there especially The friends Rachel had during her "trip". As soon as they informed of what happened, one by one, they came to see her and Gabi.

It was nice and heartwarming until it wasn't. Santana was there and if you asked Quinn, awkward is a very light word. She doesn't know where or how the Latina stood with Rachel, as much as it hurts to see her again, she just take it in a stride and swallow it all in for Rachel.

Quinn went out of the car, Gabi clinging to her, walked through the deserted hallways and up to the third floor where a white double door is blocking her way. Opposite that is where she lies.

Quinn took a deep breath and pushed the door in. She faltered in her steps, after being there everyday, it still always caught her off guard to the scene in front of her.

Rachel. Her beautiful and energetic Rachel is lying looking lifeless. Machines after machines are hooked on to her.

"Quinn." She looked over her shoulder and saw Shelby a few steps behind her. "Here, I'll take Gabi and you can go in first."

She kissed the little blonde's head first then handed her to the older woman. "Thank you."

In gentle strides, she took a chair and pushed it near Rachel's bed. She took the girl's hand, squeezed it lightly and kissed the back of her hand.

"Rachel," she whispered. Her eyes become bleary as she watches the girl sleeping. Slowly, hot tears flowing down her pale cheeks. "Rachel, baby? It's me Quinn. Please wake up sweetie. I need you, Gabi needs you. Everyone is waiting for you."

_James and his team including Quinn, Brittany and Shelby rushed to go to Houston. Even how fast they were driving they arrived in Mother of Mercy Hospital that evening. They were directed to the intensive care unit. _

_Quinn and Shelby were leading the group. Quinn stopped when she saw a small girl in front of her. She cried and run for the baby in the girl's arms._

"_Gabi! Oh my god, my baby. Thank God, you're okay. I missed you so much. I love you baby." She keeps on muttering and kissing the baby's face and head. She is crying and laughing at the same time. Shelby watches the mother and daughter reunites, her heart swelled seeing her granddaughter in person for the first time. _

"_Excuse me?" asked William._

"_Good evening mister. These are the family of Miss Berry, I am James McLalen and I'm handling this case. Can you tell me who you are?"_

"_Yes, my name is William Shuester and this is my daughter Amy. Rachel and Gabi stayed with us for a few days in Dallas."_

_Shelby stepped closer to them and reached for a handshake._

"_Hi, I am Shelby Corcoran her mother and this young lady is Quinn Fabray, the other mother and this is Brittany Pierce, their friend."_

"_How is she? What happened?" asked Brittany. Quinn can't speak due to intense emotion she's feeling right now._

"_She got out from surgery few hours ago. The doctors said that no visitors are allowed. She hasn't woken up, she is still under observation."_

"_Who did this to her?" asked Quinn._

"_I'm not really sure who or why. This morning Amy told me that she can't find Rachel and Gabi and their things. I saw a note from her saying that she doesn't want me and Amy get drag into this, I don't know what this she means. She also said that it's safe for us if she leaves. We went to the police station to report it, then they told me what happened and now we're here."_

"_I think I can explain to you better. Officer Fred Boyd of Dallas Department. Last night we got an anonymous tip from a girl about drug dealings in our town. She had recorded messages that she sent to our office. We made a deal and set up a plan to catch those who are involved. It was a good catch, we caught the gang leader and that person whose they're in contact with."_

"_Rachel don't do drugs," said Quinn._

"_Apparently, this Jesse St. James took her as one of them in exchange of money. At first, she is a look out and then told her to send a package to one of their contacts. She doesn't want to do it but they threatened your daughter's life so she didn't have a choice, then she contacted us. She left town as soon as St. James gang were arrested, unfortunately we didn't caught all of them. So, afraid that they will find her, she left again."_

"_So, it's because of them she is in here?" asked Shelby._

"_Yes, the leader of the gang, Jesse St. James escaped this morning and found her. There is a car chase and guns where involved, until their vehicles crashed. We suspected that before Miss Berry's vehicle collided in the tree, she managed to free herself from the seatbelt and cover the baby who is sitting in the passenger side. That explains why she had those injuries and the baby is scratch free."_

"_Oh God." Quinn choked back a sob and hugged her daughter tightly._

"_Will Rachel be okay daddy?" asked Amy._

"_Yes, we hope so."_

"_Are you close to Rachel?" Brittany asked the little girl who is sitting beside her._

"_Yes. She brought my daddy back to me." They looked at him._

"_I'm always drunk, since I lost my wife in a car accident two years ago. She made me realized how my actions are affecting my daughter and that I should move on."_

"_She did?"_

"_Yeah, she's a really nice kid. I didn't know that this would happen." He then suddenly snapped up with wide eyes. "Oh, that is why she seemed on the edge that day. She talked to me and thanked me, as if something will happen, that is why. She's thinking of going back home that day..."_

"_But this happened…" said Shelby._

"_Yeah."_

"_She is lucky though."_

"_Why?"_

"_When there was a car chase, cops from here saw them and followed. Rachel got out of the truck with the baby after it crushed but Jesse too. He followed them, when he aimed for a shot; a cop came and shot him. He is dead on the spot. Then they sent the two here."_

_A doctor in white lab coat got out from where Rachel is staying. The people stood and faced hem. "Good evening are you the family of Ms. Berry?"_

"_Yes, I'm her mother."_

"_Dr. Carl Johnson. She had a head trauma, four broken ribs in her left side and fractured right leg. We put it in a cast. She lost a lot of blood because of the gunshot in her left shoulder and during the surgery. She's under blood transfusion."_

"_She is okay right?"_

"_She is stable for now but I'm sorry to say that she is in a coma. She'll be staying in the ICU until further notice and then we can transfer her to a regular room. Visitors are not allowed for the meantime. You can go in tomorrow but one person at a time until she wakes up. We still have to wait until she wakes up to see the extent of the damage."_

"_Thank you doctor, I'll arrange for the room."_

"_Okay, I'll see you later."_

Rachel felt heavy and sore everywhere. She tried to move but she can't, she panicked. She opens one eyes, closes it again when the sun hit her straight. She groaned and tried again, she looks around an unfamiliar. She tried to move her right hand but it was heavy. When she looks down, she froze seeing a head full of blonde hair. _Is it Quinn?_

She tried to speak but it hurts, so she nudges the head and gently tugs her hand under the blonde. She run her hands on the soft blonde hair and smiled a little, maybe she's dreaming, Quinn is not here.

Quinn felt gentle caress in her head and neck and smiled. She froze when she remember where she is. Her head snapped to the occupant of the bed. Her breath caught in her throat seeing a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring wide eyes at her.

"Rachel!" She threw herself on top of the brunette, but still careful of her injuries.

"Q-" She coughed, her throat and mouth are dry.

"Wait." She reached for a glass of water in the bedside and helps the girl to drink."Drink this." Rachel took gulps of water and leaned back again, not taking her eyes of the blonde.

"Quinn?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes?" She had a smile on her face, tears filing her eyes.

"It's you?"

"Of course it's me. I'm right here now Rach."

"How? Why?"

"Do you remember your accident?" The brunette nodded. "Let's just say that the police called us and now here we are. Let's talk about the details when you are fully recovered. And for the why…because we are your family that's why." Quinn smiles and caresses the smaller girl's face.

"O-okay. Where's Gabi?"

"She's fine. She's with Britt and your mom outside, in the adjacent room. No one wants to leave you so Shelby takes the next room too."

"She's here." Rachel breathes out. Quinn nodded.

"Yes, from the start. You should talk to her. She wants to make up to you."

"Later though." Rachel closes her eyes and revel the warmth of the other girl's hand on her face.

"Oh!" Rachel opened her eyes with a start hearing the girl's outburst. Quinn smiled down at her. "Sorry. I forgot, I have to tell the doctors." Quinn ran outside the room before the brunette can utter a word.

Suddenly blurry movements moved in and out of her room. Something yellow-white is flashing directly at her eyes. Series of questions after but she didn't mind it though because her eyes is only trained on one person. Quinn, who is standing in the far right corner of the room with a big smile on her face and tears flowing down her cheeks. After seemed like hours, Quinn and her is now alone in the room.

Rachel looked at her and gnawed her lips. "My dads?"

"Uhm, well…"

Rachel chuckled sadly. She opened her eyes. Her eyes are brimming with tears. "They're not here. Why am I still surprise?"

"Shh, don't cry. Uhm, there something more…I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this…"

"Tell me now. I don't want any surprises."

"They gave up the custody of you to Shelby. Few days after you left, Shelby called your dads, one thing led to another. Your dads handed your care to Shelby. They sent the papers the next morning. Written there, you have the house under your name and a huge trust fund that you can use until you're 18."

The brunette cried openly, Quinn is holding her tight.

"I have no one," she keeps mumbling. The blonde's hold tighten around her.

"That's not true. You have Gabi, your mother, your friends you had during your trip, our friends at home and of course me. You have me, you have us."

"But you'll take her away from me…"

"No baby I'm not, that's what I've been trying to tell you before. I'm not going to put her to adoption. She's our baby; the three of us are a family."

"Really?" Rachel looked up with hope clear in her eyes. Quinn nodded and smiled. She wiped the tears away from the pale cheeks.

"Yes. I'm ready for this Rachel. I'm sorry for everything. I know I hurt you so much even before this whole mess, I didn't get a chance to apologize to you. I have a lot to make up to you—"

"Quinn…you don't have to—"

"Stop. I have to and I want to." She raised her eyebrow when Rachel opened her mouth to speak. "Even if I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I'm so sorry Rachel."

Rachel cups the girl's hand in her face and squeezed. "You are forgiven."

Quinn shook her head. "You shouldn't forgive me that easily. Why are you so good to me? I don't deserve this."

"Because I love you." She reached up and caressed the blonde's cheeks with a smile. "And I guess I'm tired of feeling hate to everyone. You're right, you hurt me so much, but I hurt you too. We can't just go back to the way it is, so much had happened but it doesn't make me love you any less. I guess love makes people do crazy things." She chuckled. Quinn gave her a watery smile. Pale hands encasing her tan hands on the blonde's cheeks. "I'm sorry too, for running away and taking her away from you."

"I understood why you did that. What important is you're both here now. Promise me you won't do that again and don't make me worry so much," said Quinn sternly. Rachel nodded.

"But how though? During that whole trip, I've learned so much and realized how hard it's going to be. We're both still kids, how—" Quinn pressed a finger in her lips.

"It won't be easy. We will fight and we will make up but we have each other and we will make it through, together. You and me."

Quinn leaned down and pressed a kiss on the other girl's lips. Rachel breathed in and kissed back. It was long overdue and both feeling the electricity that run down their spines.

"I'm going to help." They looked at the doorway; Shelby is standing with Gabi in her arms. Rachel teared up seeing her daughter. "I'm going to help you two. Rachel, I know I've made a lot of mistakes and I'm sorry. Can you give me another chance? To make it up to you and my granddaughter?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know if I can trust you again."

"I understand your hesitance but this time I promise you I will stay and won't leave again. I've been a fool for leaving you and I regret that. Just another chance please? I want to get to know you and my granddaughter."

"She's been good to me Rach, she took me in when my mom kicked me out. Since then I'm staying in her house."

"You what? Why?"

"I told my mom, she didn't like it. She asked me to choose between her and the two of you. Of course I chose you and Gabi, so here I am."

"I'm so sorry, if you—" Quinn kissed her in the lips to cut her off then pull away.

"Nothing to say sorry for. I'm glad that I have my favorite two girls with me." They shared a small smile.

She looked up at Shelby. "Okay, one chance. I didn't say that I already forgiven you but I'm doing this for Quinn and Gabi, if you mess this up, no more."

"Thank you. We'll I'll leave you three. I'll hold off Brittany for a while to give you guys your moment."

"Okay, thank you," they said in unison.

Quinn took the baby from her and sat on the right side of the bed. Rachel beamed seeing her up close and without injury.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you so much," she said.

"Mama!" She teared up and Quinn but then her smile turned in a frown.

Rachel saw it and frowned, "What?"

"I wasn't there when she called you that. It should be me not Santana."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry she just blurted it. Wait, Santana? How?"

"Don't be sorry. I'll tell you everything later okay?" The brunette nodded while playing with the baby in her side. "Rach? I want to tell you something. Something that I should've told you before."

"What is it?"

Quinn shifted in her seat and faced her fully. Rachel bit her lower lip getting nervous. Quinn took her hands and caressed it. She released a breath she's been holding and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Rachel, I love you. I'm in love with you too. I felt that way a long time ago but I got scared so I tried to make it go and run away from you. If I should have—" She was cut off when Rachel grabbed the back of her neck and crushed their lips. The blonde froze then relaxed and gave into the kiss. It was soft and slow, they pulled away feeling their lungs burning for air. "I know I don't deserve you but I want to deserve you. I won't let you go this time Rachel and I won't let anyone take you away from me." _naming Santana_.

"I don't deserve someone so beautiful like you but I'm glad that you want me too," said Rachel. Her lips still close to the blonde, sharing small pecks and nips. The little blonde squirmed in between them, they giggled in each other's lips.

"Looks like our little Gabi wants all the attention to her," said Quinn.

"Yeah. You heard it baby girl? Mommy loves me too." She beamed, Gabi mimics her and clapped.

"Mommy!" She beamed looking at her blonde mother. Quinn teared up then chuckled and kissed the baby.

"That's right baby girl, I'm mommy." They all laughed. Quinn looks at Rachel, their eyes met and smiled. They leaned down and shared a kissed again, sealing their fate, their new beginning together.

Morning came soon. Quinn smiled feeling eyes burning through her. "It's rude to stare you know?" Quinn shifted in her side, Rachel tightened her arms around her. Quinn waited for a response but nothing came.

Rachel woke up early that morning. She still can't believe that Quinn is in her arms and told her that she is in love with her too. She took in the girl's appearance in front of her. From her long golden blonde hair to the contours of her face, her high cheek bones, her cute nose, her perfect and sharp eyebrows down to her pink and soft lips.

She was disturbed in her admiration when the said girl squirmed beside her and smiled.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and found big brown eyes staring back at her. "Hey you," she breathed out.

Rachel smiled. "Good morning." She leaned down to capture Quinn's lips as the girl returned it with a gusto. "Have I ever tell you that you're beautiful?"

Quinn blushed. "Yeah, few times before."

"Few?" Rachel scrunched her forehead then nodded. "Yeah and I also told you that you are more than that. I still believe so."

Quinn stared back at her waiting where the other girl is taking this. They have so much to talk to.

"You know, I've always admired you. I'm so proud of you. I'm glad that I had Gabi with you. I can't think of anyone else to mother my child," said Rachel while caressing the girl's face. Rachel silence her with her finger when the girl tried to speak. "You are smart, beautiful, strong and believe it or not you are a good person. I know that you'll get out there, make a name for yourself and do anything you want and dreamed to do. I've always believed in you and now you just have to believe in yourself."

"Rach? Why am I feeling nervous right now? Where is this coming from?"

Rachel took the girl's hand and squeezed her hand. "I love you. I will always love you and no one else. I love you too much to do this for you...Quinn, I'm letting you go. I am setting you free."

The moment the brunette uttered those words, Quinn is trembling by her side and shaking her head. "Why? Why are you doing this? I-I thought we're okay. Last night, w-what was that?"

"Baby, I know what we said but this morning I think it through. You and Gabi deserved better. Someone who isn't messed up. I have to many baggage Quinn. I love our baby, don't get me wrong. I want to be better for her as a parent. I want her to be proud of me, no-not like this."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't want anyone else. I want you, only you." Quinn choked back a sob before a realization hit her. "Is this because of Santana? You're leaving me for her?"

Rachel stunned for a moment, gaping at her, "You knew..."

Quinn cried harder, trying to release herself from the girl's death grip. "Tell me now Rachel, is it because of her?"

Rachel shook her head and tightened her hold on around her. "No. Look at me. I'm not leaving you for her or for anyone. What Santana and I had is nothing to do with this. I assumed she told you what happened, I don't blame you if you're mad at me but I'm telling you right now, you are the one that I love not her. True, I cared about her a lot and we had a connection but we both know that it won't progress to anything. She knew that from the start."

"T-then why did you have sex with her? I know I don't have the right coz we're not together but it doesn't her less when she told me. What is she to you?"

"She'll always be my friend Quinn. She understands me." Rachel laughed humorlessly. " I'm an asshole. We're both messed up. She was there and she needed me. Do you know how good it feels like to be needed? wanted? She made me feel good about myself for a while and I took advantage of her. I knew I shouldn't have fall for her advances but I'm too weak to resist."

"You're not an asshole and Santana doesn't think so either. I saw how she looked at you when she visited and I know she cared. She told me everything what happened and not once she ever said that she felt taken advantage of by you. I know you wouldn't do that either." Quinn sighed and sniffed. "It's my fault then..."

Rachel cupped her face and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Hey, this is not your fault. It's because of my insecurities. Quinn, please understand that I have to do this. I want to be better for you and Gabi. You both deserve so much better, not some like this. It hurts to admit it but I am not that one...at least for now."

"We're both messed both have baggage. Why can't we both heal together than apart? Why can't we help each other than just go through this alone?" Quinn took a deep breath, "We can be friends if you're not ready to be in a relationship. I need you in my life Rach, I can't do this alone. We can go slow and start over again."

Rachel stared back at her and smiled. "Friends in nice."

Quinn smiled back, cupped her cheeks and pressed their lips together for the last time and hopefully not for forever. "And we'll see where we go from there?"

Rachel nodded and kissed her forehead. "And we'll see where we go from there," she breathed out.

A/N

Wow, i forgot that I haven't updated this. I just came back from a vacation, an immersion actually. It's in the mountains where no cellphones, computers and internet connection. It's fun and a great experience. Going back to basic and meeting new people. There's a lot to learn and re-learn.

First, I wanted to thank everyone who is still reading this and supporting me and to those "Guests", I know there are real people behind them. I was really excited to go back then I read those reviews saying that I signed anonymously just to have a positive feedback? well dude that's a low blow. I don't want to fight but not once I thought about doing that just to have a good review.

I am an amateur writer and I want to improve. I want an honest opinion so, to do that? it's a big NO NO.

Anyway, again thank you to everyone and till the next update.


	27. Chapter 27

**Epilogue**

Quinn woke up with a start, even after 10 years of being married and 12 years of sleeping together, she still sometimes caught off guard in the morning. She is laying on her right side; she smiled when she felt something hard poking in between her ass cheeks. Rachel had her arms tightly wound around the blonde's waist. Quinn smirked, pushed the other girl in her back and laid on top of her. Straddling the brunette's hips, grinding her center to the sleeping brunette's morning wood.

"Wake up baby."

"Hmm."

"Come on Rach, I need you baby."

Rachel looked up, sleep still evident in her eyes. "Quinn? Oh…feels good."

Quinn smirks and grinds hard against the girl's hardening meat. She leaned and took the girl's earlobe in between her teeth.

"I need you Rachel, wake up."

Rachel watched as her wife rolled her hips down their centers. Her face is flushed and hair is disheveled. She still looks beautiful after all those years they've been together.

Rachel bucked her hips to meet the girl's thrusts. "You're so horny, aren't you tired? We barely slept."

Quinn chuckled and moaned. They made love that night until the morning. She groaned harder as she remembers how Rachel brought her to orgasm every time.

"It's your fault. You know pregnancy hormone is a bitch."

"I know, mmm. How could I forget?" They chuckled.

Quinn pressed her naked body down, their bodies sliding together. "We both know you like it when I'm always on the mood. Don't deny it."

Rachel brushed blonde hair away from her wife's face and smiled. "I won't. How can I not like it? I have the most gorgeous blonde here that wants me…all the time."

Quinn raised her eyebrow in challenge and smirked. "Yeah, now prove it."

"Aye, aye ma'am."

Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl on top of her then flips them. Rachel leaned taking plump lips against her own. Light kisses turned into heavier nips and bites, Rachel bit her lower lip tugging.

Hovering above the girl, the brunette lay gently on top of the girl; body sliding together, wet skin met wet skin.

"Shit, you're so hard baby," said Quinn feeling her rigid member poking her midsection.

The girl reaches down her center, running her fingers between her folds. "So wet," she said slipping her index finger inside her tight hole. The blonde arched her back at the sudden stretch.

"Ready baby?" asked Rachel, settling between her legs pushing herself self up with both arms at the sides of her head, cock gliding along the delicate lips of her pussy.

"Take me Rach."

She cups her face with hands, love, and trust reflecting in the hazel eyes. The girl leaned down to claim her lips before grabbing her dick, she pushes forward sheathing herself inside her tight passage. "Oh GOD!" they both moan, Rachel for how still tight the blonde is after so many years and Quinn for how she was stretched so wide. The blonde breathe through her mouth, eyes shut tight, clawing her back.

Rachel pulls out until only the head is inside before pushing inside slowly. Quinn is moving in time against her thrusts. "Baby harder," moaned the blonde. Rachel pushes herself up, she thrusts inside her faster and harder, wet skin slapping together. "Yes! Just like that baby!" She pulls out before slamming her dick inside with one clean thrust. "FUCK!" The blonde is arching her back so high, her vaginal muscles clenching her meat tightly.

"Shit!" She groans as her walls tighten around her, sucking her inside. "Baby, you're swallowing me." She buried her head at the crook of her neck, pounding the girl furiously.

"AHH!RACH! BABY MAKE ME CUM!" Her hands clutched at the sheets as her body is begging for release, feeling the familiar coil in her stomach. She wraps her legs around her waist, pushing the brunette's hips deeper in to her.

"BABY! SO CLOSE!" Her walls is clenching around her meat painfully, squeezing her hard. She leans forward, foreheads resting against the other. "RACH! RIGHT THERE!" The new angle is hitting that spot that makes her toes curl and rolls her eyes at the back of her head. "YES! Oh baby you're so big." She thrusts her hips meeting up her thrusts.

"You look so fucking hot." The pounding in her pussy continues without rhythm. Rachel can feel her arms and abdomen burning, ready to shoot her load inside her girl. "BABY I'm gonna come." She pushes her legs wider, pounding relentlessly.

"Me too! Come inside me baby!" Her nails digging, clawing her back, red marks burning her skin. She grabs a hold of her hips, sheathing herself deeper, rolling her hips hitting her at every angle.

"YES! RACHEL!" Her walls clenched around her hard, her body goes numb as orgasm took over her body, and she is shaking and trembling.

"FUCK! QUINN!" With a few more thrust, and the tight walls gripping her, she lost her load inside, painting her wife's walls with her seed.

Hot breath hits her neck as Rachel buries her face in her as the brunette collapses on top of her. Sweat covering their bodies, smell of sex floating in the room. She runs her hands up and down her back, breathing at the side of her ear. The brunette pulls out and lay beside her, chest rising up and down. Her mouth opens slightly, taking in a much-needed air.

"Mmm" The blonde groaned as she felt empty inside, mix cum dripping her hole. She shifted closer, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. "That was intense baby. I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." She kisses lightly her bare torso.

"Yeah, I love how tight you got around me after all these years." She runs her fingers through wet blonde hair. "I love you baby."

Quinn looked up and pecked her in the lips. "Good because I love you too."

Rachel hummed, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I can't believe it's already ten years now. Do you remember how we got here?"

"How could I ever forget? It was one of the happiest days of my life."

_**Flashback**_

It's been a slow recovery for them. After Rachel was discharge from the hospital, they went back to Lima and stayed in Rachel's house. Quinn moved in with her and Gabi.

Weeks turned months of dancing around with their feelings, pretending, and acting that they are only friends but deep inside both knew that they are end game. After seven months of that, they both decided to end their misery and make it official. They worked better together than apart.

Shelby, true to her words helped them. Most of the days, she stayed with the girls and after almost a year, she moved in the house. It is a big house for two teenagers and a baby; there are a lot of spare rooms. Rachel and Shelby slowly rebuild their relationship. Quinn and Rachel, gets to know each other again, not just the intimate part of their relationship but in general.

Rachel and Quinn attended psychiatric sessions and family counseling together. All though they are coping, Shelby told them that it might help more if they have guidance from a professional so they agreed. It wasn't easy at first and in the long run they got used to it.

"_Can you tell me what you felt or what you're thinking in that accident?"_

"_They say when you are dying, you think about your life and think of how you will survive but when I was inside that car, him chasing after us, all I can think about is my beautiful daughter's life. I love her so much. I will give my life for her."_

They came back to school. Everyone knows now that they are together, except for the fact that Rachel got Quinn pregnant. They are not yet ready to face that and who cares if they don't know at least their close family and friends were there.

There were still bullies and insults but with Brittany and a few jocks on their back, they managed to finish high school scratch free. Quinn never went back to cheerleading even after Coach Sylvester talks her into it. She preferred to take care of her family than be in a long practice with the cheerios. Rachel and her stayed in glee, and with Quinn's encouragement Rachel asks for solos even if she has to fight for it with Mercedes.

They took two Regional Championship titles and one National Championship title in their senior year. Their first National competition is a fair game; they knew they are not that prepared so placing in the twelfth spot is a blessing to them.

"_Quinn, are you sure you don't want to go back to cheerleading? I know how much you love cheering." The two walking towards the parking lot after Quinn talked to their coach about not going back to cheering and thanking her for giving her another chance after her pregnancy._

"_I'm sure Rach, this is what I want." She took the smaller girl's hand and squeezed it tight._

"_If this is making up to me, don't. We only have a year in high school, you should enjoy it. I'm fine taking care of Gabi and Shelby will be there to help me." Rachel stopped Quinn in entering the brunette's car and held her close._

"_Rach, you just said it. We only have a year. We have to make it right. I have to make it right. Sure I'll miss cheering the next few weeks but I had my time, three years of that even with the pregnancy is enough for me."_

"_Baby…"_

"_Sweetie, I'm okay. I did love cheerleading because that time it's only what I have. Now, I have you and Gabi. My plans changed, my priorities changed. You and Gabi are on top of that okay? I love you. Stop thinking about this too much." Quinn wrapped her arms the smaller girl and nuzzled her face against brunette tresses._

"_I love you too. I promise to take care of you and Gabi. You won't regret being with me."_

Being a teenager, going to school, and raising a baby are not always a walk in the park. Quinn's and Rachel's personality clashed most of the times. Sometimes there are yelling and walking out. The other one is sleeping in the guest room or in the floor. Both of them promised to talk about it when both heads are cooled down and not to leave the house still mad at each other.

_-"Rachel! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your clothes on the floor? I'm not your maid to pick your clothes every time you do it!" Quinn picked up the discarded shirt, shorts on the bottom of their bed, and shoved inside the basket in her hand. She then turned and out the door without sparing a glance in Rachel on her desk._

_-Rachel is pacing on their living room, muttering and cursing while looking on their clock. 10pm. Quinn opened the door and sighed seeing her face. "Quinn! Where did you go? It's late. Is this the right time a girl like you with a child should go home? You didn't even text or call!"_

_-"What the hell Rachel? I thought I told you not to drink anymore? You already have a child for Christ sake! You don't want her to drink like you don't you?" Quinn said as she helped the brunette out of her clothes._

_-Rachel stood in the doorway of their shared bedroom looking on Quinn on their desk. "Who is Robert? Why is he always texting and calling you Quinn? You're not cheating on me are you?"_

_Quinn snapped to her, a disbelief look on her face. "What? Of course not. If you must know, he is one on my class and we have a group project. Yes, he did tell me he has a crush on me but I always turn him down whenever he asks me out. I also decline his friendship coz I know it will cause us problem and he'll just hope if I did. Happy? Now, don't talk to me if you still think that I'm cheating on you." She grabbed her books and pushed past Rachel who stood frozen in her spot._

"_I'm sorry," said Rachel. Quinn's back is facing her then Quinn shook her head and continued to go out of their room._

Sometimes they are sickeningly sweet together that they can't even be far apart from each other. Always touching and cuddling and of course the intimate part of their life is on a completely new level.

Quinn confessed to Rachel about her feelings towards Santana and how she felt when the Latina told her that the two brunette had sex. From that time until now, Rachel made sure to make Quinn feel that she is the only one she loves and proves to her. Quinn is not the one to argue with it, though she knew that she's the only one in the brunette's heart as a better half, she likes the attention and of course the sex.

Quinn still felt guilty about her actions towards Rachel so even how many times Rachel told her that she is forgiven, she made sure to give everything what the brunette needs and wants with a little extra. Be it may in the bedroom, taking care of her needs and be a perfect wife and mother, and pushing her to have her dreams.

Quinn and Rachel graduated with honors. Quinn was the class valedictorian. When she quits the Cheerios she focused more on her studies and her family. Rachel made it on top ten of their class even after a month and a half that she is gone. Also, with Quinn always inspires her and pushes her to study, she gets back on track easily.

It was the day before graduation; the family of three was in Rachel's room. The two teens were on both sides of the sleeping blonde. Gabi turned two years old a few months ago. They had a kiddie party in the house. All of Rachel's friends that she had during their "trip" made it and both of their friends at school made it as well. It was the second time that they all get together again.

The first one is the summer break before senior year. Rachel and Santana were still close and it makes Quinn jealous. The two brunette knew that what they had together is special but nothing will come out to that. Santana, even knowing this from the start was a little hurt but understood and accepted it. Rachel is her first and the first person other than her parents that cared for her and that means something, they will always be connected. Santana always takes the opportunity to push the blonde's button. Rachel makes up for it though and far to say they didn't get out of their room for a whole day the next day.

The second time, Quinn and Santana were in an intense argument. Rachel asked Brittany's help, this is the first time the blonde to meet them because last time she went to Germany with her parents that summer.

"_Britt, please I need your help. Can you stop Quinn?"_

"_I'll try."_

_They run towards the two bickering. Rachel held Santana away from the blonde while Brittany stood beside Quinn holding her right arm._

"_Santana stop it. Don't be ridiculous," said Rachel._

"_Ridiculous? Me? Tell that to your girlfriend."_

"_Oh, you didn't just say that," said Quinn reaching for the Latina. Rachel is in between the two now._

"_Quinn, stop it," said Brittany nicely and smiled at the three of them. _

_Santana froze in her spot, mouth hanging open._

"_So you're Santana? Hi, my name is Brittany, Quinn's best friend. The first time I saw you with Rachel in a picture, I thought you're pretty but now looking at you face to face, I can say that you're beautiful and hot."_

_Then that smile again, the Latina turned red down her neck. Quinn raised her eyebrow. Rachel snickered and tried not to laugh but it was impossible._

"_Ha Ha Ha! Are you blushing? Oh my god, you are!" Rachel laughed so hard. She is now holding her sides, the others starting to laugh as well._

"_Berry! Did you just laugh at my face?" Rachel shook her head and clamped her mouth but turning red for keeping it in. "I'll kill you!" Rachel ran away from her, laughing again. The Latina chases after her._

"_Ha! Ha! Santi has a crush on Brittany!" Rachel yelled while running. "Ahh!" Santana got behind her and pounced on her back, they stumbled on the ground. Everyone held their breath then laugh again at the two. _

"_You'll pay for this Berry!" Rachel was on her back. Santana is straddling her hips and then tickles her side. _

"_Stop! Stop! Quinn! Help me!" Rachel is laughing and trashing under the taller brunette. The Latina is laughing as well as the others._

"_Aren't they cute?" asked Brittany with a twinkle in her eyes. _

_They both laugh again as Rachel pushed and bucked to the taller girl but unsuccessful. Quinn stopped laughing realizing the position the two girls where in. She ran as fast as she could with Brittany following her._

"_Get off my girl!" _

_Everyone realized as well and the laughing continues again._

They are just watching the little girl sleeps. Quinn turned, lay back, and sighed. Rachel looks at her; she had her eyebrows scrunched together and biting her lower lip.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

"Yeah. We're graduating tomorrow."

"We are. So?"

"I-I have to tell you something important. Please don't get mad."

"What is it? Tell me." She crawled over the sleeping baby and lay beside the blonde holding her sides.

"Rachel, I'm pregnant. I found out this morning when I took a test. I-I wasn't feeling good for days and I missed my period. I'm so sorry." Quinn had tears falling down her cheeks. Rachel looking at her wide eyed and mouth hanging open. After seems like a while and Quinn feeling her heart breaks every second of it, Rachel beamed and hugged her close.

"Baby, why are you saying sorry? I'm not mad, well I'll be mad if that baby is not mine—"

"Of course it's yours." She is crying now, Rachel hold her closer.

"Then why are you crying? A-aren't you happy that were going to have another baby? A-are you going to get an abortion?"

"No, I can't. I just thought that we had just Gabi, she is only two years old, and now we're going to have another one again. We're going to leave Lima for college. I'm sorry because if I've been careful, we won't be in this situation again, you got accepted to NYADA and—"

"Shh, it's not your fault. We did this together; it's to both of us. We are being careful but still using protection is not 100% effective so there will be a chance. Quinn, we are going to do this okay? We will go to New York with our kids; we already found an apartment and all our things are in there. I still have the trust fund and my savings. We will go to college and if I have to work part time, I will. I know it won't be easy but we have each other, we can do this, understand?"

"Okay. We will, together."

Rachel and Quinn held each other. Both are scared and excited at the same time. Having two kids in the city while struggling with their own studies is definitely not easy.

"If we're going to have more kids, I think we should get married…" said Rachel like an afterthought.

"What?" Quinn breathed out, her heartbeat quickens.

Rachel stood and went to her dresser then walks towards the stunned blonde, one hand behind her back. Quinn is tearing up as Rachel kneeled in front of her.

"Quinn, I know we are still young. Our relationship starts out of a mistake but I won't have it any other way. You are the mother of my child and now we are given another one. We've been together for two years but I know I won't ever love anyone like you. I love you and I will always love you. I know you're the one for me, my forever."She showed the blonde the red box and opened it, inside is a silver band with a princess cut diamond. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you give me the honor to be your wife? Will you marry me?"

Quinn stared wide eye at her. She looks down at the ring then back at the girl, eyes blurry with tears. "Yes." Rachel beamed, she nodded and smiled wider. "Yes. Rachel Berry, I will marry you." She laughed, Rachel cried and leapt in her arms, and then they kiss. Rachel put the ring on her left ring finger and kissed again.

"I love you so much Quinn."

"I love you too Rach. So what is the plan Mrs. Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray?"

Rachel thought for a second then scrunched her forehead. "I think I like Rachel Fabray more, what cha think?"

Quinn pulled back from their embrace and stared wide eyes at the girl. "You'll take my name? Really?"

"Really. I loved my dads despite of, but this is our new start. I don't want to be reminded of our past. I want to be reminded of being loved and cared for, and that is because of you. And who wouldn't be proud of taking your name?"

"Rach…I think I fell in love with you more."

They got married that summer. Everyone was shocked to find out, although they knew it was inevitable. They will get married one way or another.

Telling the parents and friends about the pregnancy is not easy. They postponed telling them for a few weeks. When they blurted it out after the reception, it was nerve wracking. The few people that are present were shocked to silence until a small girlish scream broke their stupor.

"Yes! Mama! Mommy! Baby!" The small blonde keeps jumping up and down beaming at everyone, she jumped in the arms of Rachel, securing her. Soon they followed and congratulated the two.

"I'm happy for the both of you. Rach, your family is growing, take care of them," said Mrs. Puckerman.

"Yes nana, I will. Thank you for being here too."

"We are family remember? Don't forget to visit okay?"

"Yes nana."

Santana walks towards her, hands on hips. "Oi, Berry!"

"It's Fabray now."

"Whatever, you don't really waste time huh? Anyway, congrats to both of you. See you in New York."

"Really? Where are you going?"

"Columbia. I'm taking Medicine." Santana smirked.

"Well, daddy's girl, good luck to you. We'll see more often. Have you spoken to Brittany? She's going to NYU," said Rachel. They shared a hug and a smile after pulling away from each other.

"Really?" She asked a little excited then she cleared her throat. "Really? Well I think I might talk to her later."

"Good. See you later San. I think someone is waiting for you."

They turned to look at Brittany and Quinn talking at the other side looking at them. The Latina nodded at her and walks slowly towards the taller blonde.

"Looks like she beats you Britt, she's coming here," said Quinn.

"Yeah, well congratulations Quinn. You're going to be a mommy again."

"I know. I'm excited and scared at the same time."

"It's normal to feel like that, at least now you have Rachel all to yourself."

"You're right. See you in New York Britt."

"Yeah. Later Quinn."

Rachel and Quinn met halfway and shared a kiss. On the corner of their eyes, they saw Shelby approaching with a serious look on her face. They shared a look and prepared themselves. Rachel took a lungful of air, squared her shoulder and took Quinn's hands on her. Quinn bit her lower lip then straighten her back and took her stand beside Rachel, where she always has been.

Shelby stopped in front of them and looked each of them. She then wrapped her arms around their shoulders and hugged tight. Rachel and Quinn caught off guard momentarily, tensed then returned the embrace.

"Congratulations," said Shelby after pulling away then smiled. "I know what you are thinking, I'm not mad. I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thanks mom," said Rachel, letting out a sigh of relief.

"But we need to talk before you leave for college, both of you, as an adult. You need to be more responsible."

"Yes mom," said Rachel and Quinn at the same time.

"Okay. Have some fun on your wedding day. We'll talk some other time."

_**End of Flashback**_

"How are my babies doing?" mumbled Rachel in the blonde's baby bump. Quinn runs her hands through damp brunette hair.

"They are doing good, not making their mommy nauseous."

"Good."

Quinn is two months pregnant with twins. It was her fourth pregnancy. Gabi is 12 years old now, currently in middle school in a private school near where the Fabray's live. They have a two-storey house in Manhattan. Their second child, Riden, a brunette boy with brown eyes and pale complexion is 9 years old and going to the same school as his sister. They had their third, a year after they graduated in college, it wasn't planned as well. Rachel just signed in a label and Quinn surprised her with the news of another baby on the way. Andy, another boy with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. He is 5 years old and now in the grade school department where his brother and sister is studying.

"We better get up. The kids will get up soon and the others will be here in a few hours. We need to prepare." Quinn sat up but Rachel pulled her down again, nuzzling her face against pale, creamy neck.

"Can't we just cancel it and stay here?" asked Rachel. Her pout perfectly in place.

Quinn smiled and kissed the pout away. "Nope, it's your victory party. Your fourth album got platinum, we should celebrate."

"I don't wanna." She grumbled but sat up as Quinn pulled her up.

"If you do good today, I will reward you later hmm?" Quinn wiggled her eyebrows and bit her lower lip.

Rachel beamed and sprung up to her feet. "Promise?"

"I promise Mrs. Rachel Fabray. World class singer-songwriter."

"And how about you? The youngest English professor in Columbia University and not just that an award winning novelist as well. I'm proud of you baby."

"I'm proud of you too. Now come on, before the kids catch us again."

"Fine."

/

"Mom, it's good to see you again. Where's dad?" asked Rachel.

"He'll be here, he forgot your gift in the car," said Shelby as she hugged her daughter.

James bounded up to them. Shelby and James started dating when Rachel got out of the hospital and after he asked for the younger brunette's blessing in dating her mother. They got married after three years of exclusive dating and soon followed Rachel and Quinn in New York. James is still in the police force and Shelby teaches Music in NYU.

"Hey, Rach. This is for you." He pushed the gift box in her hands then hugs her.

"Thanks dad, you didn't have to."

"It's fine. Where is my other daughter and grand kids?"

"Still upstairs."

"Okay." He went to the living room and put the other gifts in the corner. Rachel and Shelby followed him.

After a while everyone is in there and the party is on full swing. Quinn is standing in the living room caressing her baby bump. It is still small enough to be covered with little loose or baggy clothes. Brittany bounded into her with Santana on her side.

"Hi Quinn." Brittany crushed her in a hug. She now owns a dance studio near Central Park.

"Hey Q, where's the midget?" asked Santana.

"Hey S, I think she's with Puck."

"Okay." Santana nodded then left the two to find Rachel.

"So how was it living with the doctor?"

Santana and Brittany started officially dating when they met again in New York. After four years of dating, they moved in to Santana's apartment in Manhattan. Her father gave it to her as a graduation present.

"It's really nice Q, I feel like a marriage contract is missing and we'll be a married couple officially."

"So you're thinking about getting married?"

Quinn sat on the couch and Brittany sat beside her.

"Yeah, I'm not getting any younger Quinn. I want to have babies too."

"What did she say?"

"She doesn't know. She still has a year left before she finishes her residency. I don't want to pressure her."

"Well let's leave it to her. Tell me about your work." Brittany beamed and started telling the smaller blonde her days in the studio.

Santana found Rachel and Puck in the kitchen rummaging in the fridge. Puck had a beer in his hand while Rachel took a glass of wine.

"Hey Rach, Puck."

"Sup San?" asked Puck and then handed her a beer near him.

"Puckerman, where is your wife?"

"Home with mom and Mills. Doctor said to have bed rest, her third pregnancy is a little hard this time. She had spotting last week."

Santana nodded in understanding. She had a lot of experience with pregnant women and knew it would be the best for the wife and the baby. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, nothing to be worried about. She's eight months now so we need to be more careful."

"How about you San? Don't have any plans in getting married yet?" asked Rachel. She sat on the stool opposite of the two and sipped on her wine.

"That's what I'm here for. I think I'm going to do it tonight when we got home."

Rachel beamed and Puck nudged her shoulder. "Really? I'm sure Brittany would say yes."

"I think so too. She doesn't know, but I know she's thinking of getting married and having kids. I saw her whenever she takes care of yours, she is happy. She's a natural with kids." Santana had a big smile on her face as she said it. Puck gave her a one arm hug while Rachel stood in her seat and hugged her tight.

"She is. Congrats San, finally."

Santana chuckled. "Yeah, don't tell your wife though. I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure."

The party is far from over. The friends during their high school made it as well as their closest friends in their own field. The kids were in the basement with the nanny watching cartoon movies.

Kurt brought his new boyfriend who is a model and now he owns a boutique in New York.

Mr. Shue got married five years ago and had two more children. Amy is finishing college back in Texas.

Quinn and Rachel finally told them the new pregnancy. They were shock to say the least except for their parents.

"Fabray, are you planning to make your own basketball team?" asked Santana looking at Rachel.

Rachel just smiled and leaned closer at her wife. Santana just shook her head and smiled. She has a lot to do to keep up on her best friend. She glanced to her side where Brittany is clapping and beaming at them.

"Wow Quinn, aren't you tired? This is the fourth time and you're what—28?" asked Kurt.

He is happy though he is getting jealous, his friends are expanding their family and he is still not married yet. His boyfriend, Cal, wrapped his arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple. Kurt smiled up to him.

"It's a good thing right? She can have another after this," said Brittany.

"What about the sex? You already had three and this is the fourth, isn't it as tigh—"

"Hey!" Rachel punched him in the arm. He backed away from her raising both his hands and ducking his head when he saw the death glares Quinn is giving him. Years had passed and he still wasn't immune to the girl's glare towards him. "Shut your mouth Noah, Quinn is perfectly fine. More than fine and it is not about sex, it's about making love." Rachel wrapped her arms around her wife. Quinn hugged her back and smiled.

"I'm fine as long as I have beautiful babies with Rachel," she said while looking at her wife smiling. Her arms wound around the girl's shoulder.

"You bet, so we're going to have another one after this?" Rachel circled her arms around the blonde's waist tightly but careful with the bump.

The guests went back to their own business seeing the two is lost in their own worlds again. They all knew not to disturb them when they are being like that and learned to give the two their space. It seemed like they are still on their dating stage and is still smitten with each other.

"Rein your horse cowboy, not yet but we'll see."

"Yes! I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetie."

They kissed again, not bothered by their friends in front of them.

**THE END**

**And that's it guys, this is the end. Thank you so much for joining me in this journey. I hope that you're not too disappointed in me. I still want to hear what you say about the whole thing. I know it really needs a revision and I will get in to that.**

**I'm thinking of going back to my other fic, working on its sequel. I'm still working on its structure and don't know when I will post the first chapter. Anyway, I must be going. Thank you all for leaving reviews and taking time in reading this. If you have questions, PM me. **

**Until next time. Ciao! **


End file.
